Jackson's Chase
by Agent Astro Zombie
Summary: It all started with a bet. Percy Jackson a junior in high school, and the school's number 1 hottest playboy always gets the girl he wants. However when a new girl moves into town he was determine to get her despise how much she hates him
1. One Month is All I Need

Chapter 1: One Month Is All I Need

**Okay so this is my first story, so please read and give me some pointers, please no flames though, I'm kinda new to this writing thing.**

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET UP YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Poseidon hollered from down the stairs.

I opened one eye and lazily stood up and walked to my closet. _'First day of school, I should call up Nico and Grover later so we could hook up a party with some hot girls' _Percy thought, as I put on my t-shirt and pair of jeans. Casually, I walked downstairs into my mother's wonderful smell of blue waffles.

"Morning' mom" I sat down for breakfast. "Where's dad? He was yelling at me earlier."

My mom turned around, "In the garage, he said he has a little surprise for you, finish your waffles and get to school, Percy".

Quickly I scarf down my food and grab my backpack, heading out to the door.

"PERCY! COME DOWN HERE! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU MY BOY!" my dad, Poseidon yelled from down in the garage. Confused, I rushed down into the garage where stood a new silver SUV fully polished and waxed.

"For you, Percy! Take it as a present for starting junior year." my dad grinned.

"Thanks dad!" I slipped into the driver seat of my new car, and started onto the road.

A few minutes later, I parked my car into my reserved parking space, stepped outside to admire my new car and my friend Nico Di Angelo walked up with his hands inside his pockets. "Hey Nico, wassup man?"

Nico was wearing a black shirt today with the words "DEATH RULES" (no surprised there), he and his girlfriend were goth and emo freaks, no one can be as scary as them (trust me I experienced it before). His hair was shorter then before, his black hair covered nearly half of his dark eyes, while dragging down to the side of his head. He grew to be the same height as me now (approximately at 5 ft. 10 in.) and a rather strong body (though I have no idea how he kept in shape, considering he's not very social at school). He's a rather popular kid, even with his dark self, next to me, he's the school's #2 hottest boy in school, however he remain honest and truthful to his long time girlfriend Thalia Grace. He grinned and rush up to me.

"Nothin' much, just you know the usual. Come on let's head to class, I wanna meet up with my girlfriend before class man." Nico anxiously answered as he rushed towards his girlfriend.

Thalia waved at me and I waved back, she was my cousin and I guess that's how Nico got to know her, unlike Nico, she's more punk then emo, so we can actually see her face. Her black hair was tied out of the way to reveal her electric blue eyes. She and Nico loves Linkin' Park music, and that probably explain why she was wearing a classic black sweatshirt with the world "LINKIN' PARK" printed all over. she's still shorter then me at about 5ft 6in, and always insist that she's gonna get taller. She's actually head of the girl's soccer team, and quiet popular herself, however ever since she and Nico got together, she's been gaining alot of enemies from some of Nico's past admirers.

I glanced down and took a look at my watch '_still got a few minutes, might as well go to class, don't wanna be late' _I thought.

I was about to call out to my friend, then changed my mind as I saw my two friends making out in front of the school building. _'I'll gives those lovebirds some space' _I chuckled then rushed off to social studies.

I casually walked into class and was greeted by a kiss from my temporary girlfriend, Rachel Dare, who was the captain of the cheerleaders team, and the number 1 hottie of the school. Too bad I was about to dump her today. So I was kissing her, when suddenly, my teacher, Mr. Brunner a middle aged man with a scruffy beard at his chin walked in while clearing his throat, I looked up and gave one last kiss to my girlfriend.

"So let's start with reviewing-," Mr. Brunner began.

Mr. Brunner is actually one of my few favorite teacher, for one he doesn't bore me to death in his classroom and he also seem to understand kids my age better than most teachers. He rolled over with his leather jacket in his wheelchair and started to review when he suddenly got interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm late, I kind of got lost" a hot blond girl stepped into class, and towards the teacher.

I took a long look at her fine legs,_ 'DAMN! That's some fine girl, maybe I'll ask her out later' _I checked her out, she was wearing a plain orange t-shirt with some comfortable jeans that seems to grab onto her nice skinny legs. Her blond hair seems to have some natural curls, that kinda makes her look even more prettier, however the only unsettling thing about her features is her stormy grey eyes. She talked with Mr. Brunner about something and he assigned her to a seat,

"That's okay Ms. Chase, you may take a seat next to Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner stated, as I grinned thinking this was the perfect chance to get to know this girl. She walked down to the back and I flashed her my charming smile while she just glared at me as she sat down.

Mr. Brunner continued his lesson as I flirted with the new girl, while my girlfriend was shooting jealous looks at the blond. Finally the bell rang in time for break and I walked outside the door waiting for my new target.

"Sup, I'm Percy Jackson, want me to show you to your next class" I offered to the new girl as she stepped out.

"No, thank you, I'm can find my way around." The girl replied coldly as she stepped pasted me.

"Ok, then, how about we go to lunch later, my treat." I asked again.

"Sorry, but no thank you, I've got to get to my class now" she shot back with her piercing grey eyes and walked pasted me once again.

'_Hmm.. interesting girl'_ I thought as I headed towards calculus. Finally I break arrived and I headed towards my usual table where my friends Grover already sat, munching down his vegetables.

"Yo! Perce! Over here!" yelled my best friend Grover. He was a rather scrawny guy, with a bit of a bread growing at his chin, considering he never shaves. Grover always wears a hat and is very eco friendly. I learned never to litter in front of Grover, he takes it very seriously. He's shorter then all of us (meaning me, Nico, and Thalia) and is always nervous around girls.

I waved back at him and walked over with my lunch as Nico and Thalia sat down to join us. "So Percy, did you hear about the new girl, Annabeth Chase? I heard she got asked out plently on his first day, and rejected all of them. Think you can handle her Percy?" Grover teased me.

I simply grinned, "Trust me, no girl could escape my charm G-man. I'll have her by a week man."

Then my girlfriend walked over, "Hey honey!" Rachel said as she kissed me.

I smiled back, "Hey, babe, meet me afterschool at my house?" She nodded and kissed me one last time before she left with some of her friends. As Rachel disappear out of sight I turned back to my friends who all have an annoyed look on their faces.

"Dude seriously your girlfriend annoys me. She's always asking me where you are and who you're hanging out with," Nico said with a disgusted look, as he watch Rachel walked away.

"Chill man! I'm breaking up with her afterschool, one week is too long for a girlfriend man. My next target is that new girl, Annabeth Chase" I nodded my head towards the pretty blondie sitting in a corner with a thick book in her hands.

"Nice seeing you breaking up with Rachel, but I doubt she's gonna accept you, she already rejected my brother, Jason, and he's the captain of the football team and a senior, Perce." Thalia countered, she probably feels sorry for the next girl to fall under my charm. "I don't think she would want to date the bad boy #1 player of the school, Mr. Percy Jackson." I smiled, Thalia rarely compliments my playboy status.

I stretched my arms out, and looked at them casually, "S'Okay, relax guys, she's just like any other girl." I calmly replied. "Watch" I told them as I walked over to the girl. "Hey, Annabeth, remember me?" I asked as I flashed her my smile.

She glanced up from her thick book with a confused face, "Do I know you?" she asked, barely taking a glimpse at my face.

I was puzzled, _'how can this girl not remember me, I'M PERCY JACKSON!'_ , I remained a calm and cool posture, " Well, I'm Percy Jackson, I was from your social studies class, you sit next to me remember?"

She thought about it and a frown came upon her face, "Yea I remember you now, you're that guy who sits behind me in Brunners, so what do you want then?" She asked and glared at me with those grey eyes. I took a nervous breath.

However, I was unwilling to back down from her intense stare, I stepped up and got a bit closer to her, "So, you still interested in that date then?" I grinned at her, trying not to be nervous from her glare.

"I already told you no." She replied angrily, and turned to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! I need to ask you something!" I called out as a plan formed in my mind. She turned around and I placed a kiss on her lips, she held it there for a couple second and I tasted her wonderful lips on mines, then she opened her eyes wide as she realized what she was doing and back away while I stood there smirking. Then without a second thought she kicked my leg and she walked away from me. I fumed with anger, I gave her a kiss and she returned it with a kick, and boy, does it hurts bad. I limped back to my table with my friends laughing at my face.

"Wow, the great Percy Jackson, has finally met his match. I don't think she'll be dating you anytime soon Perce" Nico said as he and Thalia cracked out laughing.

I glared at them and replied with a cocky smile," Don't worry guys, that's only the beginning, I'm gonna get her with me within 1 month, you guys just wait and see. After I break up with Rachel today, I'm going to show Annabeth Chase, that she cannot resist the great Percy Jackson" I smiled deviously to my friends.

"Okay Perce, I'll be waiting, if you can't get her with you within 1 month, you have to spend the rest of the high school year dateless, however if you do get her within a month me, Thalia and Grover will buy you the latest car model." Nico proposed.

"Such a good deal for me. It will cost you guys a fortune, but I'll accept." I grinned, _'I'm gonna own this, and hey I get a new girl and a car in the process, now I just have to go break up with Rachel Dare'_ I shoke Nico's hand and the deal was made, just then the bell rang signaling the end of break. I grinned at my friends and headed towards my next class, drama.

**So what do you guys think? I know Percy seems a bit out of character but don't worry he'll get his sweet and sensitive side back later on in the story. And yea I decided to make Jason the older sibling in this story instead of Thalia. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Agent Astro Zombie  
><strong>


	2. I Like Girls With Many Talents

Chapter 2: I Like Girls With Many Talents

**Hey guys back with the second chapter, thanks for the wonderful reviews, sorry about some of the grammer mistakes. so here's the story for you guys then. Thanks for reading!**

I walked to the drama building and headed inside to take my seat. The drama teacher, who introduced her name as Ms. Melpomene started to call out our name. As I waited for my name I heard her call out "Annabeth Chase". I turned around and saw Annabeth standing up and judging by her face, she probably doesn't know I'm in her class. I chuckled to myself, _'Am I gonna get any luckier?'._

After a while Ms. Melpomene called out my name, and I receive many awe looks from everyone and one glare from a certain person. I smirked at Annabeth and she turned as if she couldn't stand me.

"Welcome to drama, this year we'll be doing a play on the romantic tragedy, 'Romeo and Juliet', castings will begin next week in this class period, I hope you all will participate. Today we are going to review over the basics of drama and acting." Ms. Melpomene begin. Then she called up some of the students to practice a few basics emotions and acting skills. Finally, drama was over and I headed towards my next class P.E., where I find myself lucky again to have the hot girl in my class for the third time today. In P.E. me and Nico picked out our lockers, and our P.E. uniform. Finally the bell rang signaling time for lunch.

I was about to wait for Annabeth and ask her about our date, but remembered today we were playing against Luke Castellan. So I turned around to find Nico, but turns out, he was already off with his girlfriend to the table. Hesitantly, I rushed outside the gym and rushed towards the lunch line to quickly get my food and meet up with my friends. I quickly grab a burger and an orange juice then walked to where the tables are.

"So Percy, are you going to the party later at my house?" Nico asked eagerly.

"Sure but I might be late, gottta break up with Ms. Dare, remember?" I told Nico with a devious grin.

"Okay then man, be careful though, Rachel is known to get her revenge. So give to her the breakup nicely or she might take revenge on your poor friends." Nico pointed to himself. "But, come on quickly! That jerk Luke is waiting for us in the courts, he said we're playing 3 on 3 today, cause he found an extra player or something. So I asked Thalia to help us. So quickly and eat!" Nico urged me to eat.

I hurried and ate my burger, I was not gonna let that jerk think that I backed out of anything.

In less than 3 minutes I finished my burger and we all rushed out to the basketball court, where Luke Castellan stood with his smirk next to his buddy Ethan Nakamura. Luke was dressed for basketball, he's about my height and was wearing a white tank top with some basketball shorts. In his hand he held a NBA size basketball. He was the star basketball player of the school, and with perfect grade averages, I hate him, he's been a jerk to me ever since we entered high school. I still couldn't believed we used to be friends.

His buddy, Ethan Nakamura, followed right behind. Ethan was a pretty average height with a good built. However for some really odd reason, Ethan would always wear an eye patch over his left eye, he claims it was part of his style. In contrast with Luke, Ethan was wearing an uncomfortable pair of skinny jeans, and a loose t-shirt. He moved here recently last year and have been good friends with Luke ever since.

"So Perseus," Luke began, as I glared at him, he knew how much I hated people using my full name. "A 3 on 3 game, I see you have the freak couples and yourself." Luke taunted.

"Bring it on Luke," I smiled, "You played me for almost 2 years, and even though you are the star of the basketball team, you couldn't even beat me. " His eyes flashed with anger, and I smirked. "So who's the third member of your team, I see you have Patch Boy and yourself, who's the other poor victim?"

He smiled, "You know the new girl? Annabeth Chase? She's pretty good at b-ball. Just wait a few more minutes she should be here soon."

I was shocked, _'Annabeth hanged out with these jerks?',_

After a while, Annabeth appeared, and we spread into 2 teams. "So, we'll shoot for take-out then." I told Luke. "I'll shoot for my team, how about you?"

"Annabeth's shooting for us" Luke replied calmly.

I stepped up to the free throw line and easily made a shot, "Looks like I take out." I smiled at Annabeth.

"No problem, this is easy," the girl replied as she step up and made the shot as well.

I hesitated, she was better than I thought. Luke grab her up into a hug and she easily accepted his so called kindness. Being so angried, I missed my next shot and Annabeth made the next shot. The game started off smoothly, Nico stole the ball from Luke in the first minute, and faked a shot to pass it to Thalia who went in for an easy lay-up. They took the ball out and Annabeth dribbled down the court, naturally I headed in towards her.

"So you're a pretty good basketball player?" I began, trying to start a converstion.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" she shot back.

I simply smiled and reply, "Nah, I like girls with many talents, so how about that date later on?"

"No thank you," she replied as she increased her speed to try and get pass me.

I rushed up to her, just to block her again, "So why do you hate me so much?"

"Cause for one, you're a jerk, two, you annoy me, and three, you are a player," she replied with ease as she sidestepped me and sprinted towards the hoop for a lay-up. I stood there for a second amazed with her skills but however was mad with the way she described me.

I took the ball out and passed it to Nico, who was quickly trapped by Luke and Ethan. Quickly Nico turned around and threw the ball back to me. I quickly dribbled down the court and threw a bounce pass to Thalia. However, she was quickly blocked by Annabeth and returned the ball to me for an open 3-pointer shot, I took the shot and it was scored, and we were now up by 3.

The game, continued like that finally the score was now 28 to 26, and they were leading. I looked around and saw a crowd gathered around looking at us play.

I wiped the sweat off my brows, and told Nico to pass the ball to me. Quickly, I dribbled down the court, I faked a passed to Thalia then stood at the three pointer line, and however I was quickly guarded by Annabeth.

Without any hesitation, I threw the ball to Nico, who caught it and attempted to drive it in but failed. Desperately he threw it to Thalia who immediately threw it to me.I caught the ball and made the shot, just as the bell rang. The score was tied, 28 to 28, I glanced at Luke who was smiling, for he finally tied with me.

I smiled at Thalia and Nico. "Nice job guys" I praised them.

Then I look over at Annabeth who was giving Luke a hug. I narrowed my eyes, Luke caught my eyes and smirked as he kissed Annabeth on the cheek. I fumed with anger, as I saw Annabeth's cheeks flush. Not wanting to see anymore of this I walked towards my English class. I walked in and saw that Grover was in my class this year

Finally as I got out of my English class, it was time for my science class. I walked in and saw that everyone was standing against the back wall. I followed to where the rest of my classmates are and stood against the wall.

"Okay new juniors, you guys probably know, I'm Mr. Apollo, your teacher, but just call me Apollo, no need any formalities in this classroom, let's keep this between us though." He grinned, "So let's pick out your seats then". He assigned us seats in pairs. "Remember these are your seats for the entire school year." He rambled on with some names, then finally my name was called, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase over here." I looked around.

She was in my class again? Then I saw her, walking towards my seat, when she spot me, her grey eyes narrowed and I just smiled back.

"Hey, didn't know you were in this class too!" I grinned at her. She ignored me. The rest of the class pretty much went on like that, I talk and try to make a conversation while she just rudely ignored me. Finally the bell rang and we all rushed out of class, I stayed back waiting for Annabeth.

She finally walked out and saw me, "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly, clearly not wanting to talk to me.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I grinned at her. She backed away, and I smirked, "Don't worry, this time I have something I want to really ask". She hesitated and I continued. "Are you going to Nico's party afterwards? It's a party for the juniors."

"Yes, is that all?" She asked eager to leave.

"Nope, just wondering if you needed a ride home, promise not gonna make any move on you, but I can be sure you could do the same, considering how much you can't resist me," I teased her. "I'm just giving you a ride home out of my kindness." I promised her, trying to keep the good boy act.

She studied me and replied, "No thanks, Luke's picking me up."

Shocked and angry I asked, "What's Luke to you? Why are you hanging out with jerks like him and Ethan?"

"He's a jerk? Look at you. For your information, Luke is a friend that hasn't tried to hit on me on my first day." She replied, and gave me an intense glare.

"Sorry that I can't help but be attracted to you," I smiled back showing my cockiness. "And I know you enjoyed the kiss I gave you today." I smirked. "And hey, if you go on a date with me, we could kiss all day if you want" I offered to her.

She glared at me, "Don't push it, Jackson," she warned. Then she walked away, leaving me happy that I've gotten under her skin. _'Now I just need to break up with Rachel and release the plan of getting Annabeth.'_ I grinned as I watched her walked further away _'Yep this is gonna be hard, but a fun month'. _I chuckled and got into my car to drive home and meet the Dare Devil.

**So yea here was the second chapter. I don't really like this as much as the first chapter but what do you guys think? It is still good? Please leave some reviews! **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	3. The Too Easy Breakup

Chapter 3: The Too Easy Breakup

**So I'm back with another chapter posted up guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! It really makes me want to write this story! So enjoy! Any questions will be answered at the end of the chapter!**

I hopped into my car, and crank up the music from the CD, Thalia have given me from her favorite band, Linkin Park. I took a left turn and saw Rachel waiting right outside my house, she waved at me, and I stopped my car right outside the curb of my house. Rachel ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug, "Hey babe where were you? I was missing you like crazy!" she leaned up to kiss me but I stopped her.

"Listen Rach, there's something we need to talk about," I began, "Come on let's go up into my room, we'll talk there." I dragged a confused looking Rachel into my house and up into my room. I shut the door behind and motioned her to sit down on my bed.

"Listen Rachel, I don't want to make this complicated, but we need to break up." I said simply as Rachel looked up at me with a sad look on her face.

"No Percy! I love you! Don't leave me! What did I do wrong?" Rachel replied with a sad and desperate attempt to heal the relationship.

"No babe, it's not you it's me" I told her, _'Classic line, this always works'_ I thought.

"No, no, no! We've been dating for a week and you want to break up already!" Rachel asked with a teary face, with however no tears.

"I'm sorry Rachel," I apologized earnestly, '_taking drama really helps with these situation'_ I thought. " It's just that I'm not that into 'us' anymore." I looked at her

"No Percy, that's not it, there's another girl, isn't there? Who is it? I can show you! I'm better than any girl!" Rachel countered.

I looked at her sad face with no guilt, "Yes, but even if there was no other girl, I would've still broken up with you, you're too protective of me, and I like my freedom, Rach, I'm sorry Rachel but we're breaking up." I sighed and look away. "Here let me show you out the door." I grabbed her hand, but she instantly grabbed me back and pulled me down for a kiss, in which I did not return, and I pulled away. "Sorry Rachel, I already told you I'm breaking up with you."

She stared back at me, shocked that I didn't return her amazing kiss, "Okay then, see you later Perce, I think I'm going to date the school basketball hottie, Luke! I'll miss you hon!" then she smiled

I grinned, it was going better than I thought, not only was I getting rid of my girlfriend but she's getting rid of that jerk always hanging around my next target! "Okay Rach, good luck getting him!"

"ARGH! Really Percy! You weren't at least even a bit jealous! You are cold hearted and a jerk!" She punched my chest, and I just stood there accepting it, I'm a jerk, I admit. But I don't love her and she doesn't really love me, probably using me only for her popularity, same goes to me she was only a tool to distract me and now I'm done with her just as she will be done with me.

I looked down at her," You don't really love me, and I don't love you, come on I'll lead you out." I grabbed her hand and showed her to my door. "Well see you at the party later Rachel" I told her as she looked at me.

"Don't regret this Percy, when I go and date someone much better than you. Someone like Luke." She glared at me and slapped me across the face. I smiled I was used to this, girls just dating me for a few days then slapping me to find another guy without a single drop of tear or sorrow that I leaving them, just feeling sorry that they are no longer dating Percy Jackson, the #1 hottie of the school.

"No worries Rachel, I won't, and yea good luck with your soon relationship with Luke."I replied with a grin.

She turned around and calmly walked down the street, but came right back to slap my other cheek just as my parents pulled up the driveway. Then Rachel walked away once again so calm that you could hardly guess that she's been through a break up.

I smiled,_' another girl off my back and a new target aquired, now let's go to Nico's party and put plan get Annabeth into action.'_ I greeted my parents, and my dad slapped my back.

"Good job, Percy! Another girl dumped!" My dad praised me. I grinned.

"Learned it all from you, dad" I smiled but soon stopped as my mom made a disappointed frowns towards my direction.

"Percy, that's not a good thing, you hurt the poor girl's feeling. Go and apologize to her. And Poseidon, that is not something you should teach to your son" My mom scolded me and my dad. My dad mumbled a sorry, but it didn't seem like he meant it. I slightly laughed.

"Don't worry mom, I'll apologize to her at this party at Nico's house I'm going to later." I assured her, trying to play the good son act.

"Okay Percy, and what did you say about learning all this from your dad." My mom questioned as she shot a suspicious look.

"Nothing at all, mom. Just that he's a good and handsome dad, and I got some of his charm." I replied honestly. That was part of the truth, I just left out the part that he used to be a player like me in school, but hey, at least he's honest to my mom now, so no worries about that.

I hugged my mom, and walked into my room to get ready for the party. I turned on my laptop, and saw a chat from Nico.

NicoDA: Yo Percy! You broke up with Rachel yet?

PercyJ: Yea broke up with her, it went pretty good, so when's your party starting?

NicoDA: At 7, you gonna be here soon?

PercyJ: Yea as soon as I take a shower and pick out my clothes. Did you invite Luke and his buddies?

NicoDA: Yea man, it's an all junior's party, I had to invite them.

PercyJ: Kinda guessed that, don't forget to order the food Nico

NicoDA: yea I won't forget like last time, oh yea and can you call up Grover to tell him about the party. I didn't see him at lunch so I didn't get to see him.

PercyJ: ok, I'm gonna go shower now, later

NicoDA: k, see you later then. Don't forget to come.

I closed down my laptop and reached into my closet and grab my sea green t-shirt and a clean pair of jean and laid them on my bed as I walked to the restroom. After I finished changing, I grab my cell phone to call Grover. The phone rang for a while, then finally, Grover decides to pick up.

"Hey G-man, we're going to a party at Nico's house later, you coming?" I asked him

"Yea Percy, can I take someone with me?" Grover asked.

"Yea, but it's an all junior's party, so bring a junior" I told him

"Okay!" Grover replied, obviously happy. "So what time?"

"Nico told me at 7, but I'm heading over right now. See you there then" I said.

"K, later Perce" Grover replied as he hanged up.

About 15 minutes later I was ready to go; I grab my car keys and headed to my car. I looked at the time, it was only 6:30, so I'm still early I decided to drop over to 7-11 to buy some drinks.

"Percy don't stay too late," my mom called out. I nodded and drove into the driveway.

I was about 5 minutes into the road when I saw, a familiar blondie coming into view, I recognized as Annabeth. "Hey! Annabeth!" I called out. She turned around. "Hop on I'll give you a ride to Nico's." I offered.

She hesitated, and I stopped by the curb waiting for her to get on. She walked over to my car and went inside."Don't think this count as a date or anything, Jackson" she snarled.

I held my hand up, "Nope, no worries, just a nice friendly ride for a buddy." I promised. "I'm just gonna take a detour, before we head to Nico's party." I told her as I started the engine. "So, you live near here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Why do you want to know?" She shot back.

"Just wondering, since you were walking, I assumed you lived near here." I replied. She was silent. So I continued trying to keep the conversations going," So, why'd you moved here?"

"My dad's job." She replied shortly. I nodded as if understanding, and parked my car in front of 7-11. I got out of my car and opened the door for her to step out. She looked at me, as if surprised I could do something like this. "You actually have manners." She somewhat praised me.

I shrugged, as she stepped down. I lead her into the store and bought a couple box of sodas.

"That'll be $51.95," the cashier told me.

I gave him some cash, and saw he was checking out Annabeth. For some reason, I suddenly got angry and told him," Hey, man that's my girlfriend your checking out." I told him as I saw Annabeth blush. I grabbed my bags and head outside the store to put all the drinks into my trunk.

I saw Annabeth glaring at me, I ignored her and stepped into my car waiting for her to get on. "You coming in?" I asked her. She climbed on.

"What were you talking about?, I'm your girlfriend, I don't remember agreeing to it." She questioned me.

"You are whether you like it or not, plus we already kissed." I taunted her. She frowned and I laughed, "Nah, just kidding, but hey, I don't need guys checking my future girlfriend out." I told her.

"Future girlfriend?" she glared at me.

"Yep, you heard me, I like you and I'm gonna try to get you," I told her with straightforwardness.

She was stunned, "I don't believe you, you're probably just a guy that dates a girl for a few days and dump them." She shot back.

I laughed, she was dead on, but I can't let her know she's right, "Believe what you want to babe." I told her.

A few minutes later we arrived at Nico's house, and I parked my car. I glanced at her, "How about a kiss for the prince who took you here," I asked with my cocky smile. She glared at me, and slammed my car door as she walked out. I ran out and grab her by the arm back to my car, "You do not mess with my car," I warned her, then a plan came to my mind. "Say sorry to Blackjack" I told her.

"Blackjack? Seriously? You name your car?" she questioned me.

"Yes now say sorry to him." I commanded her.

She sighed and mumbled, "Sorry Blackjack."

I cocked my eyebrows, "What? I don't think he heard you."

She glared at me and shouted in my face, "SORRY BLACKJACK!" I grimaced, as I earned a couple stares from the juniors going into Nico's house. She grinned, a satisfying grin.

"Was that necessarily?" I asked her.

"Yes, considering your attitude, yes," she replied.

I smiled," This is what I like about you, so how about I walk you in?" I asked in my most polite manners.

"No, thank you," She replied and walked away from me. I grabbed her, and pulled her into another kiss, which she immediately backed away from.

She glared at me, getting ready to kick me, I chuckled, "You know, kicking me isn't gonna stop me from kissing you," I told her. Her eyes flashed with immense anger.

"Jackson, you are so dead, if you are open your mouth." She warned me.

"Good, I like my girls feisty," I smirked at her as she rudely rushed past me and into Nico's house.

**So what do you guys think? Feel free to give me some suggestions! I'll greatly appreciate it! Pretty good? Okay? Review please! **

**Angel's Detective: I'll try, maybe later on in the story to put it in Annabeth's POV, but first I'm still trying to get use to writing in Percy's POV first.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	4. The Plan in Action

Chapter 4: The Plan in Action

**So guys back with another chapter. Here it is! :D**

I walked in carrying boxes of soda, when I finally spot Nico talking with Thalia. "Hey Nico! Come here!" I called him.

He took his time to walk over, "Nice to see you made it Perce,"

I put the soda's down," Here's my keys, I brought some soda's for you, it's out in the trunk, go bring the rest out." I told him as I threw him my keys.

He caught them and smiled at me," I see you got Annabeth to ride with you, how'd you manage that?" He asked with a grin.

I winked at him," Easier done than said, Nico, you might wanna start saving up money for my new car."

**A/N: and yea I know the saying is easier said than done.**

He grunted," Yea man, whatever, I'm gonna go get the drinks" He mumbled as he walked out to my car.

I walked into the kitchen, and grab a paper plate, and saw that Nico actually remembered to order the food this time. Sweet! He ordered Panda Express; I grabbed some forks and scooped up some noodles and eggrolls. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned around and saw my ex-girlfriend, Rachel Dare.

"Hey Percy," Rachel greeted me.

I suddenly got suspicious, "Wassup, Rachel?" I casually replied.

"Nothing much, just getting some food for my boyfriend," she replied

'_Wow, this girl is quick, already have a boyfriend?'_ I smiled back," So who's the lucky guy?" I asked her

"Travis Stoll." She told me.

'_Aww, I was hoping it was Luke, I want to get him off my back for once.'_ I grinned," Looks like Travis got lucky" I praised her.

"Yep," she replied," So who's this girl you're crushing on?" She asked me.

I smiled glad that she wasn't out here to get revenge on me," You know the new girl? Annabeth Chase?" She nodded. "I'm trying to get her."

"Good luck with that Percy," Rachel replied then walked off.

'_She seems out of character, a bit too nice,' _I thought to myself. I shrugged it off, and headed off to find Annabeth. I saw her in the corner, talking to Malcolm, the school's brain.

I headed over, "Hey Malcolm" I greeted him.

He smiled back, "Sup, Percy!" he replied

"You mind if I take Annabeth for a while?" I asked him.

"Sure no problem, I was just about to head over to the kitchen anyways" he told me as he walked off.

Annabeth glared at me, I shot her a look, "Seriously can't you do anything else but glaring at me?" I asked her. "I don't get why you don't like me, I' m very likable" I told her.

"You're just getting on my nerves" she told me. "And no the only thing I could do is glare at you. What do you want me to do, smile every time I see you?" she sarcastically questioned me.

"That would be nice," I mumbled," So how do I make you to like me more mistress?" I asked her with a hint of fake courtesy.

"Hmm….maybe stop flirting with me, stop being a jerk, and stop being so cocky. It's annoying." She listed out.

"I'm sorry but it's not possible, considering how much a I like you, and I can't stop being a jerk because I was never a jerk. And, I'm not annoying." I shot back, satisfied with my answer. "Follow me, I wanna take you somewhere." I told her and started to walk away, knowing that she'll follow.

I lead her up to Nico's balcony, and stood there staring at the sky thinking _'Ha, girls fall for this every time'_ I turned back and saw her walking in. I kept a solemn look on my face, "Come here," I told her.

She hesitated," Why'd you bring me out here, Jackson?" she stood near the balcony but made sure to stay away from me.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, just needed someone to talk to," I told her, _'Man! My best act yet! Taking drama does help with these situations.'_ I walked over to her, this time however she didn't back away.

"Okay, talk." She commanded me.

"Can we just start over? You know like I'm not the jerk and you're not the girl annoyed with my open attitude." I asked her, with honesty written all over my face, that you can't even detect a hint of false honesty. "I seriously like you, I meant for one you're cute, and we'll you're the first girl that I've actually felt some kind of attraction to."

'_Okay back it up…..when was I ever this cheesy' _I thought.

She studied me, to detect any lie. I look her right into her grey eyes, to deliberately show her that I'm not lying, even though technically I am in fact lying, I think.

I offered my hand to shake hers, "Okay so I'm Perseus Jackson, a sophomore at Goode High School, call me Percy, nice to meet you."

She smiled, SHE FINALLY SMILED AT ME! For some odd reason I felt accomplished, and I guess really happy. "Hi Percy, I'm Annabeth Chase, just moved here recently, and do not call me Annie." She warned in a good mannered way and shook my hand with that pretty smile of hers.

"Come on let's go grab a drink," I told her as I dragged her into Nico's house once again.

I went into the kitchen and grab two sodas then plopped down in the couch next to Annabeth. "Here you go" I threw her a can and she caught it.

"So, how about we get to know each other?" I suggested, knowing the more I know about her, the easier it will be to get her.

"Okay sure, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

I glanced up at her," How about why you're always hanging out with Luke Castellan?" I questioned her.

"He's just a nice friend." She told me simply and took a sip out of her soda.

"He's a jerk" I shot back. _'Why was she being so defensive of this jerk?'_ I angrily thought to myself. However, I manage to keep my cool as she answered me.

"Percy, seriously you don't know him like I do, he's a really nice guy at heart." Annabeth defended. "He was always there for me."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "And how long ago was that?" I asked her with a hint of anger in my tone.

'_JACKSON CALM DOWN' _I yelled inside my head. _'Why am I getting so worked up about this?' _I asked myself.

"None, of your business, Jackson. I'm not gonna talk about Luke while you are all talking trash about him. You are still just the same jerk from before." She angrily replied and stomped off leaving me there sitting on the couch.

'_Darn, I almost had her, I need to calm down. Can't let my emotions take the best of me again'_ I thought grimly.

I checked my watch, it was already 8, I took at look and saw many more juniors coming in, Grover walked in, his hands wrapped around some girl. I walked up to him," Hey G-man, who's the new lady you got here?" I asked gesturing towards the girl next to him.

He grinned," You don't recognize her, Percy?" Grover asked with a shocked look on his face.

I studied the girl more closely, she had a nice face with brown hair. She was a bit shorter than Grover, and had on some flowered earrings," Juniper?" I cried. I couldn't believe it. I haven't seen her for the whole summer because her parents took her on vacation or something.

"Nice seeing you again Percy." She replied with a smile and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. I looked at their intertwined hands.

"So I'm taking it that you guys are now official. Congratz man!" I congratulate them and gave Grover a pat on the back. They blushed and I simply laughed.

"So Percy, any new girlfriends?" Juniper questioned me.

I shrugged, "Not yet, but I already have my next target in sight." I told her.

She looked at me disappointed, and I simply grinned, "Well see you guys later then I'm gonna go look for some old friends." I waved at her, and rushed into the crowds inside the kitchen.

I spend the rest of the night catching up with some of my old friends. Towards the end of the party someone mixed in some alcohol into the punch, and everyone started to get drowsy and crashed at Nico's place. I went to find Annabeth, and saw that she was still sitting on the couch, wide awake. _'Good at least she's not drunk like those doofus' _I thought. Annabeth turned around and I saw her reached for a sip of her drink, "Annabeth!" I called out.

She saw me and started to get up, grabbing her drink in the process, drinking from her cup and pretending not to notice me. However I pulled her down to the couch. "You wouldn't want to go over to those drunk" I warned her, "They can get pretty forceful." I gestured towards a group of juniors making out like crazy.

She relaxed and sat down. "So when are you gonna go home? Or are you just gonna borrow Nico's place to crash?" I asked her

"Yea I'm going home in a couple minutes," She replied, taking another sip out of her cup.

"Percy! Come here! I need to tell you something!" I heard a voice called out. I turned around and saw Rachel waving me over.

I sighed, "Hey wait for me, I'll drop you off later." I told Annabeth as she gave me a glare.

I walked over to Rachel as she looked at me excitedly. "Percy, you wouldn't believe what I just did to Annabeth." I looked at her and caught a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I'll show you she's no good for you Percy, I'm the only one for you," Rachel pulled in closer to me.

I stepped back, "What exactly did you do to her?" I asked Rachel while also backing away from her.

"Nothing much, babe, I just added in a little ingredient to her drink, she might get just a bit high for tonight." Rachel smirked.

I instantly pulled away and rushed towards Annabeth, sure enough, Annabeth was sprawled on the ground with an unlikely goofy grin on her face. I rushed to her and carried her in my arms. Surprisingly she was actually pretty light. I searched around for Nico to get my car keys.

"NICO!" I yelled on top of my lungs. I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and Nico appeared with Thalia right by his side.

"Hey Per-" he stopped as he saw Annabeth in my arms. "What are you doing to her, Percy?" Nico asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

I glared at him, "She just got a bit carried away, give me my car keys man I'm gonna take her home. Can you guys help me open my door to put her inside?" I asked them. They nodded, and I led them to my car. Nico opened the door and I dragged Annabeth inside, and quickly put on her seatbelt before she could go anywhere.

"Do you know where her home is?" Nico asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure, she didn't tell me, I might as well let her borrow my room for a while." I told him.

Thalia nodded at me approvingly, "Good old Percy, has finally turned into a gentlemen." She slapped my back, and head inside the house with Nico, where the rest of the juniors were.

I look at her peaceful sleeping face, _'She's actually pretty cute when she doesn't glare at me' _I thought and shook the thought of, _'why am I thinking thoughts like this?' _I asked myself. I shook my head and headed to the driver seat as I started the car.

**So the protective side of Percy has finally emerged, how's you like it? Awesome? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! Give me some suggestions, the ones given in the last chapter really helps a lot!. It really inspires me and make me wanna write more! I want lots of opinions, negative or positive, it'll really help improve my writing. THANKS! :D **

**Listopian: Thanks for the suggestion, I appreciate it, and yea I kinda agree maybe he is acting a bit snobby, but I'm trying to make her hate him for now, and I kinda thought of Percy as a guy who gets girls because of his good lucks. Thanks again! **

**Klydo: Don't worry, he'll be a bit more nicer towards the middle of the story, I can promise that! You could trust me! (nah I'm a very good liar)**

**Musafreen: I agree with you, but I wanna try and develop Percy's personality and then use the original personalities of them. However I tried to keep Annabeth personality just like it is in the book, or in the first book at least, she was annoy with him, but Percy's personality is gonna get changed throughout the story**

**L3G3NDARYNICK: Thanks I'm kinda planning sometime like that, and yea I agree that Percy is a snob, but I wanna try to emphasize his attitude in the beginning of the story, kinda like how he can't help but act like that**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	5. Just Say Thank You

Chapter 5: Just Say Thank You

**Okay so for this chapter I'm gonna switch to Annabeth's POV for a part of this chapter, but I'm starting with Percy's POV. Kinda of new with Annabeth's POV so forgive me if it's kinda weird.**

I drove along the road, trying to get Annabeth to tell me where she lives. I slightly shook her shoulder trying to get her back to her senses. "Hey, come on tell me where you live!" I yelled at her for the 10th time.

She hiccupped and giggled, "I live in my house dummy."

'_Wow, even in her drunken state she still tries to act all smart.' _I thought.

"You're not really helping…" I mumbled as I continued to drive around the neighborhood.

After about 15 minutes of trying to get her to tell me where her home is, I gave up and started back to my house. I pulled up into my driveway to open the garage door and parked my car inside the cold room. Finding my way in the dark I flipped on the light switch and walked over to the passenger's door to get Annabeth out. I carried her in my arms as I walked her up into my bedroom and laid her softly down on my bed wrapping my sea green blanket around her. With that done I grabbed myself a spare pillow and blanket and headed downstairs into the living room.

As I was about to lie down on the couch I heard my mom's footstep coming into the living room, "Percy? Is that you?" my mom called out.

"Yea, I'm over here by the couch." I told her.

I heard her footsteps coming in closer. Suddenly the light was on and I saw my mom standing there with a confused look on her face. "What are go doing, sleeping on the couch?" she asked me.

"Sleeping" I replied simply as I started to lie down. "One of my friends got a little overboard at the party and I didn't know where her house was so I brought her over to my room." I explained.

My mom nodded as if understanding, "A girl?" my mom asked teasingly.

"Mom!" I complained.

**A/N: Just had to put that in there, reminded me of when Percy had his little so called date with Annabeth :D**

She laughed," That was a good thing you did there Percy." She praised me.

I just nodded," I'm tired mom, I'm just gonna sleep now. I wouldn't want to be late tomorrow." I reminded her.

She nodded and turned off the lights as I thought about today, _'Why am I so out of character? I seriously need to stop having my emotions getting the best of me. Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal' _I thought, then drifted to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up and stretched my arms. I opened my eyes expecting to be in my organized room, however as I look around I realized I didn't know where I was. _'Where am I? And why does my head hurts so much?' _I asked myself as I quickly took a short look around my surroundings.

The room was messy, well messier then mines, and there were boy clothes scattered all over the floor. I realized I was in a boy's room, but who was it? I explored my surroundings a little bit more, the walls were covered in blue wallpapers, it does looks kind of cool like real water actually flowing inside the room. _'Whoever this is, he must really like water.'_ I thought. I saw a modern computer left on standby, and a pile of textbook. I looked to my right and discovered a lot of trophies on a shelf and next to it some pictures. I took off my blanket and walked over to take a look at the trophies and pictures. _'Swimming' _I thought as I looked at the swimming trophies.

I leaned in to take a closer look at the pictures to discover who's room this was. A blacked haired boy with sea green eyes, I gasped, _'You're kidding me, this is Jackson's room.' _ I thought with a bit of nervousness and horror. _'What was I doing here?'_

I racked my brain to remember what happened last night. I was at Nico's party, and Percy said he was going to take me home. Then I suddenly got all dizzy and what happened after that? I got flashes of Percy carrying me, and smiling down at me. I cautiously walked over to the door that leads out of the room and slowly peeked outside.

"PERCY JACKSON! GET UP! Time for school!" a woman's voice yelled from under the stairs

'_Oh no, school, I completely forgot about it. How am I going to get home? I need my bags.' _I thought with my mind on the verge of panic.

"Okay mom, I'm up." Percy's voice lazily replied.

"Oh, and wake up your friend if she isn't awake already." The woman who I assumed must be his mom called out. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and rushed back to bed praying and hoping this wasn't the Percy I think he is. I pulled up the cover and pretended to still be asleep. _'Well this is awkward' _I thought as I pulled on the covers and closed my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door. "Annabeth?" Percy's voice called out. "I'm coming in then" I heard the door open and his footsteps coming closer. Then I felt him leaning down, shaking my shoulder. I grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"What am I doing here, at your house?" I snarled at him

His pained face changed into a smirk," You don't remember? You were all over me yesterday, of course when I pretty girl like you throw themselves all over me, I can't help it. I think afterwards we made out, you're a pretty good kisser."

I growled, the most simple solution to jerks like these, I slapped him.

"OUCH! That hurts! You sure have a rough slap." He grabbed his right cheek, and rubbed it as if it was fragile. "Calm down, I was just kidding! You were just drunk and I tried to bring you home but you were talking nonsense so I couldn't find out where your house was. So, instead I let you borrow my room." He explained truthfully, or I assumed it was the truth. I sighed in relief, maybe a bit thankful to him.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

He smiled and cocked his head," What? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm not gonna repeat myself," I replied with a glare on my face.

Truthfully, I was actually glad he was so nice, even though he tries to act like a jerk most of the time. "Here," He threw me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Change into these."

'_He was actually nice enough to get me some new clothes,' _I thought, _'Maybe I was wrong about him.'_

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready then, just change and head downstairs to the kitchen." He told me, and walked out closing the door behind him. I smiled at his nice personality and changed into the clothes Percy gave me.

After I was finished, I opened Percy's door and headed down the stairs trying to find my way out, instead I ended up in the kitchen with an older woman. Her back was turned and she had black hair and seems to be in good shape for an older woman. I looked at her, she seems to be in her mid 30s. She turned around and I saw she was cooking some food.

"Hi," I greeted awkwardly.

The black-haired woman smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I take it that you're Percy's friend?" she asked.

I nodded and she continued, "I'm Percy's mom and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, one of Percy's classmates," I replied.

"Oh come and join us for breakfast, you must be hungry," Mrs. Jackson said as she showed me to one of the empty chairs.

'_She seems nice' _I thought. _'Why does Percy always seems like a jerk, when he has such a nice mom?' _I asked myself.

A few minutes later, I saw Percy walked into the kitchen with a man that I guessed was his Dad. They both sat down and Mrs. Jackson brought out some blue waffles.

I stared at the waffles, completely bewildered. "Oh, don't mind the color, Annabeth, Percy likes his food blue." Mrs. Jackson told me. I nodded and started trying out the waffles.

'_All his food blue?' _ I thought.

After a few minutes of eating Mrs. Jackson's wonderful waffles, I was finished. Over breakfast I realized that Percy respected his parents, which is probably why he doesn't act like a jerk around them. I guess I could kind of respect Percy himself for that.

We all finished and I thank Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

"Here I'll give you a ride to school," He offered as his parents were out of sight.

"No thanks, I still need to go back home to get my bags." I told him.

He frowned and then smiled again, "S'Okay, I'll drop you off, if you walk home then back to school again you'll probably be late." He reasoned.

I thought about it, _'He actually used that brain of his, but he's probably right.'_

I nodded and went inside his car and strapped on my seatbelt. Percy went to grab his keys and started the engine, driving into the driveway. I looked at the road and showed him the way to my house, it was actually not too far away. About 5 minutes later I arrived in front of my home. I got out of the car, and I heard Percy following right behind. "Stay here, I'll go in by myself" I told him.

"Your parents are gonna want an explanation for you not coming home, I'll help you." He offered.

I turned around and asked him suspiciously," Why are you being so nice?"

"I told you!" He protested," I'm a nice and likable guy!"

"Whatever." I turned back and rang the doorbell as my dad opened it. "Hey dad!" I hugged him leaving him in shock. "I'm sorry about last night, I'll explain it to you when I get home from school, promise." I told him as I rush pass my stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew and into my room. I leaned down and grab my book bag and headed out again as I heard Percy talking to my dad.

"-Annabeth, was tired and I didn't know where her house was. I also didn't feel safe leaving her at the party with a bunch of random people, so I brought her back into my house and let her borrow my room. Don't worry sir, I just carried her in and slept on the couch." He explained probably not knowing I was out yet.

'_Wow, Jackson actually can be honestly nice he actually slept on the couch for me." _I thought amazed with the other side of him that I didn't know.

"Really sorry sir," Percy apologized as my dad smiled approvingly at him. "And Mr. Chase, if you don't mind, can I take Annabeth to school, I wouldn't want her to be late," I heard Percy ask my dad.

My dad nodded, and at that time I decided it was safe to walk out. Percy waved at me and I headed over as he opened the door like the gentlemen my dad thinks he is.

"So," Percy whispered. "Do I get a thank you?"

I looked and saw my dad still looking, I kicked him at his leg where my dad couldn't see, and he bended down clutching his pained leg.

"Come on just need to say thank you, and the great Percy Jackson will give you a ride." He boasted.

I checked again and saw my dad already closing the door. Without any hesitation, I pushed him down on the cement. "Yes, that's my thank you," I shot back.

I was waiting for his comeback, but it never came. He just laid there with his eyes closed and I did the natural thing and panicked.

"Percy? PERCY!" I yelled at his nonmoving face. "Come on get up, I didn't mean to push you that hard, I'm just kidding." My heart tightened as I watched him lay there motionless. I should've just said that thank you, and we would've been at school right now. _'Stupid me!' _ I shook Percy's shoulder, but he still wouldn't move. Suddenly I felt my eyes get teary.

"Damn, stupid Percy! Just get up already! I'll say a million Thank you to you! Just get up please" I begged him.

Suddenly his green eye shot open and his lips formed the familiar goofy smile. "Kidding!" he smirked.

'_THAT JERK!' _ I wiped away my tears, and punched him squared in the face.

He rubbed his cheeks, "That hurts, seriously, don't you know that violence is never the answer." He faked scolded.

"Keep talking and I'll send you straight to the hospital," I warned him.

He held his hands up in surrender. He got into the car and started the engine driving us to school, "So how about a I'm sorry kiss, for someone you almost killed?" He grinned.

"How about, no? I shot back and let's just say that he kept quiet for the rest of the ride and probably wouldn't be able to grin with that cocky face of his for a while.

I smiled, finally satisfied.

**So what do you guys think? I kind of like this chapter, it shows Percy's nice side (a bit) Sorry if I wasn't any good in Annabeth's POV:D Any suggestions? AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY! So you guys liking, the other side of Percy? Kinda?**

**ArtsyAzn: Your review really cracked me up while I was reading it. Glad to see that you're enjoying my story and to answer your question, I'm actually a girl, but also a bit of a tomboy. I'm looking forward for the your hilarious review. :D**

**PercebethTrooper: Yep he's OOC, so no worries :)**

**L6858: I'll try to make the other character like themselves, I made Nico a bit more cheerful because I kinda wanna keep him like before his sister died**

**For those who thinks Percy is being too much of a jerk, please give me some time, I'm trying to develop the characters personality, because he can't just turn into a nice guy so quick**

**Don't forget to review **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	6. We Make A Pretty Good Team

Chapter 6: We Make A Pretty Good Team

**Okay so this chapter, I was kinda having doubts about it cause maybe I'm rushing Percy's emotion/personality too quickly? My sister said it was okay. But hey, just review and tell me what you guys think. It's back to Percy's POV by the way. Thanks for all the nice suggestions and reviews! :D**

**CHALLENGE: So I decided to give you guys a little challenge, whoever can name all of Percy's classes in order will get a virtual cookie! :D**

We arrived at school after she punched my poor jaws making me unable to even smile much less talk. _'I'm pretty sure a bruise will form there later' _I sighed at my depressing thought, _'ARGH! I hate her! She's gonna send me to my grave if this keeps on going on.' _I glanced over at her full of nervousness.

I exit my car and hurried into the school, following Annabeth as she turned around with a happy smirk on her face. She arrived at the class before me, and just before the bell rang I was able to make it to my seat without having to look at her obnoxious face.

"Morning class," Mr. Brunner greeted us as he walked through the classroom's door. He continued his review from the day before

Finally it was time for break, I left my classroom and headed towards my usual table where Grover already sat waiting. I headed over and saw that Grover was sitting there with his head down on the table.

"Sup man!" I greeted him. He sighed. I stood there confused, "What's wrong? Did Juniper broke up with you?" I asked him, clearly worried because I knew my best friend was pretty fragile.

"No, not that, just that the school might decide to cancel the 'Keep the Earth Green' club." He sighed keeping his head down and not looking at me in the face. I kept quiet, I knew how sensitive Grover was about this, keeping the earth green and all that.

We just sat there in awkward silence, when finally I saw Nico and Thalia coming into view. I waved at Nico and Thalia for them to come over. For a moment Nico caught my eye and then he started cracking up like crazy, he tapped Thalia, then said something to her. Confused looking Thalia looked at me, and she too, started to crack up. I was furious. _'WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT?' _

They walked over, holding in their breath as if afraid that they might crack up laughing anytime. They kept their heads down, deliberately trying to not look at me. "What are you guys laughing about?" I asked them.

Nico looked up, trying not to smile," Umm… Percy? Have you taken a look at your face?" He asked trying to hold in his laughter.

Grover finally looked up," PERCY? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? You have bruises all over your face."

I wasn't that shock, probably from what Annabeth gave me this morning. "It's nothing, just some punches from Ms. Chase" I sarcastically replied.

"WHAT?" Nico asked, laughing even harder.

Thalia paused between her laughs," She must really hate you, she seems pretty nice to me."

I just simply glared at them which caused Nico and Thalia to laugh even harder, the only one who wasn't laughing was Grover, who was probably still bummed out about the club being canceled.

Finally the bell rang and I hurried away to my drama class.

"Okay class, today we are going to brief over each characters' background so you can understand which type of character is more suited to your ability." Ms. Melpomene explained. Then she passed us out a packet of papers that explains about some of the major characters of the play 'Romeo and Juliet'.

As we each read through the packet, she enlarged it on the projector and talked about each of the characters. I listened and knew immediately that I wanted the lead male role, Romeo.

The bell rang a while later and I headed towards my next class, P.E. Our coach told us that we were going to have a dodge ball game today, and that he has already picked out our teams. I realized that Annabeth was on my team, and sighed with a bit of relief, _'Good, maybe she won't beat the crap out of me like this morning.' _I thought.

I surveyed the other team and saw that they have one of my friends, I guess. Clarisse and me have been on each others' good terms for these past few years but we haven't always been very close. _'This is gonna be a tough game.' _I thought, knowing that Clarisse can be very competitive. Both teams got into their positions, and in just the first minute, our team made the first move. At first the game started out pretty even, but then Clarisse came into offense and knocked out Charles and Jake, our two best catchers on the team. With that the game turned in favor of the other team.

One by one our team members got out by Clarisse famous throw, after about 20 minutes all that was left on our team was me, Nico, and believe it or not, Annabeth. She was managing pretty good on her own, I was actually not that surprised considering how good she was when she was playing basketball on Luke's team. _'Stupid Luke! What does she see in that guy anyways?' _I thought, then told myself to calm down. _'Why did I even think about that? Just focus on beating Clarisse at dodge ball.' _I told myself again.

I look at the other team and saw that they still have at least 10 more players than us, we were in a bad situation, outnumbered by a lot. With the three of us we managed to get about 5 more people out. However Clarisse was still in hurling a ball, one after the other, when finally she managed to get Nico in the foot. She smiled at me in triumphant as if saying _'One down, two to go.'_

I quickly ran over to Annabeth dodging a ball being thrown at me, _'If we're gonna win this, we are gonna have to work together.' _I thought.

"Annabeth, I'll distract and you hit them from the other side," I told her so quietly so that only she could hear it. She looked at me as if understanding my plan, then charged up into the left side where there was barely anyone to notice her. While me on the other hand, I ran straight up front as a decoy. I picked up a ball as if threatening to throw it at one of the guys on the other team. They back away, and I smiled,_' Even when I'm losing they are scared of me.' _I chuckled, then threw the ball straight at his face, he ducked and I just smiled as I saw Annabeth's throwing from the other side. The guy didn't even notice as the ball went and hit his leg. _'One down four to go.' _I thought.

We continued with our plan just like the first one and it worked until we got down to the two last one Clarisse and Leo, both were surprisingly fast on their feet and were quick to dodge anything that comes their way. Throughout the last few minutes of the game, it was intense and none of us can get the other one out. Finally the bell rang and the coach told us it was time to go in, I groaned in disappointment,_' I didn't get to beat Clarisse.'_ I sighed and was about to walk inside the boys locker room when I saw Annabeth walking into the on the other side. I rushed up to her and tapped her shoulders as she turned around," Hey, uh… nice job I guess." I tried to praise her. "We make a pretty good team." I told her, trying to make it seems like a friendly gesture.

'_Maybe if I do this, she'll trust me more,' _I thought as I saw Annabeth relaxed.

"Yea, thanks, you're pretty good yourself." She praised me and for some reason I felt a bit accomplished.

She smiled at me with that pretty smile of hers, I just simply smiled back then rushed to the boys locker room to get out of my P.E. clothes. The rest of the day I tried to be on her good side as part of my plan. Over the next few days I planned out my second part of the plan, 'Give Her Some Space'. I just talk to her occasionally and try not being too much of a jerk that she thought I was from the first phrase. I think she was actually pretty surprised that I can be so nice. The next week on Friday, I arrived to my history class and saw that Annabeth was already there.

I glanced over at Annabeth, as annoying as she is, I have to admit that she is cute when her face was all scrunched up as if she's trying very hard.  
>Suddenly she tensed as if sensing someone staring at her, and I quickly turned away pretending to take some notes from the lecture. The rest of class I continued to sneak a glance at her while she's furiously taking down her notes. Good thing no one noticed I was looking at her or I would be teased until the end of high school.<p>

The bell rang and I sighed in disappointment, _'AHH! Stupid girl, she's messing with my thoughts!' _I screamed inside my head and started pounding my heads with my backpack.

A student walked by and stared at me as if I'm crazy, "umm… I'm just trying to clear out my thoughts" I told her as she started walking faster away from me.

'_ARGH!'_ I screamed inside my head again as I calmly walk to my next class, where I found it much easier to concentrate, probably because 'she' wasn't there. Finally it was time for lunch, I decided to skip lunch today and headed straight towards my table.

"Hey Nico, hey Thalia." I greeted them as I sat down. "Anything new?"

They greeted me and replied," Nah, nothing much, Grover's still bummed out about the club being canceled. Oh yea and when's your next swimming meet?" Nico asked me.

"Hmm… I think that it's on the first Saturday of September." I replied to him.

"So how's it going with Annabeth?" Nico asked with a bit of a smirk." Does she still hate you?"

I hesitated," Uhh… no course she doesn't hate me, it's actually going pretty well, I told you I'll have her by a month right?" I replied trying not to show my hesitation.

'_What am I doing? Of course I'll have her by one month. This is just another girl.' _I assured myself.

"You sure Percy, you seems, I don't know, kinda hesitating?" He smirked along with Thalia.

"Whatever man, I still got 2 weeks left, plenty of time." I told them.

Thalia just smiled with that evil face of hers, "Could it be that Percy Jackson has finally met his match?" Thalia asked teasingly.

I just stared at her, "Me? Falling for someone? Please…." However as I said that, my mind was still hesitating a bit. _'What if I'm actually falling for someone again? If I do, the same thing is just gonna happen again, she'll just hurt me, just like that person. No, I'm not gonna fall for her. Just date her a few days then dump her, just like I usually do. Come on Jackson, pull yourself together.' _ I thought depressingly

After lunch I headed off to my English class then off to my science class.

"Good afternoon guys and girls," Apollo greeted us as the class begin. I took my seat next to Annabeth and she smiled at me.

I smiled back,_' My plan was working almost perfectly and she doesn't suspect a thing.' _ I thought.

"So over the next week, we are going to be working on a project in partners," Apollo begin. Everyone started talking excitedly, finding partners. "Which have already been assigned." Apollo raised his voice over the commotion. Everyone groaned. "Don't worry it's someone you have already know a bit about. Anyways, your assignment is to build a kind of bridge, for example; arch, truss, cantilever, suspension or girder. This project will be done outside of class and it'll be due next week on Friday. The person you are going to work with will be the person sitting next to you." Apollo explained.

'_Nice! Annabeth is my partner, this just makes it easier to use my plan. And I get to spend more time with her.' _ I thought happily then corrected myself, _'Nope, nah, I don't want to spend more time with her or anything, just that it's part of my plan.'_ I assured myself again. The rest of the class period, we both talked about the project, and I think for while I was actually really glad she was my partner.

**Buzzlessbee: Don't worry Luke is still part of the story, I'm putting him back in soon**

**Klydo: thanks, don't worry I was actually thinking Percy was a jerk too :D**

**So, not much action in this chapter, probably cause I'm having a small case of writers block, but still I'm kinda managing to bring out a bit of Percy's soft side. So wat do you guys think? And what do you think Percy was talking about when he mentioned 'that person'? Don't forget to review! :D Thanks for reading!**


	7. That Bastard Of A Friend

Chapter 7: That Bastard of a Friend

**So, I'm kinda having a bit of writers block but I still tried to update this story because I kinda having a perfect ending for this story but just kinda lost of how to get to there. And I'm a bad girl for forgetting this, since the beginning, and I forgot to put disclaimer thing. My sister reminded me :D But anyways thanks for all the reviews. Okay so enough talking, let's get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SADLY I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON Rick Riordan does , so sad!**

After school I headed outside the classroom and waited for Annabeth to come out. Over these few days I've been on pretty good terms with her and it's probably just a matter of time before I can get her out on a date.

I saw her walk out and rushed up to her," Hey, are you free in the weekends?" I asked her.

"Yea? Why?" she asked back.

"You know, just wondering if you could come to my house over the weekend. We could work on the bridge project over the weekend." I offered.

She smiled with that sweet smile of hers," Yea sure I'll come to your house on Saturday, I still remember where it is."

I was smiling like crazy inside my head,_' She actually remembered where my house is. She must be crazy about me, or have very good memory.'_

"Ok, umm… Do you need a ride home? I can take you." I offered.

Annabeth shook her head," Luke's taking me home today."

I flared with anger, but kept a cool posture," What is he? Your boyfriend?" I asked, my anger showing a bit.

"He's just a good friend," She blushed.

'_ARGH! Couldn't she see that he's a jerk. Why is she blushing because of that guy? What does she see in him?' _I angrily thought. However I coolly replied," Yea, ok. Well see you on Saturday then." I waved her off and angrily stomped to my car as she hurried to go meet her 'good friend' Luke.

All the way home, I kept thinking about her and Luke and it was just making me angrier. Opened my garage door and parked my car in. On the way out I slammed my car and walked straight to my room. I threw my stuff down and just lay down on my bed and within a few minutes I was fast asleep drifting off to my horrible nightmare.

_I was on my way to Luke's house, we were planning on heading to a new restaurant to celebrate us enrolling into high school as freshmen. I knocked on the front door and Luke's mom greeted me, "Hey Percy."_

"_Ms. Castellan, is Luke home? We are heading out somewhere with Nico and Grover." I asked her._

"_He's upstairs with a friend. Go on up, I'll bring you guys some drinks." Ms. Castellan told me._

"_That's okay, Ms. Castellan, we're going to be eating outside soon." I informed her._

"_Okay then, head on upstairs." She told me, and head back to the kitchen. I rushed up the stairs to call Luke out. _

'_Hey Lu-," I stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw that day changed me forever, on the bed was sitting Luke, and my girlfriend making out. I simply stared at them too scared to make a noise. I behind Luke's bedroom's door._

"_Hey, we need to stop, Percy's gonna be here any moment now." I heard my girlfriend telling Luke._

"_Who cares about Percy, he's just a little wimpy guy that doesn't deserve a girl like you." Luke retorted back. I grimaced, but stood outside hearing every hurtful word. "Come on Samantha, if he's here already he would've been bouncing into my room like the pathetic fool he is." I was deeply hurt by Luke's true thoughts about me, I've always respected him and his easygoing and nice nature, seems as if I was wrong about my long time best bud._

_I silently rushed downstairs and exit the house, running home as fast as I can. As soon as I got home, I locked my bedroom door, my eyes started to get teary. 'No, I'm not gonna cry for that. No girl deserves my tears.' I wiped my eyes and threw away all my memory of me and Samantha. 'This will be the last time that Percy Jackson will fall for any girl. I'm gonna make her want me, but I won't take her back, nor anyone.'_

_My dream changed and suddenly I was now in high school, starting my freshman year. "Hey Percy!" Samantha rushed up to me and hugged me._

_I didn't return her hug, I just stood there coldly glaring at her. "Hey," I greeted, even though there was no warmness in my voice. _

"_What's wrong babe?" She asked me, still didn't know that I caught her cheating on me._

"_We're breaking up," I told her, then coldly walked off, into the school's building. _

_She looked shocked and walked up to me. "Wait, what did you say?" she turned me around to face her._

"'_I told you clearly, we're breaking up. I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore." I simply told her._

_She stood there, staring at me as if I'm crazy." Percy? What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just simply breaking up with you cause I don't like you anymore." I told her once again with my emotionless face. _

"_What are you talking about? You can't just break up with me like that. I love you!" She told me, but still I didn't believe her._

"_If you love me, why would you cheat on me with my best friend!" I yelled at her, no longer being able to control my emotions. "You and Luke! You guys are just playing with my feelings! I saw you guys making out in his room!" I stormed off leaving her there acting as if she's heartbroken and went off to find Luke, the backstabbing bastard._

_He was at the basketball courts shooting hoops. "Hey Percy!" He called out._

'_That bastard, acting like everything is all cool.' I angrily thought._

_I walked right up to him and punched him right in the face. He laid there, staring at me," You okay Perce? What's wrong with you?"_

"_Oh, still calling me Percy are you? Why don't you call me the little pathetic fool that you think I am." I scoffed at his face. _

"_Woah! Slow down Perce, what are you talking about?" He asked still not admitting his mistake._

"_Don't pretend like you don't know! Yesterday I went to your house and saw you making out with my girlfriend without a single drop of guilt!" I stormed off._

I woke up with a start and checked the time, 7 pm. I haven't even thought about that depressing memory since the end of freshman year. I shook my head and headed down to eat dinner and headed back up my room.

A few minutes later my mom knocked on my door. "So Percy, you have a swimming competition tomorrow right?" My mom reminded me.

'Oh shoot! I forgot about that' I thought.

"Yea, I almost forgot." I smiled. "I can go alone tomorrow mom, you and dad can go to work." I told them.

She smiled," Okay Percy, don't stay up too late."

" Okay mom," I replied. She nodded, closed my door and started walking down the stairs.

I finished my homework and quickly took a nice shower and quickly settled into my bed to get ready to sleep. I just laid in my bed, unable to sleep. I stood thinking about the dream I had that afternoon,_' Why was I thinking about that dream again?'__ I asked myself then drifted off to sleep. Luckily this time, I had a nice and very peaceful dream of nothing. And for once I was glad._

_The next morning I was rushing out of my room and quickly changing to head to the swimming competition. My parents have already left so it was only me left and I only had 30 minutes to get ready! I quickly made some breakfasts and was about to put on my shirt when suddenly the bell rang.__ DING DONG!__ I rushed towards the door and there stood Annabeth Chase with her cute smile. "Hey! So-" She looked at me and blushed. "Umm… You might wanna put on a shirt on."_

_"Oh! Sorry was kinda rushing. Just come in and make yourself at home, I'll be right back!" I told her and dashed towards my bedroom a bit embarrassed. I quickly changed my clothes, grabbed my bag and head to the living room where I saw Annabeth sitting on the couch reading some papers. "So why did you come here?" I asked thinking that she probably is falling for my charm._

_"Uh… You told me to meet you at your house on Saturday, so here I am." She replied. _

_'AHH! I completely forgot about that! I was too worried about my swimming competition!' __ I screamed inside my head._

_"Oh yea! Sorry can we do it later, I got a swimming competition I gotta go to." I told her with a bit of remorse._

_"Oh…..umm… that's cool then." She replied probably a bit sad._

_"Hey wait!" I called out as she turned around instantly, "How about you come to my competition, then we can work on the bridge right afterwards?" I offered. _

_Her face brightened a bit," Yea, sure, then we'll come back and work on the bridge." She agreed._

_I nodded and lead her the way to my car as I quickly grab my bag and threw them into the trunk then hopped onto the drivers seat. I took my keys out of my pocket and started the engine. As I was driving down the driveway I tried to make a conversation with Annabeth._

_"So, are you any good with building bridges, cause I'm kind of not so good when it comes to these kind of projects." I told her._

_"Yea, I kind of like these projects. I think they are actually pretty interesting. Make sense though, cause my dad's a major architect, he plans building and all that. Well anyways, I got some ideas of what to do with the bridge. But what kind of bridge do you like to build?" She asked me as she's reading through some of the papers she was reading over earlier at my house._

_"Um… not sure actually, the only kind of bridge that I know about is probably the Golden Gate Bridge." I slightly smiled._

_She just simply shook her head," Wow, are you serious? How about suspension bridge, seems to me like it's the most simple one." She folded up the papers and put it into her backpack._

_"Yea sure, whatever you like best" I replied, clearly bored with this conversation." So you do any activities afterschool?" I asked._

_"No, not really, I just moved here a couple weeks ago remember?" She asked as I nodded finally acknowledging the fact." I was pretty sure you're a jerk when I first met you, but hey you seemed pretty okay after a while." She chuckled._

_I simply laughed along with her," I did told you I was a nice and likable guy, didn't I?" I smiled at her._

_"Yea, but considering how cocky you were, I was just plain annoyed with your attitude." She replied still laughing._

_I shrugged and couldn't help but think about those two kisses I gave her a couple weeks ago,__' Her lips were so soft, it was actually kind of enjoyable.'__ I averted my eyes to her lips then quickly looked away.__' WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? She's messing with my head! DAMMIT! I just wanna kiss her!'__ I shook my head and concentrated on the road._

_"Percy?" She asked me catching me off guard._

_"Sorry, was daydreaming a bit, uh… What did you say?" I asked._

_I looked over and saw Annabeth blushing,__' ME AND MY STUPID MIND! WHAT DID SHE SAY? Wait, why is she blushing?'__ I asked myself. Finally after a couple 15 minutes of uncomfortable silent I arrived at the swimming pool. With that, I got out of the car and headed inside where my teammates were and told Annabeth to sit on the bleachers._

_**So how's this chapter? I kinda like it a bit, kinda show's Percy being a bit more human (I guess) Did you guys like the little dream flashback? Oh yea challenge is still on for naming all of Percy's classes in order :D **_

_**LaughLoverCrystal: Your review makes me laugh and kinda confused :D**_

_**Alexona Veil: haha yep that what I was going to do**_

**Kathybethterryjohansonperry: Thanks for reading but to answer your question, juniors are about 17 and they are in 11****th**** grade**

**ArtsyAzn: I love your review! Its funny and it inspires me, and probably from now n Percy will probably be less of a jerk then he was in the beginning. **

**For people who answer the challengeon chapter 6 I will make sure to give you a virtual cookie when I update the next time. :D**

_**Agent Astro Zombie**_


	8. Fun With Seaweed Brain

Chapter 8: Fun With Seaweed Brain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Mr. Riordan does. **

I walked to my teammates who were all huddled up. "Sorry coach, there was a bit of traffic out on the road." I explained

My coach stopped me," Just go change and get out there Jackson, you're next." He told me and rushed me into the changing room.

"Okay coach," I replied then quickly rushed and chanced into my swimwear. About 10 minutes later my race was starting, I hurried over and lined up near the end of the pool getting ready to dive in.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I stood there on the bleachers watching the first race thinking of what I just said to Percy in the car. _'Stupid Percy! Why couldn't he just pay attention? Actually I was kind of glad he didn't hear that, he would've made me admit that I like him. All I said was that he was pretty nice and likable after I got to know him and yea some other things.'_ In about ten minutes, they announced the second race and I say Percy walking out to the end of the pool. His face was so serious I almost didn't recognize him, usually he's so playful and annoying. I looked down, one man was holding the pistol to start the race.

"Swimmers! This is the 100 meters freestyle. On your mark! Get set! GO!" the man fired the blanks and soon Percy dived down and dash ahead of his competition.

I stared in amazed,_' Seems like he's much more than I give him credit for.' _ I simply looked at him in awe, he was pretty fast and has a good form for a swimmer. He shot forward to the person in front of him and won the race. Everyone stood up cheering for him and I followed along. After a while, when all the races have finished I saw Percy walked out with a first place medal around his neck.

"Nice job." I told him, trying not to show him by how much I was actually amazed with his skills.

"Yea, thanks!" He grinned with that lopsided grin of his. "So you wanna go out to eat something? I'm kinda hungry." He asked.

'_Is he asking me out on a date?'_ I wondered.

He saw that I was hesitating a bit," Not a date, just lunch, then we'll be able to work on a full stomach." He offered. I nodded and he led the way to his car. I slipped in and he road to the nearest fast food store. Percy drove his car through the driveway and ordered each of us a meal. A few minutes later Percy parked his car into his garage and grabbed his bags, the two meals and walked in.

"Come on, let's go up to my room, we can research up there." He told me.

"Okay," I replied and followed him up the stairs. I opened his door and noticed his room was actually a bit neater. "So you got any ideas to build a bridge?" He asked me. Clearly, I can tell he was not very good with these kinds of projects.

"I was thinking about maybe building a suspension bridge." I began to explain. "We could use some strings as the cables and maybe some plywood as the platform or something. Then-"

"Wait," he interrupted," What's a suspension?"

"It's a kind of bridge." I told him.

"Then what's the Golden Gate Bridge?" He asked me with that confused look on his face.

"That's also a suspension bridge." I told him.

"But it's the Golden Gate Bridge." He countered. He scratched his head in bewilderment.

I shook my head," You're such a Seaweed Brain! Golden Gate is just a name, the type of bridge is a suspension bridge." I practically yelled at his face.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked, frowning, probably not even listing to anything I just said.

"Your head is full of kelp," I argued. _'Seriously? Doesn't he learn anything?' _ I shook my head." Okay, you know what, just follow along with me. Can you turn on your computer?" I asked

"Yea sure," He walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. I studied over the papers I've printed out in the morning. The papers had detailed descriptions about each kind of bridge. I took out the packet about the suspension bridge, and read it over. "Hey, it's on!" he told me. "I'm gonna go down and get us a few drinks." He told me.

I turned on the internet browser to the search engine and typed in 'Building Suspension Bridge'. After a bit a couple links came up and I pressed on the first one. I studied the page and immediately understood how to build my bridge. Within a few minutes of studying the webpage Percy came up.

"So anything new?" He asked while giving me a glass of water.

I simple took a drink and turned to him," Yea, we just need a couple supplies and some tools. We could make it easily," I showed him the website and he tried to read it over.

"Yea… I don't really understand this. How about you just show me? It's much easier that way." Percy told me as his eyes bore over his computer screen.

"Okay so see these strings? " I asked him," They are cables on the real bridge, they use the pulling to hold up the bridge, so that's very important." I explained. I pointed to the picture and kept on explaining each part of the bridge from the pulling and tension in the bridge to the platform. "So do you understand?" I asked him, my eyes still glued to the computer screen. "Percy?" I looked over at him and saw that he was fast asleep.

I looked at him,_' ARGH! He didn't even listen to a single thing I said! That Seaweed Brain! He's so annoying!' _ I took another look at his sleeping face,_ ' He's actually pretty cute when he's not being a jerk. He drools, it's kind of cute.' _ I laughed quietly._' Ugh… What am I saying? Could it be possible that I like Percy? Nah, it's probably just a momentarily attraction.'_ I thought and shook my head.

I glanced at Percy one last time before waking him up, I was actually kind of regretting that I have to wake him up. "Hey! Seaweed Brain! Get up!" I yelled at him as if I'm angry. He simply groaned and went back to sleep, his head laying on the edge of his desk. "PERCY!" I screamed at him on the top of my lungs. He simply tilted his head and went back to sleep.

'_Wow, he sure is a heavy sleeper.' _ I thought and frowned, _'This is gonna hurt a bit, but you left me no choice.'_

Without hesitation I slapped his face and with a start Percy woke up wide alert," Wha-?" He turned around and saw me. "THAT HURT!" He yelled. "You could've just been a bit nicer and wake me up like a normal person." He lectured me.

'_Ugh! Just when I thought he was cute, he just goes around and blame me for his fault!'_ I angrily thought in my head.

"I tried to be nice but you, Mr. Sleepyhead, decided to take a nap while I'm trying to teach you something!" I yelled at him completely losing my cool.

"It was kinda boring." He mumbled.

I just stared at him,_' He really does have a talent of pissing people off. ARGH! If he doesn't shut up soon, I'm gonna punch him.'_

"You know what? Let's just get building on Monday, after school," I told him, clearly not wanting to argue with his obnoxious attitude.

"Yea, okay I'm good with that, so you wanna go anywhere? It's still kinda early." He asked.

'_Seriously? Does he ever think of anything else besides fun?' _ I asked myself.

"Weren't you just sleeping earlier, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him. _'Hmm… Seaweed Brain that's a good name for someone of his intelligence.' _ I thought.

"Really? Why are you even calling me Seaweed Brain? I hate that name." He asked me, I smiled happy that I've gotten under his skin.

"What? Would you want to be called Sleeping Beauty?" I taunted him.

He stood there with an angry look on his face, " Whatever, do you still wanna go somewhere and hang out? You know, as friends?" He offered.

'_What the heck?' _ I thought. _' It's just as friend, not a date of anything. Not that I want to go on a date with him or anything like that. Just some friends hanging out together, yea that's it.' _ I assured myself.

"Umm…. Yea sure, just let me call my dad to let him know I'll be home late. Can I borrow your house phone?" I asked him.

"Sure," He answered, smiling as if he's glad I'm going with him. " Follow me." He led me down the stairs and to the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed in my house phone number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered and I instantly recognize it as my stepmom.

"Hey, mom! It's me Annabeth, can you get dad to the phone?" I asked her.

"Okay," she told me. "Fredrick! Annabeth is calling you!" My stepmom called over the phone.

I heard my dad's faint voice, "Yea give me a minute, I'm coming." A while later I heard someone pick up the phone. "Hello? Annabeth? You still there?" My dad's voice rang through the phone.

"Yea, dad, I was wondering if I can hang out with Percy today. We finished discussing the plans for the project in class and he asked me to hang out with him." I told my dad.

"Of course, Percy Jackson right? He's a good kid, of course you can go out with him!" My dad cheerfully replied, I could almost feel him smiling on the other side. "Don't worry, just get home by 9. Don't stay too late!" My dad told me and then the line went dead.

'_Well, my dad seems to like Percy. What exactly did Percy tell my dad?" _ I thought.

Then I heard Percy walking down the stairs," Hey, so what did your dad say?" He asked.

"He said it's fine, as long as I'm home by 9." I told him. "My dad seems to like you. What did you say to him?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned as if he's sharing a secret," It's a guy thing, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go before we miss all the fun!" He called out and practically dragged me out into his car just like a little kid.

Fifteen minutes later we were standing in front of an amusement park, _' I haven't been here since I was a little kid,'_ I thought.

Percy, being the little kid that he is, dragged me to the first rollercoaster in sight. "Come on!" In less than five minutes we were on the ride with the workers buckling up our seatbelts.

"Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all time. Enjoy the ride" The attendant said as he pressed a button and the cart shot forward going up and up.

'_This is kind of scary' _I thought trembling a bit. Without knowing it, I grabbed Percy's hand for reassurance, he looked at me shocked, then realized how scared I was then he relaxed. I gripped his hands tightly as we went down. In less than three minutes, the ride was over and we finally got off._' I have to admit that was actually fun.'_ I got off and walked to the exit, when I realized I was still holding Percy's hand. Tensing up a bit, I let go and blushed, he looked over and just simply smirk. He grabbed my hand again and dragged me into the arcade.

"Let's see how good you are at air hockey." He taunted.

I laughed," Bring it on, Seaweed Brain." He frowned as if not liking the nickname I game him. He slipped a couple dollars into the slot and with that the game began. After about fifteen minutes of playing, I was ahead 6 to 4. _'Just one more point,' _ I begged. He hit the puck and I steadied the puck and angled it. Then without hesitation, I hit the puck with force and it scored! I smirked at him, "Is that good enough?" I taunted him.

He pouted. I stares at his face,_' Aww… It's so cute,' _I shook that thought out of my head and saw a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) game. I rushed over with Percy following right behind. "I used to love this game," I told him. "Let's see if I still remember how to play." I pressed the start button, and choosed a song on extreme mode. Percy grudgingly headed over to the other platform and competed against me. I've never felt so much happier in my life, I looked at the screen and followed the arrows with my foot.

Surprisingly, I did pretty well, Percy however was struggling with the dance steps. I chuckled and he pouted again with that cute face of his. I smiled to myself, _'This is going to be a fun day' _ I thought happily.

**I think this chapter was actually kind of cute! And I got Percy's nickname in ther e YAY! So did you guys like this chapter? Mostly Annabeth's POV, but I think it's okay. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Okay! So most of you came pretty close to getting the challenge correct but the virtual cookie goes to : MILLOINPAGES! Please give he/she a hand! AND HERE IS YOUR VIRTUAL COOKIE! *hands over a cookie to MilloinPages * :D**

**Mary: I update almost everyday since it's summer but when school starts, I'll probably update once every other day. **

**Percebeth 247: Thanks, I like your suggestion, I'll probably put that in use later on. :D**

**Klydo: I'm planning on doing that when Percy actually knows he's falling for Annabeth!**

**THANKS AND REVIEW MORE! :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie **


	9. You Are Hurting Me On The Inside

Chapter 9: You Are Hurting Me On The Inside

**So I'm kind of planning something in my head right now after this chapter, but need to get it organized, so good luck with me being organized (never gonna happen) Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for :D Oh and it's back to Percy's POV for those who may be confused. And Thank you Angel's Detective and L3G3NDARYNICK for these ideas :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! RICK RIORDAN DOES!(but I will soon when I achieve world domination :D)**

After a while of playing in the arcade, I was having the time of my life, I think Annabeth was also having fun with me too, not that she'll admit it or anything. I found out she was actually pretty good at these games, after being beat badly at the DDR, I dragged her to some racing games. _'YEA! Now this is more of my style'_ I yelled inside my head. We both raced each other to the finish line, Annabeth was actually good on her first try she almost beat me, but considering my skills it'll be a while before that happens.

After spending almost 2 hours in the arcade, I asked, "You wanna go eat now? There's a restaurant over near the Ferris Wheel." I told her.

"Sure," she replied," I'm kind of hungry anyways." With that she followed me towards the Ferris Wheel. I walked in through the restaurant with Annabeth following closely behind me.

"Table for two please," I told the waiter standing up front. He nodded and took out two menu, then led us to a small table in the corner. I sat down to the right with Annabeth directly in front of me.

"Here are your menus, I'll come back in a few minutes to take your order." The waiter told us as he handed us out menus and walked away.

I looked hungrily at the menu,_' Yummy! I'm straving! Maybe I'll get a burger and a fries' _ I thought.

"So, what are you gonna get?" I asked her as I finished looking through the menu.

She glanced up," I think I'll just get a burger and fries."

I smiled," Just what I was about to get." With that I called the waiter over, I glanced at his name tag that read 'Steve'. "Hey Steve," His face brightened," Can I have two burgers and two fries."

He nodded, "What kind of drinks?" He asked.

"I'll have a strawberry smootie. You?" I asked Annabeth.

"Same thing." She told the waiter.

"Okay, your food will be out in about 15 minutes." He told us and rushed into the kitchen to deliver the orders.

I turned to Annabeth," So how'd you like today so far?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. I know she must've had fun, cause I've never seen her smile that bright before, well while being with me that is.

"It's okay," she replied trying to hide her smile.

"See! Didn't I tell you I'm a very nice guy?" I smiled and glanced at her.

"Yea right." She laughed.

'_Her laugh is so cute, I could listen to it everyday.' _ The sound of her laugh seems to make me more happier and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Everything was going great until I heard a voice called out. "Hey! Annabeth? Is that you?"

I turned around and saw Luke walking over, I looked at Annabeth and saw her face brightened a bit more. I frowned,_' Why did he have to be here at this moment!' _ I angrily asked myself.

"Hey Luke!" Annabeth rushed out of her seat and gave Luke a hug.

My anger flared,_' How come she's never that friendly with me?'_ I narrowed my eyes and just simply glared at Luke. "Hey Luke," I greeted him coldly and emotionless.

"Hey Percy!" Luke called out, putting up that fake two timing face of his.

'_I'm gonna punch that stupid two-timing traitor!' _ I yelled in my head. I was about to stood up then stopped myself,_' Calm down Percy, he's just gonna make you look bad in front of Annabeth.'_ I unwillingly sat down as Luke embraced Annabeth into a warm hug. I felt my anger fuming up, instead of punching his face I fisted up my hand and punched the table silently.

"So, what are you doing here Luke?" Annabeth asked that jerk.

"Just hanging out with my girlfriend." Luke explained and I saw Annabeth's face drop down sad and depressed.

'_That jerk! Doesn't he know that she likes him? ARGH! He doesn't deserve her!'_ I yelled inside my head and shooting glares at Luke.

"Oh, so where's she?" Annabeth asked, I could tell she was heartbroken.

"She's meeting me here soon," Luke asked, he smiled at me with that cocky smile of his.

The jerk nodded his head, I held myself back from chopping off his neck. "Luke!" I heard a voice call out. I grimaced, I'd recognize that voice anywhere, sure enough it was my ex-girlfriend, Samantha. She walked over and noticed me. "Percy? Is it really you?" She asked.

"Samantha." I spat.

She grimaced in guilt," So how's it been?" She asked.

I ignored her, Annabeth nudged me, clearly not being about to tell that I despite both of these people," Good, never been better," I coldly replied then shot a look at Annabeth.

Annabeth stood there, confused and trying to break the tension," Uh… So you guys want to join us for a meal?"

"Sure," Luke replied and started to sit down near me.

I abruptly stood up and went over to sit near Annabeth. "I don't want to sit near any of those backstabbing jerks." I spat in their faces. Annabeth shot me a look.

Luke, being the two-faced jerk he is, just shrugged it off, "Don't worry, Annabeth, we're always like that with each other." He lied.

"Yea right," I scoffed. Annabeth kicked me under the table, I ignored it.

Soon afterwards the food came out, I sullenly ate my food as the two jerks and Annabeth talked about who know what.

"So, you and Percy? Are you guys on a date?" Luke asked, my ears perked up.

Annabeth was about to deny it when I interrupted, "Yea, you got a problem with that?" I spat at him.

Luke looked disappointed and Annabeth just simply glared at me. "Can I talk to you a minute Percy?" I shrugged and followed her to the back of the restaurant.

"When did I ever agree to go out with you?" She asked me.

I simply shrugged," You didn't, I just thought, you'd probably don't wanna be dateless while your old time crush already have a girlfriend," I told her. "Plus we've already done all the stuffs couples do, kissing, holding hangs, going out on dates. We could be a couple if you want." I told her with a bit of a smirk on my face.

She blush a dark shade of pink," If this is any sort of your plan Jackson, I'll personally make your life a living hell." She warned me.

I chuckled," No ma'am, we'll just do stuff couples do on dates, couple kisses, maybe some make-out session. Nothing big" I teased her. _'YEA BABY! THE COOL PERCY JACKSON IS BACK!' _I smiled.

She punched me," Do you like getting punched by me or something?" She asked.

I simply shrugged," No, but I would love to see you punch Luke." I suggested.

She glared at me, "Fine I'll be your date today, just because Luke is here and I don't want to ruin your 'I'm Percy Jackson, I'm never dateless' motto." With that she walked back to the table.

'_What? I'm the one helping her! She definitely wants a date with me. If I wasn't so pissed off at those two bastards I would actually thank them.'_ I smiled and head back to the table.

After a while, we all finished eating, I was about to leave with Annabeth when Luke just had to offer," Hey you guys wanna hang out with me and Samantha? We're just going on a couple of rides."

'_NO YOU TRAITOR! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND SAMANTHA' _ I yelled at him inside my head.

"Sure," Annabeth replied and me, being the good pretend date I am agreed unwillingly.

While we were walking Luke pulled me aside while the girls were chatting up," Why are you on a date with Annabeth, Jackson?" Luke angrily asked me.

"Cause I like her, and she likes me. Is that simple enough for you?" I shot back at him. "You've already have Samantha, isn't that enough? Don't tell me you want Annabeth too."

He smiled cruelly," So? What if I do? We both know that Annabeth likes me."

"Don't count on it, Luke, she's long over you. She's crazy about me now. If you dare lay your nasty fingers on her, my fist will be the last thing you see." I warned him.

"Wow, could it be that Perseus Jackson has finally fallen for someone again?" Luke taunted me.

I grabbed his shirt," Keep calling me that and I'll send you straight to hell." I pushed him off and ran off to catch up with my 'girlfriend'.

After a while we all decided to take a break," So, how'd you and Samantha meet?" Annabeth asked.

Luke smirked at me and replied," Well, her boyfriend didn't treasure her and left her to rot and I've always like Samantha so I asked her out."

'_THAT LYING BASTARD!' _ I was angry now, really angry, without knowing it, I stood up and punched his face wiping that smirk off his face.

"LUKE!" Samantha called out and helped that bastard up.

I spat at his face," You sure it wasn't the other way around Luke?" I glared at him. He just laid there on the ground staring up at me.

"Excuse us for a bit, Luke." She told that bastard and dragged me away. "Why are you being such a jerk?" She asked me.

'_Like you would understand.' _ I retorted silently in my head. "Cause he's being a jerk."

"He didn't even do anything to you and you just punched him!" she defended.

"YOU ARE ALWAYS DEFENDING HIM! EVEN WHEN HE BROUGHT IN HIS OH SO LOVELY GIRLFRIEND! Why'd you invite them? They are nothing but two backstabbing jerks! I hate them! You don't know anything, you're just a know it all and just too busy crushing on Luke to notice that he's a jerk under that mask of his! YOU'RE JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!" I yelled at her, no longer in control of my words.

She was taken back, probably never seeing me flared with this much anger before. _' Ugh… What am I doing? Annabeth didn't do anything. That jerk is making me like this. Jackson CALM DOWN! ' _ I told myself.

She looked at me with a hurt expression, I felt my heart tightened," You're the one that don't understand. You're just the same as before, the jerk from the first day." She mumbled sadly. She started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand and stepped in closer to her trying to apologize," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just….I just got a lot on my mind, "I tried to explain. "I just got mad at him and took it out on you. I'm sorry." I apologized.

She just looked at me with those sad grey eyes," You're not sorry, you're just a cold, selfish, and heartless jerk that can never love anyone."

Those words stung me as I watched her walk away,_' She's right, I can't love anyone because Luke and Samantha took that ability along with my trust away.'_ I stood there longingly as I watched her walk back to those two talking like nothing's even wrong. I walked back over to them," Come on, Annabeth, I'll take you home, it's already 7." I informed her emotionlessly. Annabeth seemed to noticed my sudden change of emotion and she agreed, however still being mad at me. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and without saying goodbye, I took her to my car and went in still sad and angry.

She walked into my car, and I took off. After a while of awkward silence, I asked her," Can you go somewhere with me a bit? I just want to get some air."

She stared at me, still not understanding my sudden change of emotion, then hesitantly agreed. With that I drove onto an old road, a place I haven't been to in a long time ever since I broke up Samantha.

**So, Percy's not jealous (well maybe he was at first), but rather sad. How'd you guys like it? I think this chapters is more dramatic then my other chapter, but I like it. And once again thank you those people for these suggestion. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	10. I Trust You

Chapter 10: I Trust You

**Okay, so in this chapter I'm gonna start with Annabeth's POV, then later switch to Percy's. Sorry this chapter came in late at night today, I was kinda busy today with my little bro's doctor's appointment, and yesterday I stayed up late, so yea took me a while, so, in this chapter (for those who are wondering why Percy didn't tell why Luke betrayed him) it will explain it, but anyways….here it is!**

Percy asked me if I would go somewhere with him, I hesitantly agreed only because I was worried about him, he's been acting all distant and almost out of character ever since I'd had that fight with him. Percy rode along an unfamiliar rode, I looked at Percy's face, it seemed unreadable, but I sense an uncomfortable sadness around him. I was actually scared a bit, this is so unlike Percy, he's usually the playful kind, now he seems cold and distant, like there was this other side of him I never knew about.

I looked out into the road and saw that we were driving uphill I looked at Percy, his face is still the same unrecognizable face from before. He drove on the one way road and within 15 minutes, he parked near some trees.

"Come on," he told me, I could tell his voice was near cracking. I silently followed along, the road seems old and worn, as if no one have been here in almost a decade. Percy let me up to the hilltop and asked me to sit down. "I like the scenery here, it calms me down and let me think of all those happy memories that I had a long time ago." Percy told me.

I looked down into the grass and saw that he was right, the place was calming and soothing. "This is a nice place, why isn't there many people here?" I asked him.

He looked out into the horizon," I guess not many people know, they are probably too busy backstabbing their friends," he told me with a bitterly tone. I looked over at him, and saw that he was looking up at the stars with his back against the grass.

'_His face looks so peaceful here,' _I thought then laid down looking up at the stars. From here without all the pollution and city lights, you could see the stars clearly. I could make out many constellation, from The Big Dipper to Orion's Belt.

I heard Percy sighed intently," I'm sorry for being a jerk today, it's just that there was this girl I used to date. I mean like really date, I liked her and we were dating for one year. Then one day, I was walking over to one of my buddies house, and I saw him making out with the girl of my life, it just hurt me," He explained. I felt guilty, all this time I thought he was just a heartless flirt that dates and dump. "Then today, when you said that I could never love anyone, that was probably true, and that hurt me, since because I loved someone, they betrayed me." I heard Percy's voice cracked for a bit. "After that incident I couldn't trust anyone nor love anyone." He continued. "Then I started hanging out with you, and I somehow was attracted to you, I guess."

I stared at him, stunned that he had to go through this, his girlfriend leaving him and just to make it worse, his best friend also betrayed him. I still didn't get it though, how does it relates to why he acted like this to Luke and Samantha. "But, you were okay when you were just hanging out with me, when Luke and Samantha came, you started acting like a jerk. What did they ever do to you?"

'Luke, I just hate him because of an old rivalry I had with him, the feeling the mutual. Samantha, she was the girl I fell in love with but then she cheated on me with my friend." He told me without looking at me in the eye. I knew he was hiding something but decided not to press him for the answer.

'_Samantha was Percy's old girlfriend? Does Luke know this?' _ I thought, worried about Luke.

"Annabeth, I'm being sincere this time." He told me and looked me straight into the eye. "I actually do like you, and I would be happy if you would go out with me. Like you know? On a real date?"

'_Percy's asking me out!' _I screamed inside my head. _'Should I say yes? I don't know if I like him. Sure he's been very nice lately, I guess I'm attracted to him. He seems like a nice guy, he was just a jerk because of Samantha. But do I like Luke or Percy?'_ I hesitated.

"I don't expect an answer right now, just at least consider it please." He begged me.

I looked deep into his sea-green eyes, _'Luke has Samantha already, and he always act as if he's a big brother to me. Percy, how do I feel about him? He's cute, nice (when he wants to be, that is), funny, understandable. What more can I ask of a guy? I can't deny that I haven't felt anything for Percy.'_ With that I made my decision. "Yes."

He cocked his head," Huh?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I'll go out with you." I smiled at him, and his face seemed to brightened a lot more. I was happy I felt my face heated up.

"Really?" He pulled me into a tight hug and released me his face blushing," Sorry got kind of excited."

I smiled and felt myself blushing as well. I looked at him and for the first time I noticed how green his eyes are, I felt as if I was getting pulled out in the ocean along a current when I looked into his eyes. Slowly, without realizing it, I started to lean in and saw that Percy was doing the same. I suddenly felt my heart beating faster and faster, my face leaning in more towards Percy.

'_ANNABETH SNAP OUT OF IT! Kissing him after just declaring the relationship is official 10 seconds ago is too fast!' _ I blocked out my thoughts as my lips touched Percy's warm ones. He kissed me softly and I returned it. We sat there face to face just kissing, his warm ones brushing against my cold lips. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer, I leaned in more and grabbed his neck. I hugged his neck and he deepened the kiss, pouring all his emotions through this one kiss. I pressed my lip against him harder.

We broke apart and I just stood there still accepting the fact that I just kissed him,_' I just kissed Perseus Jackson! What's wrong with me?' _ I screamed inside my head, still trying to get used to the idea that I just kissed him.

I felt Percy staring at me and I turned towards him and instantly he blushed,_' Aww…. It's cute when he blushes' _I mentally slapped myself,_' Ugh… What am I thinking like this? I'm turning into a Seaweed Brain or worst one of those lovesick girls.' _

He looked at me, still blushing like crazy, but I'm pretty sure I was doing the same, "You wanna lie down? Just relaxing?" He patted the ground next to him. I went over to him and lay down. I laid there, listening to Percy's soft breathing and looking up at the stars. Before I know it, I was fast asleep laying in Percy's arm.

**Percy's POV**

I laid there next to Annabeth, I had just told her my deepest secrets and nightmares. I don't know why I did it,_' She's messing with my head.'_ When she looked at me, I instantly blush, and then we kissed and I felt my brain melting in my head.

I thought about it,_' Why didn't I tell her that Luke was the friend that betrayed me?'_

'_You didn't want to hurt her more, someone who she has respected since little, and now she found out that he's a jerk, that would break her heart. To save her the pain you didn't tell her'_ The little voice inside my head told me.

'_No other girl had made me feel this way before. Could it be that I've fallen for Annabeth Chase?'_ I asked myself. _'No, it's not possible, this is all just part of my plan to win against Nico and get a new car, that's all'_ I assured myself.

'_But why did I bring her up to my secret place?' _ I asked myself. Then I looked over at her peaceful sleeping face next to me. In a sudden she snuggled in closer to me and I couldn't help but let her use my chest as a pillow. I stared at her face for who knows how long?

'_Annabeth Chase, has changed me, that's for sure. She's different from other girls, she didn't lie to me like Samantha or Luke.'_ I thought. _'When she hugged Luke today, could it be that I was actually jealous of that jerk?'_ I stared down at her face once again and felt her breath flowing evenly on my chest. It felt comfortable and nice.

'_No, this is part of my plan to get her to date me, that's all!' _ I assured myself again. _'But now that I have her, what am I going to do? Dump her, like I do to every other girl?' _

I shook my head lightly, careful not to wake her up. _'No, I can't do that! Not to Annabeth, I'll hurt her, just like how Samantha and Luke hurt me.'_

My heart ache just thinking about it,_' No, I am not going to dump her, I'll tell Nico to call off the bet. I could never hurt Annabeth in any way. She will not let me down like Samantha.'_

I sighed and set my watch at 8:45 before I took a short nap,_' Don't want her to be home late.'_

I looked at her angelic face one last time before I close my eyes, '_No Annabeth, won't betray me, not like Luke and Samantha, I know it.'_

I stared at Annabeth, at that moment I knew I could trust her with anything, my life even. I sighed and with that I let down the barriers that I build up so long ago to hid the hurt and fear of losing those I love. I looked at her again, for this one girl, she could break down the wall I worked so hard to build up over the past few years. I gave my trust to her hoping she will not betray me like my friends have done before.

'_She won't let me down. I'm sure of it.'_ I let go of my fears and trusted it with this one girl who could possible be the love of my life, or the one who will destroy it.

I hesitated for a bit then slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead," I trust you Annabeth, please don't let me down."

**Awww….I think this was a sweet chapter. What did you guys think? Sorry it's shorter then my usual chapter, but because of the lack of action I can't really write as much. Anyways, REVIEW! **

**DreamingOfASoullessIan: Thanks for the advice, but I still haven't gotten used to the idea of a beta reader yet, but when I'm looking for one, I'll let you know. (and I'll admit even though my grades are good my grammer/spelling were not one of my best subjects in school :D)**

**Klydo: Thanks for the suggestion, and don't worry I'm planning on making it more dramatic soon **

**LaughLoverCrystal: Sorry didn't mean to make you heartbroken, but as confused as I was, your comment actually made me laugh! I confused people a lot with the way I talk too, and yea I understand that.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	11. I Am Not Late

Chapter 11: I Am Not Late

**FIRST SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! School starts early this year for me, so my mom went buying backpacks and about ¼ of the stuff, and so I got home late and was too tired to update. Hope you understand :D. Ok anyways…. chapter 10 was all sweet, and YAY a first 'real' kiss between Percebeth. So, Chapter 11: I'm still lost at where to start but here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! (I finally know how annoying this is…)**

_BLEEP! BLEEP! _ I heard my watch waking me up. I looked at my surrounding and saw that Annabeth was still sleeping on my chest. _'What the heck? Why is she sleeping on me?' _ I wondered. Then remembered what happened just a while ago. I kissed her, I kissed Annabeth Chase! _BLEEP! BLEEP!_ I looked at my annoying watch,_' It's 8:45, oh gods! I gotta take her home!'_

"Annabeth? Hey, wake up, I gotta take you home." I told her softly. She stirred in her sleep and I couldn't help but admire her stunning beauty. Finally she opened her eyes, at first she stared at me in shock, then seemed to relaxed a bit.

"Come on, get up Wise girl, you gotta get home soon." I told her smirking at the new nickname I just gave her.

She looked at me, stunned, "Wise girl?"

"You gave me a nickname, so I'll give you one." I told her with a bit of a smirk on my face.

She glared at me playfully," Really? Is that the best you could come up with Seaweed Brain?"

"Pretty much." I retorted. "Come on, let's go to my car, I'll take you home before your dad yells at me and I lose the perfect image of myself in his head." I joked.

I chuckled slightly and let her down the road to my car. I opened the door just like a good gentlemen and she stepped in," Never knew you have manners," She smirked.

I simply smiled," Nah, it's just you were too busy looking at my looks."

"What look? I see nothing but a Seaweed Brain." She taunted me.

"Yea sure, just get into the car and don't get too busy staring at me." I told her with a smirk on my face.

I got into my car and started to drive down the hill. After about 2 minutes of silence, Annabeth asked me a question that dampened the mood.

"Percy, when you said that Samantha cheated on you, who was the guy that she cheated on you with?" Annabeth asked me.

'_I can't tell her it's Luke! She'll just get all protective of her friend. Why did she have to ask this question?' _I struggled to think of a name. _'ARGH! I can't think of anything.'_

She seemed to notice my hesitation, "That's okay, you can tell me when you feel like it," her face frowned a little.

Instantly I started to feel bad,_' Why am I feeling guilty about this? This is not my fault, IT'S LUKE'S! Stupid Luke, he's hurting everyone around him. I promise Annabeth I'll tell you when I think the time is right.' _I silently promised inside my head.

"Percy don't get mad, but I need to ask you one more thing." She asked

'_Well, go ahead and ask' _ I thought to myself, _'It's not like I'm not mad already.' I sarcastically remarked inside my head._

"But does Luke know that Samantha cheated on you in the past?" She asked with straightforwardness.

I grimaced, "How am I suppose to know? I hate him as much as he hates me." I glared at the road.

Annabeth was taken back," Percy, Luke is a good guy at heart, I don't want him to get hurt by Samantha, just like how you got hurt. Percy, you have to understand, he's like a brother to me and I don't want him to get heartbroken." She explained.

I felt my heart tightened. "Why don't you go and tell him?" I answered her trying not be too angry with my words.

"Okay," Annabeth replied probably not sensing my anger towards her brother-like friend.

A couple minutes later of silence I arrived at Annabeth's house, I stopped my car in front of her driveway. She started to walk out.

'_I don't want her to think that I hate her or anything.' _ I thought to myself as she grabbed her bags.

'_GO ON A DATE WITH HER TOMORROW JACKSON!' _The tiny voice inside my head told me.

"Hey! Wait!" I ran up to catch up to her just before she got onto her front steps. "Umm… You wanna go out with me tomorrow? Like on a real date?" I asked her nervously.

'_PERCY! WHY ARE YOU NERVOUS? WHAT HAPPEN TO THE COOL AND CALM PERCY?' _I silently yelled at myself.

She gave me a dazzling smile, and my knees almost buckled under her intense yet beautiful gaze. "Sure, but we gotta go buy supplies for the bridge as well." She reminded me.

"You just had to remind me about that." I whined. "Okay then I'll pick you up tomorrow." I told her.

Before I lost my courage, I leaned down and kissed her, then walked away calmly. However as I turned my back to her, I felt my face heating up. _'Stop blushing! She's just a girl' _a voice inside my head told me.

I got into my car and started home._'Yea, a very beautiful girl, that's nice, caring, and also cute.' _I told myself with a dazed look on my face.

'_SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY PERCY! You're turning into a lovesick puppy!' _the voice said again.

'_Yea, okay, Percy, remain your cool posture, don't let Annabeth know that you're weak-knee when you see her.' _I told myself again and again until finally I reached my house. I walked up into my room and locked the door, and for once this week I slept peacefully without a single nightmare.

The next morning I was awoken by my annoying phone. I lazily reached out my hand to grab my phone.

'_Ugh… Who's calling so early in the morning?' _ I thought groggily as I finally managed to grab my phone and bring it to my ear.

"This is Percy Jackson, I'm not here right now, please leave a message after the beep." I told the person on the other line, trying my best to imitate the voicemail. "Beep!"

"Quit the act, I know you already picked up the phone." The person on the other line told me.

I hesitated a bit, not wanting to talk for very long and wanting to go to sleep."Fine…But who's this?" I asked sleepily but still confused.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain, do you know who I am now?" the girl asked.

I stood up wide awake, knowing who has called. "Annabeth?" I asked in surprised.

'_Nothing like a call from your girlfriend to wake you up in the morning.' _I thought with a smirk.

"Who else calls you Seaweed Brain?" She scoffed.

"So, why'd you call me so early in the morning? Did you miss your handsome boyfriend already?" I asked smugly.

"Early in the morning? Percy! Seriously! What time is it now? I can't believe you just woke up…" She yelled at me.

I looked down at the watch on my wrist and squinted at the numbers. "Uh… It's about 1:37? Why?" I replied clueless then waited for her to answer. After a few seconds I finally realized why she was calling, "Oh, gods! DAMMIT! I forgot completely! I'm sorry Annabeth, I overslept for a bit, I'll be over there in 30 minutes. I promise." I told her, now completely awake with my eyes wide open.

She sighed, chuckling a bit, "Okay Seaweed Brain, don't be late again." She told me, then hung up.

I quickly climbed out of my bed, now wide alert, grab my clothes and quickly dashed into the bathroom. As fast as I could manage I took a really quickly shower then quickly dried myself with a towel. About fifteen minutes later, I was changed into my casual clothes and ready to leave the house. I grabbed my keys and wallet then quickly headed out the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out now, I gotta meet up with Annabeth for a school project." I called out to them.

"Okay Percy. Don't get home so late." My mom called out.

"Gotcha! I'm going mom!" I waved her goodbye then hopped into my car. After a while I arrived at Annabeth's house, I parked my car in her driveway and headed up towards the door. I reached my hand over to find the doorbell and press the button then waited for a few seconds. Annabeth came out all dressed up and ready to go.

"Nice to see that you are here early." She greeted me with a bit of sarcasm.

I shrugged and defended myself, "Hey! At least I'm here. "

She simply put on an obvious fake smile and reminded me of torture, "Come on, let's go then, we still have to go buy some supplies for the project remember?"

"Aww… Can't we just forget about that, and hang out today?" I begged her. "We'll work on it, Monday afterschool, I promise."

"Yes, we'll work on It afterschool on Monday, but we still need to buy the supplies for the project. Don't we?" She told me with a smirk on her face.

"Yea, I guess, nothing is going to change your mind anyways." I mumbled and sighed inside my head. "Okay then hop in, I'll take us to the hardware store."I told her as she got into my car.

A couple minutes later, I parked my car into the parking lot and we were walking into the store with me lost and confused. "Come on," She commanded me, noticing my hesitation, and then dragged me down an aisle.

"Wow, you know the places better than me! And I thought I was the boy here…_" _I murmured silently, but Annabeth must've heard me, because the next thing I know my head was being slapped by Annabeth. "Seriously, what is with you and hitting me all the time?" I asked her while rubbing my head.

"What is with you and wanting to get hit all the time?" She shot back with a smile playing on her lips. I frowned and she let out a light chuckle, "Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's go get some wood." She laughed at me, while dragging me towards the wood section.

Annabeth grabbed a couple of different size wood, then dragged me over to some guy that was handling a cutting machine. She expertly told the guy to cut the wood into some complicated fraction, thankfully the guy understood and he started to cut the woods. As the worker was chopping the wood, Annabeth took me over to some nail and strings. Finally after one hour of asking me some senseless questions, which I didn't understand, she finally agreed to this one packet of nail and strings.

We walked back over to the guy to gather the wood for purchase, "Here you go! The woods are cut exactly the way you want them." He told Annabeth. "Just bring these to the cashier and pay for them." The guy whose name tag red Steve told us.

We thank Steve the cutting man, then walked the cashier, "Hey, I'll pay for these, you did lots of work already." I offered.

"I got this." She told me.

I frowned, "Consider this as me as part of the project, so we can work as a team." I tried again.

She gave in, "Okay then, but I'm buying lunch, or whatever time it is now." She told me.

I smirked, "So, we are going to lunch?"

She waved it off with a glare, "I guess not then, after this I'll just go home." With that she started walking away.

"Hey! Annabeth! Wait, I'm just kidding!" I caught up to her and pulled her to face me only to see that she was trying to hold in her laugh.

"You're gullible." She told me then let out a huge laugh. I pouted and simply paid the for the supplies then dropped it at Annabeth's house. After we finished putting away the stuff and we drove to the new restaurant in the neighborhood.

**Okay, not much drama in this one, but I'm planning on what to do for the next chapter, maybe adding in some characters we haven't seen in a while. Or something of the sort. Anyways since school's almost starting soon and I'm gonna go school shopping almost all week, I probably won't be able to update everyday, but I'll try every 2 or max 3 days :D**

**VictoriaG98: Yep I planned to somehow make the story to come out like that soon **

**Angel's Detective: Yea sure I don't mind, as long as they don't have any similar context, but my plot is mostly based on the bet and yea Percebeth, but yea sure. :D**

**Alexona Veil: Yep understand, I hate jerks too, but they make good storyline, just not in real life XD**

**Rpsgleek: Somewhat like that, planning that for a while, that was kinda obvious, she had to find out somehow, and I need a kinda I guess climax, and that's the best one I got, plus this story pretty much got started because of that bet.**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	12. Cheesy and Jealousy

Chapter 12: Cheesy and Jealousy

**Thanks for all the nice review from the last chapter! While doing this chapter I learned a bit of French so YAY! Anyways back on topic, they were going to a restaurant and yea. And for future chapter I'll try to update every 2 or 3 days, just like this one. So…I'm gonna save you guys some time and not write anymore! HERE'S THE CHAPTER! Thank you starglow13 for the idea. :D**

I stopped my car in front of the new restaurant, _Ensemble dans l'amour._ "Together in love." Annabeth translated.

I simply stared at her in amazement, "You know French?"

She shrugged, "I have many interests, did you know that there were 16 vowels in French, and that it was a Romance language descended primarily from Vulgar Latin. It's spelling is also based more on history than phonology, the standard rules are doubling final _n_ , doubling final _l_ while adding a silent _e_ and –"

"Save me the lecture, Annabeth, I have enough of that in school." I interrupted her as she glared at me for my rudeness.

'_How does she know these things? It's crazy! _' I screamed inside my head. _'But she does look kind of cute when she's all concentrating on these senseless things. Even though I don't understand a single word, it's still cute.'_ I took that chance to stare at her beautiful face._ 'Ugh… Stupid brain! It's making me think senseless things…But it's so dam cute! She needs to stop being so cute!' _I shook those thoughts out of my head and glanced at the lady up front.

"Table for two please." I told her

"Right this way." She told me, leading us to a table in the corner where I saw a familiar couple sitting at the table in front of ours.

'_Black shirt, black pants, black hair, black everything, annoying guy, evil cousin, weird couples, check! Wait! They aren't kissing!'_ I thought looking over at the couples with a shocked look on my face.

I sneaked up behind my poor buddy, "Hey Nico!" I slapped him on the back, and he jumped a bit. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at home smooching with Thalia?" I asked him with a smirk as I saw his face grew red with embarrassment.

Nico looked up, "No, and who are- oh hey Percy! You never come to these restaurants!" He looked over and saw who my date was. "Oh, that's why! Well, have fun on your date!" Nico told me then tried to push me away for some private time with Thalia.

Thalia glanced up, "You guys wanna join us?" She asked Annabeth and me.

"Sure!" I told Thalia deliberately trying to make Nico a bit mad.

We settled down into the table, "So, are you guys dating already?" Thalia asked us.

"Yep!" I answered and gave them a glare.

'_I gotta tell them that I'm actually dating Annabeth, not just playing her.' _I told myself.

Nico sighed at the bad news and looked at me as if saying,_ 'Are you serious? Great now I have to buy you a new car.'_

A waiter came by to take our order, after we all ordered, Annabeth and Thalia struck a conversation leaving me and Nico feeling uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to use the ladies room." Annabeth told us politely as she excuse herself.

When she left out of sight, I turned to my friends, "Nico, bets off. I'm not gonna dump Annabeth, I like her." I told them.

They stared at me as if I'm an alien, "Did you just say you like someone?" Thalia asked with a bit of a smile. "What happened to Mr. Percy Jackson, I never fall for anyone." She teased me.

"Seriously guys, I like her, I don't want just date and dump her, and you guys can't tell her about the bet, or she'll just get mad at me." I told them.

"Percy, you do know that when she finds out, you're going to be in for big trouble." Thalia warned me.

"Yea, I know, I'll tell her when the time is right. I don't want to tell her just yet, she might think that I'm just fooling around with her," I told them, still hesitating.

"YEA!" Nico yelled a little too loud, "I don't have to waste my money to buy you a car anymore!" He was smiling at me with his devious face.

"That's all you think about Nico?" Thalia asked with him a disapproving look. "Anyways, nice to see that Annabeth could get you to like her." Thalia told me with a smirk.

Within a couple minutes Annabeth came back, and I gave my friends a look that clearly said, _'Don't you dare tell her anything.'_

'_She seems to get along well with my friends.' _I thought with a happy smile. Finally the waiter brought us our food and I started to dig into my food.

After eating a couple bite, Thalia asked, "So what did you guys do today?"

I frowned, "Annabeth dragged me around the hardware store to buy some stuff for Apollo's project, and we decided to drop over here for some food." I told them earning a glare from Annabeth.

"We needed the supplies for the project Seaweed Brain. With your laziness, it would've taken forever if we hadn't gone today." She shot back.

"Come on, I'm not that lazy Wise Girl, you're giving me too little credit." I defended myself.

"Wow! You guys have nicknames for eat other already?" Nico exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as he nudge Thalia who also cracked a smile. "You're being a bit to cheesy Percy, or should I say Seaweed Bra-"

'_I was okay with Annabeth calling me Seaweed Brain, but when Nico say it I just want to punch him.' _I angrily thought. I quickly silence him with an intense glare followed by a punch to his face, but Annabeth quickly stopped me.

At about 3 o'clock we all finished eating and a waitress came by to give us a check. "Hey guys, my treat today." I told them.

"I told you'll I'll pay!" Annabeth countered.

"What kind of guy would I be if I make my girlfriend pay?" I told her, then glanced up at the waitress who gave me a smile.

"Your total is $54.67," the waitress told us, and then she took a glance at me and gave me a flirty look that didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth then walked away.

"What was that Percy?" Annabeth asked me with an angry expression.

"Uhh…. The check?' I stupidly replied.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "What was on the check?"

"Umm… You know, numbers and words. It said" I told her a bit scared of her glare.

"Let me see." She said and I slowly gave her the check that contains the waitress scribbled number on there. "Call me, 384-8203." Annabeth read from the piece of paper. "I'm going to have a talk with that waitress." She told me with a kind of scary voice.

"Hey, calm down, she doesn't know I have a pretty girlfriend." I tried to flatter her to keep her from punching the waitress. I glanced over at Nico and Thalia for help, but they were busy eating fortune cookie and laughing as if this was a TV show.

"THAT GIRL WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU!" She yelled in my face.

I cracked a smile, _'Annabeth is jealous! ANNABETH CHASE IS JEALOUS BECAUSE OF ME! OH SHOOT! SHE'S GONNA MURDER ME! Time to loosen up the tension' _I thought.

"You're jealous!" I put a goofy grin on my face with that Nico and Thalia laughed like crazy.

"I am not jealous," She mumbled.

"Come on, I'm not going to flirt back when I have a beautiful girlfriend here." I tried to calm her down.

"Ha, Percy you're being cheesy again!" Nico told me.

I glared at him and Thalia punched him on the shoulder. I was about to thank her when she whispered loudly to Nico. "Shhh! Be quiet Nico! It's getting to the good part! We might get to see Percy get hit again!"

"Oh ok, sorry I forgot we were not in a theater, this was just too hilarious!" Nico laughed.

"Again?" Annabeth asked a bit suspicious.

I glared at Nico, as if daring him to say anything about the bet,

"You know, on the first day of school, Percy went up and kissed you making you mad and you kicked him. That was the most fun we've had all day! And you should've seen Percy's face after you hit him! He was all like that girl is evil!" Nico started laughing.

'_Stupid Nico! Kinda weird that a goth and emo punk like him would be so cheerful. I just want to kill him right now!' _I yelled inside my head.

Surprisingly, Annabeth started to laugh, which probably saved my life, "Percy was a jerk then so he deserves to be hit, but now I guess he's a sweet guy." Annabeth praised me.

'_I should thank Nico for that later, and I'm not a jerk!'_ I thought

"OOH, Percy's cheesiness is rubbing off Annabeth now!" Nico cracked up laughing with Thalia not far behind.

"Uh… Nico?" Thalia warned him seeing Annabeth's death glare.

"Huh?" Nico stopped laughing as he looked down at Thalia.

Thalia pointed towards Annabeth, I simply suppress a smile as Annabeth took a threatening step towards Nico who's face was priceless. He tried to back away but realized he was trapped in a corner.

"HOLY SHIT! PERCY DAMMIT! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO KILL ME! DO SOMETHING! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Nico yelled at me begging for help.

Thalia sneaked away to watch the show unfold, "Nico, you're on your own for this." Thalia told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat on the other side.

I was standing next to Annabeth, cracking up like crazy, _'Nico saved me from getting my butt kicked, but he deserves this for teasing me the whole time.' _ I thought evilly.

"PERCY! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME NOW, I'M GONNA GET MY BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU AFTER I GET OUT OF THIS!" He warned me.

"Wait Annabeth!" I stopped her leaving Nico looking relief. "Let me get out my phone." I grinned, and Nico glared at me, however still scared at Annabeth's fury.

I quickly snapped a picture of Nico's priceless expression. "You look good Nico!" I told him.

"OKAY MAN! YOU GOT YOUR PICTURE! NOW HELP ME BEFORE I GET SEND TO HELL BY YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled at me.

"Annabeth you mind not beating him up too bad? He's still my best buddy you know?" I tried to persuade her.

She smiled coldly at me, "I still haven't forgotten about the waitress Percy." She warned me.

I stepped back, "Uh Nico? Sorry man can't help! I'm gonna get my butt kicked soon." I told him.

"SHIT!" Nico shouted out. Luckily there were not many people in the restaurant so we didn't get kicked out.

Finally, Thalia stepped up to her boyfriend's defense, "Haha as much as I love to see these guys get beaten up Annabeth, Nico gotta take me home. And I don't think I would want him to drive me with one broken eye." Thalia told Annabeth.

With that Annabeth loosen her glare, and smiled up at Thalia, "Fine, since you're a cool person." Annabeth praised Thalia as she smirked at me and Nico.

'_Aww… How come Thalia could convinced her. They only met for like an hour and they are already acting like best sisters.'_ I thought while giving a thankful look to Thalia.

"Come on, Nico, or you wanna stay here and get beat up." Thalia told her boyfriend.

"I'm coming!" Nico rushed off to her but not before whispering to me, "Dude you are dead if she finds out about the bet, she's scary!" he whispered so that Annabeth couldn't hear.

I nodded at him, and he walked to Thalia. I smiled up at Annabeth, "You were so jealous!" I grinned at her.

"Whatever!" She stormed off.

"Jealousy!" I teased her.

"I SAID WHATEVER!" she repeated herself.

"Okay whatever you say dear." I told her with a bit of a chuckle.

"So, you wanna come over to my house a bit? My mom's making us some food." I told her.

She turned around and just stared at me, "Percy, we just ate." She informed me.

"I can't help that I'm a growing boy." I told her with a smirk.

She simply sighed, "Let's go hang out for a while before heading to your house." She planned.

"Ooo… This sounds like you're asking me out on a date." I grinned.

"You don't want to go then?" She asked me. Then without waiting for my answer she said, "I guess I'll just go home then."

I frowned, "No, wait I didn't mean it like that! Come on let's go somewhere and hang out!" I told her as she kept on walking towards my car completely ignoring me. "Annabeth! Come on!" I begged her.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

I grinned, "This." I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She kissed me that then quickly pulled out, "That's all you're gonna get." She told me.

"Aww… Come on! One more!" I begged her.

"Okay sure." She replied and my smile soon turned into a frown.

"OUCH!" I yelled. _'She kicked me! I guess some things never change. Seriously I need to go buy ice packs if she keeps on hitting me like this.'_ I told myself limping my leg to where Annabeth stood near my car with a happy smile on her face.

**Okay! So how's you guys like this? I think it was cute and brought out Nico's cute but annoying attitude! Their attitude are still the same, Annabeth still kinda hating but like Percy, and Percy, well being Percy. I like Thalico in this! THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Starglow13: Thanks for the suggestions, and yea I'll make sure Percy confess about Luke being the one stealing his girlfriend soon and thanks for the idea of the waitress flirting with Percy :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	13. I'm Calling Off The Bet

Chapter 13: I'm Calling Off The Bet

**YAY! I updated, been a bit busy with spending time with my family, so I couldn't really type/write as much, but here it is! I promise the next chapter will be much more dramatic, this is just….I guess rising action? Okay, anyways enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: (forgot to do this the last chapter) I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! **

After hanging out with Annabeth for a couple hours, we decided to head back to my house. I quickly parked my car in my driveway and walked Annabeth into the house. "WOW I never knew you were so violent! You could've killed me in that shooting game." I told her as I got out my keys to open the door.

"I told you, I have many talents, first person shooting is just one of them," She laughed.

I put my key into the slot and twisted the knob, "Mom! I'm home!"I called out.

"Inside the kitchen, Percy!" My mom yelled back.

I lead Annabeth into the kitchen, "Hey mom, I brought Annabeth over for dinner. Is that okay?"

My mom turned around wearing her cooking apron, "That's okay, you rarely bring your friends over. Bring her up into your room, I'll call you guys down when dinner's ready."

"You sure Mrs. Jackson? We could help you." Annabeth offered.

My mom nodded towards our direction, "Don't worry I got this under control." My mom assured us.

"Come on, we still need to do some research for out project." I told her then turned to my mom, "Mom if you need anything just call for us."

My mom nodded and shooed us out of the kitchen.

"Wow, are you seriously thinking of working on our project? I'm surprised, I thought you were lazy." Annabeth asked me once my mom was out of the room.

"Nah, I had to say that or else you would've never left the kitchen." I told her with a bit of a laugh. "You still remember where my room was? Or do I have to show you the way?" I asked her with a bit of a smirk.

"Yea I remember, I have a pretty good memory." Annabeth told me and lead me up the stairs to my room. "And guess what? We're going to be doing research on the bridge. Thanks for coming up with such a good idea Percy." She smiled at me. We got up the stairs and without even hesitating, she opened my door and walked in. "It's still messy since the last time I came." She remarked.

"Nice to see you like my room." I murmured and quickly picked up some clothes that were left scattered on the floor and threw them out to the laundry.

"No need to clean your room now, I've already seen it." Annabeth gave me a slight smile. "But if you really want to clean it, I can offer some help." She offered, then picked up a few crumpled papers on the floor and threw it in my trashcan in the corner near my desk.

"So, if we clean, do we have to do research?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah, we'll just have to clean really fast, then we can learn some fascinating facts about suspension bridges. " She planned out.

"Aww… come on." I whined.

"You're such a big baby, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased me and I pouted. "Come on let's just clean your room and get it over with." She told me then picked up a few books tossed on the floor.

This had to be the best cleaning session I've had in a long time, of course we threw some trash at each other, and yea I got punched a couple times, but it was actually fun for once.

Finally my mom called us down for dinner and while we ate my parents asked Annabeth about what kind of activities she does in school. I learned a bit more about her, like she's actually pretty smart, but can be pretty annoying when she's giving you some long lectures. I also found out that her mom died a couple years back, and she's living with her dad, stepmom, and stepbrothers.

After out little conversation, I took Annabeth home, "So how'd you liked my mom's cooking?" I asked her as I'm driving her home.

"It was pretty good, you should learn some tips from your mom sometimes." She told me with a smile.

"I'm a rather good cooker you know? I'll let you taste my wonderful skills soon." I told her playfully.

"Yea sure," she replied as her house came up to view. "Looks like I'm home" She replied a bit disappointed.

I smiled, "What? Can't bare to leave me?" I asked her teasingly.

She punched me playfully on the shoulder, "In your dreams, Seaweed Brain." She opened the door, but before she left, Annabeth turned around and gave me a peck on the lips. I simple stood there dazed and shocked. She turned back blushing and walked into her house. Smiling I drove home and crashed on my bed, with that lingering bad thought in my head.

'_What if she gets mad when she finds out about the bet?'_ I thought. _'I'll tell her soon when the time is right.'_ I assured myself then went to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

The next morning I was awoken by my alarm clock. _'I had so much fun this weekend I almost forgot that school was still in session.' _I thought with a bit of disappointment. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into some comfortable jeans and t shirts, when I suddenly received a text on my phone.

Seaweed Brain: Hey Wise Girl! Up yet?

Me: Yea, I'm about 2 go downstairs, I'll talk 2 u l8tr

Seaweed Brain: U need me 2 pick u up?

Me: sure, meet u in front of my house in 30 min.

Seaweed Brain: k l8tr :D

I walked down the stairs just in time for breakfast, "Dad, you don't need to drive me to school today, Percy's picking me up." I told him.

'_Knowing my dad, he'll probably be happy that a nice and respectable gentleman or Seaweed Brain is picking me up.' _ I almost cracked up at the thought of Seaweed Brain being a gentleman.

"The guy that I met the other day? Perseus Jackson?" My dad asked questionably but I could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"Yea, is it okay? Or should I cancel?" I pretended to ask for my dad's permission, but I already know his answer.

"Sure, he seems like a nice kid." My dad told me as I sat down for breakfast.

"So you've been hanging out with Percy a lot these days? Are you guys dating?" My stepmom asked.

I instantly blushed, "Umm…Yes?" I glanced at my father to make sure he was okay.

He stood up straight and looked at me with a shocked expression, "And I didn't know about this because…?" My dad asked me his voice dangerously angry. My dad was pretty cool, but when it comes with having boyfriends, he's a bit overprotective of me.

"Umm… we've only been dating for 2 days dad." I tried to tell him.

He stopped me, "Fine, but if he does anything to you, I'll personally punch him myself."

I just stood staring at my dad, _'Did he just agree to let me date someone?' _I asked myself. I decided to keep quiet, and finish eating my breakfast. About 20 minutes later I heard a knock on the door, and Bobby, my little stepbrother, went to open the door.

"Hi! How are you? I'm Bobby!" Bobby greeted someone at the door.

"Hi." I heard Percy's voice, "Is Annabeth here? I need to take her to school."

Bobby ran into the kitchen, "Annabeth! Your boyfriend is here!"

I saw my dad's face flared with anger, "Off you go Annabeth." My dad told me in his calm but angry voice.

I decided to do the safe thing and quickly grabbed my stuff and head outside. I grabbed Percy's hand and told him to get into the car before he decides to do anything stupid that might make my dad regret his choice.

"What was that about?" Percy asked me as he made a turn onto the street

'Nothing, just trying to save you from my dad who is still trying to process that we're dating. He is a bit protective of me when it involves dating matter." I sighed, "But he didn't freaked out as much when he found out it's you. What did you do to my dad?" I asked a bit playfully.

He smiled at me evilly, "I have kidnapped your dad." Then made a funny face that got a laugh out of me.

I cracked up at his ridiculous face, "You should've seen your face Seaweed Brain."

"I know it's so handsome!" He praised himself.

After ten minutes of laughing at his face, we arrived at school and walked into Mr. Brunner's class while some of our classmates gave us surprised looks. "WOW! JACKSON! WHAT'D YOU DO THIS TIME TO GET THE HOTTIE!" one of the guys in the back hollered as we walked in.

Percy simply smiled and walked calmly up to that guy, "Simple, show off my awesomeness, Travis,"

Travis winked at me then put his arms around a girl who I think must be Katie Gardener, "Good luck with our little Percy Jackson, Annie. He's a pretty annoying guy."

"Did you just call me Annie?" I asked him with an edge of anger in my voice. _'UGH! I hate it when people call me Annie.'_ I glared at Travis, "It's Annabeth, say it right before I punch you." I warned him.

"Okay, Annabeth!" He backed off simply scared. "But we have to admit Percy is annoying." He smiled and I nodded in approval.

"Come on, Travis! I'm not annoying!" Percy defended himself, "I'm just cool and awesome like that. I feel sorry for Katie having a troublemaker like you as a boyfriend." Percy teased back.

For a moment I thought Travis was going to get angry but he simply put on a mischievous smile, "Percy, my poor buddy, troublemakers are very charming."

Percy was about to say one of his 'smart' comebacks, but suddenly the bell rang and Mr. Brunner walked in teacher us about the next chapter in out book.

Finally, It was time for lunch, I promised Percy a game of basketball, girls against boys. Thalia and me against him and Nico. I waited a while, he told me at P.E. that he had to go somewhere before our game.

After about 5 minutes I saw Nico and Thalia appear holding a basketball, I waved at them to come over.

"Percy's not here yet, he had to go do something." I told them. "How about we play a game of knock out before he comes." I offered. "I brought an extra ball." I told them, and threw them an orange basketball.

Thalia caught the ball, "Sure, knowing Percy, he's going to take a while anyways. Are you playing Nico?"

"Nah, I'll just sit here and watch you girls play against each other." Nico replied as he found and shady place and sat down.

**No Ones POV:**

Percy rushed off to find Grover, to tell him about the cancelation of the bet about Annabeth. "Hey Grover!" Grover turned around wondering who was calling his name.

"Hey Perce! What sup?" Grover asked his best friend.

"Gotta tell you something quick before I head out to the basketball courts." Percy told him with seriousness written all over his face.

"I'm listening." Grover replied.

"You remember about the bet, where I said I'll have Annabeth in a month?" Percy asked.

"So how's it going with the bet? I heard you guys are dating now." Grover asked Percy. "Perce, if you're going to dump her, she's going to kill you." Grover warned his friend. "I heard she's pretty violent when she wants to be."

Percy shook his head, "That's the point, I'm calling off the bet."

Grover smiled widely, "Seriously? YES! I DON"T HAVE TO WASTE MY MONEY FOR YOUR HYBRID!"

Percy smiled at his friend, "Seriously man, is that all you think of? But don't tell her anything about the bet, I'll tell her that myself. Please man, do this as a favor for me. I don't want to lose her." Percy begged his best friend.

Grover slapped Percy's back, "Glad to see you are finally serious about something Perce. I won't tell her, but I hope she won't break your heart like…" He paused. "Her".

Percy frowned, "I don't think she will man, Annabeth won't cheat on me. Later man, I promised Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth a game before lunch ends."

Grover waved his friend goodbye, and the two friends parted not knowing that someone was sitting there quietly listening to their conversation.

A tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood there smiling to himself, then walked off towards a redheaded girl with frizzy hair. "So, I heard that you want to break up Jackson with that new girl."

The redheaded girl looked up at the boy, "Yes? And why do you care?"

The boy smiled evilly, "Let's just say I have a score to settle with Jackson." The boy replied. "So are you in? The boy asked again.

The girl nodded. "Okay what's your plan?" the girl asked, as the blond haired boy leaned in and whispered to her about the conversation he had heard earlier.

**So what do you guys think? I'll bet all of you already know who the blond haired boy and the redheaded girl is already, if not then I don't know what to say. What did you guys think of this chapter though? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Melpel: yep, I'm planning something like that, but the ending's gonna be a bit different.**

**PurpleDreamer99: Thanks! Next week I'm picking up my schedule for my classes, and I start school on the 15****th**** of August. **


	14. I Don't Know About Any Bet

Chapter 14: I Don't Know About Any Bet

**Okay so for this chapter I had a friend help me with the kissing scene, but don't worry it's still rated T. I'm not very good at writing these intense scenes so yea. But tell me what you guys think k? Enjoy the chapter then you guys earned it! I decided to make this chapter and probably the next chapter only Annabeth's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! (but I will soon)**

**Annabeth's POV:**

After I beat Thalia at knock out, Percy finally came but sadly Nico was taking a nap in the shade, so the game was pretty much canceled. "Hey Percy, I'm going to head to the library then." I told him. "Good luck waking Nico up." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you later Wise Girl." He gave me a quick hug then went off to wake up Nico.

I quickly walked to the library and saw that Luke was already sitting there with Ethan, and his girlfriend Samantha. I looked at her in disgust, _'She already hurt Percy, but now she wants to hurt Luke too?' _I wondered. I saw Luke waved me over and I went over to sit down near them.

"You're a bit late Annabeth." Luke laughed at me with his warm smile.

"I was suppose to play a basketball game with Percy, Thalia, and Nico today, but Nico decided to take a nap." I laughed, but then I saw Luke narrowed his eyes. "So umm… Luke can I talk to you for a bit." I asked him.

'_I gotta tell him about Samantha and Percy.'_ I thought

He nodded. "I'll be right back Sammy." He told Samantha, then led me out of the library. The second we were out, he turned me to face him. "What's wrong? You're usually more cheerful then this." He told me.

"Luke, did you know about Samantha's ex-boyfriend?" I asked him cautiously.

"Yea, he cheated on her." He said a bit hesitantly, "Why?"

"Luke, just listen to me, I'm saying this as a friend okay?" I told him making sure he understand. "Well, Percy used to date Samantha and Samantha cheated on him with one of Percy's best friend." I told him holding my breath.

He stood there taking in everything. _'Why does it seems like he's not surprised?'_ I asked myself.

"Annabeth, listen, I like Samantha and I don't trust Percy Jackson at all." He told me with a voice I was not familiar with. "I don't trust you hanging out with him. Annabeth, listen to me, he's going to break your heart like he does with every other girl he dated. I don't trust him at all. I don't want to see you hurt." Luke told me with seriousness in his voice.

'_I trust Luke, but why do I feel a bit uneasy inside when he said this?' _I wondered. _'I'm mean I really do trust Luke, but why am I hesitating?'_

"Luke I'm serious, Samantha cheated on Percy, he told me. I don't want you to get hurt." I tried to warn him.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I've been dating Samantha for a while now, but Percy, you're getting way to close to him. You can't really trust him. He just lies to get what he wants and then he leaves them to rot." Luke said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "But it's your choice Annabeth, come on let's go back in, we've been out here a long time."

I walked back into the library, _'Could Percy be lying to me?' _I shook that thought out of my head. _'No, Seaweed Brain is not like that.'_ I convinced myself, then looked back at Luke, who was happily talking with Samantha as if the conversation has never happened. _'Seaweed Brain wouldn't lie to me, but would Luke?' _I wondered. _'No, Luke is like a big brother to me, he won't do anything to hurt me.'_ I reminded myself.

Finally after debating with myself for a while, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of lunch. I quickly grabbed my bags and headed towards the next class.

About two hours later, school has ended and I saw Percy coming up to me as I walked out of the classroom, "So are we going to drop by your house today for the project?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Sure." I replied. Percy looked at me with concern, but I guess he knew I didn't want to be bothered, so instead dragged me into his car and drove to his house without a single word. A few minutes later I arrived at my house, and quickly took out my keys to open the door. I quickly checked inside and noticed my brothers aren't home yet. "Come on in, my brothers are not home yet." I sighed in relief. If my brothers knew I was having Percy over, they'll tease me for the rest of my life.

I quickly led Percy into my room, then took out the supplies that we brought the other day. "Okay, let's start with the platform, that should be the easiest portion. We just need to nail these two boards together." He looked at me a bit confused. I let out a light laugh at his expression, "I'll help you with it." I assured him.

He put his hands on mines and stopped me from hammering the boards, "You okay Annabeth?" he asked me softly.

I looked down at the floor, _'Should I trust Percy?'_ I wondered for the hundredth time today. "No, just a bit tired today that's all." I lied.

His face fell, "Oh, so, why don't you go and get a drink while I work on these boards." He told me.

I nodded then head to the kitchen when suddenly I heard my front door open and saw my two brothers walk in. "Hi Annabeth!" they greeted me, I waved back at them.

"You guys go up to your room, I have to work on a project with Percy." I told them.

They smiled mischievously, "DADDY! ANNABETH'S BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" They yelled out the door. I held on my breath as my dad walked in with a confused expression.

"Hey dad," I said weakly. "I'm going to go up my room, we're working on a bridge project." I assured my dad.

He seems satisfied with my explanation and nodded. I quickly headed back up to my room to see that Percy have already finished working with the boards. "Wow you're a pretty fast worker." I praised him.

He pretended to act hurt, "You think so low of me! I'm hurt!"

I smiled triumphantly, "We'll let's work on the other one." I told him. About an hour later, we finished with almost half of the bridge and decided to relax a bit. "So you wanna go down to grab a bite?" I offered.

He pouted, "Can't I spend a bit alone time with my girlfriend?" Then Percy started to lean into me and gave me a fierce and hungry kiss. I eagerly returned it, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him smile as he put his arms on my waist making trails of kissing down my neck. I felt Percy pulled me in closer as he deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue moving asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, and soon we were in full make-out session until I heard my brother's snickering just right outside my room. I quickly broke apart from Percy and looked at my open door blushing like crazy.

"EWWW! ANNABETH! SHAME ON YOU!" Bobby scolded me with a laugh.

I saw Percy blushed, _'Oh SHIT! My dad's going to kill me if Bobby tells him I was making out with Percy.' _I thought.

"Hey, Bobby right?" Percy asked, I could tell he was nervous and stammering. "How about I take you for a ride in my car to the mall? We'll buy some ice cream, but you have to promise not to tell your dad." Percy tried to bargain.

Bobby smiled evilly, "One condition" He told us and I groaned knowing that we have to follow his condition, "I get to bring Matthew along and we go anywhere that we want to and you guys have to serve us for the day."

Percy frowned and looked at me as if saying, _'Is he serious?' _I simply shrugged. "Fine." Percy mumbled, "Deal." Bobby held out his hand as if he's a professional business man and Percy shook it making sure to put the death grip on Bobby. I saw Bobby winced a bit and couldn't help but laugh.

"I order my servants to take me and my brother Matthew to the zoo on Saturday and prepare to have your wallets emptied out." He laughed evilly, then gave me a smile before running back to the living room.

"Well, that was not expected," I sighed with relief as my brother left.

Percy let out a laugh, "I'll see you tomorrow then, and perhaps on Saturday when we're slaves to your brothers." Percy smiled. "Next time we will hang out at my house." He told me and I instantly blushed. He put a smirk on his face and I lead him out when suddenly I saw my dad walking in. "Hi Mr. Chase, sorry for intruding into your house, we were working on a project. I'm going to leave now. Thank you sir." Percy told my dad in such manners my dad couldn't help but smile.

"Off you go then Percy. It was nice seeing you again." My dad told Percy again with a warm smile.

I quickly lead Percy out to his car, "I'll see you tomorrow Seaweed Brain, don't do anything stupid." I told him.

He grinned, "When have I ever done something stupid?" he retorted back. "Can I have a goodbye kiss? He asked with a smirk. I smiled teasingly at him and started to leaned in brushing my lips against his, but quickly backed away. He frowned, "Hey! No fair, Wise Girl!" He whined and I simply laughed. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice him leaning in and giving me a soft, gentle kiss before getting back into his car and driving away.

I stood there daze for a moment, _'Stupid Seaweed Brain making me like this.' _ I thought. _'But I kinda enjoy it.'_ I told myself silently as I watched his car disappear down the road.

The next few days we worked on out project over at Percy's house until finally we finished and it was ready to be turned in. On Friday afternoon, we both turned in out project to Apollo relief that the project was now done. After school that day, Percy came up to me, "So you wanna hang out today?"

"Can't I have a club meeting to go too and Luke asked me to meet him afterschool." I told him.

For a second I saw anger flashed in his eyes, "Oh, ok, cool, I'll pick you and your brothers up tomorrow then." He told me, his voice still angry but controlled. Then he leaned in to give me a kiss and walked to his car to drive home. After my club's meeting I stood there waiting for Luke to come to the parking lot when I suddenly saw Percy's ex-girlfriend walking up to me.

"Hey, it's Annabeth right?" the redheaded girl asked. I nodded and she continued, "I'm Rachel, I heard you are dating Jackson now. Just telling you, he'll probably dump you after this week."

I looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me. Anyways, I was the girl that he dated the longest, and it was only about one week. Knowing Percy, he'll dump you on Monday." She told me coldly.

"What do you know?" I snarled at her.

"Didn't you hear about the bet he made with his friends?" She informed me.

I frowned, "What bet?"

"He told his friends, if he was able to get you to date him by one month, they have to buy him a new car or something. If he couldn't then he spends the rest of his junior year dateless." Rachel told me with a smirk on her face.

I felt heartbroken, _'NO! Percy wouldn't do that. Would he? She's just lying, Percy is sweet and gentle.' _I assured myself. "I don't believe you," I told her coldly. "Percy is not that kind of guy," I growled at her.

"Sure, don't believe me, ask one of his friends, or even better ask Jackson yourself." She told me. "He's nothing but a lying playboy, he dates the girl he wants then coldly break up with them." Rachel told me emotionlessly. "Nice talking to you though, Annabeth, I hope you will think twice about dating that jackass." She told me, but for some reason I felt no warmth in her voice.

I sat down on the benches thinking about the conversation I just had when suddenly I heard Luke running up to me. "Hey Annabeth. What's wrong?" I looked at him and saw he had a nervous look on his face. He pulled me into a bear hug. "Hey, it's okay. You could tell me what happened." He soothed me then pulled apart looking at me straight into the eye. "Annabeth, I need to tell you something." He told me.

I looked at his blue eyes, "What is it?" I managed to get out.

Then he opened his mouth and said something that I've been hoping he would've said many years ago, "I like you, Annabeth. I really do."

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? How'd you guys like the twist in the end? Is this chapter dramatic a bit? Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading! :D**

**LOVEPercebethOrElse: I'm going to try to make Luke better, but for the next few chapters I need him to be a two-timing bastard. :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	15. I Hate You

Chapter 15: I Hate You

**YAY! 200 reviews already! Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story! **

**Disclaimer: DAMMIT! FOR THE LAST TIME ALREADY! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! (THIS IS FREAKING ANNOYING!)**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"I like you Annabeth, I really do"

I heart stopped as he said those words, _'No! This is not real!' _I looked at the ground, a week ago I would've given anything for Luke to say that, but now I'm not so sure. I simply stared at him, "Luke stop fooling around with me." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Annabeth, I'm serious! I like you." He insisted.

I just stood there, "What about Samantha?" I asked him hesitating a bit.

He shook his head, "I broke up with her, I found out that what you said was actually true, and when you started spending some time with Jackson, I realized that I liked you." He told me earnestly.

I hesitated, _'Why am I hesitating? Luke just confessed to me! Oh gods… Why am I feeling so uneasy?' _I study his face, but his face was unreadable, I didn't know what to believe. "Luke, I'm sorry. I'm confused right now, I need to know something first." With that said I walked away from my best friend, and headed towards Percy's house.

Percy opened the door with his warm smile, I wanted to just jumped in his arms and him to tell me everything I heard from Rachel was a lie. "Hey, Annabeth! You want to come in?"

I simply looked at him with a sad face, "Percy I need to ask you something." I managed to get out.

He looked at me obviously worried now. "Wise Girl, what's wrong? Come on, let's go to my room. You could tell me anything." He offered then led me into his room.

I followed him up to his room, and he closed the door and motioned me to sat down on his bed. I looked at his sea-green eyes, "Percy," I began trying to keep my voice steady. "Do you know anything about a bet?" I saw his expression changed. "A….bet…. I heard that you made with your friends." I continued with my voice shaking slightly. "T-that… you could get me to date you in one month?" I asked him, hoping that what I said was false and that Rachel was lying. I looked up at his face, and saw his expression, shame.

His smile faded, "Annabeth…" He reached out his hand to wipe my tears, I slapped them away knowing now that what Rachel said was true. "What you said was true, but-"

I glared at him, tears now racing down my cheeks, "YOU ARE A LYING BASTARD!"

"Annabeth, please just listen!" He tried again, with tears, probably fake tears coming down his face. "At first it was like that, but then I really started to like you." He said to me trying to pull me into a hug. "I promise I never meant to hurt you!"

I pulled away, "You're….you're just lying again. I don't ever want to see your face again. I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him, my heart filled with sadness. _'Percy lied to me. I trusted him and he lied to me.' _

"Please, Annabeth, I'm telling the truth now. I really like you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise." He said his face filled with honesty.

I wanted to believe him, I wanted to just kiss him and pretend this was all just a big mistake, but I can't trust him not after this. "I don't want to see your lying, dirty face anymore." I told him, my heart aching with every word. I walked out his door with my anger and sadness bottled up inside then I felt his warm hands grabbing me.

"Please Annabeth," He begged. "Trust me this once, don't leave." He begged, I could feel his voice breaking.

'_He's an actor,' _I reminded myself. _'He's good at faking these kind of emotions.'_

I turned back to him, "Let me go." I told him with my angry but calm voice.

"Annabeth please just believe me this once." He begged again, his eyes filled with sadness. He pulled me back into a bear hug, determined not to let me go. "I'm sorry, it was like that at first, but then I really started to like you. Please I would never hurt you like that." He tried to convince me. I pushed him away roughly and punched him square in the face.

"I BELIEVED YOU EVER SINCE THAT FIRST DATE! AND YOU LIED TO ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN PERSEUS!" I yelled at him. "YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED JERK THAT DOESN'T DESERVE LOVE FROM ANYONE! YOU JUST HURT PEOPLE, MAKING THEM THINK YOU LOVE THEM! THEN DUMP THEM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" I yelled at him, my tears now no longer being held in.

His face looked hurt, he looked at me, his hands still holding on. I pushed his hands away and slapped him across his face. He held his hand there, "I'm sorry." He apologized. I just glared at him then quickly ran out the door almost bumping into Mrs. Jackson. I bowed down my head to make sure she doesn't see me crying and quickly ran home and locked myself in my room silently crying myself to sleep.

**Percy's POV:**

I watched mournfully as the girl I like ran away from my arms and thinking that I've never liked her.

"Percy? Was that Annabeth? What happened?" My mom asked me as she saw Annabeth running out.

"Nothing, I mumbled secretly wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I'm going to go somewhere mom, don't wait for me." I told her then quickly got into my car and driving to a place to help me think .

I arrived on top of the hill where I have kissed Annabeth and trusted her. I was hurt, by another girl again, but this time it was my fault entirely. Annabeth trusted me, and I let her down. _'Annabeth, I'm really sorry.' _ I felt a single drop of tear rolling down my cheek. _'I should've never made that bet, now everything is ruin.' _I frowned and stare out into the city.

I stood up, "DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS! WHY CAN'T FOR ONCE I GET TO HAVE A BREAK AND JUST LET ALL OF THIS GO AWAY!" I yelled at the sky.

Suddenly I heard the sky rumble, and felt a drop of water falling down on my face. I looked up at the sky, _'Does it seriously have to be raining right now?'_ I quickly rushed into my car while wiping my tears away, _'Percy! GET A GRIP! She's just a girl! You don't cry over a girl!'_ I yelled at myself.

I reached into my pocket for my key, but realized that I left it in the car. _'SERIOUSLY? HOW MUCH WORSE CAN MY LUCK GET!' _ I pulled on my door like a mad man and started walking home in the pouring rain.

'_She looked so hurt,' _I thought to myself grimacing at the thought that I was the one that hurt her. _'I hate this, why did she have to meet a jerk like me?' _I asked myself still gloom over the fact I have hurt the girl I like. I finally made it down the hill, my clothes now dripping wet, but my heart still aching from hurting Annabeth. I took a step and instantly felt dizzy from the cold and the rain. I shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness and took another step.

I finally made it to the end of the road, my eyes were still blurry from my tears and my head dizzy from the coldness. About thirty minutes later, I walked past her house and hesitantly walked up the front door. I stood there for what seems like forever, but can't get the courage to knock on her door. "I'm sorry Annabeth." I quietly whispered into the silent night.

Sad and depressed I tried to find my way home while shaking off my dizziness. I was probably about 30 minutes until I finally get home when I suddenly heard a car coming and felt myself falling, before he drifted into a deep sleep he heard a person kneeling down next to him, "Oh no! Are you okay? Here I'll take you to the hospital. My name is Calypso."

**Annabeth's POV:**

The next morning I woke up finding my pillow soaked with water, then remembered what happened yesterday. Luke confessed that he liked me and I found out the relationship I had with Percy have been fake all along. I sighed when I suddenly heard my brothers knocking on my door, "ANNABETH!"

I groaned then went to open my door to see my two twin brothers all dressed up. "What is it?" I grumpily asked.

"Take us to Percy's today! He promised to take us to the zoo!" My brothers yelled and I felt my heart sink.

'_I forgot, we promised my brothers to the zoo. I don't want to see his face.' _I thought about it then told my brothers. "I'll drop you off but I can't go I got something to do today." I lied.

They pouted for a second before smiling once again, "Then take us to Percy's house! Come on sis! Let's go!" They yelled at me, then ran down the stairs.

I sighed then quickly changed into some jeans and t-shirt. A few minutes later, I got my brothers into my dad's car and drove off to Percy's house dreading to see his face. A while later, I arrived at Percy's house and lead my brothers into Percy's house. Before I could knock, the door swung open and I saw Ms. Jackson hurrying out, when she saw me she stopped in her tracks. "Annabeth! Did you visit Percy yet? Is he okay?"

I was confused, "What happened to Percy?"

"You don't know? He fainted somewhere out in the streets yesterday and got crashed by a car, but thankfully someone brought him to the hospital," Mrs. Jackson quickly grab he purse and told me to follow her to the hospital.

I hesitated, _'I don't want to see him right now.' _I thought about Percy, _'But he's hurt.'_ I argued with myself and quickly decided to visit him just for a little bit before I could change my mind. We arrived at the hospital and the nurse informed us which room Percy was in. A while later we arrived at room 294 where I found Percy asleep with a doctor checking on him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Will Solace, are you his family members?"

Mrs. Jackson nodded, "I'm his mother. Is he okay?"

"He already pasted the critical condition, he only have a broken arm so we put a cast on it and he should be waking up in the next hour or so." The doctor informed us he started to walk away then turned around as if he remembered something. "Oh and is there anyone name Annabeth? He's been asking for her ever since we got him in here."

I blushed, "Thank you Dr. Solace." I thanked him and headed into Percy's room and looked at him sleeping peacefully. I looked down at my brothers, "You guys want to go home now? Percy can't take you to the zoo today." I told them.

They frowned, "Can he take us next week?" Bobby asked.

I managed a slight smile, "Maybe, you guys could ask him next time." I assured them.

Mrs. Jackson took a look at me then at my brothers, "You guys want to eat something?" My brothers nodded and they followed Mrs. Jackson down to the cafeteria.

I sat next to Percy just staring at his face, "Stupid Seaweed Brain! What were you doing getting crashed by a car." I yelled at his sleeping face.

Suddenly I heard someone walking into the room and turned around, "Are you Percy's Jackson friend?"

"Uh… Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"I'm Calypso, I took him into the hospital after he got into the accident." The girl answered me.

All of a sudden I felt Percy stirring, "Annabeth?" I turned around and saw him open his eyes, "You're here?"

I put a mask on my face, "I see you're awake now, I'm leaving." I told him coldly.

"Wait!" He started to get up but I turned around and saw Calypso holding him down.

"You better rest," She told him.

I felt a sudden rush of anger as she held onto him. _'ARGH! What is she to hold him like that?' _I yelled in my head my glare averted to Percy and Calypso. _'What am I doing? I don't like that stupid Seaweed Brain anymore!'_

I saw him release from her grip, "Annabeth! Wait!" He called out.

I ignored him, and walked to the cafeteria to find my brothers who were sitting at a table with Mrs. Jackson. I waved good-bye to Mrs. Jackson, and took my brothers home. While on the car I my brother suddenly asked me, "Annabeth?" Matthew asked me a bit nervously. "Is Percy going to be okay?"

I grimaced remembering how he had been so close to Calypso, "He's as good as a jerk can me." I mumbled with anger. The rest of the weekend I spend the rest of my time practicing my lines for the tryouts next week while trying my best to forget about that Seaweed Brain.

**So….Good? Bad? Okay? SO I decided to add in Calypso to make Annabeth a bit more jealous. **

**MilloinPages: I'm planning something kinda like that.**

**HunterofArtemis32: Yea Percy did tell his friends, just not Grover yet so I used that opportunity, to make sure Luke overheard and so he could make Rachel help him so they lied I guess**

**XxPercyxX: Yea something like that, he actually does like Annabeth, but he only thinks about himself and likes Samantha much more, but feels protective of Annabeth. And the Percebeth scene, I can't really make one right now well, first because of the drama and second cause Annabeth practically is confused right now.**

**Bubblebunny132: yea Annabeth likes Percy now, but she's still kinda hesitating about Luke and that because Annabeth now kinda hates Percy so yea shes confused. I'm still kinda struggling with Samantha's character but I'll try to develop it in later chapters.**

**Klydo: That's a good idea! Thanks I'll probably use that soon :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	16. I'll Make Your Life A Living Hell

Chapter 16: I'll Make Your Life A Living Hell

**So we're back with Percy's POV and so yea….here's the chapter then.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Percy Jackson**

The next day I was back in school, with my cast and still dreading about Annabeth. I walked into my history class and saw Annabeth already sitting in front of me. She saw me then averted her eyes to look somewhere else. _'She doesn't want to look at you Percy.' _I reminded myself then sat down next to her in awkward silence. I slumped in my seat and sneaked a couple glances at Annabeth so she doesn't know. When the class ended I hurried out, so she wouldn't see my face.

'_She'll just be more hurt when she talks to me,'_ I thought a bit depressed. I sadly walked out without taking another look at Annabeth. _'I'll try to talk to her again after school.'_ I thought. Finally lunch came around, I went to my usual table and sullenly sat down. A while later Nico and Thalia came over, they started talking but I simply ignored them.

"Annabeth-" Nico began.

My head went up, "What about Annabeth?" I asked.

"Dude, are you okay? You are acting exactly like a zombie today, except when I said Annabeth name." Nico asked me. "So did you told her yet?"

"Yes, but not really…." I mumbled.

"Was she scary? Did she tried to kill you?" Nico asked with a grin on his face.

"I didn't really tell her, she sorta found out." I told my friends.

Nico laughed, "Percy, you are so dead."

I glared at him, "Nico! I'm serious! Now she's not even looking at me much less talk to me. She won't listen to a single thing I say." I began. "I tried explaining it, but she just slapped me and punch me." I sighed.

"Is that how you got the cast on your arm?" Thalia asked with a bit of concern as Nico was still laughing at me getting beat up by Annabeth when Thalia punched him to get him to be quiet.

"No, that was because I got into an accident later on," I informed them.

"WHAT?" Grover yelped. "How'd you get in an accident?"

"I locked myself out of my car last night when I took it for a spin, and the rain made my head dizzy, and according to Calypso, I got hit by a car and just fainted on the streets. Calypso took me to the hospital, and I have to stay on this cast for 3 weeks until I could finally swim again." I told them with a bit of a sigh.

"Calypso?" Thalia asked.

"Yea, she's pretty nice." I told them. "On the bright side, Annabeth was visiting me." I managed a smile, "But she still hates my guts." I sighed.

"She probably just visited you, so she could punch the crap out of you again." Nico managed a slight laugh.

"Really funny." I remarked sarcastically. "I'm going to try to talk to her again after school today."

"Percy?" Nico began, "You seriously wanna get killed or something?"

"It's worth a try." I replied. A while later after lunch ended and I headed towards my next class. About an hour later, I was sitting in Apollo's class with Annabeth right next to me. I nervously shifted in my seat.

"Okay, class, nice job on your bridge projects last week. I have to say I was very surprised of each structure." He praised us. "This week we'll be studying the atomic theory, open your books to chapter2 please."

I quietly took out my book careful not to look at Annabeth. _'She hates me.' _I thought again and again. After class, I waited for Annabeth to try to talk to her again. As usual she was the last one out, "Annabeth! Wait up!" I called out to her. "Please can I just have one minutes to talk."

She turned around, "One minutes, Jackson. After that I'm gone." She warned me.

I nodded, "Annabeth, look I'm sorry about the bet, it started out like that but then I seriously started to like you. I swear to gods, I don't want to hurt you. Please just give me one more chance?" I begged.

She hesitated a bit then glared at me, "I don't like you, just get away from me you jackass, and don't ever bother me in my life ever again."

I was taken back when I suddenly heard a voice, "Annabeth!"

'_Luke….' _ I thought with distaste.

She turned around and her face turned into a mixture of happiness but also a bit confused? "Hey, Luke."

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride home." He told her.

I flared up with anger, "Luke, don't you have a girlfriend to go to?" I sneered.

His faced changed into a look of fake sadness, "We broke up" Luke answered simply.

I punched his face with my good arm, "Yea right!"

Luke stood back up and threw Annabeth his keys, "Here, get in the car first, I'll drive you home later." He told her sweetly and I just wanted to punch his guts right then.

After Annabeth left he turned to me with his true mask, the ugly face. "Shut up Perseus! You've hurt her enough already, I'm just here to help Annabeth from an ass like you."

"That's freaking shit! You're a hypocrite! You don't even care about Annabeth." I replied back to him. "What happen 3 years ago, when you claimed that you loved Samantha?"

He laughed, "As you said that was 3 years ago, a lot can change in 3 years, I found out Samantha was transferring to the school a couple miles away from here, so uh, we decided to take a break from each other. Oh and a couple days ago I just confessed I liked Annabeth."

I fumed with anger, "You lying bastard! If you hurt her I'll make sure you will live like hell!" I yelled at him. "Just watch! When Annabeth finds out who was the lying backstabbing friend of mines from 3 years ago she wouldn't even come close to you."

He smirked, "And you think she would believe you? A guy that lied to her since the beginning, making a bet with his friends to just get the girl. Even if she does believe you, would you bare to see her hurt again?" He smiled with that stupid face of his.

I stood there in shock, _'He's the one who told Annabeth about the bet?'_

"Talk about hurting her, when you're the one who told her about the bet!" I yelled back at him and gave him a kick with my foot.

He limped up and got close to my face, "Listen here Jackson," He said my name with distaste. "I never told her about the bet, I just simple asked your ex-girlfriend to improvise, so you would stop shoving your face into my friends."

"Friends!" I scoffed, "If I find out you're lying or hurting Annabeth…." I warned him.

"I'm scared now," He feigned terror, "Whatever Perseus, I'd like to hear you say that when me and Annabeth starts going out." He smirked.

"Go fuck yourself!" I yelled at him and gave him a good size kick in his crotch. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw him doubled over, but my grin soon faded into a frown as I felt someone smack the side of my head.

"Shut up Jackson! He didn't even do anything to you!" Annabeth cried as she quickly helped Luke into his car and drove away.

I glared in anger as I watched that jerk drove away with Annabeth, _'If only she knew the truth…Stupid Luke! He just thinks about himself and can't Annabeth see what a jerk he is. I swear if he hurts Annabeth in any way, I'll murder him is it's the last thing I do.' _I promised myself.

Suddenly my cell started to ring, I looked at the caller ID and saw some number I don't recognize, "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Is this Percy?" someone asked on the other line.

"Yea, who's this?" I asked.

"It's Calypso, remember we met in the accident the other day." She told me and I grinned remember the person who've helped me.

"Hi, so what did you call me for?" I asked.

"Oh, just that the last time you stayed at the hospital, I was called and it turns out that you left a necklace of some sort here. I picked it up for you, is there anywhere we can meet so I could return it to you?" She asked over the phone. I felt around my neck for my necklace and realized that it was missing.

"Sure, can you come to my house in about an hour? I'll give you the address." I told her, and quickly gave her the phone number and hanged up and started home, a bit happier now.

The next week I stayed back for try-outs for the school play, I was still mad at Luke, that freaking bastard. However I was almost happy to see that Annabeth was trying out as well. Almost because she still hates my guts, one for not telling her about the bet, and two for kicking her stupid excuse of her friend in his groin.

"Okay class," Ms. Melpomene began, "Today is the tryouts for the school play, please sit down until I call your name up to the stage." Then our teacher began by calling up names for the minor role. About an hour later she finally started to call up some other students trying out for Romeo and Juliet parts. I noticed that she called us up in pairs, hoping that I wouldn't get called up with Annabeth considering how mad she is at me. "Perseus Jackson, for Romeo's part and Annabeth Chase, for Juliet's part."

I sighed but inside I was actually pretty happy until I saw Annabeth's glare towards my way. She stomp up there with an angry expression until Ms. Melpomene said to begin I instantly saw her face soften, but it still held the hatred she had for me. "O Romeo, O Romeo, where are thy?" Annabeth begin and I couldn't help but be amazed with her amazing act. I continued the scene and within five minutes we've capture Ms. Melpomene's full attention, and received a round of applause from out fellow students. I looked over at Annabeth to tell her good job, but saw that her angry expression was back, and she was ignoring me again.

I sullenly walked down the stage and sat down in my seat and watched as the auditions continued.

"Thank you guys for coming to the audition today, I'll be posting up the cast list by Friday in front of the classroom." She reminded us. "We'll be practicing everyday during class period, and perhaps after school if needed." She told us.

We all nodded and left the auditorium and I rushed up towards Annabeth, "Um… Hey," I said a bit nervously. _'PERCY! STOP BEING NERVOUS!'_ I mentally yelled at myself. She turned around impatiently waiting for me to continue. "Uh…" I shrink under her gaze, "Nice job at the audition?"

She still glared coldly at me, "That's all?" Then she turned and walked away.

"Hey!" I called out. "You need a ride home?" I asked and looked at her as she continued walking away from me, "I'll take that as a no." I mumbled.

I glumly walked towards my car that my dad managed to get back from the hill after the accident, I hopped into my car and drove home thinking about how Annabeth's mood changed whenever she's acting for a role, _'HEY! If I get the main role and so does Annabeth, I could get her to talk to me while we rehearse.' _I thought happily.

Friday finally came around and I hurried to the drama classroom at lunch to take a look at the casting list Ms. Melpomene posted up. I scanned the list to find out I got the part of Romeo and soon grinned when I found out Annabeth got Juliet. As I glance at Annabeth I gave her one of my irresistible grin and she easily returned it with a glare.

**Annabeth's POV:**

When I found out I got the lead role I was actually pretty happy, but it soon changed into a mix feeling of happiness and angriness when I found out Percy got the role of Romeo, meaning I'll have to be stuck with Seaweed Brain for a while, I don't know whether to be happy or angry. He gave me a grin and I couldn't help but feel a bit queasy inside, but instead I returned it with one of my death glares.

'_Don't forget Annabeth! You're suppose to hate him, he's a lying bastard.' _I reminded myself. _'I'm suppose to be meeting with Luke today, I reminded myself.'_ I ran out into the basketball courts to meet with my friends.

After we played a basketball game awhile, Luke dragged me over to talk with me alone, "Annabeth, did you consider what I asked yesterday?"

I hesitated remember what he had asked me yesterday after school.

*flashback*

"_Annabeth, hop in! I'll take you home, there's also something I need to ask you about," Luke told me a bit nervously._

_I got into his car and he started driving towards my room, "Look Annabeth, I know you just broke up with Jackson, but can you give me a chance to prove that I'm way better than him."_

_I hesitated again, "Luke I'm sorry but I'm not ready for another relationship right now, I just broke up with Percy just a little more than a week ago." I tried to tell him._

"_Just think about it okay?" He begged. "I don't want you to get hurt again because of Perseus, and Annabeth, I'm not lying I really like you." He told me, his eyes still glued to the street._

_*end of flashback*_

I looked at Luke, "Luke…" I paused. "I need more time to think about it."

He looked at me again with that unreadable face of his again, "Okay, just don't listen to whatever Perseus Jackson tells you." He warned me.

I nodded towards Luke and we headed back to Ethan to continue our game. _'What's with these two guys hating on each other?'_ I wondered.

After school that day, I started to walk home when suddenly one of Percy's friend, Thalia came up to me. _'So I may be mad at Percy, but his friends are harmless and Thalia seems so honest and almost like an older sister.'_ I waited for her to come up.

"Hey Annabeth, you got some time with you today?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said, "Why?"

"Follow me then, we need to talk." She said a bit grimly.

**Okay, so, I like this chapter cause Percy gets to punch Luke, but hate it well because personally I still kinda hate how I made Annabeth kinda so mean to Percy :( I'll promise to make it up with the next chapter though :D**

**ArtsyAzn: I love your reviews! It just makes me laugh like crazy (In a good way that is :D) I'll still have a zoo scene in there don't worry haven't forgotten about Bobby's demands, it's just been delayed a bit.**

**Booklover484: I'll bring that in probably 3 more chapters depending on how the story seems to go along**

**Klydo: Thanks for the idea, I'll try to use Calypso flirting with him later on because I've already ended the hospital scene. **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	17. The Talk

Chapter 17: The Talk

**Okay, this chapter maybe's gonna make you a bit happy, but probably mad at me. I also decided to have a three month skip, because well I felt like I needed it to develop some relationships. YAY! I've gotten over 100 favs and alerts! Thank you guys for reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! There! HAPPY NOW!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Thalia dragged me into her car and turn to the nearest café and dragged me out. I tried to get out of her grip, but either that she has an iron grip or I'm very weak. "Come on, Annabeth! I don't have all day!" She groaned and sat down at the table in the corner. When I finally sat down, she looked me straight into the eye and said, "What happen between you and Percy?"

"Didn't he already told you?" I asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know the full story. Look I may be Percy's friend, but I'm also your friend." Thalia begin. "If you don't tell me now, I'll somehow get it out of you. Trust me." She warned.

I couldn't help but grin inside my head, _'She acts just like an old sister.'_

"Look, Annabeth, Percy's been acting like a living zombie ever since you guys broke up, the only time he seems alive was when either we say your name and that happened more than once." She informed me.

I smiled having such a big impact on him, then quickly put an emotionless mask on my face. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"I want to know what happen and whether or not Luke's up to his old scheme again." She mumbled.

"What do you mean Luke? What's with you guys and hating on Luke? He didn't even do anything." I tried defending my friend.

She stared at me shocked, "What? That Kelp Head didn't tell you yet?" Thalia practically screamed in my face. Suddenly I felt some eyes looking towards out table, Thalia ignored them and continued, "Look, just listen to me Annabeth, I've known him for a long time and Percy's actually not as strong as he put himself to be, he's a freaking softy." Thalia told me and then softly she added, "It's not my story to tell."

I stared at her in shock, _'Wait What?'_

"What does that have to do with anything? Percy's always lying and playing with people's emotions." I shot back.

"Would you listen to anything?" Thalia yelled again. I back down. "Look I knew about the bet okay? Percy called it quits after he started going out with you, he told us that he'll tell you himself and some real cheesy stuff of how he really likes you." Thalia began. "You shouldn't trust Luke, I heard he confessed to you the other day. I know it's none of my business, but I don't go for anyone hurting my friends both you and Percy."

I didn't know what to believe, _'Did Percy really like me? Or was he faking it?' _ I asked myself. "You still haven't answered my question. What has this got to do with Luke?" I asked again.

"Look, we hate Luke, and he hates us. Simple? Why don't you give Percy another chance? " Thalia asked me, I could tell she was hiding something. "I've never seen Percy broke down like this before besides his relationship with Samantha a while ago," Thalia told me. "I mean it Annabeth, I've known him my whole life and this… I know he's serious about you."

"I don't trust him anymore, he lied to me." I tried to tell Thalia.

"ARGH! Just listen! The stupid Kelp Head was afraid that you would not trust just like now if he had told you about the bet." Thalia explained.

"Maybe if he had told me, I wouldn't be mad at him as much." I told her.

"You sure?" Thalia shot back. "You would probably rip him to shreds if you found out he was lying to you." She informed me. "I don't know you that well, but you being violent and full of pride is true enough." She stated, I felt insulted but had a feeling Thalia wasn't insulting me.

'_That's probably true, I would punch him either way. But still what does this have to do with Luke in anyway?'_ I told myself. "Even if that's true," I said hesitating a bit. "He should've just told me, and you still haven't answered me what does Luke have to do with this." I said.

"Gosh! You're so persistence! Look it's not my story to say, Percy would kill me if he knew I was talking to you. But believe me when I tell you Percy has a right to hate Luke."

I stomped my foot in frustration. "So in other word you just won't tell me."

"Listen Annabeth," I saw her face soften a bit. "I'm here for both of you guys, just call me up when you just need someone to talk to okay? You're a good kid." She told me. For a second I smiled until she said, "Oh yea, the drinks are on you by the way, forgot to bring my wallet." I frowned as she turned back. "If you want a ride home, I suggest you quickly pay and get in." She told me.

When I got into the car I finally got up to the courage to ask, "Thalia, what you said earlier about Percy really liking me, is that true?"

"Look, I may be a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them." She told me with a sincere look. "But are you thinking about giving him another chance?"

I thought about it for a while, "No, I can't be with someone who just lies to me." I told her flatly. A few minutes later I finally arrived home, and quickly thanked Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth, if you need anything just call me up, I'm always open for a conversation." I nodded and started to walk away when she called back, "Just not in the morning though! I'm not good with mornings!" With that she drove away and left me grinning. _'Yep, definitely like an older sister.'_

**Percy's POV:**

I stood in the mall, hanging out with Calypso, turns out she was also a junior at another high school just a couple block from out school. Since the car accident, I've found myself hanging out with Calypso more and more, she seems to put me out of my depress mood just for a bit.

She laughed at a joke I made, "So when are you getting that cast off?" She asked me.

"Probably about another two weeks, then I'm back to swimming." I grinned. "So you have any activities you're interested in?"

"I've always enjoy gardening." She replied.

"You remind me of my friend Grover, he's crazy into plants, conserving it and such." I told her.

We continued with our conversation when we suddenly end up at the arcade where Annabeth and I played at a while back, I instantly frowned at the memory. "You, uh… want to play a couple games with me?" I asked her not sure if gaming was her style.

"Sure, but I'm not familiar with these kinds of machinery." She told me.

I slightly smiled, "Don't worry it's easy, you'll get it in no time." I assured her.

We played a couple rounds of hockey, and I found myself missing Annabeth more and more. Sure Calypso was pretty good on her first try, but I just wasn't into the game as much when Annabeth was here. Calypso prefers nonviolent games like Farmville or something like that, I was bored and missing Annabeth and her amazing ways with games. After about thirty minutes of playing I decided to take Calypso home. After I took Calypso home, I started driving myself around thinking about that afternoon.

'_Calypso is cool and all that, she even confessed that she liked me, but I just like her as a friend. I wish Annabeth could just forgive me.' _I thought remorsefully.

Over the next three months I've been hanging out with Calypso more and more, but still missing Annabeth desperately. Annabeth have actually agreed to go out with Luke after two month into our break up. However, she seems to be extra close with Thalia, they've been talking like they are best friends or something, but Thalia made sure to stay away from Luke. For some weird reason, ever since Thalia started hanging out with Annabeth, she's been avoiding me lately, but doesn't seem as mad as me anymore.

After three months of not talking to her, except during play practice, I've finally got up the courage to talk to her again after school. "Hey Annabeth," I greeted her awkwardly.

She turned around, no longer giving me her signature glare. "Oh, hi Percy."

We just stood there in silence, _'Well this is awkward'_ I thought. _'Say something Percy!'_

"So, uh… haven't talked to you in a while, how's life?"I asked. _'Okay, stupid question! What kind of question is that after not talking to her for three months!'_

"Good, I've been better." She told me.

"So I heard you're dating Luke now?" I tried again desperately trying to not kill the conversation.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" For a moment I saw her flared with anger again just like before. "Umm… sorry, so you've been hanging out with that girl from the other school right? Her name was Calpo? Caso? Ca-"

I stopped her, "Calypso."

She looked at me a bit irritated, and I couldn't help but smile inside, _'This is the Annabeth I knew'_ I thought.

"Yea her, so you guys together now?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," I simply replied, I haven't dated anyone since I broke up with Annabeth. I know kind of hard to believe, Percy Jackson, being dateless. I sighed at the thought. "So, uh… why are you dating Luke?" I silently slapped myself. _'Great now, she won't talk to me for another year.' _I groaned.

"Why do you care?" She asked again.

"Just wondering," I told her.

"None of your business." She told me.

I stood there in silence. _'Ugh! I just want to give her a big hug! Why is this so awkward?'_ I thought. "So," I shifted my foot nervously. "You wanna hang out with me for a bit?" I asked her. _'Please say yes! Please say yes!'_

She frowned and as if disappointed, "Sorry can't, Luke's picking me up later on." She told me. For a moment I could have sworn I heard disappointment in her voice.

She started to walk away, but I pulled her back, "Wait up, Annabeth. I'm really sorry about… you know before. I seriously just want to be friends again." I told her. _'Please just forgive me this once. My life's been like hell, since that break up.'_

She turned around and I saw her rare smile to me, "Sure," I heard her sighed in relief. "But if you dare cross me again I'll punch your guts out." She warned me.

'_Yep this was the Annabeth I knew.'_ I smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way." I grinned as she walked away. I stood there still kind of sad that she was going out with Luke. _'She probably won't even consider going out with me again.' _ I sighed in sadness.

I thought about how Annabeth have moved on, _'Maybe I should too. Maybe just call Calypso out on a date or something?'_ I suggested to myself. I quickly dialed in Calypso number, "Hey Calypso."

"Oh hey Percy." She greeted me.

"You… um… you busy today?" I asked her a bit nervous.

"No why?" She asked.

"Wondering if you wanna go on a date with me." I asked her still nervous.

"Sure, I'd love to." She replied and I was slightly smiling a bit on the other line.

"I'll pick you up at your school in a few then?" I asked her.

"Okay, see you soon." She hung up.

A few minutes later I waited in front of Calypso school, I saw her standing there with some of her friends. I walked over, "Hey Calypso." I smiled at her.

Her friends looked at me up and down then whispered loudly to Calypso, "You've found a rather hot guy."

I blushed when she said that and her friends simply laughed, "He's sensitive and cute too." One of her friends said again.

Calypso looked down, I could tell she was blushing as well. I took a step forward, "So you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Okay," She replied as she hurried to my car while her friends stood there smiling mischievously. I quickly walked to my car and started the engine. "Sorry about my friends, they are a bit boy-crazy." She told me.

I let out a light chuckle, "That's okay, come on let's go watch a movie." I offered.

"Okay." She replied, "Any good movies?" She asked.

"I'm thinking of watching Transformer: Dark Side of the Moon." I said. "You okay with that?"

She smiled, "Sure I've never watched it yet."

A few minutes later of talking and laughing, we arrived at the theaters. "Two tickets for Transformer please." I told the usher. He gave us out tickets and 3D glasses and I headed to buy some popcorns.

Calypso took out her purse but I stopped her, "Hey, it's on me, what kind of guy would I be if I let a girl play on our first date." I grinned and she blushed while putting her purse away. I brought us a large popcorn and two drinks, soon we were seated and watching the movie. After the movie was done, we headed out, "So you okay with the movie?"

"Yea it's pretty good. A bit violent but still a great movie." She replied.

"Are you a bit hungry? We can go grab something to eat before I take you home." I told her.

"Yea I'm a bit hungry," She admitted.

"Then let's go," I quickly grab her arms and dragged her into my car. Soon we arrived at a fancy restaurant and I ordered some food as we sat down.

"So you had fun today?" I asked her.

"Yea," She smiled, "Spending time with you was definitely worth it." I looked up and saw Calypso blushing.

'_I should move on, forget about Annabeth.'_ I reminded myself. "Um… So Calypso, I kinda like you." I told her stammering a bit. "Would you go out with me?"

Before I could hear her reply, I heard someone's laugh over at the other table. "Wow, Luke, you're gonna make me spill the drink."

"How about I get a punishment?" another person asked.

I turned around just in time to see the two of them kissing, my head was filled with anger.

**So a bit of a cliffy there, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? So what do you guys think? Did I make Thalia stay in character? Oh and for those who thought I've forgotten about Bobby and Matthews zoo trip, it'll be coming in probably the next 2 or 3 chapters depending on the story of course. I know you guys are mad at me for not letting Thalia tell Annabeth about Luke, but I promise I'll get to it soon, very soon :D And once again thank you all those for ideas, I'll probably use some but might now, I'll try to answer any questions you guys might have when I update the next chapter. Gotta go now!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	18. Thalico To The Rescue

Chapter 18: Thalico To The Recue

**Thanks for all the interesting review, they made my day. I'm going to have Nico's POV in here for those Nico lovers :D, he's going to be like a happy character, and sicne he was addicted to Mythomagic in the series, I'm gonna make him addicted to fighting and all that. So enjoy they story :)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time…..I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

I walked over to that table to see those two sitting and making out. Without hesitating, I grabbed Luke by his shirt and punch him right in front of the girl he was making out with. "You fucking bastard!" I yelled at his face. Suddenly I felt someone grabbed me by the arms away from Luke, _'Security guards.'_ I thought with anger.

I shook them off, and grabbed Luke by his collar and dragged him outside of the store.

"What the heck?" Luke stood up and dusted his jeans. "What the hell are you hitting me for Jackson?" He yelled at me.

"Oh so now you think you have a right to yell at me, you're an asshole." I yelled at him and punched him again in the face.

He stood up with a smirk on his face, "And what rights do you have?"

"As a friend, I have all the rights to punch a jackass like you." I yelled at him. "What happen to I already broke up with Samantha?" I shouted at him.

"I did." He said matter-of-factly, "Just that we got back together soon afterwards." He smirked.

Suddenly Samantha and Calypso walked out, "Percy STOP!" Calypso yelled at me. I stopped surprised that she yelled at me.

Samantha quickly went to Luke's side to help him up, "Samantha stop!" I called out. She turned around, "That bastard doesn't deserve anyone. He's always lying and cheating." I told her.

"Why do you even care about me?" She asked me.

'_Yea, why do I even care about her, she's the one that hurt me.' _ I told myself. _' But I also hurt Annabeth and she has forgiven me, just like I should just forgive Samantha. But Luke is another story.'_ I reminded myself. "He's a jerk." I told her.

"Percy, I'm sorry about what we did to you before, but we're really sorry." Samantha looked at me in guilt.

"Calypso, I'm sorry I'll make this date up to you another time, I promise, I just need to beat this bastard up." I told her.

"Percy, stop! He didn't do anything to you though." Calypso tried to reason with me.

"She cheated on one of my friends!" I yelled at her, "He deserves ever punch I'm going to throw at him."

Calypso stopped me. "Percy calm down, " I stopped and looked at her calming face.

I turned around and kicked Luke once again and gave him a glare, "You're dead the next time I see you near Annabeth." I warned him. Then I turned to Calypso, "Fine, but only for you," I told her. "Come on, let's go." I grabbed her along.

The next Monday at school, I tried to keep it cool, not wanting to scare my friends. After school that day, I spotted Luke kissing Annabeth,_ 'THAT FUCKING BASTARD!'_ I stomped right up to them leaving Nico and Thalia in confusion. I punched Luke right into the face.

Annabeth looked up at me, "Percy! What the hell are you doing?" She leaned down to help Luke up.

"Just leave him! He doesn't deserve you!" I tried to tell her.

"Percy all of a sudden you go out and punch him when he didn't even do anything to you." Annabeth defended that jerk.

'_Now or never'_ I thought grimly. "That ass cheated on you! I saw him sitting there with Samantha and kissing her!" I yelled in her face.

She looked at me, and I knew she didn't believe a single word, "Shut up Percy! I know you hate Luke, but quiet framing him!" She yelled at my face as she helped Luke get up. I ran up to Luke and punched him again and again, while Annabeth tried to pull me away.

I was hurt, _'She didn't believe me, instead she believed that jerk!_'

"Fuck you Luke! Why don't you tell her the truth!" I yelled at his face.

His face smirked in pain as he replied, "I don't know what you are talking about Percy!" He screamed making sure Annabeth heard him. "I would never cheat on Annabeth." With that he punched my face and I lost my balance and fell down as Luke took Annabeth in his arms and walked away.

I was about to run after them and punch Luke again when Nico and Thalia held me back. "Nico! Thalia! Let me go!" I yelled at them, wanting to get even with Luke and saw that Annabeth had already left him.

I stood up and walked over to Luke and punched him again. He looked at me, "You think I'm gonna let you toy me around like this Jackson?" He fisted his knuckles and punch me right in the stomach.

I felt my head went a bit dizzy, but quickly shook it off and punched him again. He expertly dodged my punch and threw at kick at my shoulders. Then threw a couple punches at my face, I could feel blood spilling out of my mouth.

I quickly shook off the pain and kicked him right into his groin, he doubled over, howling in pain. I stood there, holding my jaws keeping them from bleeding. "You asshole! I warned you not to cheat on Annabeth!" I yelled at him. Suddenly I saw some of his friends coming over.

"You okay Luke?" Ethan asked him.

"I'm good, we just need to teach this runt a lesson." He laid there still in pain, but somehow managed a smirk and looked up at me, "What?I didn't cheat on her, you're just mad that I took your lover away Jackson!" He managed a grin and I simply kicked his face. "She doesn't like you Jackson, give it up!"

"She's your friend Luke! You're a fucking ass, if you just hurt your friend for a stupid revenge." I yelled at him.

He stood up shakily, and got up close to my face, "If I did? What are you going to do about it? You tell her she just won't believe you instead she'll just be hurt." He hissed in my ear then felt someone punching me from behind, with an expert kick, Ethan went down along with some of Luke's goons.

'_Him alone I could beat him easily, but this is not good'_ I thought to myself.

"Face it Jackson, you're just as bad as I am." He sneered in my face.

I turned to Luke and was about to punch him again, then hesitated, _'He's right I'll just hurt Annabeth more, but if I don't tell her, she'll just get hurt by Luke.'_

I stood there in silence and Luke took that as a chance to kick my leg making me lose my balance. I fell to the ground and felt my head hit the pavement. Soon my vision turned blurred, I felt my head get oozed with blood.

Luke laughed, "Hesitating now, are we? I always knew you were a weakling Jackson!" He sneered at my face and continued punching my face and kicking my stomach.

I felt myself spit out some blood. I stood there on the ground with my vision blurry as Luke and his buddies kicked my body.

Suddenly the kicking stop and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nico kicking some butts along with Thalia. I have to admit Nico and Thalia, does have the making of a fighter. I saw Thalia headed my way as she punched Luke and with Nico's help she managed to sit me up.

"Percy you okay?" She asked me.

I was about to replied when all of a sudden I blacked out.

**Nico's POV:**

I quickly punched a couple guys with some skills I learned from watching a couple fighting movies. I always knew playing violent games and watching fighting movies have it's advantage and my mom would always say that they ruin my brain or something like that. I grinned as I tried the Spinning Kick on one of the guys, _'Look at me now mom! I'm kicking bad guys ass!'_I looked over and saw that I've accidentally on purpose punched everyone to the ground, knocking them senseless, I turned to the leader, Luke.

'_EPIC SHOWDOWN!'_ I screamed inside my head. _'First things first, always observe your enemies movement.'_ I looked at Luke who's nervously shifting his foot. _'Never make the first move, uh… yea gonna ignore that one.'_ I jumped up and did a Flying Ninja Kick and just for sound effects, "Hyyah!"

Luke stood up, "Back away Di Angelo. You have nothing to do with this." I felt his voice waver as his eyes darted from left to right.

I grinned, " Yes I do, it's my three golden rule. One, I never back away from a fight. Two, I gotta beat up the jackass that hurt my buddy. Three, I can't wait to show off some of my moves." With that I let out my ultimate move, 'THE NICO COMBO'. I punched to his left face, then his right. I swiftly spun around and did a kick right into his face and with my last finishing move I placed my foot right on top of his ugly face. _'Great… Now I need to wash my shoes when I get home.'_

"Nico! Come over here and help me with Percy!" my girlfriend yelled at me. Thalia was now rushing towards Percy side and helping him up. "Percy are you okay?" Thalia asked her cousin.

I saw Percy's mouth moved, then he just fainted

Thalia looked up at me, "Hold him I'm gotta get my phone." I nodded and held onto Percy as Thalia took out her phone to dial the emergency number.

'_Wow, this would be the epic part in the movie where the sidekick almost dies, then by miracle somehow survived.'_ I thought. _'Or he could just die a heroic death Oh shit...'_ I corrected myself and quickly tried to shake Percy up. _'Damn! In movies it seemed so epic! This…'_ I looked down at Percy. _'Not so much.'_

I looked over at my girlfriend, "Did you call the ambulance yet?"

"They're on their way now, they told us to sit tight." She told me. "Come on, we gotta do what we can to stop the bleeding."

I stopped her, "I got this," I quickly ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and tied it around Percy's head really lightly, so I won't destroy his brain or anything. "Straighten out his body, it's in a painful position, it'll just cause more harm to him." I told Thalia as she straightened out his crumpled leg. "He's in for hell, when he gets out of this mess." I told the sleeping Percy.

Thalia looked at me in surprised, "How do you know all this?"

I held my hands up in defense, "Watching violent movies does have it's advantages you know like the scene where the hero gets hurt and he gets bandaged up all over by some random people."

Thalia looked at me in amazement, "Anyways, I have a feeling we're forgetting to do something."

I thought about it, _'Rain! Sad parts need rain!' _then I replied to Thalia, "Yea, we're either missing the rain falling from the sky or to call Percy's parent." I murmured.

"Rain?" Thalia looked at me in confusion and brought out her phone again and threw me it, "Hurry call his parents to meet us at the hospital." She told me.

I took out the phone and called Mrs. Jackson right away without trying to worry her with much. "She said she'll be at the hospital right away. In the distance I heard sirens coming off and soon the ambulance door was open as a couple paramedic opened out the beds and gently pushed Percy in there. They told me to stay there, and I gave them Mrs. Jackson's phone number, then the cops started questioning us.

"I'm Officer Williams, would you please follow us to the police station?" the officer asked us.

I looked at Thalia, "I got this, you go on with Percy, make sure he's okay." I told her. As Thalia left I turned back to the officer, "Do I get to ride in the police car? In the front seat with these jerks in the back where they cage the criminals?" I asked the Officer Williams slightly grinning as I pointed to Luke and his buddies.

The guy sighed, "Come along kid." The officer told me as he walked towards her patrol car while his two buddies dragging Luke, Ethan, and some other guys into the back of the police car.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I finally got home still pissed off at Percy for hitting Luke and even more when my brother's started arguing with me, "Look guys! I already took you to the zoo!"

Bobby glared at me, "It was not fun! You just stood at the cage examining the structure and what not. We didn't even get to see the monkeys!" Bobby whined.

"Yea! The best thing was that you brought us cotton candy! It was no fun!" Matthew whined.

I was about to answer him when suddenly my phone rang, "Hello? Annabeth?" the voice I recognized as Thalia said over the phone.

"Yea, hey Thalia." I replied a bit angry because of Percy and my little brothers. "Sorry, can I call you back, I'm having some problems with my brothers."

"No," She told me. "Drop all your stuff, and get your butt over here to the hospital." She quickly gave me the address.

"Wait who's hurt?" I asked worried a bit.

"It's Percy, he's getting take into the emergency room right now and if you don't get you ass to the hospital right now, I'll make you sorry." She warned me.

I quickly hanged up, "Bobby, Matthew come on, we need to go." They started to argue. "Percy's hurt now let's go!" I yelled at them, and within a couple seconds they were sitting in the car ready to go.

**You know you love : I'm not trying to make Annabeth look like a stubborn bitch or anything, she's just confused, and it also adds to the fact that Luke's been her best friend for a long time, so obviously she would feel protective of him. And since she doesn't know about Percy's situation with Luke yet, she would obviously hate Percy for hitting her friend for no reason. Kinda getting where I'm getting at?**

**XxPercyxX: Next chapter promise, is when Annabeth's gonna know about it.**

**PiperElizabethHaynes: Thanks! And yea, it's my first story :D**

**PLKBerry: I got it planned in how to get Percy out of his relationship with Calypso.**

**Midnightice18: Yep I'm planning on having Thalia being the one to tell Annabeth about Luke :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	19. Surprises

Chapter 19: Surprises

**Okay so the chapter you've all been waiting for, where Annabeth finds out the truth about Luke's betrayal to Percy :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson….**

**Nico's POV**

'_WOO! FIRST TIME IN A POLICE CAR! RIGHT AFTER KICKING SOME BAD GUYS ASS!' _I cheered silently inside my head. _'Well, only downside is Percy's in the emergency room right now, and Luke didn't get beat up as bad.'_ I sighed.

I saw Luke waking up in the back, smiling I turned around in my seat, "HANDS UP! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" I almost cracked up as Luke bolted up hitting his head into the roof of the car then falling back down fainting once again. _'You deserve that jerk'_ I thought evilly.

Officer Williams finally came back into the car and took a look at me making sure I won't cause any trouble, then he looked back where Luke was sitting with 2 of his buddies. "They're not away yet?" he asked me.

I tried not to grin, "Nope they are knocked out like dead nail."

The officer look at me with a puzzled look then sat in his car and drove away, "Officer Williams, come in, status report." The radio called over.

He pressed a button and did a quick replied, "Returning to the station with some kids bruised up from the fight." With that the line went dead.

I stared in awed, "Wait do you use a Glock 22 or Glock 17? Do you have a Remington 870 P in the back? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"

The officer took an amused look at me, "You know a lot about these things kid, but I'm sorry these information are for me only, in case you decide to use them against me. No offense kid."

I grinned, "None taken, but uh…can I call my friends to make sure he's okay?"

The officer nodded and I took out my cell and dialed Thalia's number. "Hello?"

"Thalia, it's me Nico, how's Percy doing? Is he up yet?" I asked my girlfriend.

"He's in the operation room right now, doctor told us that his brain might be tampered with because his skull was cracked open, probably by the hit on the pavement." Thalia informed me with a worried tone in her voice. "When are you coming back?"

"Not sure, but I'll get out of here, my dad will help me." I told her.

"Okay, just don't get hurt Nico." Thalia warned me.

"Don't worry, I got this." I assured her. "Later," I hung up. I nodded thanks to the officer. "Umm… can this car go into invisible mode?" I asked stupidly to the cop.

He stared at me, dumbfounded, "Umm…. I don't think we have that technology yet kid and why would you think we have invisible mode."

I glanced down, blushing, _'Because James Bonds has his car in invisible mode and that was like many years ago.' _ I said silently inside my head but instead replied, "Nothing just wondering, but do you have tasers?"

"Yes, but can't have you touching that, it can be deadly."

"How about a tranquiller gun?" I asked again. "SWEET! A BATON!" Before the officer can answer I quickly added in, "I don't get why you guys sometimes use pepper spray, why couldn't you guys just knock those guys out instead, makes things much easier." I told him.

He stared at me in shock, "How do you know all these things?"

"I have interest in violence." I grinned as I heard Luke wake up and immediately frowned. "Gonna borrow your tranquiller gun for a bit." I quickly opened his cabinet and took out a tranquiller gun and shot it right at a point in Luke's neck before the officer could stop me. "That should keep him asleep for a good 30 minutes."

"WHAT THE HECK?" Officer Williams yelled in my ear. "You can't just shoot a victim!"

"Trust me sir, I know how to shoot." I told Officer Williams. "And would you rather have him asleep or dead by my hands."

"I'll deal with you later, kid." He told me as the car came into a stop, in front of the police station and called out some cops to bring us into those quiet room where they beat you up for information. _'DAM! This place is actually real! Great now they are going to put me in an electric chair and question me…'_ I thought grimly.

I was soon sitting inside the police station, "Name?" One of the cops asked me.

"Nico Di Angelo. Can I get out of here now? My friend is practically dying right now!" I yelled at the cop.

"Watch your manners young man, you just shot an innocent civilian." The person warned me.

I frowned, "He's not innocent, and I just simply put him to sleep."

Suddenly I saw a familiar face pop out, "Nico, come in here, I need to have a talk with you."

"Oh, hi dad!" I smirked at the guy sitting out front and walked in with my dad as he dragged me into the questioning room.

"Officer Blair, he's going to do some questioning about you," My dad told me.

I frowned at my dad, _'Why couldn't he just let me go? Uhh…. Why is there light in here? It's suppose to be dramatic like in those games where you punch the victim until they admit their crimes.' _I looked at Officer Blair, "Aren't you going to tie me to an electric chair or tie my hands up?" My dad and the officer looked at me in confusion. "You know? So then I can try to escape with my ninja powers?" They stared at me in bewilderment, "Nevermind…. Carry on…" I sighed.

"Look Nico, we just need you to tell us what happens and you're off." My dad tried to tell me.

"Look, I'll just tell you the whole story, simple version, Percy, the guy the hospital came up with a fight with that jerk over there, Luke. But Luke, the cheating ass he is, brought along some friends, so I decide to come in and save the day. I'll tell you, watching kung fu movies does improve your street fighting skills. Anyways. " I continued, "We beat his goons up and then you guys came, but seriously, the fight was not epic at all, I guess we can't always trust movies." I sighed. "There, can I go yet?" I asked Officer Blair.

Before the Officer could answer, I felt Luke getting drag in, _'Seriously? They should let me go, before I go to rage mode and kill Luke, not that I mind of course, but I'm sure they would.'_

"Mr. Castellan?" I faked modesty, "Why don't you tell us how you were being a horrible fighter but a great cheater?" I scoffed at his face and turned back to the officer, "Can I got now! THERE! He's awake, I'm clear of charges!"

"Thank you, Mr. Di Angelo, you may go." Officer Blair told me.

"Thank you," I quickly rushed towards Luke. "Excuse me!" Then without warning I grabbed Luke by his collar. "Relax I'm not going to hurt him." I told the polices as they started out to get their batons. "Just telling the bastard if he touches my friends again, I won't go easy on him next time."

"What?" Luke retorted back, "Is Jackson so weak he needs to call on you to come?"

"Nah, I just decided to beat your ass up, as revenge for touching my friend." I replied with ease. "Now don't get yourself hurt, big boy." Luke reached out to punch my stomach. _'He needs to work on surprise attack.'_ I thought as I easily grab his hand and put them behind his back before the police could do anything. _'OH YEA! NINJA! Do not mess with Nico the ninja!'_

"You gotta work on your attacks." Then trying out my new cop moves, I spun around and did a kick that landed his face against the floor. "Next time you pick a fight, at least know who you're messing with." I warned him.

I pulled back, "GREAT! Now I have to wash my hands, stupid dirty Luke!" I yelled back into the room as I walked out, "You know Luke? Dumping yourself in cleaning detergent would help get rid of all the shit you carry!" Without taking another look I headed towards my dad who had a frown on his face.

"Nico, you shouldn't be rude like that, I may be your dad, but if you had done anything worse I wouldn't be able to get you out of there." He warned me.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I could control myself, now do you have a car I could use, your co-workers kinda just kidnapped me away from my car, and I need to go see Percy right now!" I told my dad.

He threw me his car keys, "Take it out, but bring it back safely, I'm guessing you know how to work the car. It's right in front of the station." He told me.

"Thanks." I told him and quickly rushed out, then turned back, "What's gonna happen to that asshole?" I asked my dad.

"He's been charge for assault and battery, if Percy heals successfully, then it's up to Percy if he wants to hold charges against him, but for now he's going to be under the watch of a couple of my police men." My dad told me.

I nodded, _'The jerk deserve that, they should also tie him to an electric chair or something.'_ I thought evilly and walked off.

"Oh and Nico, that was some nice fighting moves back there." He grinned at me.

I waved with my back turned and walked out to try out my dad's car as I drove to the hospital.

**Annabeth's POV**

A few minutes later, I was rushing into the hospital waiting room where I saw Thalia sitting there next to the girl I usually saw Percy hang out with,_ 'Calypso,'_ I thought. Next to them sat Percy's parents with their heads down.

I walked up to them and told Bobby and Matthew to stand there, "Thalia?" I asked nervously.

She glanced up, "We're waiting." She told me grimly as she pointed to the operation room. We stood there waiting for 30 minutes when finally the doctor came out.

"We've already done what we can," Dr. Solace told Mrs. Jackson. "It's up to him now, the next 24 hours are critical. If he awakes in the next 24 hours, I would like you guys to alert me immediately." He told us. "Only two visitors at a time." The doctor warned us.

Mrs. Jackson nodded and went in to check her son along with her husband. I watched them as they walked into a room with the nurses pushing Percy. Suddenly I felt someone nudged my shoulders, I turned back and saw it was Thalia. "Come on, I need to tell you something."

I looked at her a bit confused, "Okay," I called out to Bobby and Matthew and told them to follow me. Thalia led me to the hospital cafeteria and sat down. I saw Nico arrive and he headed over to where we were sitting.

Nico bend down talking to my brothers for a bit, and as they ran off he came back over and sat down next to Thalia.

As soon as Nico sat down I looked at Thalia and asked her, "What happened to Percy?"

She looked at me, "So right after you left, Percy rushed up to Luke, and punched Luke in the face. So Luke brought over some of his friends and started beating Percy up-"

"Almost 5 on 1, would've been totally epic in movies, but with Percy's skills, not so much." I heard Nico mumbled.

Thalia looked at her boyfriend and glared at him, "Anyways, before we could get there in time, that asshole beat up my cousin." She said emphasizing that Luke was an ass.

This only made me madder,"Why was Luke beating up Percy? I don't get it, he's usually just giving Percy a couple glares." I was confused, I knew Luke was never one for violence, now I'm not so sure.

"He has every right to beat up that jackass, and don't you even try protecting Luke, Annabeth." She warned me.

Nico spoke up again, "In case you're wondering, Luke is perfectly fine with a few minor injuries, sitting at the police station for questioning and the one you should be worry about is the guy who pretty much tried to be a hero and get revenge for his friend. Oh and by the way, he's sitting in the operation room because of you." Nico informed me with a rare seriousness in his voice. "Also, it was actually Luke beating up Percy, not the other way around." Nico reminded me.

I was taken back, _'I know that Thalia would never lie to me, and Nico is never the one to get serious without a purpose.' _ I took a deep breath, "What do you mean he's sitting in there because of me?" I asked Thalia, my voice wavering a bit.

She looked at me as if she's trying not to kill me, "Well based on what Calypso told me, "She begin hesitating a bit. "She said that a couple days ago Percy invited her out on a date, and while they were ordering food, Percy suddenly stood up and started punching a guy that he said was cheating on his friend." I was about to talk when she stopped me with a glare and continued. "… and Calypso said she remembered Percy calling that guy Luke."

I stared at her in disbelief, "Thalia, I know you hate Luke, but he would never do something like that." I said my voice wavering a bit.

She glared at me, "SERIOUSLY? Yea right! That fucking bastard would do everything to get what he wants!" Thalia yelled at my face earning a couple stares from some strangers. "I don't just hate him! I WANT TO JUST KILL HIM! HE'S LUCKY THAT HE'S EVEN ALIVE!"

"Thalia calm down." Nico told her as he put an arm on her shoulder and mumbled something to her. Thalia softened a bit.

I looked at them, _'What are they talking about!'_

Finally Thalia spoke up again with Nico reassuring her so she doesn't blow, "Remember when you asked me why we all hate Luke so much?"

"Yes…" I replied slowly.

"And remember when Percy told you that when he dated Samantha she cheated on him with his best friend behind his back?" Thalia asked me.

I stood there in shock, finally putting the pieces together. "But, Luke…He would never do that!" I said not confident of the words that are coming out of my mouth.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DEFENDING THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Thalia yelled at me. "He's a two-timing bastard with a shitty attitude against those who knows his real nature. He's the asshole that almost killed Percy, the guy that's almost dying in the emergency room!" Thalia stood up obviously mad now.

I retreating from Thalia's sudden rage, not knowing what to say.

"Luke is the jackass that lied to his friend, and according to Calypso also the bastard that's cheating on you with his old girlfriend." Thalia said the horrible truth before my eyes. I sat there in silence when Thalia spoke up again, "Now do you finally know why Percy never told you? That stupid Kelp Head is always trying be the hero, without knowing it." Thalia murmured.

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there trying to accept what Thalia just told me, _'Luke cheating on me, Luke stabbing his friend Percy in the back three years ago. The stupid Seaweed Brain still lying in the hospital because of me, and lastly Percy did this all to protect me from getting hurt. All this time I was mad at him and accusing him for hurting me.'_ I looked at Thalia, knowing that she wouldn't lie to me, but right now I'm not sure who to trust.

"I need some time alone," I told them. I quickly walked out, then stopped myself, _'Maybe I could go check on Percy for a bit. He's in there because of me.'_ I thought and walked towards his room only to see Calypso sitting there next to him as she leaned down to kiss him.

I fumed with anger as I heard her say to the sleeping Percy, "Yes, Percy I'll go out with you."

**OH SHIT! *dodges daggers* DON'T KILL ME! So how'd you like the chapter? REVIEW PLEASE! Okay…..I'd better run now! AHHH! Oh and there's a poll on my profile, it'll be helpful if you could vote. THANKS !**

**Niomia: That was a long review! Thanks for the praises! And to answer your question, I think I'll still have Luke date Samantha in the end, but he's not going to turn all nice right away, maybe I'll make something happen that destroys him emotionally (I know I'm evil :D) **

**Lightningkid333: Don't worry this is a Percebeth story, they'll end up together somehow :D**

**.Percy Jackson: Yea, first fanfic, decided to give writing a try, but thanks !**

**GothicNicoLove: I was going to have Nico tell the police everything, but then I thought it would probably be too personal for Percy, Luke and Annabeth and thanks I'll try to reread my chapters next time. Thanks for the advice!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	20. Forgiven and Goodbye

Chapter 20: Forgiven and Goodbye

**Ok so I'm normally busy on weekdays, and I was so happy yesterday, I've finally got my test results and they were pretty good! I'll try to update at least every 2 days on weekdays, on weekends I've got plenty of time so that means more update for you guys :D But enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Percy Jackson soon! (just not at this moment…..)**

**Thalia's POV:**

I watched as Annabeth walked out, "Do you think she's going to be okay?" Nico asked me.

I was still angry with Annabeth for trusting Luke all this time, _'Couldn't she see that Luke's a jerk that deserves to be punished!' _I angrily thought but replied, "She'll be fine after awhile, but how did it go at the police station?" I asked my boyfriend.

"My dad said that Luke will be under the watch of the cops, and it's up to Percy whether or not he decides to sue Luke, for assault and battery." Nico replied. "I also beat him up pretty good, and shot a tranquiller gun right in his neck." He sighed in satisfaction as if remember the joy.

I looked at him weirdly, "Anyways come on, let's go, I want to go check on Percy for a bit, see if he's awake yet." I told him and tried to drag him along, but he stayed put.

"We have to go get Annabeth's brothers first, they owe me ten bucks." He frowned as I simply laughed. "Come on, they're just over by the vending machines." He told me. We quickly went over to Bobby and Matthew and brought them along with us to go check up on Percy. When we arrived at Percy's room, I saw Calypso still sitting there. I told Nico to wait outside and walked into the room.

Calypso looked up, "He's still not awake." She replied.

I saw her hands on Percy's, "Are you guys going out together?" I asked suddenly.

"I guess, Percy asked me to go out with him just before he went up to punch that guy named Luke." She explained.

'_Look likes there's no hope of Annabeth and Percy getting back together,' _I thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Calypso asked me and I nodded. "Percy seems to care a lot about this girl name Annabeth, what's her relation with Percy?"

I didn't know what to say, "She's his ex-girlfriend, but they broke up more than 3 months ago." I managed to get out.

Calypso faced dropped, "Oh," She looked like she wanted to say more but then stopped herself. "Percy seems to still care a lot about her, why'd they break up?" Calypso asked.

Before I could even answer, I suddenly heard Percy stirred in his sleep and mumbled something under his breath. I quickly rushed over, "Percy, are you awake?" I heard Calypso asked the sleeping Percy.

"Annabeth?" Percy managed to get out. "Are you okay?"

'_How about I knock that head of yours senseless Kelp Head, you're the one almost dying in the hospital not Annabeth.' _I wanted to yell at him but instead I said, "I'll go tell Nico to call his parents." I quickly rushed out to find my boyfriend.

**Nico's POV:**

I dragged Annabeth's brothers with me to go look for their sister. "So you guys are twin?" I asked them almost amazed because this was actually the 2nd time I've seen twins and it didn't go well the first time. "Kinda cool, so which is Bobby? Which one is Matthew?" I asked them.

"I'm Bobby," The kid in the yellow t-shirt replied.

"I'm Matthew," The kid in the orange t-shirt replied. "Why is Percy in the hospital?" Matthew asked me.

"Well, so you see, Percy is like the superman and he went to punch some bad guys as- umm… butts. But the bad guy decided to call on other bad guys and they tricked Percy." I explained to them in the most simple way that I could.

Bobby glared at me like I'm a kid, "I'm not 3 years old, I'm 10."

"You sure got an attitude like your sister," I murmured. Bobby glared at me again. "Anyways, so Percy got hurt and so I decided to come in with my incredible skills and umm… fight them off with my trusty girlfriend of course." I told them.

"Cool." They stared in my in awed.

'_SWEET! These kids look up to me.'_ I thought with a grin. "So let's go find your sister then." I said trying to be all high and mighty, I started walking with my head held high, then the next thing I know my face was flat on the ground. I looked at what I tripped at and saw Bobby's foot sticking out. The two devious twin started cracking up like crazy and all I could do was mumbled, "I'll get you back for that. Now keep going before I try out my new Flying Ninja Kick on you." I warned them. I took a threatening step towards them and they backed down. I walked towards the elevator obviously satisfied. "You kids coming," I waved back at them and they quickly got into the elevator and up to the second floor.

I was rushing through the second floor searching for Annabeth when suddenly my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Nico? Where are you? Percy just woke up." Thalia told me the good news while I was jumping in joy as the twins were looking at me weirdly.

"Cool! I'm looking for Annabeth, any idea where she is?" I asked my girlfriend.

Thalia sighed, "Nico, have you tried calling her?"

I hit my head for being so stupid, "Oh yea," I slightly laughed, "Can you call her? I'll try to get these devil twins up to Percy's room now." I told her.

"Okay, I'll meet you up there." Thalia told me.

"Okay, love you babe." I told Thalia then hung up just to see Bobby and Matthew coughing up as if they are dying.

"EWWW! That was disgusting! You called her babe!" Bobby yelled.

I frowned, "Whatever, Percy's awake, you guys wanna see him or get beat up by me?" I threatened them.

"You can't beat us up!" Bobby yelled at me as Matthew nodded alongside with his twin.

I grunted, "We'll see," I quickly pulled the two kids by their collars.

"HEY! LET US GO!" Matthew yelled. "THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!"

I grinned as I dragged them down the elevator, "No, this is call teaching some evil kids a lesson." I corrected them. By the time we arrived there I saw Calypso still sitting there and Percy still lying down with his eyes closed mumbling something I stood there in awkward silence as I looked at their entwined hands.

Finally breaking the silence I heard Thalia's voice, "In here!" Thalia yelled as I saw Thalia rushed in with Annabeth right behind her..

Suddenly I saw Percy stirred again, "Annabeth?" With the words out of his mouth, he opened his eyes.

Thalia looked up in alert as the doctor came in, "Okay I'm going to do a quick check up to make sure he's okay." Dr. Solace told us and we nodded giving him some space to work. After a few minutes of silence, the doctor turned to us and said, "Looks like everything is good, he'll just need to be hospitalized for another 24 hours and I think it'll be good."

"Thanks Dr. Solace," Thalia replied and the doctor left.

With Percy finally awake he took a look around his surroundings, "What? What am I doing here?"

"Let's see you tried to be a hero and punch Luke, but epically failed, so we had to come to the rescue and kick some butts." I told him matter-of-factly.

Percy shot up, and immediately sat down, "Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked right away still wincing in pain.

Annabeth stepped out from behind Thalia, "Stupid Seaweed Brain! You just go and try to get yourself killed!" She looked like she was about to punch him then changed her mind. Bobby and Matthew obviously scared of their sister's sudden anger retreated behind me as I sat down in a chair. _'Poor Percy, he's stuck with two girls that likes him, I can obviously tell Annabeth still likes him. This is like a miracle, the hero wakes up with two girls that like him and- '_ My thoughts were interrupted by Bobby's question.

"Who's that girl?" Bobby asked me in silence while pointing at Calypso.

I whispered back, "That's Percy's girlfriend."

Bobby's eyes went wide, "PERCY HAS A GIRLFRIEND?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Percy, Annabeth narrowed her eyes, and for a moment she looked almost jealous. _'MAN! I should've brought popcorn out! THIS IS EPIC! SO DRAMATIC! ALMOST TOO DEADLY TO BE TRUE! PERCY'S IN FOR SOME BIG TROUBLE! And of course I'll try to help him, but it seems if I do, I'll get my butt kicked by a girl.'_ I sighed sadly.

Percy zeroed in on me, _'Even for a sick patient, he looks pretty healthy to me.'_ I said to myself then took it as my cue to leave. "I'm going to leave now," I said quietly as I dragged Thalia out the door with me.

**Percy's POV:**

I was shocked and noticed that Calypso was holding my hand. I just sat there, _'Is she okay? She knows that Luke was cheating on her now, maybe we can….'_ I stopped myself, _'No Percy! You're with Calypso now, and Annabeth doesn't like you anymore, not after what you have done to her.'_ I reminded myself. I tried to look happy for her sake, "Yea, uh… we're going out now." I told her and for a moment I saw her face drop, but it seems to disappear just as quickly and I thought I probably must've imagined it.

"Oh," Annabeth said, "I'll come back to visit you later, I gotta take Bobby and Matthew home." With that she left me alone with Calypso.

I sighed in relief, _'Not that I don't want to see Annabeth, it's just so complicated, I don't even know what she thinks of me anymore.'_

"Percy are you okay?" Calypso asked me.

I tried for a smile, "Yea I'm good. I'll be back on my feet in a couple days." I grinned.

Calypso face softened, "Please don't hurt yourself again, if Nico and Thalia haven't come you would've gotten hurt real bad." Calypso told me.

I grimaced, "I didn't mean to make you worry, it's just I couldn't control my emotions, he was cheating on my friend. I couldn't let it happen." I told her.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Just don't hurt yourself again, I thought you were going to die." Calypso told me and I saw a tear slide down her face.

"Hey," I took my hand and wiped it off. "It's okay, once I get out of this bed and all these bandages, I could finally take you on a proper date."

She grinned but suddenly her cell phone rang, she had a quick conversation on the phone and hanged up. "Percy, I gotta go now, I'll come visit you tomorrow." She walked away and turned back around, "Percy, what's your relation with Annabeth?"

I didn't know what to say, _'I don't want to lie to Calypso just like what I did to Annabeth.' _I thought. "She's my ex-girlfriend, I just got over her and I know she doesn't like me anymore because of what I've done to her." I tried to reassure Calypso. I silently promised myself that I won't hurt Calypso in any way.

For a second my new girlfriend smiled, "Okay, Percy, get some rest, I'll come by tomorrow." With that she leaned up, gave me a peck on the lips, and walked away blushing.

I sat there alone still trying to wrap my mind around what happened, Calypso kissed me, Annabeth finally knows the truth about Luke. Suddenly, I saw someone walk in, "Hi Annabeth," I greeted her.

She frowned and look at all my wounds, "Why would you hurt yourself Percy? You could've died!" Annabeth yelled at me. I flinched, _'Shouldn't she be thanking me?'_ I asked myself.

"But-" I begin.

"You could've died," Annabeth repeated. "Why are you so stupid?" I saw tears streaming down her face. "Stupid Seaweed Brain!" She yelled at me. "I didn't believe you and yet you went in and got beatup and amost died." By now the tears were clearly visible, I wanted to desperately reach out and wipe them away but held back.

"Annabeth," I tried again, "You're my friend, of course I'll stand up to you."

"I'm sorry Percy, I was wrong about Luke, I'm sorry that it took you getting hurt for me to see that." Annabeth begin.

"So you know that Luke was cheating on you then?" I asked her and immediately regretted it.

She winced, "Thalia told me" Annabeth hesitated, "She also told me how Luke was the friend that lied to you."

I stared at her in shock, _'Thalia told her?'_ I didn't know what to say, I stood there shock that Annabeth knew, but also a bit scared of being reminded of it. _'She's hurt, I can tell.'_ She quickly wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I was such a clueless bitch." She cursed at herself.

"Hey it's okay, it was Luke's fault for being such a jerk." I tried to comfort her, however still feeling empty and scared myself of being reminded of such a memory.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll leave now, I hope you have a great relationship with Calypso." She told me and started walking away.

"Annabeth, wait! Can you…?" I hesitated, _'I didn't want to be left alone, not now, I admit it, I was afraid of being reminded by that memory.'_ I looked up at her. "Can you just stay here for a bit? Just a bit?" I begged her.

She nodded probably seeing what a wimp I was. About 30 minutes later she was fast asleep in my lap. I looked at her face, _'This is just like three months ago, when I let down my guard and trusted you, and at the same time I also betrayed you. I'm sorry Annabeth, I know you don't like me anymore so I'll move on. I hope you could do the same thing with Luke and move away from him.'_ I silently told her.

'_Just as you hope things will go well between me and Calypso, I hope it'll go well between you and whoever you may love in the future.'_ I thought sadly.

"You might not love me anymore, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise, as a friend."

With those last words, I knew that I'll love Annabeth, even though I knew that she'll probably never return it. I sighed in sadness and quickly drifted to sleep once again.

**So what do you guys think? My sister read this over for me and she said it was really sweet, I don't really know what to make of this chapter, but yea. So good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**AdrilFaithocean1: Don't worry I have a plan to make Calypso go away.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	21. I Like Him But I'm Scared

Chapter 21: I Like Him But I'm Scared

**Such a great day yesterday, after I put of how Percy got into a hospital, I fell off my bike and had a couple wounds, and yea got yelled at and almost got banned from riding my bike….. not very happy here…I guess karma for me for hurting Percy so much. Ok so enough talking, but this is a bit of a fill in chapter, but I kind of need this chapter in here, so here it is. Thanks Jayne Mays for throwing the phone suggestion! :D **

**Disclaimer: DAMN IT! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! THERE HAPPY!**

**Percy's POV:**

The next morning I woke up Annabeth was already gone and the my parents came to visit me.

"Percy!" My mom gave me a big hug. "Are you okay?" She started looking over my wounds, "You are not allowed to ever do that again!" She yelled at me obviously still worried.

"Mom!" I complained even though I secretly was happy that my mom cared about me so much. "I'm okay, see!" I wiggled my fingers and move my arms to show her.

Dr. Solace came in and greeted me, "I see you are well now, Mr. Jackson, if there are no other problems you are free to leave the hospitals in a couple hours, however I'll have a nurse show you how to treat your head wound and bandage it correctly." He told me and left the room.

About a few hours later I was walking out the hospital on crutches as Calypso helped me get to my dad's car and he drove me home letting me rest as Calypso stayed in my room the whole day helping me.

"You finally got home," Calypso congratulated me.

I grinned, "Can't wait to get off these crutches, the doctor said I'm good to go in about 1 week, since I've healed so fast from the head injury." I smiled at her.

"It's a good thing you're a fast healer," Calypso praised me.

I grinned, "I couldn't let you off without giving you that date I owed you." I joked but still couldn't stop myself from thinking about Annabeth, and whether or not she's okay with all the drama because of Luke and all that.

Suddenly my phone rang taking me out of my thoughts, "Hello?"

"Hey Percy! It's me Nico! Nice to see that you're out of that hospital! So listen, since you got beat up pretty bad, there is an option that can get you to sue that bastard, Luke." Nico informed me.

"Nah, I don't want any more trouble, but could I head down to the station to talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure he's still at the station according to my dad, you need me to pick you up?" Nico asked me.

"Yea, kinda can't drive because of these crutches," I told him.

'K, I'll probably be there in 20 minutes or so." He told me and hanged up.

I looked up at Calypso, "Sorry, but I gotta head down to the police station to clear off something with these guys." I told her.

"Luke?" She asked me.

"Yea, seems like I'm able to sue him or something like that." I told her. "But it takes to much trouble so I'm just going to have a talk with him."

She frowned, "Percy, the last time you had a talk, you ended up in the hospital." She warned me.

"Don't worry, I got Nico and plus we're at a police station, lots of cops there." I assured her.

She softened a bit, "Fine, but just promise me not to get hurt."

"Here's sealing in my promise." I leaned up and gave her a kiss. Finally we pulled apart, _'Yes,_' I thought a bit gloomy for some reason, _'I'm trying to move on, Calypso is nice, and I admit I kind of like her, but it's going to take a while to get over Annabeth.'_ I told myself.

"Percy! Nico's here!" My mom called from downstairs.

I grabbed my crutches and started out and turned back, "Come on, you have to go home too." I told her.

She nodded and slightly smiled as she followed me down the stairs, she got into her car and I waved her goodbye.

Nico whistled, "Looks like Percy Jackson has moved on already! After a long period of being dateless, he strikes again!"

I frowned, " I don't know man, I mean I like Calypso but can't seem to get over Annabeth." I told him.

"Come in the car, and the Love Doctor Nico will help you out a bit." Nico told me and I couldn't help but laugh, _'Leave it to Nico, to brighten up the mood.'_ I thought with a slight grin.

I slowly got into the car and Nico started on the way. "So how's the crutches working out for you?" Nico asked me, "Can I try them later! I've always wanted to try to walk with them."

I suppressed a smile, "Sure man, so what's up with all this police business, I didn't quiet catch it all on the phone." I asked him.

"Nah, just you know like those movies I watch where the evil gangleader, in this case Luke, beats a wimpy hero, you" He pointed to me. "And now Luke's getting his karma and it's up to you to decide of course. If it was me I'd let him rot in dungeons filled with dragons, or you know something like that."

"I don't know man, all these drama thing, kinda hurts my head, I just want to make sure Annabeth will be okay." I told him.

"But seriously man, you risk your damn life just for beating that jerk senseless? You still like Annabeth or something?" Nico asked me.

"Afraid so, but she still hates me, probably grateful for trying to help her with Luke that bastard and all that, but she still hates me because I lied to her." I told Nico,

"You need to relax Percy, your life is like many of the movies I watch, you unlikely hero, will end up with the person you like the most, whether it's Calypso or Annabeth." He assured me. "But seriously Percy, you need to work on your fighting skills. You fight like a guy wearing a tutu, and do not ask me how I even know about that. I do not want to go there." He shuddered. "Anyways, we're here now, and if you feel like beating the crap out of him, just call Nico the Ninja, I strike from the shadows man!"

I looked at him weirdly. _'Nico may be weird, but he's always there to crack me up.'_ I thoughts with a slight laugh as Nico stopped his car and got my crutches out.

"Wait! Don't get out yet! Let me try these crutches out first!" He yelled at me and started walking on the crutch like a lunatic.

"Whatever man, give me the sticks," As Nico was walking near the door I quickly reach out and grab it away from him, watching him about to fall, but he immediately leaned over and did a perfect, almost dramatic fall and landed on his foot. "What the heck? How'd you do that?"

"Told you! Nico the Ninja!" He grinned with his crooked smile. "Ninja lessons are available after school, for more information please call 925–6107" He said in one of those narrators voice.

"Dude, if I remember correctly that's your phone number…." I told him with a groan.

"Nope, it's also my business number, now come on before that jerk runs away because of what I did to him the other day." Nico told me and rushed into the station with me right behind him.

**Annabeth's POV:**

After I left the hospital early that day and was clearly still kind of in denial. In one whole day I found out whatever I thought about Luke has been a lie all along, and Percy, stupid old Seaweed Brain, risked his life just to beat up that jerk. I didn't know what to do, in frustration, I threw my cell phone and it laid there probably broken. '_I know that I liked Percy, but because he lied to me I pushed him away, and today, finding out that he lied for me...'_ I shook my head.

'_Give it up Annabeth, the stupid Seaweed Brain doesn't like you anymore, you just left him there and went to Luke' _I sighed. _'He probably likes that girl, whatever her name is.'_ I thought with a bit of jealously. _'I need to talk to Thalia.'_ I told myself and quickly dialed in Thalia's phone number.

"Hi Thalia, can we meet up? I still can't wrap my head around all this." I asked her.

"Sure, I'll meet you at Starbucks in a couple minutes." She told me.

A couple minutes later I entered Starbucks and found Thalia sitting at our usual place.

"So what did you call me up for?" Thalia asked me right away.

"I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to, I'm not even sure how I feel about Percy anymore." I told her.

"I mean, I hate him for lying to me a couple months ago, but now to find out what he did to protect me, I'm not so sure." I tried to tell her.

She looked at me weirdly, "So it's kinda obvious you like that Kelp Head." Thalia stated plainly and took a drink out of her cup.

I blushed, "What?"

Thalia put down her cup, "First, you were all blushing around him, and second you were obviously jealous when he said he was dating Calypso." She leaned back in her chair. "I don't need to be one of those love crazy girl to know that." Thalia told me.

'_Was I that obvious?' _I ask myself.

"Yea you were," Thalia answered and I blushed realizing I said it out loud. "And now your face is blushing like a bright red tomato." She sighed.

"Seriously, if you still like him, don't just sit there with your feelings all bottled up like that, it's dumb, stupid and pathetic." Thalia scolded me.

"But, he likes Calypso now." I sighed.

"Your point? Just risk it all, so you won't regret it in the future. If you keep on waiting for the right time like this, it'll be the time of your death before you know it." She told me.

'_Thalia could be rude, but she does have a point.'_ I thought to myself. "But... What if it ruins out friendship?" I asked her, still a bit unsure.

"Ruin your friendship my ass!" Thalia yelled and I flinched. "You dated the only guy in the world that Percy hates, and he use to only date you because of a bet, and look where you guys are." She took another sip of her cup. "Plus, you guys already dated and broke up once and it was because of a lie, not because you guys no longer liked each other. It makes no difference this time except that Percy won't be force to lie to you." Thalia explained her complicated logic.

I thought it over, _'That was true, even as I was dating Luke, I knew I still had feeling for the stupid Seaweed Brain, but…' _

"What if he looks at me as just a friend?" I asked Thalia.

"You won't know unless you ask." Thalia replied simply.

I sighed, "If I tell him, and he doesn't feel the same way, it'll be awkward between us." I told her.

"ENOUGH WITH THE IF'S ALREADY!" Thalia took a deep breath and seemed to calmed down a bit. "Look, if you don't ask him, your whole life would probably be filled with regrets and all those shit. If you do ask him and even if he does reject you, at least you'll know how he feels and you won't regret a single thing." She summed it up.

I nodded and sat there trying to accept what Thalia just said, I slumped down in my chair. "I guess you're right." I sighed. She smiled, then I said, "I'll tell him when the time is right."

With that Thalia groaned, "Fine, you do it on your own time," Thalia sighed, "Just don't stress yourself over this too much." Thalia warned me.

I managed a slight smile, "Thanks Thalia,"

"Don't thank me just yet," She warned me. "You're paying for this." She held up 5 cups that she ordered. "They were the special." She grinned.

I groaned, "Why is it always me who pays?" I complained.

"Cause I'm the one teaching and yelling at you." She replied confidently. I frowned as I took out a couple bucks out from my pocket and paid at the cashier.

"You owe me." I growled at her. She simply smiled back as if saying, _'I wouldn't count on it.'_

I groaned once again, _'One moment she's all lecturing me and the next I'm buying her drinks.'_

"Later Annabeth. See you at school tomorrow." She waved at me and got into her car and drove off.

'_Thalia may be right, but I'm not about to rush into another relationship while both of my past relationships have been filled with hurt and lies.'_ I sighed knowing that it'll be a while before I'll be willing to date anyone, including the Seaweed Brain.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? And please do not try to call Nico's phone number, (It's not real ) Anyways, next chapter will be better. Do you guys want Luke to be the bad guy still, or you want him to slowly turn into a good guy? (Please answer this in the review.)**

**.Percy Jackson: Yea your threats are working, and don't worry I'll end it up as Percebeth or else I would probably die at a very young age.**

**Klydo: Sadly no, I need her to live for Percebeth and for Percy to realize he like Annabeth.**

**LaughLoverCrystal: I promise Annabeth and Percy are getting back together and that Calypso will go away.**

**Niomia: Nope, it's something else, since many people have already been cheating on one another in my story already, I decided another plan to make Calypso go away.**

**Ixdookiie: Nope, I've already hurt Percy enough, I don't want him to get hurt again, great I'm feeling guilty now :(**

**Athena's Olive: I'm not sure what to do to Luke just yet, but do you guys want him to have a soft side, or still be the heartless jerk?**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	22. The Twisted Side of My Enemy

Chapter 22: The Twisted Side of My Enemy

**I saw some of you guys asking if that was my phone number or anything like that. Sorry to disappoint those who wanted to find me and kill me using the phone number, but that phone number is just something that I just closed my eyes and pushed 7 numbers on the keyboard randomly of course :D. SO MWHAHAHA YOU GUYS CAN'T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: Must we always do this? *sigh* I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Percy's POV:**

I entered into the police station with Nico, who was still shouting out some Ninja phrases or something. I nudged Nico as we got to one of the officers who was sitting at his desk eating donuts.

Nico saw what I meant and cleared his throat, "Officer Williams, Percy Jackson here," He pointed to me. "He wants to see Luke Castellan." Nico told the officer in a rather professional voice.

The officer glanced up and narrowed his eyes are Nico, "Hey, aren't you the kid that shot with my tranquiller gun?"

I looked at him, almost amused, _'He actually shot someone?_'

Nico grinned mischievously, "A rather good aim, officer."

"Whatever, come in kid, the Chief wants to talk to you, he had a feeling you could come back." Officer William said as he led us into a room. On the chair sat Nico's dad, Hades, "Sir, the guy injured from the fight a couple days ago is here and requested a talk with Mr. Castellan." Officer Williams told Nico's dad.

"Ok, leave the gentlemen to me, you may leave. Oh and please bring Mr. Castellan to room 1." Hades told the officer who left right away to get Luke.

"Hey dad," Nico greeted his dad and sat down on the chair, while I stood there standing uncomfortably. Let me explain, I've never been on good terms with Hades, so once we were playing truth or dare and Thalia dared me to call Hades an old sot. Of course at such a small age, I didn't know what it mean and just called him that and well, he haven't been all buddy and buddy with me since then. Not that we've ever been buddy like.

Hades cleared his throat, "Percy, you can sit down, honestly I'm not going to take out a gun and kill you." I sat down. "So you want to see Mr. Castellan? You have the right to sue him for those kind of injuries. I'm sure Nico told you."

I nervously nodded, "Yes sir, but I just want to talk with him." I tried to keep my voice calm and cool.

Hades stood up, "Okay, then let's go."

Nico stood up and I followed right behind him, "What are you going to do to him?" Nico half whispered to me.

"Not sure yet, but for sure I want to beat the crap out of him." I murmured.

Nico grinned as soon as his dad led us to one of those dark rooms. Luke stood there and once he saw Nico he flinched back a bit. _'Nico must've scared the crap out of him.'_ I thought with a slight chuckle.

I sat down on the chair opposite of Luke and gave me my deluxe glare. "Luke," I said with obvious distaste in my voice.

"Okay gentlemen, we'll leave you here, please refrain from any physical violence, there are some officers outside, if you cause any disturbance." Hades told us. We all nodded and he left, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was lock Nico grabbed Luke from behind and made sure he stayed put. Nico let out a menacing laugh, "Told ya, just like I melted from the shadows, Ninja Style, of course." He gave Luke a glare, "Now you better stay still before I try this new move I learn." Nico warned.

Luke swallowed and nodded, obviously scared of Nico. He look at me in distaste, "What? You couldn't fight me yourself Jackson?"

I grimaced but replied, "The last time I fought you myself it was roughly 5 on 1 Luke." I shot back, "Seems like you always like to hide that cowardly ass of yours behind your minions."

He frowned, "What are you here for then?"

I hesitated not knowing what to say, but Nico spoke up for me, "You might wanna shut that stinky mouth of yours because anything you say here could be used against you if Percy decides to take you to court." Nico warned Luke.

For once I saw fear in Luke's eye, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," I told him, "You've hurt Annabeth, cheated on Samantha, betrayed me, I've got nothing left to lose." I taunted him. "I have no plans to have complications with all the court matters for your information, but that doesn't mean I won't. Simple I came here to ask you, why did you cheat on Annabeth?" I paused. "What? You don't like Samantha or something?" I saw Luke paled and I continued. "Three years ago, you loved Samantha or at least you claimed to have loved her. Now? If you don't like Samantha, then why didn't you dump her instead of cheating on her with Annabeth?" I asked him the question that has been puzzling me since the day I got out of the hospital.

He frowned as if not expecting me to ask this, "Let go of me Di Angelo."

Nico shrugged, "If you try any tricks Luke, just know I can beat you up anytime." Nico let go of Luke and sat down in the chair next to me.

I waited for him to answer, but he didn't so I continued, "Isn't Annabeth your friend? Why would you hurt her like this?" I asked him, my voice dangerously angry. "I would've forgiven you if you had been true to Annabeth, but you are just the same as before. The same bastard that lies to get what he wants." I scoffed in his face. "You would hurt all your friends, just to achieve your ultimate goal. Why would you cheat on those two girls?" I asked again trying to refrain from hitting him.

"You wouldn't understand Percy." He said softly.

I stood there shocked, _'The heck? He never calls me Percy.' _I look at Nico and he seems to be thinking the same thing.

I tried to study his expression, doubt? Pain? I wasn't sure. "You've never loved Samantha have you? Her role was just to betray us." I told to him in a calm but angry voice. "When she finds out about this, she'll break up with you, maybe then you'll learn your lesson."

His eyes flared with anger, "Don't you dare say that!" He snarled at me, "Of course I love Samantha."

"Does she know you were cheating on both of them?" I asked him again, confused with his reaction.

He frowned, "Why do I even have to answer you?" He questioned me.

I grinned evilly, "Because if you don't, I get to sue you into courts." I replied.

He grimaced, "None of them knew," He said quietly, then glaring directly at me he yelled, "You're the cause of all this mess anyways!"

I was taken back, "You're the two-timing cheating bastard." I shot back.

"If you hadn't decided to date Annabeth, I wouldn't have to worry to step up and protect her!" He shot back.

I glared at him, "The only protecting she needs from is you!" I wanted to punch him but luckily Nico held me back.

"You think we don't know about Perseus Jackson motto, Date and Dump? It's the same thing every time! I'm the one who heard about your bet." He spilled out. "Even though you said you were sincere about Annabeth, you're still going to end up dumping her for some other hottie later on!" He yelled at my face.

'_I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANNABETH!' _I screamed inside my head. "AND WHO DO YOU THINK MADE ME THIS WAY? NEVER TRUSTING ANYONE, NEVER HAVING A SERIOUS AND COMMITED RELATIONSHIP!" I yelled at his face, wanting very much to hit it. Luke held his head down, "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU DATING ANNABETH IN ANY WAY? YOU'RE JUST HURTING HER!"

He frowned at me, "I treat Annabeth like my little sister, I was going to wait till you give up on chasing after her, then I'll tell her the truth!"

"Just like how you treated me like your little brother!" I shouted.

He grimaced, "Look Percy, I'm sorry I did those things to you, it's just I liked Samantha and I still do." He told me earnestly.

"Then explain Annabeth!" I yelled at him.

"I told you! I didn't want you to hurt her! You are just the player of the school, I didn't want you getting anywhere close to her!" He yelled back.

"You're a liar, you don't care about Annabeth, you don't love Samantha. The only person you care about is yourself!"

"I swear I love Samantha, I care a lot about Annabeth! I don't want to see them getting hurt!"

Nico spoke up, "That doesn't explain anything, if this was all about Annabeth than why would you beat Percy up that badly the day before?"

"I lost control of my anger, Percy was taunting me, he said I didn't care about Annabeth, that just made me mad, I didn't mean to almost kill him or anything like that, I swear!" Luke told me and I detected no lie in his voice. "Sure I was mad at Percy, because I thought he was going to date her than dump her. I promise Percy, I've never meant any serious harm."

I looked down at the table between us not knowing what to say, "I was being sincere about Annabeth. You're the one that made me like this, Annabeth's the one that helped me out of this. What makes you think I would hurt her? I didn't even get over her the past three months, I've only recently moved on." I told him with an edge of anger to my voice.

"I didn't know about that, I thought that three month delay was part of your plan, I didn't trust you, I knew you hated me for what I did before and is taking it out on Annabeth."

I frowned, "I'm not that low, I would've taken it out on you by simple punching your face!" I yelled obvious surprised that he would think I would stoop that low.

"I'm sorry about that, I hated you so I thought Annabeth would be hurt and…" He trailed off.

"Whatever," I stood up with my crutches, "Just don't lay another hand on Annabeth, if you hurt in anymore ways, I'll personally hunt you down." I warned him.

Nico came up to me, "He's telling the truth." Nico whispered.

I stared at Nico as if saying _'What?'_

"I put a lie detector tag into a nerve point in his neck while I had him locked under control." Nico told me.

I gave him a thankful look, _'I don't need to be debating whether or not Luke was lying now.' _I thought.

Nico walked over to Luke, and locked his arms over Luke's head and pinned his face on the floor. "If I find out you're lying about this Luke…" Nico warned as I saw him read for a tiny object on Luke's neck.

I grinned as Nico let Luke go. I started walking out when suddenly Luke called me back. "Percy, did you tell Samantha yet?"

I turned around and glared at him, "No," I replied coldly.

"Can I just ask for one favor?" I looked at him as he continued, "Please let me tell Samantha myself, I'll go tell her right now." Luke begged.

I thought about it, _'Nico said he told the truth, meaning he does love Samantha…'_ I softened a bit, "Don't think this counts as a favor Luke, but if you dare hurt Annabeth like this again, I'll punch you to death." I warned him. With that I walked off into Nico's car and got in.

Nico sat down in the driver seat, "So that was rather unexpected of him."

"Yea, but it's weird that he's actually telling the truth." I told Nico.

"I agree man, but whatever, now that's the worst is over we can sit back and relax!" Nico grinned easing up the tension. I smiled and he continued, "You know, if you still want it, the offers still up for the Ninja lessons." Nico offered with a straight face.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I think I'm good man, I can fight."

'Sure…" Nico sarcastically replied as he stopped in front of my house. "Later man,"

I got off and went in.

After eating dinner quickly I went into my room, _'All this drama is gone, probably now I can get a rest and just chill with Calypso,' _I thought. _'I hope Annabeth will be okay.'_ I silently prayed and drifted to sleep, getting ready for school the next day.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please! So I thought since thatLuke had a soft part for Annabeth (or those he loves and cares about) he would understand, kinda like in the TLO**

**AnnabethChaserocks: Soon, sooner than you think :D**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent: I'm not sure how to really write a Nico and Calypso moment **

**SupposeToBeDoingLaundry: Nope don't live in Benton county, nor does my number starts with 925, just some random number I made up XD, I agree with you, not an early person here too, usually if I don't have school (like now) I wake up at 2 or 3 in the afternoon and yea SON comes out on 10/4/11 :D**

**Niomia: Thanks, I like Nico's personality better in the Titan's Curse so I decided to make him the happy kid, not the depressed one. I decided to not turn Luke into an absolute nice guy, just like the TLO he only had the soft part for Annabeth, but still holds some kind of hate towards Percy (hence, taking Samantha away from Percy without a second thought)**

**XxPercyxX: I guaranteed I won't hurt Calypso, I don't hate her in the book, so I don't intend to make her a bad guy in here :D**

**PercyJacksonLover3: Yea I agree with you, Luke always tend to have a soft part for Annabeth, and also Thalia like in the Titan's Curse.**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: I should go into hiding soon, since *glup* Calypso is gonna live. RUNN!**

**Ebony Angelz: I promise I'll somehow give Calypso a good ending, she's a good person and I'm not planning to make her bad.**

**Ixdookiie: Yep the number was just made up randomly, I can't have people tracking me down wanting to kill me :D**

**.: Lol I would love having Luke abducted by aliens, but afraid that's not possible. And I won't kill Calypso (just don't kill me) **

**Percebeth: I agree that Luke's been a jerk for years, but he has a soft part for Annabeth, so I decided to make him good, just not totally good.**

**Jet scream: sadly no :( but I really want to **

**Zoeybird323: Thanks, I'm not sure about the rating, because some of the other stories I read had bad language like mines too, but it was rated T, so I just rated my story as T, but yea I agree with you, Luke should get another chance.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	23. The Pain of Loving Someone

Chapter 23: The Pain of Loving Someone

**Okay, so many of you Percebeth fan will be pretty happy with this chapters, and many would also want to kill me, so I'm gonna update this and run off :D**

**Disclaimer: I will own Percy Jackson soon! WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND RULE WITH ZOMBIES UNDER MY COMMAND!**

**Annabeth's POV: **

The next day I tried to stray away from Percy as much as possible, I still couldn't face him, after all he's done to help me. After school, I hurried up to Samantha's house before Percy can find me, _'Does she know about Luke's cheating? Was she a part of it?'_ I wondered. I arrived at her house a few minutes later and saw that Luke's car was in the driveway.

I grimaced, _'I have to face him sooner or later anyways.'_ I nervously stepped on the front porch and was about to knock on the door when I heard some yelling. I'm usually not an eavesdropper, but after hearing the first few words from Samantha I couldn't help it. "I HATE YOU LUKE! Y-you I don't believe you!"

Then I heard Luke's voice, "Samantha, I promise, I was doing this just to help Annabeth, she's like my little sister, I just didn't want her to get close to Percy, so I dated her. She didn't know that I was still dating you I swear, it was entirely my fault." I stood there, not sure what just happened.

I heard Samantha sniffled, "What do you mean? Why would you date her?"

Luke's voice sounds stressful, "I knew Percy was a player, he just dates and dump, and I also knew his next target was Annabeth. But Annabeth was like my little sister, I couldn't risk her getting hurt by Percy. So I lied and said I liked her, but after Percy gives up on chasing after her, I was going to tell both of you the truth! I swear!"

I was stumped, _'Percy fought Luke to defend me, Luke lied and dated me to defend me.' _I was confused, this was too much for me. _'Both of them, were trying to help me in their own twisted way,'_ For some reason even though Luke was lying to me, and he was only faking me, I didn't feel as sad as I thought I would. '_I had thought I liked Luke, but deep inside I knew I only liked him as a big brother. Percy on the other hand….'_

"You could've just told me since the beginning, I thought you trusted me." Samantha voice's was filled with hurt.

"Samantha, please I did a mistake, I love you, I still do. I didn't know things would turn out this way. I thought I had it all planned out since the beginning." I heard Luke begged, his voice still filled with pain.

'_Even if Luke was protecting me, he shouldn't just lie to me like that!'_ I thought angrily and a bit hurt that Luke would lie to me like that, even though he said he was protecting me.

"Luke, maybe if you learn to just let things go the way they are, not just making them they way you want them too. You said you were protecting Annabeth from Percy," Samantha paused and let out a sigh, "But I can't help but think that you just couldn't bare someone taking Annabeth away from you."

'_Was what Samantha said true? Luke didn't want Percy to take me away? Was he just overprotective?' _I wondered.

Luke was silent, "Samantha please." He begged again. "I love Annabeth, but she's like a little sister to me, I don't want any of you guys to get hurt."

It was silent for a while before Samantha answered, "Luke I understand, but you can't just lie like that, you'll just end up hurting us more."

"Please just forgive me this once." Luke begged, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

Samantha hesitated, I could tell that she probably know that Luke loved her, but still debating whether or not to forgive him.

"No." Samantha replied and paused. "I can't forgive you that easily, you'll also have to say sorry to Annabeth for what you have done." I decided this was when I should knock.

Suddenly it was silent on the other side and I saw the door creaked open with Luke's face peaking out, "Annabeth? How long were you standing here?" He asked me shocked.

"Long enough to hear your conversation with Samantha." I replied coldly. _'Even though Luke said he was protecting me, he should know that I hate it when people let me down, lie to me, betray me, just like he just did.'_

Samantha came into view, but as soon as she saw me she held her head down, "I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't know."

'_Samantha didn't know about Luke's cheating, but she was the one that hurt Percy.'_ I looked at her coldly, "Whatever," I turned to Luke, "So it was true you cheated on both me and her. Also you beat up Percy, all because you said you were scared of me getting hurt."

Luke was taken back, "I wanted to protect you, Annabeth." Luke begin trying to defend himself.

I cut him off, "Protect me? I admired you Luke, but after finding out about how you lied to me, played with my feelings, and lastly betrayed Percy." I knew Luke meant well for me, but going through all this…all this lying, betrayal and cheating to do it… is just wrong and he knows it.

Luke's eyes were full of shock, "W-What? How'd you know about that?"

"Thalia told me," I answered then I realized something, then narrowed my eyes at Luke, "You threatened Percy about hurting me." I said my voice shaking a bit.

Luke grimaced, "Annabeth you were like my little sister, I didn't want you to think bad of me, you would feel hurt and betrayed." Luke tried to explain. "But I promise I was fake dating you because I didn't trust Percy was being sincere."

'_That was why Percy never told me Luke was the friend that betrayed him, he was actually scared of hurting me. If she didn't care about me, he would've just told me to make me sympathize him.'_ I thought.

I felt a whole lots of guilt coming into my head, about never trusting Percy. I looked up at my so called big brother, in his caring blue eyes.

"Luke, you made me feel more pain, you lied to me and betrayed me. You could've just told me instead of coming up with this so called plan." I told straight to his face. "I feel more betrayed with people letting me down, Luke. Just don't hurt Percy like that ever again." I mumbled softly. _'He knew! He knew I hated when people let me down! Yet, he continued with his plan to hurt me, and threatened Percy.'_

Luke stared at me and he seems to have softened, his eyes looked as if he was the brother that cared for me 7 years ago. "That's the same thing Percy said," He mumbled so softy I could barely hear.

I glared at him, he looked pained, I wished that this was a bad dream, and I would be waking up with Luke, being the big brother he was once. I sighed and turned away, _'Now that I know what Percy have done for me, this just makes me feel ashamed that I never believed him.' _

"Luke, just learn to cherish the things you have." Before I turn towards the street I saw Samantha hugging Luke, _'I guess she forgives him, Luke did a lot of mistake but at least he knows who he really loves.' _I sighed, _'What about me? Do I love Percy?'_

**Percy's POV:**

Over the next 2 weeks, I went to school as usual, however the atmosphere between me and Annabeth grew more tense and awkward, almost as if she's scared of me. I didn't know what to think, I didn't want her to be scared of me or feel guilty because I got hurt because of her.

Over these two weeks she's been shying away from me, she wouldn't even talk to me except when needed, like during class or drama practice. I was stumped, every time I tried to come up to make a conversation with her, she would make a lame excuse and walked away leaving me there confused and hurt.

She still talked with Thalia and they seemed closer than ever, but whenever I ask Thalia it would be the same reply," It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

Luke seems to be leaving Annabeth alone and I was glad. Believe it or not, he's been less of a jerk than before, but still a jerk no less.

I heard from Nico, that after a while of being in depress mood, Samantha finally found the heart to forgive him for whatever reason. However, I still hate him because of that incident 3 years ago. Still, we are more of strangers than enemies now, so I guess that's a start.

On that Friday, Calypso asked me to meet up with her over at the new arcade in town. We've been dating for more than 2 weeks now. For some reason this week she's been a bit distant to me, I was nervous, and my mind was going through all the '_What if's'_.

After finishing rehearsing my lines and attempting to talk to Annabeth for a good hour, I was finally in my car and driving to hang out with Calypso.

I saw her standing in front of the mall waiting for me almost as if she's nervous. In her hand she was holding a white envelope and seems to be holding on to it tightly.

I quickly parked my car into a parking space and got out of my car heading up to Calypso. "Hi!" I warmly pulled her into a soft kiss. She didn't return it.

"Hi Percy," She said with a bit of sadness.

I immediately felt the need to comfort my girlfriend, "What happened? You're okay, Calypso?" I asked her.

Instantly her face brightened, but I could tell something was still bothering her, "Nothing, just something at school." She told me and quickly put the white envelope she was holding earlier into her bag.

She brushed the worries aside and faced me, pulling me into the mall. I remembered this was where I took Annabeth on our first so called date, _'She was good at hockey, actually pretty good at shooting too.'_ I slightly chuckled to myself.

'_What the heck am I thinking? Annabeth's been avoiding me, she must still resent me from before. I'm dating Calypso now, let go of Annabeth.'_ I told myself again and again.

After a while of hanging out and walking around the mall, Calypso led me to one of these yogurt places, "I like this place," She told me, "The yogurt is good, and I love mixing it with the fruits over there." She told me with a smile on her face.

I tried the yogurt out and added in some candy, blue M&M's along with some blue gummy worms, a bit a blue sprinkle, and to top it with some blueberries.

Believe it or not, it was pretty good. Halfway through my yogurt Calypso put her hands on mines to stop me from eating. I smiled up at her, "What? Jealous of my delicious blue yogurt?" I joked.

I took one glance at Calypso's face and knew she was about to tell me something serious. I put my spoon down, "Hey," I said softy. "What's wrong?"

I was nervous, the scared Percy Jackson in my head was thinking through all the worst possibilities.

'_What if she's dying of some sickness? What if she's actually not who I think she is? What if she's possibly cheating on me? What if she's breaking up with me?' _I shook my head, _'I've been watching too many drama with Nico lately.'_ I thought. _'No way, Calypso and me, we have a pretty good relationship.'_ I assured myself.

I took another look at her sad almost guilty face, _'We are sincere and honest to each other, she wouldn't just break my heart like that right?'_

I thought to myself a bit scared as the insecure Percy from many years ago began to surface. "Calypso, you okay? Come on you can tell me." I assured her though feeling a bit nervous myself.

She looked at me, her eyes a bit misty and spoke the five words I dreaded of hearing. "We need to break up." I dropped my spoon and I swear it echoed through my head, those five words.

My heart felt like it was broken into pieces. I looked up at Calypso hoping I have misheard, but her face was sad and guilty as she repeated the words more clearly this time, "Percy, we need to break up."

My whole world was filled with emptiness once again.

**So what did you guys think? I leave you a good cliffy, many of you will feel happy, others will probably wonder why she's breaking up with him. I promise I won't make her a bad person. Don't forget to review!**

**Many of you guys are asking whether there will be Percebeth soon, I promise as soon as Calypso leaves I'll develop a little Percebeth again :D**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: O SHOOT! YOU FOUND ME! RUNN! And Calypso still lived..? RUNN!**

**Scorpioprincess18: Annabeth's kinda feeling mixed up and kinda ashamed of herself for not trusting Percy, so yea confused and couldn't face Percy yet.**

**Sonofneptune777: She's planning to go this chapter but is probably leaving the next chapter or so.**

**LaughLoverCrystal: Luke, in his own term he is nice, and he feels very protective of Annabeth without knowing it. Percy and Annabeth will get back together with the help of some people *laugh evilly***

**GeekAtWork19: Luke and Percy, I'm not really sure about them, they are I guess more of strangers now, but I'll develop them to be not very close friends (considering Luke did hurt Percy)**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent: I'm not sure, because Calypso is nearly leaving, and Nico is serious about Thalia, **

**Annabeth Jackson: Yep the play is still part of this story, I don't want to forget about it.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	24. One Last Goodbye

Chapter 24: One Last Goodbye

**So I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger last time. But it was a good cliff hanger, so don't kill me :D. Anyways, YAY I finally got to pick up my schedule yesterday! SO EXCITED FOR SCHOOL NEXT WEEK! But also a bit sad… it means I won't get time to relax and stay up late :(. So YES NEXT WEEK I'M OFFICIALLY A FRESHMAN! (*sigh* Why does school starts so early this year?) MAN I'M A BIT OF A HYPOCRITE! Also I decided to start 2 new stories, one about Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia's good old days, and probably another one for either Percebeth/Thalico, (I'm still deciding, but I'll probably start it after I finish this story) Anyways….. Enough talking! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for :D. **

**Percy's POV:**

I don't get it Calypso is breaking up with me, but it almost seems like she doesn't want to. My look must've been hilarious, because Calypso managed a slight smile when looking at my face, then immediately held her head down in guilt.

I still didn't get it, I was now heartbroken, that the third girl I've ever liked in my life has decided to break up with me. I felt my eyes getting watery, _'NO! I'M NOT GOING TO CRY! Calypso must be joking, that's it.'_ I assured myself.

"N-Nice joke," I managed to stammer out.

"Percy, you don't get it, it's not your fault, it's mines." Calypso tried to tell me.

That line sounds way too familiar, I've used a similar line when I was trying to break up with Rachel at the beginning of the year. I heart sunk, '_Calypso wouldn't just play me like that right? I meant I know I deserve it from all the girls I've hurt. I get it I deserve the bad karma! But Calypso, s-she… wouldn't do this to me.'_ I assured myself. _'She wouldn't, right?'_

"You're playing with me, that was the line I would always use to break up with girls, now…" I paused. "You're using it back on me." I gloomy replied with a bit of anger. _'WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO GETS ALL THE BAD LUCK!'_ I practically yelled inside my head.

"Percy, I'm not playing with you." She tried to tell me, her voice on the verge of breaking. I looked up and saw she was trying not to cry.Instantly I reached out to wipe her tears, but she stopped me.

'_If she's telling the truth… Why would she break up with me then?'_ I keep asking myself.

"Just read this Percy," She handed me the envelope she was holding on to earlier. I slowly opened the flap of the envelope and took a yellowish and rough paper out. I started to read the paper, the sadness and a bit of pain building up.

_Dear Calypso Titaness,_

_You have been offered a full scholarship program into the Stanford University of California for your excellence in the medical field. We will cover all food, housing, and school tuition during your term with us. Please consider this offer and contact our office with the information below._

At the bottom it listed the school office hours and contact information and I just looked at Calypso as if I still didn't get it.

"Percy, about three weeks ago, I got offered a full scholarship to study at University of Stanford." She started rushing through her words as if afraid I might interrupt her. "It's a big step for me, it'll help me with my future, I-I wasn't sure because it was all the way across the country." She paused a bit. "In California," She finished.

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. Calypso continued, "At first I wasn't sure whether or not to take up the offer. We just started out relationship, I wanted to stay here in New York with you, but soon I knew it wasn't the right choice."

I was about to protest when she stopped me and continued, "I saw the way both you and Annabeth look at each other. But Annabeth likes you, I can tell that much, you guys risk everything for each other. Percy if I leave is it for both of our benefits." She paused letting me try to let everything in.

'_Wait, Calypso is leaving for both my own good and her own as well? What does she mean? Does Annabeth like me or something?' _I was stuck with confusion.

"The way you ended up in the hospital a couple weeks ago, and nearly risk your life just to make sure Annabeth was okay." She looked at me sorrowfully, "Percy, it's not me you love, it's Annabeth, I have my own future over in California. I've already submitted papers to the university, I'm planning on leaving tomorrow. They offered me a special program, and I already made up my mind."

"But, there's nothing going on between me and Annabeth, I would never cheat on you." I promised her.

"Percy, I believe you, you don't need to feel sorry, I know you're a good guy, you would never hurt me, much less cheat on me, even if you love Annabeth dearly. Just be a good friend and wish me good luck over at California." She begged me.

'_What do I do?'_ I knew deep inside the person I love was Annabeth, but Calypso….

"Calypso, I…" I paused not knowing what to say, _'I like Calypso, and I know Annabeth probably still hates my guts, but I really want Calypso to have a good future.'_ I knew then what I had to say, "You'll keep on contact right?" I said hopefully.

Calypso let out a soft laugh, "Of course, I'll be there whenever you need me, just make sure to not get into more fights of I'll have to fly back here just to treat you." She half joked.

I managed a slight smile, "Don't worry you're my personal doctor." I tried to let out a laugh but failed.

"Percy, you love Annabeth, don't let her get away from you." Calypso advice me. "You can talk to me whenever you want to. Just make sure to not be so locked up inside yourself, be more confident Percy. Not the fake confidence you put up everyday, but the real Percy, the insecure, innocent, and honest person inside. Annabeth will like that Percy."

'_She knows me better than I know myself.'_ I thought. _'That's Calypso for you, always thinking of everyone else.'_ I thought putting up a sad smile.

She smiled at me one last time and leaned up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. _'One last goodbye,'_ I thought.

She leaned up to my ear and whispered, "I love you Percy, I always will." With that she left leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

'_My girlfriend just left me, and now two girls I like in the whole world that doesn't want me.'_ I sighed, _'When will I ever get a break from this love life, even Luke, as much of a jerk he is, he always have Samantha by his side.'_ I glanced up at the stars, _'Maybe I'm just due to a horrible love life. Does the love goddess have something against me?'_ I angrily thought at some mythical and powerful being. _'I'm going crazy now! Love goddess…. I'm going to get taken into the mental hospital if I keep on thinking like this.' _

I started walking towards my car, _'I've had enough with relationships for now. If you're single, you don't hurt anyone nor hurt yourself,'_ I thought. _'Yea, no one's gonna like a first class jerk like me.'_ I sighed and got into my car driving home.

The next day I was miserable, I knew Calypso was leaving and probably on the plane right now. I spend the entire weekend at home, still bummed over the breakup. Calypso did call me once she reached California. I was happy to hear that she made it there with no problem.

"Hey Percy, I just arrived at the university. It's amazing here." She told me with a hint of happiness in her voice.

I was glad she was happy over there, but couldn't help but feel a bit heartbroken. "Nice," I managed. "So when are you starting your classes?" I asked her.

"Next week, as soon as I get settled into my dorm. Percy, I'm really sorry on leaving on short notice." She tried to tell me. I grimaced but kept silent. "I know we could never be together, Percy, just…." She paused as if the words are hard to get out. "Just try to make up with Annabeth, it's obvious you like her." She told me.

I grimaced, _'It's not easy talking to your ex-girlfriend about your ex-ex-girlfriend that you still like.'_ I thought.

"Percy, I-"Suddenly she stopped and I heard someone on the other line talking to her. "Percy, hey I gotta hang up now, my roommate is here. I'll call you back later." She told me and hanged up.

I just sat there trying to ease off the tension by reading over my script, memorizing the lines, practicing the role.

Finally, I couldn't stand it, quickly I got into my car and drove to the place where I first decided to trust Annabeth.

I parked my car in it's usual place and hiked up the hill while trying to focus on anything other than Calypso or Annabeth.

I sat up there at the top of the hill looking out into the city, _'What am I waiting for?'_ I sighed, _'More like who am I waiting for.' _I knew I was wishing for Annabeth to somehow magically appear in front of me and say that she forgave me, or something like that. _'Never gonna happen in this life, Einstein.'_ I told myself with a frown. I lied there until the rest of the day clearing my head of those despairing thoughts.

**Nico's POV:**

I arrived at school the next day and my beautiful girlfriend called me over. I leaned down and gave her a kiss that soon turned out into a make out session. Finally we pulled away and she told me some news.

"Calypso broke up with Percy." Thalia told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked her again obviously confused.

Thalia managed a slight laugh and slowly said to me, "Calypso. Broke. Up. With. Percy."

I frowned, "No, yea I get that but weren't they all lovey dovey the other day?" I asked her.

"From what I heard she was offered a scholarship or something over in California." Thalia informed me.

"Oh, how's Percy taking the news?" I asked my girlfriend.

"There he is now." She said pointing to a sloucing figure in the parking lot. "Might as well try to cheer him up."

'_Poor Percy, he must've really have ba luck to have all the girls he likes break up with him.'_ I thought as I followed Thalia towards Percy.

"Hey Percy, wassup man?" I greeted him, while holding my hand up for a high five. He nodded his head and went back to being in depress mood while just leaving me hanging. "That's cold man," I said with a slight frown.

I reached out an patted Percy on the back, "No worries Perce, you can get any other girl in a matter of time," I looked around. "Look there's Drew over there, go ask her out." I urged him on. "She's pretty and hot."

Thalia cleared her throat and glared at me. I quickly corrected myself, "I mean, second hottest after my girlfriend of course." She still kept her glare at me.

Percy lifted his head up, "I'm taking that you guys heard?"

"Yea, Thalia here told me." I told him wrapping my arms around Thalia's shoulder.

"There was another reason why she broke up with me though." Percy told me keeping his voice low.

I frowned and looked at Thalia as if saying, _'Did you know about this?'_ Thalia shook her head, looking as confused as I was.

"She also said that I still liked Annabeth, I'm so confused right now." Percy sighed. "I'm not even sure if I want to have a relationship right now." He frowned, "I'll see you guys in class later than." He told us and walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned to my girlfriend, "Did someone abducted Percy Jackson?" I asked her.

Thalia looked at me weirdly, "Really Nico, alien abduction?"

I grinned, "Anything is possible right?" Then I frowned, "But you sure that's Percy that just talked to us, I mean it could possible be an alien wanting to take over the world."

"I'm pretty sure that was Percy." Thalia told me with that weird look still on her face.

I wasn't so sure,_ 'Ether Percy's really hurt, or alien abduction.'_ I thought about it, _'Yea definitely alien abduction.'_

Then suddenly Thalia's eyes narrowed, "And what did you say about Drew being pretty and hot," She said with an edge of jealously in her voice.

'_Shit I'm in trouble!_' I frowned. _'Or…..COMEBACK TIME!' _I simply grinned, "Someone's jealous!" I said in a annoying voice.

She frowned then smile at me again with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Someone's cheating?"

'_SHIT! I don't have a comeback for that!'_ I frowned, "No fair! You always win!"

"56 zip!" She grinned, "You have to have better comebacks than that Nico!" Suddenly the bell rang and she started walking away, "I'll see you later." She ran back and gave me a peck on my cheek and hurried off to her next class.

I frowned, _'She always win the comeback game! NO FAIR!'_ I accidentally yelled aloud causing many stares. Blushing with embarrassment I hurried to my first period class.

**Ok, so some of you are trying to find me and kill me for the cliffhanger the other time. So you probably won't kill me now right? And I guess this chapter pretty much answers whatever question you guys have for me :D ok and what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Agent Astro Zombie **


	25. Drama Depression

Chapter 25: Drama Depression

**HAHAHA! So I had a pretty good day yesterday. So any Korean fans out there? My sister are crazy about some Korean bands out there, and she would go crazy when they are shirtless, and I would tease her for being a pervert for some guy name Rain (is that how you spell it?) and guess what I earned? A couple punches and a few kick from my sister ouch…. My back still hurts. Okay enough talking , so here's a chapter for you guys, and a bit of a Percebeth moment, and Percy might seem a little OOC in the beginning because he's still kinda depressed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson *sigh* There happy! Well I'm not! **

**Nico's POV:**

By lunching I saw Percy was still depressed, _'And he calls me emo!'_ I thought. _'But this is seriously freaking me out, it's like he's turning into the grudge or something'_ I shuddered.

I walked over the table with my hands on Thalia waist, "How was your little talk with Annabeth at break?" I asked her.

Thalia smiled, "Nico, you never ask girls about their private conversations." She looked at me disapprovingly. "It's a secret that stays between us girls."

I pouted, "I'm your loving boyfriend though! Don't I get to know these things?"

Thalia simply laugh, "Now how about we walk to the table and comfort Percy."

"Comforting? Not exactly my strong suit you know?" I tried to tell my girlfriend. "I'm not a people's person." I mumbled remember the last time I tried to comfort a person they ended up turning out….let's just say not so normal.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt to help someone Nico." She told me. I let Thalia drag me to our usual table where we saw Percy just sitting there staring into space. I looked around for Grover, he's usually the first one here.

"Where's Grover? He's usually here before us. Was he here?" I asked Percy.

Percy looked at me as if out of a trace, "He went off with Juniper." Percy told me and went back to his depressed state.

I turned to Thalia and whispered to her, "I'm gonna have a little guy talk with Percy, "

Thalia nodded as if understanding then gave me a kiss. "I'll come back after I grab some food for us." My girlfriend told us and rushed off.

I slightly laugh, _'Yea right, Thalia's gonna buy food for us, yea that's gonna happen.'_ I thought cracking up inside.

I sat down next to Percy, "Wow, look who's the emo kid now!" I laughed at his depressed state hoping that it cheers him up.

Percy stayed still almost as if he's dead. _'Shoot! What if I killed him with my wonderful jokes!'_ I worried a bit.

"Percy? Percy?" He stayed still. "Hey, man, not cool, I might be funny but you don't need to laugh to death because of my humors." I said now worried a lot. I started shaking him. "Percy! Percy!"

Finally he looked up, "You called me?"

I frowned, _'Percy was never like this before, he's almost like a living zombie! ATTACK OF THE ZOMBIES! He wasn't even this bad when Samantha broke up with him. I guess having two girls you like breaking up with you, must be pretty hard.'_

I looked at him in sympathy, "I called you almost a million times, you okay? You've been acting like a freaking zombie, and uh… it's freaking me out!" I practically yelled at his face.

"It's nothing," He mumbled.

"Really," I snorted. "A guy, an old time player at that, getting dump by the one girl he likes and the other who he loves but denies it."

Percy looked up clearly shocked now, "Wha- What? Love? Who said anything about love?"

I frowned at him, "Don't act stupid like usual Percy, you obviously love her."

"Her?" Percy asked me.

"Annabeth, who else?" I calmly stated. "It's kinda obvious you still liked her even though you're dating Calypso, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little head of yours. " I grinned trying to ease the tension.

"Calypso said she likes me, but I'm not so sure, I tried to talk to Annabeth this morning in class an she just made an excuse saying that she's busy. " Percy explained.

"Nah, you're just probably scaring her with your zombie mode." I told him.

"Nico, if you're trying to comfort me, calling me an undead zombie is not really helping." He whined.

"Wow, I never knew Percy Jackson could be such a whiny baby!" I said trying to make him crack a smile.

He was silent, _'What the heck? He didn't even try to deny it! Something is serious wrong with Percy.'_ I thought with seriousness now. _'Great I have to go comfort him now, this will be awkward.'_

"Perce, if you like Annabeth you might as well turn your charm on and try to get her." I tried to tell him. _'Yep definitely awkward.'_

He looked at me weirdly, "Not gonna happen Nico."

"Do you like her than?" I asked him.

"Obviously yes, but she hates my guts." Percy told me with his head down.

"Wow, and have that ever stopped you?" I asked with a hint of a smile on my face. "Come on Percy, you guys are playing this out to dramatic, has she ever said she hates you?"

Percy paused and thought about it. "No, but it's more complicated than that." He told me while looking over to the right.

I glanced over the direction he was looking at and saw Annabeth sitting there reading a book. "Excuses, what's the complication then?" I said obviously not convinced. He was silent and I grinned, _'Looks like one point for Nico!' _I was satisfied, "Dude, stop drooling over her, if you still like her, go ask her out! It kinda sucks seeing you here alone and depressed." I told him. "Seriously man, go and ask her out."

Before he could answer me, Thalia came back to the table, I looked up at my girlfriend, "So where's the food you promised?" I asked her with a hint of a smile. I knew it! She wasn't going to buy us food!

"Really? You actually expected me to buy food?" She said with a smirk.

"Nah, not really," I said with a grin and turned back to Percy, "Well?"

He frowned then suddenly the bell rang, "Later Nico!" He called out and rushed off before I could ask him anything else.

"Stupid bell!" I yelled out and Thalia looked at me weirdly. "Just had to ring at this moment huh?" I said taunting the bell as people walking by looking at me weirdly.

Thalia sighed, "Nico, you're seriously lucky that you're good looking."

I frowned, "I know right- Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" I yelled out to my girlfriend.

She grinned, "Come on, you might wanna get to class before you're late again, like this moring."

"OH SHIT! I'm late! I only got 3 minutes!" I quickly rushed towards my next class while my girlfriend was laughing her butt off.

**Percy's POV**

After my last class I rushed out to the music department and entered the theater where I saw Annabeth on stage already practicing her lines while Ms. Melpomene was rushing towards other students trying to fix any mistakes.

I walked up to Annabeth who didn't noticed I was there yet. "Hey," I greeted her and she jumped out of her chair.

She looked at me startled, "Oh, Percy," Her eyes darted around nervously, "Hi,"

I thought about what Nico had said, _'Is she scared of me?'_ I asked myself, "So, what scene are you practicing? I could help you." I offered,

She glanced up at me hesitantly, "Scene 6, kind of need Romeo for that part." She said a bit nervously.

I almost got out laughing, _'YES! Scene 6! I get to kiss her! Even if it's on the cheek but still!'_ I depression mood now gone. _'Maybe Nico was right. Maybe she does like me.'_

"I mean we'll work on that scene later, um how about Scene 8 then." She changed her mind.

'_Then again, maybe Nico is wrong.'_ I sighed. "Yea sure." I said obviously disappointed. "So which section are you struggling with?" I asked her leaning over a bit and smelling the sweet smell of honey from her hair. I mentally slapped myself, _'Percy! Stop being a pervert!'_ The little voice inside my head told me.

She pointed to a little excerpt in the middle of the page, I read it over. "Ok so the stage position, you start out by standing over there by the little blue tape I grabbed her hand and dragged her over."So I'll be lying here, pretending to be dead and you'll just read these lines mourning for my death, then stab yourself." I explained to her. Suddenly she tensed a bit and I realized that I was still holding her hand, not that I mind. I looked at Annabeth and saw her blushing a bit. I couldn't help but grin a bit, _'She's blushing! That means she probably like me right?'_ I asked myself.

I was happier than ever, I was still holding her hand and she haven't even made a move of letting go of it. _'Okay Percy calm down, you could get your charm back by giving her a ride home later like a gentlemen,'_ the cool little voice in my head told me and I mentally agreed with it.

"So," She said still not making any motion to grab her hand away, but is stealing glances at out entwined hands. "I just start by standing out on this blue tape and just say those lines and simply die." She confirmed.

I nodded still concentrating on the fact that we're holding hands. _'Man I'm acting like a little kid,' _ I yelled at myself. She finally let go of my hands and ran over the lines and pretended she was holding a knife and fell down in an uncomfortable position. I hurried over to help her up, "You're kinda new to this falling thing huh?" I asked her laughing a bit.

She sighed, "Yea, kind of."

"You want me to help?" I offered. She hesitated and nodded. "So as you fall make sure you know where you want to fall. It also helps if you roll over a bit putting the pressure on your shoulders so it doesn't harm your back as much." I stood up straight and pretended to fall and roll into a comfortable position. "Kinda like that."

She nodded observing my technique then tried it out for herself. She learned pretty fast an after about 30 minutes of practicing Ms. Melpomene said practice was over. Before she could leave the building I rushed up to her trying not to lose my confidence, "Annabeth!" I called out.

She glanced over at me, "I gotta go home now Percy, I'll see you later," She said nervously and hurried out.

I grabbed her hand to stop her, "How about I take you home? It'll be faster." I told her knowing that she couldn't make up another excuse.

I took her silence as a yes and dragged her to my car. _'Man! I haven't had Annabeth in my car for a long time! I miss this.'_ I thought as I turned out of the school's parking lot. _'Come on Percy! Tell her you still like her!'_ my brain said. I frowned, I was too nervous but I tried, "Hey, uh… Annabeth?"

She glanced over, "Yea?"

"You know, umm… Calypso just broke up with me, and she told me that I might-" I was interrupted by Annabeth's phone.

"Tell me later." She told me.

I frowned, _'Just when I had the confidence to tell her, the phone just had to ring.'_

"Hello?" She said to the phone, "Yea dad, I'm on my way home," She paused listening to the voice on the other side. "Yea, Percy's taking me home." Her dad said something and her face frowned, "Dad, he's busy!" Annabeth yelled into the phone. "Okay, I'll ask him." She said and hanged up.

I looked at her, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," She said, "Hey, are you busy today?" She asked me.

I thought about it,_ 'Today, is Monday, mom's probably home late and dad's on some business trip right now.'_ I almost cracked a grin, _'Was she asking me out?' _I asked myself. "No? Why?" I asked her back hoping for a date.

"Just that my dad invited you to dinner. Are your parents okay with that?" She asked me blushing a bit.

I frowned, _'Awww, I was hoping for a date, but at least I get to hang out with Annabeth,'_ I assured myself. "Yea , they are gonna be home late today anyways." I told her with my charming smile. _'YES! I'm back! Happy old cool Percy is back!' _ She turned away but I could swear I saw her smile a bit. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, "So," I begin my confidence lost already, "Have you met anyone else after you know Luke?" I asked her hoping she would say no.

"No," She said and I did a little victory dance in my head, "I'm not really interested in another relationship right now." She continued and my face fell.

'_Could it be that she's trying to push me away?'_ I asked myself.

"How about you and Calypso? I heard from Thalia that she moved to California." She said and I could detect a little happiness in there. "Or are you guys keeping a long distance relationship?" She asked her tone now disappointed.

'_Wait, if she's pushing me away, why would she be happy Calypso is moving away?'_I wondered. _'Gods, girls are so confusing these days.'_ I silently groaned. "Nah, I don't really believe in these long distance relationship, it's just fantasies, we broke up a couple days ago." I also wanted to tell her more but my tongue betrayed me.

I took the time to look over and saw a faint smile playing on her lips, she wiped the smile off and turned back to the street, as I took a turn into her street. She looked at me surprised, "You still remember where my house is?" She asked obviously surprised.

"Yea, I have a pretty good memory," I lied. _'Liar!'_ The voice inside my head scolded me, _'You're just a little stalker that drives across her house everyday but never seems to walk in.'_ I frowned at my thoughts, _'Shut up!'_ I yelled at my head. I must've said that aloud because Annabeth looked over a bit worried.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing, just having a debate in my head." I mumbled. "This is your house right?" I asked her. _'Whatever, you already knew that Percy.'_ The voice said again. _'Just shut up, people are gonna think I'm going crazy again.'_ I told my brain making sure not to yell it outside.

"Yea, just come on in. My dad is still a big fan of yours." She teased me.

I grinned in spite of myself, "What can I say? I'm such a gentlemen." I praised myself.

She playfully punched my shoulders, "You wish Seaweed Brain." She shot back.

I grinned, "Isn't that why you love me?" I tease her back and I saw her frown for a second. _'Wait why is she frowning? Was it something I said?'_ I asked myself. _'We were just back to normal and she even called me Seaweed Brain for the first time in weeks.' _I whined.

"Come on, let's just go in before my dad comes out and drag us in." She told me still probably distracted by some thought.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? So I'm thinking probably a few more chapters and this story is done. And yay you guys will probably not kill me now right? **

**.: Okay more percebeth! Gotcha! Just don't kill me! And Yea I don't want to die young, and I'm still young, last time I checked :D **

**Ixdookiie: Yea they're still in high school, but I'm trying to make it as if Calypso got a special program, since she's pretty good at healing and all that cause I don't really want her to be the bad villain or anything. and no I'm still making sure they are in their junior year.**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Thanks for not killing me :D so I'm guessing I better get running?**

**Zoegurl: yea officially a freshman on Tuesday, Thanks!**

***note to self : Buy bullet proof vest, have bodyguards at all time ***

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	26. Interruptions

Chapter 26: Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! OKAY! CAN I STOP SAYING THAT NOW? *mysterious voice: no you can't* ARGH! I"LL FIND YOU MYSTERIOUS VOICE!**

**Percy's POV: **

I followed Annabeth into her house. "Nothing changed much." I remarked.

She smiled at me, "You actually remembered how it looked like?" She asked.

"Of course not, your brother caught us-" I stopped myself, _'No need to get back to awkward mode.' _I told myself, but Annabeth already knew what I was saying.

"Yea," She said blushing quite a bit before turning around. "Come on," She told me and opened the door with her keys. "Dad, Percy's here." Then to me she said, "Just sit down on the couch, I gotta go and put up my bags in my room." She told me.

I frowned really wanting to go up with her, "How about I help you bring up your books, it seems like a heavy load?" I asked her clearly making up an excuse to go with her.

She managed a slight smile, "Sure," She pointed to the books on the table, "You mind bringing those three books up?" She asked.

I nodded and happily followed her into her room. As she opened the door I peeked in, "Just put those books down there and you can go down." She hesitated a bit then almost quickly she put in, "If you want."

I couldn't help but grin, "I think I'll stay in your room, it's more cozy." I told her.

"Well, make yourself comfortable then, I gotta put these up there." She said pointing to the shelf and quickly grab and chair and stood up her fingertips barely reaching the top.

I was about to go over and help her when I suddenly saw her about to fall. "Hey! Watch out!" I called out to her and rushed over. She turned around to see me and I dived over before she could do a face dive into the floor. I landed on the floor with a thud right on my back. I looked up and saw Annabeth's face just inches away from my own.

I realized with a shock that Annabeth was right on top of me, her lips are just less than an inches from my own. I didn't know what to do, we just laid there with her on top of me. Weirdly it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. I stared into those grey eyes and without knowing so I leaned up a bit slowly closing the gap between us.

Suddenly a voice cried out from in front of Annabeth's room. "Annabeth! Dad said to come down and eat!" Bobby called out to his sister. Annabeth quickly got off me and we quickly broke away from each other.

Bobby's face popped into the room not a second too late and he saw both of us with out faces probably red. "Percy!" He yelled, "You're here?" Bobby cried.

I tried to fight the blushing and grinned to Bobby, "Uh.. Yea, your dad invited me to dinner, We'll be down there in a second." I told him and Bobby happily got out of the room and down into the kitchen. I looked at Annabeth, trying to wrapped my mind around what just happened and saw that she was blushing as well.

"Are you umm… okay?" She asked me.

"Uh… yea." I replied back suddenly nervous. _'What just happened?' _I asked myself. _'Was I about to kiss Annabeth?' _I asked myself again, "Um… you want some help with those books?" I asked her. She nodded hesitantly and I climbed on the chair and quickly put the books in the shelf.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"So," I begin trying to forget about what just happened, "Did you memorize the lines for the play yet?" I asked her.

She smiled a bit with her face still having it's faint shade of pink, "Yea, how about you?" She asked.

"Same here, I heard you've been hanging out with Thalia lately." I suddenly blurted out.

I noticed she blushed harder when I asked that. "Yea, she's helping get through some stuff." She replied briefly.

"Oh, so I'm guessing we should be heading downstairs." I offered. She nodded and led me downstairs. We sat down at the dining table, and I was wary at the fact Annabeth's hand was brushing against me under the table or the fact that she's sitting right next to me and I can't stop thinking about how close we were to kissing.

"Percy!" Bobby said as Mrs. Chase brought out the food. I glanced over at him, "Percy! You still owed us that trip to the amusement park!" Bobby said jumping up and down in his seat with his brother.

I looked over and saw Annabeth frowning, "I already took you guys though, and it was the zoo." Annabeth corrected.

"Yea, but we like going with Percy!" Matthew chimed in.

I couldn't help but grin a bit, "Why not Annabeth guys?" I asked the boys.

"She's boring!" They said as if they rehearsed it before.

I couldn't help but crack a smile and leaned over to whisper to Annabeth, "What did you do? Bore them with animal facts?" I couldn't help but teased her. She looked as if she wanted to punch me and I couldn't help but grin, _'Look likes everything is still cool between us.'_ I thought.

Apparently I said that a bit too loud, "Yea she talked about some cage structure and all that! Me and Bobby were bored and the only fun part was the cotton candy!" They whined. I cracked a smile as Annabeth glared at me harder.

"How about this? I'll take you guys to the new amusement park across town on Saturday, that is if your dad let's you." I offered as I saw smiles forming across the boys face.

"Dad please!" They both begged Mr. Chase.

He smiled a bit, "I guess since you guys haven't been anywhere lately, but Annabeth is going along to make sure Percy doesn't spoil you little devils too much." He said as he ruffled a bit of the twin's hair.

Annabeth and I looked at each other nervously, _'Saturday is going to be a very interesting day.'_ I thought finally.

After dinner was finished Bobby and Matthew hurried out to play their games while Mr. Chase went into her room. It was only me, Annabeth, and Mrs. Chase, sitting in the living room. "So Percy, I've never had a talk with you about dating my daughter," she begin.

I instantly blushed and Annabeth suddenly said, "Mom, we're not dating anymore, we broke up about three months ago, seeing that we were not that compatible." Annabeth quickly said and disappointment build up inside my head.

'_We're not compatible?'_ I asked myself.

Mrs. Chase looked at us almost in confusion, "You guys broke up?" Her face almost looked as disappointed as mines. "You guys seems pretty friendly to me." He said.

I decided that maybe Annabeth still just wants to be friends and let out a sigh, "We're just friends now." I explained.

"Oh," she said but she seems to be looking back and forth between us. "Well, I'll leave you two _friends_ with one another then." She said emphasizing the word friends. She walked off following Mr. Chase up into their room and I just sat there with Annabeth.

Finally I broke the silence, "You were saying that we were not compatible." I asked obviously hurt.

"No, it's just that if my parents found out you dated me because of a bet they would murder you alive." She reasoned.

I nodded a tiny spark of hope flickered in my head. "Oh, so you don't want me dead? Am I that special to you?" I teased her a bit.

"Nah, I just don't want to get my house dirty." She shot back grinning.

"But I already showered today." I countered.

She thought about it, "But you're brain is always full of kelp and I've never liked that smell." She argued back still grinning.

I frowned knowing I have lost the senseless argument, then I decided to ask the question that's been bothering me since the afternoon. "So why aren't you interested into another relationship right now?" I suddenly asked remembering our conversation in the car.

"Huh?" She looked at me confused.

"You said that you weren't ready for another relationship for a while, why's that?" I asked her.

"I'm just not ready for another fake relationship, like the one Luke planned out and…" She stopped but I knew what she meant. _'Like the one I planned out as well.'_ I grimaced.

"Oh," I said obviously disappointed._ 'Now you know that she'll never date you again you stupid Percy!'_ I yelled at myself. _'I've hurt her pretty bad, but I was sincere in the end.'_ I argued with myself. _'Still you lied to her.'_ The voice said again. I sighed knowing that chances of her wanting to get back together with me was nearly impossible. I took a look at the watch. "Well, it's almost 9 I'd better get home before my parents wonder where have I been." I told her.

"Here, I'll take you out." She offered.

She led me outside and I turned around, "Hey, so I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She smiled, "Yea,"

Before I got into my car Annabeth leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "That's for taking my brothers to the amusement park on Saturday. I couldn't help but blush a bit, luckily it was nighttime so she probably couldn't see my face.

She turned around and walked back into her house while I stood there touching the place on my cheek where she just kissed me. _'I guess if we can't be together, being friends would be okay.'_ I thought as I went into my car and started driving home.

**Annabeth's POV:**

The next day at break Thalia hanged out with me like usual, "Hey Thalia," I greeted her.

"So Mr. Jackson seems pretty happy today, what did you guys do yesterday?" She teased me a bit.

"My dad just invited him to dinner." I told her.

"And?" She asked determined to get more out of me.

"Well, when we were in my room, I kinda fell down, and stupid Percy tried to be all heroic and catch me and…" The words got stuck in my head and Thalia grinned. "Anyways." I continued clearing my throat. "Bobby interrupted us and seriously Thalia I don't think he likes me."

Thalia looked confused, "Please! The Kelp Head was grinning ear to ear this morning and kept touching his cheek."

I couldn't help but grin a bit. "What?"

"He was all touching his cheek before class today acting just like the Kelp Head he is." Thalia explained and almost cracked up.

"But, he didn't even said he liked me or anything, he's probably just got a bruise there or something." I pushed the thought away.

"Really?" Thalia said grinning mischievously, "I heard his excited voice said that he's taking you and your brothers to the amusement park on Saturday and you should know that Percy is a bit slow when he's serious about something or you'd probably made him lose his confidence." Thalia explained.

I grimaced, "Well I did kind of mention that I'm not ready for another relationship and-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yelled at my face getting lots of looks from people, but as usual she ignored it. "SERIOUSLY HE'S TOTALLY CRAZY ABOUT YOU! JUST THE OTHER DAY, HE WAS ALL DEPRESSED, NOW THAT YOU KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK HE'S ACTING LIKE SOME CRAZY HAPPY PERSON!" She yelled in my face.

"I don't know, I just suddenly got nervous when he ask questions like relationship stuff and then my mouth just blurts out something stupid, " I admitted.

"Wow," Thalia exclaimed a bit sarcastically, "So did he make a fool of himself?"

"No not really, " I said remember the amusement park 'date'.

Thalia sighed, "Whatever, just come sit with us at lunch maybe you could get the Kelp Head to stop acting crazy."

It was finally drama class, and I admit I was a bit excited to see Percy. We ran over eight scenes in the play and the doofus finally kissed me. I also admit that there were butterflies in my stomach when his lips touched my cheek. Finally lunch came and I walked over to where Thalia, Nico, and Percy was.

"Hey guys." I said casually setting my food down.

Percy looked at me in shock and I saw he was still holding his cheek, he quickly pulled his hand away. "Oh, hey Annabeth, what are you doing here?" He asked me blushing a bit.

"Thalia invited me over to sit with you guys." I replied. Percy moved over a bit to give me some room, and I sat down right next to him.

"So Percy, why are you holding your cheek this whole morning?" Thalia asked with a smirk.

Percy was caught off guard, "Uh… nothing, I just fell down the stairs today, and it's been hurting ever since." He said but I could tell he was lying.

I grinned a bit, _'Stupid Seaweed Brain, does he likes me?'_ I wondered.

Thalia smirked, "Anyways, what are you guys doing this Saturday?" Thalia asked both of us. 'Me and Nico are going somewhere, you guys wanna join us?" She asked.

"I'm busy," We both replied at the same time which made me blush.

"I mean, umm... I'm taking my brothers somewhere," I told her not wanting her to tease us any longer. I pushed that thought aside and we talked about recent assignments until the bell finally rang.

**Nico's POV:**

After school end on Friday I met up with my girlfriend at my car. "Hey Thalia!" I called out to her.

She rushed over. "So did you brought the tickets yet?" She asked me grinning mischievously.

I smiled and held up two tickets. "Percy said he's going to this park." I replied.

"Those two won't know what hit them!" Thalia exclaimed. "This will be like torturing them." She grinned.

I smiled, "I got my camera!" I said holding up my digital camera. _'MAN! THIS WILL BE HILARIOUS! We'll be like spies coming in from behind taking pictures! It'll be AWESOME!'_ I thought.

Thalia grinned evilly, "This will be fun!" She laughed evilly. I smiled, _'Nothing better than an evil villain but an evil villain with an evil girlfriend.'_ I smiled.

**Ok, so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! Anyways some of you guys are asking about Rachel, well I kinda already put her out of the story because one she already got her revenge on Percy, so I thought she was pretty much done.**

**Chessrd: Yep, I'm planning on maybe putting in one last girl conversation before this story ends and yea Annabeth should've asked Percy about how he's taking the break up but considering how Annabeth still kinda like Percy and they are still awkward about one another I decided just to make her a tiny bit happy. Thanks! I'll enjoy my freshman year! Good luck in your junior year as well!**

**AzianDemigod16: Thanks for the bulletproof vest! I'll still buy another one, the one I just brought yesterday got destroy :D**

**.Percy Jackson: Last time I checked was umm….well 1 second ago! AND YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES AND DONUTS! PLEASE! **

***2****nd**** note to self- buy shield sword, armor, 10 bulletproof vest, and any other weapons defense.***

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	27. AN

**Author's Note**

**Okay, not the chapter you expected, but don't kill me I didn't have time to buy new defense weapons! Just a notice but don't worry I'm not gonna leave the story hanging like this when Percebeth moments are so close! I'll try to update it either in a couple days or if earlier on Saturday.**

**High school's just started and I got lost like a lot of time (clumsy old me… tripped in the staircase today….) , and my teachers are already assigned some kind of homework and all that . **

**I've already got the chapter planned out, just haven't got enough time to write it out.**

**Anyways, yea, thanks for being understanding, and this story is almost ending, and I'll continue another one soon afterwards. **

**Thanks again! You guys are awesome readers and reviewers! **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	28. Spiders and Egos

Chapter 27: Spiders and Egos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own these really worn weapons *holds up a shotgun* **

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up early on Saturday, well for me it was pretty early for a Saturday. I checked my watch, _'8 in the morning'_ I thought,_ 'It's Saturday,'_ I thought groaning a bit. Then I remembered the park. _'YES! It's Saturday!'_

I jumped out of my bed with a start and rushed into the bathroom getting ready. As fast as I could I brushed my teeth clean and white and quickly went into a shower for a quick wash. About 5 minutes later I was back into my room and trying on different kinds of shirt.

'_Red shirt? Blue shirt? Plain old white t-shirt? Maybe striped? Or some lame logo?'_ I thought anxiously as I tried on different style of shirt. Finally I settled for a plain white t-shirt, _'Maybe she won't think I'm paranoid if I go plain and simple.'_ I thought, then grab out my good pair of khaki pants. _'Perfect!'_ I thought to myself with a smile and took a look at myself in the mirror. _'Maybe I can ask Annabeth out on a date or something, or maybe she won't be awkward around me with me looking like this.'_ I thought with a grin.

I walked down into the kitchen with my mom already there making some food, while my dad was reading some newspaper about fishing. My mom turned around and looked at my face, "You are cheerful today Percy." She complimented me. "Do you have a date with someone?" My mom teased me.

I frowned a bit embarrassed, "Mom," I told her, _'Man, I'm getting seriously too old to still be teased by my mom,'_ I thought with a laugh. She held her hands up in surrender. "I'm going to go somewhere for the whole day, don't wait up for me for dinner."I told her.

"Okay, Percy, don't get home to late." She told me.

I grinned, "Gotcha, bye mom!" I waved to her. "Later dad." I nodded in his direction and he barely glanced up as he read from his newspaper.

I headed into my good car and drove to Annabeth's house while humming some random cheerful tune. I finally got to her front door and calmed myself down. _'Calm down Percy,'_ I told myself. _'Don't get your hopes up to high, she probably only thinks of this as a group date, not romantic date.'_ I told myself. After going through a few deep breath I knocked on the door. The door swung open at once there stood either Bobby or Matthew.

"Hey Percy!" He quickly jumped to give me a hug.

"Wassup little man!" I said ruffling his hair. "So which one of the twins are you?" I asked him with a grin.

"I'm Matthew!" He told me still smiling. "Are you really going to take us today?" He asked his eyes gleamed with happiness.

I grinned," Percy Jackson is at your service." I told the little boy.

He smiled, "Bobby! Annabeth! Percy's here!" Matthew said shouting. Then in a lower tone he whispered to me and I could've sworn I saw a smirk on his innocent face. "Annabeth spend lots of time in her room trying to decide what to wear today. Do you like her?" He asked me with the smirk now spread across his innocent face.

I blushed, _'Seriously! A mere kid making me blush!'_ I thought a bit embarrassed. "Matthew that's big kids business." I told him with a stern voice but I'm afraid it didn't come out that way.

Before Matthew could say anything Annabeth walked out with Bobby right behind her. I looked at her she was wearing a simple short shorts along with a plain white tee. She looked beautiful, casual but beautiful. I stared at her for about a while before clearing my throat. "So uhh… Shall we?" I asked her.

She let out a slight smile, "Come on Seaweed Brain, time for you to feel the torture of taking my brothers with you to an amusement park." She told me as she tucked her pretty blond hair into a Yankees baseball cap.

"Nah, they seems like perfect angels to me." I said. "And plus, nothing that I can't handle." I boasted with a grin. _'Good, calm and cool Percy Jackson,'_ I thought happily.

"Lead the way then Mr. I can handle everything." She told me sarcastically.

Finally as us four got settled into the car with me and Annabeth in the front while the two boys in the back. "Percy! Can we go on the new rollercoaster?" One of twins asked as soon as I got into the street

I simply laugh, "Course we're gonna go on all the rides!" I replied enthusiastically.

Annabeth simply looked at me in pity, "Just don't regret what you say Seaweed Brain." She told me, while flashing a glare at her brothers but they didn't seem to notice. "We'd better get home by 8 there's still something I need to finish up." She said.

I laughed, 'You just don't know how to have any fun!" I told her. "Relax a bit and just forget about homework for one day, and you'll see how fun life can be." I told her while taking a turn.

"It's not homework!" She gave a frustrated yell.

I simply grin back at her. "Whatever you say, Wise girl." I retorted back and put my eyes back on the road rather than get distracted by her flawless face. After a few silence I decided to turn on the radio, fortunately or unfortunately Annabeth decide the same thing and without looking I reached and grabbed her hand. Quickly I released it blushing a bit, I glanced at the mirror to make sure Bobby and Matthew wasn't looking. "Umm… You go ahead and turn it on." I told her as I saw Bobby and Matthew fast asleep in the car seat.

"So," I began after the first couple seconds of the song. "You ready for the performance this week?" I asked her.

"Yea a bit nervous you know? But excited as well." She replied and I couldn't help but think about the situation a couple days ago in her room where we almost kissed.

"So, you got all the lines memorized yet?" I asked her.

"Of course, and thanks for helping me with those scene." She thanked me.

"Hey, no problem, we're friends right?" I told her. _'But I wish that we could be more than friends.'_ I said silently in my head. I turned into the amusement parking lot. "We're here!" I announced. Instantly I saw Bobby and Matthew shot up from their seats. I laughed, "I thought you guys were asleep."

Bobby replied, "We were and then in my dream, something told me to wake up."

I laughed at his explanation. "Okay, whatever you say Bobby." I parked my car into an empty space and turned off the engine. "Come on, let's go buy you guys some tickets." I told them as I took off my seatbelt.

Soon we were lining up in front of the entrance with our tickets. "Ticket's please." One of the workers asked. I handed him our four tickets and he let us in. As soon as I got into the park, I saw people everywhere.

"Percy! We have to go on the rollercoaster first!" Matthew yelled as he pointed to some ride called the Vortex.

Annabeth smiled at her brothers, "Okay, go get in line, we'll be right behind you." She told them. The twins quickly ran into the line and Annabeth turned to me. "Good luck, this is only the beginning of my brothers' torture." She told me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Nah, I think going on rides like these are fun!" I told her with a grin. "Come on! Your brothers are saving spots for us." I quickly grab her hand and dragged her to where Bobby and Matthew are. When we finally reached the line, I saw Bobby and Matthew saving our part in the line. I ran towards them, still dragging Annabeth right behind me.

"Wow, looks like we're almost at the top of the line." I exclaimed as soon as we got near the twins. "It's a two persons ride." I noticed. "So who's with who?" I asked them.

"I call Matthew!" Bobby said as he grabbed his brother.

I smiled, "Then I guess I get your sister to myself, we could go buy some food and not share them with you guys after the ride." I teased them.

Annabeth stood there laughing, while Bobby and Matthew are complaining, "Percy! That's not fair! You have to buy us food or we'll die!" Matthew whined.

Bobby on the other hand frowned, "Then I call Percy then! Percy you're riding with me!"

I tried not to laugh, "Too bad, I wanna ride with Annabeth." Bobby and Matthew started tugging on Annabeth shirt and trying pull her away from me. I glanced at Annabeth face who was bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You guys can't take Annabeth away from me!" I grinned wrapping my arms around Annabeth's to keep the boys from hitting her.

They frowned again, "No fair Percy! You're stronger!" Matthew yelled.

"Yea, and we're hungry! You promised us food!" Bobby whined.

I laughed, "Okay, I'll go get you some cones later." I promised them, then added, "But Annabeth and I will get the larger size." I teased them again.

They pouted as we move up towards the ride. "Please Percy!" They begged again and again.

"Fine," I replied still trying not to laugh.

"You'll buy us anything right?" Bobby made me promise. "Promise?

"Sadly yes." I teased them.

Suddenly Annabeth leaned up to my ear, I tensed a bit, _'What is she doing?'_ I wondered. _'Is she gonna kiss me?'_

Instead of kissing me she just said, "You're gonna regret making that promise," I don't know if she noticed my arms were still wrapped around her waist but she made nothing of removing it, and I'll admit it, I was glad, I haven't been this close to Annabeth in a while and I could smell the honey scent in her hair._ 'Percy stop being a pervert.'_ I scolded myself.

I suddenly thought I saw a flashed behind me. I glanced back but saw nothing. _'Probably just some people taking pictures of themselves.'_ I decided

"Two person per seat. Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all time…" The worker told us and I just nodded not really listening. Bobby and Matthew quickly hopped into the front seat, leaving me with Annabeth in the back. I reluctantly released my arm around her waist.

"Ladies first," I said politely gesturing the seat inside.

"Are you scared?" She taunted me.

"Nah, I'm just being a gentlemen and letting you get in first, but since you don't want to, I'll happily go in first than." I teased her stepping past her and sitting down while grinning my cocky smile towards her. "Well aren't you gonna get in?" I asked her with a bit of a smirk. "I'm guessing you're scared of roller coasters than." I grinned.

She frowned, "You're such a Seaweed Brain." She finally decided and got in next to me.

Soon the cart started moving up, I might not be a fan of the air as much, but I love roller coasters. Slowly it moved up to the very tip and without warning it stopped leaving us stranded at the very top. I grinned and looked over at Annabeth before our cart took a nosedive. "You know… it's not too late to back out of this if you're scared." I taunted her.

She simple grinned, "You're kidding me. I love roller coasters." She shot back.

"Whenever you want to, feel free to close your eyes." I grinned and instantly our cart shot forward and soon we were going at top speed. I put my hands up and felt the wind hitting against my face and the thrill of the ride as we went down, then got flipped backward, and did a loop.

I heard Annabeth screamed in delight to my left. In about a minute or so we were back on solid land, and me and Annabeth met up with her brothers. "So," I said after we went on a couple more rides. "You guys scared of anything?" I grinned mischievously.

The twins tried to look brave. "Nope." They answered in unison.

"TIME FOR THE HAUNTED HOUSE THAN!" I yelled earning a couple stares from people. I pointed towards a scary looking house.

Soon we were at the front of the line waiting to get in. I quickly got into the haunted house with Bobby and Matthew already clinging to my hands as soon as the first skeleton popped out. Finally we reached the next room, and I saw it was filled with bugs and such. The twins seems to relaxed a bit as soon as they saw no more monsters popping out, but Annabeth was another story. I looked at her, "You okay? You're kinda pale." I told her.

"Spi- Spider! AHH!" She screamed. A huge back spider popped out in front of us, and Annabeth screamed and quickly grabbed onto my hand.

I quickly blushed and suddenly saw something flashed in the back I turned around but say nothing but darkness. _'My imagination,'_ I assured myself then turned back to Annabeth paled face. "Annabeth you okay?" I asked her again, but it seems like she didn't hear me.

Another spider suddenly started towards us. Annabeth let out a strangled scream, while Bobby and Matthew just stood there grinning like fools. I felt Annabeth gripping my arms more, I glanced over at the twins, "Is she okay?" I asked them.

They smiled mischievously as is remembering something pleasant, "She's scared of spiders." They replied simply.

I looked at Annabeth, who was paralyzed in fear. I tried reassuring her, "Annabeth these are not real. They're fake spider." Another one crawled past us making Annabeth shiver in fear as she clung on more to me. _'This is so unlike Annabeth.'_ I frowned.

I leaned down to look directly at her face that was still clouded with fear. I quickly grabbed her close to me and led her out of the room with Bobby and Matthew right behind me. Suddenly I saw a flash of light again. _'I'm imagining things a lot today.'_ I thought as I glanced back and saw nothing but darkness.

We finally got out of the haunted house and Annabeth released her grip on me. "Sorry, just um… spiders, I'm not a big fan of spiders." She tried to explain.

I grinned, "You sure it was the spiders? Or you were just trying to get close to me, I know I'm pretty charming." I teased her. Guess what she gave me after all I need to help her out of the haunted house? "Ouch!" I yelled holding my hand to my jaws.

"Don't count on it Seaweed Brain." She scoffed at me.

Bobby and Matthew stood there speechless. "You got beat up by a girl!" Matthew yelled and then cracked up alongside with his brother.

I frowned and Annabeth just grinned. "This is for your big ego, Jackson." She told me.

'_I don't have a big ego!'_ I frowned, _'Do I?'_

**Okay, I promised to update yesterday, but my dad decided to take off the internet right when I was about to update. So yea, really sorry! So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? So any guesses what were the flashes he keeps on seeing?**

**MilloinPages : I think I'm ending it in a couple chapters, and maybe starting another one, I might consider a sequel or something.**

**Jayne Mays: I think that's a good idea, I'll use that Bobby and Matthew somehow got lost in the park :D Thanks**

**Robotfencer: Yea Nico in the book is Thalia's cousin, but I've always liked Thalico fanfics, so I just made Thalia cousin with Percy and Nico just a friend. And thanks for the ideas but sorry….. YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!**

**. Percy Jackson: Thanks, high school's huge and I could barely find people I know, just a few close friends, but it's cool, with clubs and activities and all that.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	29. Weird Kidnappers

Chapter 28: Weird Kidnappers

**BEFORE YOU START READING! LET ME SAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been staying at my grandma's house for a few days and let's just say she doesn't really have a computer there. But I managed to typed this out today! So yay! Next chapter will not take more than a week I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I will soon MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Percy's POV:**

We went on a couple more rides until finally Bobby and Matthew decided it was time for lunch. "Ooh! LOOK THERE'S LOTS OF FOOD THERE!" Bobby yelled pointing towards one of the snack stands.

Annabeth frowned, "That's ice cream stand. We're looking for real food, not snack."

I just laughed as I looked at their pouting faces. "Eat first, I'm hungry, then we'll go buy some ice cream later." I promised them.

They both grinned, "Can we eat pizza?" Matthew asked pointing to one of the restaurants.

"Okay, go pick out your food, we'll be right there." I said and gave them 20 dollars. I took my time walking as the twins hurried off to grab their plates. I walked in a comfortable silence with Annabeth and looked over seeing her glancing at some owl prize at one of the games. I grinned, _'Hmm.. She likes owls.' _ I remarked. I grabbed her hand, "Come on! I wanna try something." I told her dragging her to the game.

"Bobby and Matthew are over at the food line Percy, this is no time for games." She scolded me.

"Relax." I assured her. "Knowing those boys they'll try to fill up their plates enough for 10 people to eat from." I told her with a grin. "Come on, I haven't played these games in a long time." I told her and without waiting for her to respond I walked over to the basketball shooting game.

"Hi, can I try it?" I asked the worker.

He looked at me, "Sure, it's only 5 dollars every 3 throws. Make all three shots you get a big prize, make 2 you get a medium prize, make 1 you get a small prize." He explained. I nodded and he gave me a basketball.

I smirked at Annabeth. "Watch and learn."

She smirked back, "Yea, right I doubt you could make all three shots."

I grinned, "Wanna bet?" I offered. "Losers do anything that the winner says." I told her.

She smiled back and shook my hand. I grinned, _'This is gonna be so easy.'_ I stepped up to the line and quickly threw the ball in. _'1 down 2 more to go.'_ I thought. I easily made the second shot and looked over seeing Annabeth look a bit hesitant. "You know..? It's not too late to back out." I told her with my cocky grin.

Her grey eyes looked over me, full of pride, "Don't count on it Jackson."

I smirked, "Okay, then don't blame when I make you do something…. Scary… you know like spiders." I teased her a bit and I saw her eyes flashed with fear, but it disappeared almost instantly. She motioned me to make the shot. I paused and took a deep breath. Then jumped up for a shot, it lingered around the rim a bit, and finally made it in.

Annabeth frowned, "What do you want me to do Seaweed Brain?" She asked me with evident anger in her voice.

"Nah," I said calmly, "I'll think of it later, but first I need to get my prize." I walked over to the worker, "Three shot and a big prize?" I asked him. He nodded. "Can I have that owl up there?"

He nodded and quickly got it down, I quickly walked back over to Annabeth with the owl in my hand. I tried to clear my face of any emotions and casually slipped the owl in her arms. "Here, for you." I told her and gave her the prize.

She looked at me, a bit shock, maybe even suspicious. "What's this for?" She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit.

'_She's suspicious of you.'_ I told myself. "Nothing," I said desperately trying not to blush. "Just felt sorry for your lost, so decided to get you something." Before she could ask any more questions, I quickly changed the subject, "Come on, don't be such a slowpoke, Bobby and Matthew are waiting." I commanded her. She looked at me a bit, as her cheek took on a shade of red, "And you still owe me something." I reminded her and dragged her back to the food place. We walked around the resturant a bit.

"Where did they said to meet us?" Annabeth asked me.

"I think they are getting pizza or something." I replied and looking towards the pizza stand. "Come on, they are probably around here somewhere." I walked toward one of the pizza stand near the restaurant. "They're not here." I said after we searched for almost an hour.

Annabeth looked worried, "We need to find them." She told me again in terror.

I tried to reassure her, even though I was worried like hell. "Don't worry we'll find them. Come on, let's go to the information center, they probably ran there if they are lost." I reasoned.

She nodded and followed me to the information center. By the time we were at the front desk, my head was filled with sweat and I could hear Annabeth panting behind me. She stomped right up to the desk, "Excuse me, are there two boys here, twins." She asked the guy up front.

"Nope, no one's been here all mornin', I've been sitting here bored of my mind ma'm." The guy replied in a southern accent.

"Thanks, if two boys report to here can you call us?" Annabeth asked the guy.

"Sure, no problem," He said eyeing her a bit. An unfamiliar feeling came up and I quickly stepped up and put a reassuring arm across her shoulder. His gaze dropped and I felt a bit accomplished.

I leaned forward and quickly scribbled my name across a piece of paper before Annabeth could give that guy her phone number. "Here, call me when you see them." I told him and quickly rushed Annabeth out.

Annabeth's face was still sullen as we stepped out, I tried to comfort her. "Come on, we need to look for them before the park closes, we still got at least 5 hours." I told her. "Do they have a phone?" I asked stupidly.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly, "Why would a bunch of elementary kids have a phone?" She snapped.

I just simply shrugged. "It would help us find them." I reasoned.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." She murmured. "Come on, we have to search the whole park in 5 hours." She told me and yanked my hand.

After about 3 hours of searching I was worried, and Annabeth was near collapsing. "Where are they?" Annabeth screamed to no one in particular.

"You okay? You look a bit sick." I asked looking her over, her face was a bit pale and she looked exhausted.

"I'm okay." She mumbled as her leg suddenly gave out and she almost fell. I quickly reached out my arms to catch her.

"No you're not." I decided. "You need to stay awake if you want to find them." I told her still holding her up. "Come on, take a break, I'll go buy us a couple snacks." After I walked her over to a bench I came up to the nearest food stand and bought two hotdogs. "Here, eat," I commanded her.

"Thanks." She replied and took a bit out of her hotdog. "When I find them they are dead." She mumbled.

I imagined what Annabeth have planned for her brothers when she find them and couldn't help but shudder. "Calm down. They are probably just hanging around some food place." I put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. I couldn't help but think how much we look like a couple right now, _'A boyfriend reassuring his girlfriend.'_ I thought,_ 'If only that would happen.'_ I sighed and saw some light coming from behind. Annabeth must've saw it too because she turned around.

"Did you see that?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Been seeing flashes all morning probably just some tourist." I told her.

Before she could answer me I heard her phone rang. "Hello?"

I heard some mumbling on the other line. Annabeth's face suddenly showed fear. "What? Ferris Wheel?" I heard her screamed into the phone. "Hello? Hello?" She put down her phone. I could see a bit of tears being held back. She looked at me, "They got kidnapped. The kidnappers told us not to call the police and to meet them at the Ferris Wheel or else they'll chop off one of my brother's arm." She told me.

'_What? Why would someone wanna kidnap those twins?'_ I wondered a bit worried. "Come on, let's go to the Ferris Wheel." I told her but she didn't move. "Come on!" I yelled again worried about Bobby and Matthew's safety.

"We should call the police, we can't trust these kidnappers." She told me.

I frowned, "They specifically told us not to call the police."

"I'm worried, what if they already got hurt! They were screaming in the phone." Annabeth said.

I didn't know what to think, I've never had a sibling. _'She's scared,'_ I told myself. _'Comfort her then you stupid kid.'_ My brain told me. I just leaned down and gave her a hug. She tried to rip away from my hug at first but I held on tight, soon she relaxed a bit and rested her head on my shoulder. I could tell that she was trembling with fear. "Hey," I whispered softly. "We'll find them, just calm down." I told her soothingly. After a couple seconds I loosen my grip but Annabeth's head was still rested on my shoulder.

I shook her lightly, "We still need to go to the Ferris Wheel," I reminded her.

She tensed and backed away from me and I saw her cheek take on a light shade of pink, "Sorry, I was just tired." She told me. "And thanks Percy."

I felt my face heating up. "That's okay, come on, let's go to the Ferris Wheel and see what these kidnappers wants us to do." I told her. She nodded and we walked towards the Ferris Wheel.

"This is a big Ferris Wheel." I exclaimed when we reached out destination. "How are we gonna find Bobby and Matthew.

"I got a text." Annabeth announced.

I looked at her phone and took a look at the caller's id that just said Restricted,_ 'Dammit! We could've tracked down the phone number.'_ I thought.

"We need to know who you are, so stand right in front of the Ferris Wheel and kiss the guy that took you and your brothers here." I read the message aloud in disbelief. _'What kind of kidnapper needs us to kiss?' _ I wondered.

"What kind of kidnapper needs us to kiss?" Annabeth asked me.

I looked at her in shock, "You just read my mind. I guess we kiss then." I told her trying to keep my voice monotone.

"This is a weird request," She mumbled. "So umm… front of the Ferris Wheel." She looked around realizing we were in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"At least it won't be awkward." I offered, "We've kissed before." I told her trying to ease the tension. _'You're making it worse.'_ My brain told me. _'Shut up'_ I told it. I looked at Annabeth and saw that she was blushing. "Well, let's get this over with then." I leaned in until we were about an inch apart, but I stayed there. _'Come on, it's for rescuing her brothers, it's not like she's gonna reject you.'_ I told myself.

I quickly closed the gap between us. I was planning to make it a quick kiss just so the kidnappers would recognize us and let Bobby and Matthew go, but let's just say it wasn't what I planned. As soon as I touched her lips, my arms made its way around her waist and I pulled her in. I felt Annabeth's hand around my neck and she was kissing me back.

I deepened the kiss when suddenly I heard a clicking sound. "Wow! Don't let me stop you, keep on kissing." A random guy told us, snapping a picture.

I quickly pulled away from Annabeth, both of our faces were red. _'Holy shit! We almost made out in an amusement park!'_ I thought. I walked up to the guy who was snapping pictures of us. "Give me the damn camera!" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Dude, no way, that's the best shot I've taken all day!" The guy grinned. I made a grab for the camera when suddenly I heard Annabeth calling my name.

"Percy, another message!" I quickly ran over letting that camera guy out of my sight.

I looked at her cell phone message, "Good, now that we know who you are and that you don't have the cops following you around, there's a note under the seat of the 5th Ferris wheel cart. The blue one, read it and follow the instruction." I looked at Annabeth. "Let's go on the ride than." I said dragging her onto the Ferris Wheel.

**Nico's POV:**

"They're on the Ferris Wheel." I told them. "Now where's Cerby with my blackmailing camera?" I asked no one in particular.

As if on cue, Cerby came back grinning. "Hey!" Got their picture, dude, I could've gotten killed!" Cerby told me with a look of fake terror on his face. I grabbed my camera and gave it to Thalia.

"Sorry about that, man, but at least you made it out alive. Here's 30 bucks." I handed Cerby 30 dollars and he went off.

I turned around and saw Thalia grinning at the pictures. "Yep they totally still like each other." She decided. "But are you sure this plans gonna work?" Thalia asked me.

"Positive," I told her with full confidence. "It works in movies all the time!" I exclaimed. I turned to the twins, "You guys wanna torture your sister and Percy?" I asked them. They nodded still eating their pizzas. I clapped my hands together and grinned evilly. Thalia stared at me. "What?" I asked her.

Thalia sighed, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head Nico."

I grinned, "It's a head full of scheming and knowledge," I replied thinking about some preview dramas I have watched. "Don't worry this will go great we got blackmail material, so even if they find out it's us, they won't kill us." I reassured my girlfriend.

"I think…?"

**Okay so what you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! Also I need some ideas of what Nico and Thalia could make Percy and Annabeth do while their still in the amusement park! SO review and give me some ideas please! And I'm guessing you guys know it's Nico and Thalia with the flashes :D**

**.Percy Jackson: Don't kill me! I had an excuse for having this chapter up late! AND DON"T STEAL MY BULLET PROOF JACKET I MIGHT DIE! AHHHH**

**Robotfencer: Wow those are a lot of weird combos XD I've never knew about some of them! Cool!**

**ArtsyAzn: Thanks! And don't worry I'm out shopping for new self defense weapons! **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	30. Couple Feelings

Chapter 29: Couple Feelings

**OKAY YAY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! A bit longer than a typical chapter but yea I think it has plenty of Percebeth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson…..sadly I never will…**

**Percy's POV: **

We quickly got on the huge Ferris Wheel, "They said the 5th cart but how do we know which one is the fifth?" I asked her stupidly.

Annabeth sighed, "Percy there's numbers on the carts, and there's number 5, a blue cart." She explained pointing to one of the seat.

I grinned sheepishly, "Oh, I knew that."

"Sure you did." She shot back. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I tried to fight my embarrassment, "Whatever, let's just get on the stupid ride and find those kidnappers." I told her and quickly made a grab for her hand dragging her to the line, _'Wow, we're holding hands a lot today.'_ I thought, _'Not that I noticed it or anything…No, I gotta focus on finding Bobby and Matthew, I can dream about my fantasies of having a wonderful girlfriend like Annabeth later.'_ I reminded myself.

We got into the line and some photographer came up to us, "Sir, would you like to take a picture your with beautiful girlfriend?" I heard some random guy's voice probably asking some couple. "Sir?" The guy asked again.

I turned around. "Me?" I asked.

The photographer nodded. "Would you like a picture with your beautiful girlfriend?"

I'll admit I was a bit happy that he thought we were a couple, however sad that in reality we weren't. I forced out a fake laugh, "No um…" I hesitated a bit after I noticed that we do look kind of like a couple. I was still holding on to her hand and she was sort of leaning towards me.

I noticed his voice sounds a bit familiar, I tried to get a closer look at his face, but it was masked.

The guy grin, "Oh, come on, it's not everyday you get a picture with your girlfriend!" The guy told me. "Come on, one picture won't hurt!" He tried to convince us.

I looked at Annabeth who just shrugged, "Okay I guess one picture is okay."

His grin got wider than I thought possible, "Okay so why don't you put your hands around her waist, just like the loving couples you guys are." He commanded us. I nervously wrapped my arms around her waist and posed for a picture.

Annabeth sighed and whispered, "Honestly Percy, I don't bite, you can put your arms on my waist." She told me.

For some odd reason, it gave me a sort of confidence as I pulled her body in closer to mines, "Perfecto!" The guy said again in his familiar voice with a bit of a rough Italian accent. "Good, good, now give your boyfriend a kiss!" The guy urged on.

I looked at him awestruck. I would be lying if I said I hated this guy, he's actually giving Annabeth a chance to kiss me! Even though my heart was doing leaps in the air I managed to keep a straight calm poker face.

Annabeth hesitated then leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. Instantly the guy took the picture as my cheeks started to warm up. "Perfecto! Good! I love this!" He quickly took the snapshot out of the camera and gave us a copy. "Here you go. No cost! The shot was perfecto, free of charge for a perfect couple like you." He told us in that familiar Italian accent. "Stick it to your cell or something, the glue never wears off."

We accepted the picture, "Thank you sir," I told the Italian guy.

"No problem, just don't let her out your sight lad, she's a keeper, and you guys are a good couple." The Italian guy told me in a low voice so Annabeth wouldn't be able to hear.

I tried not to show any emotions as he said that, _'I wish we were a couple.'_ I thought, but I just replied, "Okay, thanks again uh.." I stopped waiting for him to say his name.

"Call me Nicholas Death Ninja." The guy told me with a gleam in his eyes under his mask.

I frowned at the weird name. "Thank you Nicholas Death Ninja."

"Well, see you later lad," The guy told me and quickly ran off, probably to find another couple to take pictures of.

I turned back to Annabeth who was taking a look at the picture that we just took. "That guy was pretty friendly, he does seems kind of familiar though," Annabeth noticed.

"Probably because we have seen lots of weird flashes lately?" I guessed.

Annabeth nodded but didn't look convinced. "It was a nice picture though." She said holding up the snapshot that Mr. Death Ninja have given us. I looked at the spare picture he have given me.

"Yea, the picture's pretty good." For a second I forgot that we were suppose to find Bobby and Matthew instead I just stared at the picture of Annabeth kissing thinking if she had only lowered her kiss a bit then... My thoughts trailed off. Annabeth took out her phone and peeled off the picture. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Pasting it on my phone of course." She replied. "I like this picture, I mean not because of the kiss." She rushed through her words while blushing. "I meant the scene behind it has such wonderful architecture." She explained hurriedly.

My heart sank lower, _'And just when I thought she might just like me.'_ I complained. "Yea," I tried to sound happy. "That's a good idea, maybe if I put a picture of a smart girl like you in the back of my phone people won't think I'm so dumb." I grinned stupidly.

Annabeth seem to blush in pride that I called her smart. "Did you just called me smart?" She asked me with a grin that I haven't seen since she found out Bobby and Matthew got lost.

"Well unless you know anyone else name Wise Girl, then I guess you are smart." I sighed dramatically as we reached the end of the line. I saw the blue cart with the number 5. I grab Annabeth and pointed her towards the seat. "Come on!" I yelled. "Let's go!" With a start Annabeth smile dropped as she remembered what happened to her brothers. We finally got settled into the seat, when Annabeth got the another text.

"Check under the chair you'll find a note written." Annabeth read from her phone.

I reached under my seat and felt an envelope. Quickly, I opened up the flap, and a paper with horrible writing on it fell out. I squint my eyes to get a better look at the letters and read it:

"If you want to find your brothers alive and unharmed, follow these steps, at each place you'll find a note written like this until we have gotten what we wanted.

Go on the next ride near the water place, it's called the Thrill Ride O Love. We will know which seat you'll be in so just go ahead and look behind the seat once you get into your cart.

Before you go, however, there's a recorder on the left of the seat pick it up and we need you to record something, read off the piece of paper attached to the recorder.

If you do not follow these instruction we will chop off one of their arms.

P.S. Leave a cash payment of $50 in the hidden compartment inside the envelope and place it under the seat.

From The Kidnappers"

I finished reading the letter and searched around the Ferris wheel and found the recorder with a piece of paper attached to it. I looked over the paper. "These guys seems like stalkers!" I exclaimed. "They know where we are every second." I reasoned. I looked over and saw Annabeth panicking, I put an arm over her shoulder comforting her. "No worries we'll find them. Come on, let's start with the recording."

I handed Annabeth the paper she has to read off from, "What is this?" She demanded looking at the random words on the sheet of paper.

I glanced at the paper taped to the recorder and tried to read it. "Je encore vous le souhaitez…" I stopped. "What the heck? Is this code word or something?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"It sounds like another language, but I don't know," Annabeth admitted.

I pretended to look shock, "Wow! Something Wise Girl doesn't know." I said easing the tension a bit.

She punched me on my arm. "Shut up Seaweed Brain, it's just a bunch of gibberish. Let's just get this over with." She told me.

I took noticed of how close we were to each other, she body was nearly pressing against my chest and my arm was still dangling over her shoulder comfortably. "Ok," I replied trying to ignored that we were so close together. Annabeth pressed the record button and pointed the recorder towards me. I began the weird code words on the paper.

Finally I finished just in time for us to get off. I quickly hidden all the objects back into place and put $50 dollars into the envelope.

As we got to the exit Annabeth suddenly stopped, "What does these people want?" She asked me. "They are not making any sense, why would they kidnap our brothers just for a mere 50 bucks!" She yelled.

"Don't worry I promise, we'll get them back." I assured her trying to comfort her yet again, but I was sincere, _'I promise I'll be there for her, and I will.'_ I told myself.

We walked to the water ride with my arms comforting on her should around her the whole time. She didn't push it off and of course I don't want to let her feel scared or anything like that.

"We're here." I said and I led her into the Thrill Ride O Love. "If you ask me, this looks like a very old ride." I said. "Barely anyone's here." I noticed.

I took a look around my surroundings. It was well pretty empty compared to all the other rides in the park. It seems almost like a couples' ride with all Valentine theme popping up every now and then. The planks on the boat that is used to glide through the water is so loose, I think it could've broken any second. _'They definitely need to remodel this.'_ I thought with a grimace as I saw how dirty the water was. I could almost imagine how beautiful this place probably had been. A bit intimidating if you're alone but as a couple then it makes you feel welcome. _'Why am I feeling welcomed then?'_ I asked myself. I shook that thought off, _'No we're not here on a lovey dovey date or what not… we're here to beat the crap out of kidnappers,'_ I sadly reminded myself.

"Come on, let's get on, the sooner we do the faster we'll find them." I sighed then brought Annabeth over to one of the really horrible boats.

I looked over at Annabeth, she looked so worried, sad, so unlike her. I'd give anything just to make her get mad at me and call me Seaweed Brain. Suddenly the boat launched forward abruptly. A sudden noise almost made me jump right out of the now slow moving boat.

I looked at her as if saying, _'Another text?'_ She nodded and gave me the cell phone after reading it over.

"WHAT THE HECK? NO THEY CAN'T DO THIS!" I nearly yelled out to no one In particular and temporary lost control of the boat and it tipped to the side. The boat toppled over and we were sent flying off the boat. I landed with a splash inside the current of water with Annabeth no where to be found. I tried to fight the currents, swimming in the opposite direction to look for Annabeth. _'Is she okay?'_ I worried. "ANNABETH!" I screamed on top of my lungs trying to put my swimming skills to the test. _'This may be an old ride but the water currents are still strong.'_ I thought.

I suddenly heard a sudden sound. I turned into the direction of the sudden noise just in time to see a blond streak of hair go under. A new rush of energy renewed itself into my body. I expertly swam towards the direction of the blond hair, still fighting against the ride's current. Finnaly I grab ahold of a hand, Annabeth's hand. I put on my lifeguard training skills and carried her motionless body while swaying in the water letting the current carry me along. I finally found a place to rest and carried Annabeth bridal style to land and laid her down on the ground.

I pushed my hands on her stomach and tried to push all the water out. "Come on," I murmured silently. After a couple pushes I decided to go to the last resort, CPR. I took in a huge intake of air and quickly brought it to her mouth. She's still not waking up! "Come on! Wise Girl get up!" I yelled after a few attempt.

**Nico's POV:**

"Oh hey! He actually gave me $50 dollars!" I grinned holding up the $50 from the envelope.

"Why did he give us $50?" Thalia asked me.

"Cause I made him." I replied easily. "Plus, we need some money to buy food later!" I concluded. "So we might as well let Percy provide us with the food." I turned to Matthew, "you got the recording kid?"

He held up the camera. One blackmail material recorded! I grinned. I looked down and say Annabeth walking with Percy comforting her, they look almost like a real couple. "Told you these movie tricks really helps!" I happily said.

"Okay you win!" Thalia frowned.

I kissed my girlfriend, "Wow, first time you said that Thalia." I informed her.

"Cause you're usually wrong Nico!" She implied. I just shrugged, _'The hero of the movie are usually not always right.'_ I thought.

"Nico!" Thalia half whispered to me. "Come on we should go help them!" She yelled in a whispered tone.

I knew we couldn't interrupt them now, it was the crucial part. "No, Annabeth is okay, not that Percy needs to know, it's just a slight blackout."

My girlfriend looked at me in amazement, "You planned this?" She asked me with an evidence smirk. "I never knew you were so cunning."

"Of course not, this type of thing is something only Annabeth could plan." I said matter of factually. "But considering Annabeth is the injured one, I highly doubt it."

"Then she could be seriously hurt!" Thalia argued.

"Nope! These materials on the walls don't kill, only hurt." I told her I looked over at Bobby and Matthew, my little evil student in training who were still filming Percy and Annabeth.

Thalia nodded not really convinced. "But what did you send her that Percy freaked out so much?" Thalia asked.

I grinned mischievously, "Nothing just told our little Percy that he has to marry Annabeth and of course it would be Percy who freaks out."

"You're gonna blow our cover!" My girlfriend yelled at me.

"Nah, Percy is too much of a Kelp Head to notice anything, I mean I was even a photographer Nicholas Death Ninja." I reasoned. "And don't worry this part is crucial, if Percy can get Annabeth to wake up then there's only one more thing for us to do."

Thalia smiled, "Why are you so smart with this stuff?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't spend all my time doing nothing." I told her back. "But they'll find out eventually that is why we need blackmail material." I told my girlfriend. "They are such kids, so blind." I sighed. "If both of them just admitted they liked each other we wouldn't have to go through this." I complained.

"They are both too stubborn." Thalia sighed.

"Like you're not."

"You're so asking for it Di Angelo." Thalia zeroed in on me with her death glare.

I shrank back a bit, I may have been with her for song long, but her death glare never gets any less scarier. She leaned into me a bit then lifted her head up still glaring at me.

'_OH SHIT! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! STUPID AWESOME ME!'_ I screamed inside my head. Still Thalia leaned her head in closer and I couldn't help but noticed she had to tip toed to reached my height. I burst out laughing.

Thalia glared in angriness. "What th-?" She begin.

"Sorry," I said unable to control my laugher. "As scary as you are, the fact that I'm taller than you doesn't really help with the intensity that you're trying to build up."

I leaned down to my girlfriend's face and was about to lean in to give her a kiss when suddenly Bobby's head popped out from nowhere. "They're gone!" Bobby told me. "Me and Matthew were talking and then now they're gone!"

'_SHIT! MY PLAN'S RUIN! No wait I could still contact them on the phone,'_ I thought.

I took out my phone and tried to text Annabeth's but it must've gotten wet or something. _'I'm so stupid! Great now no way to contact them. Wait the devices!'_ I remembered. _'I put a tracking device when I gave them that picture!'_ I grinned evilly. "Let's go stalk our lovely friends."

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! I think even if it's a bit long… you guys probably like it better right? :D**

**Sorry any questions please review and ask me cause I'm tired and I need to sleep :D I'll answer them on next update!**

**NIGHT!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	31. The Clueless and The Evil

Chapter 30: The Clueless and The Evil

**Disclaimer: I OWN PERCY JACKSON! *police comes in with guns pointing at me* OKAY! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! THERE HAPPY! *police leaves***

**Percy's POV:**

"Come on get up!" I yelled at Annabeth's unmoving face. Suddenly I heard a slight cough from her mouth. I quickly got her to sitting position. I stared right into her face waiting for her to open her eyes. _'Come on open your eyes already!'_ I silently pleaded. _'Please be okay.' _ I begged again and again. _'Stupid me! Freaking out because of a stupid message! Why of course I want to marry Annabeth in the future it's just…'_ I paused. _'STUPID! You're just a dumb coward!'_ I yelled at myself. I wanted to punch myself over and over again until she wakes up.

Another cough of water came and splash me in my face. I quickly brushed it off, "Annabeth?" I asked again. After one more cough of water she finally opened her eyes slightly.

I was grinning ear to ear and I quickly pulled her into a bear hug. "Thank the gods! You scared me!" I told her as I hugged her tightly as if scared she might go away any second. _'She's okay now,_' I sighed in relief. I could've stayed like that forever except I suddenly heard Annabeth whimpered in pain and I quickly released her from my hug. "Sorry, are you okay?" I asked again.

"I probably bruised my shoulders a bit when the boat tipped over. It's nothing." She told me but I could see her grimacing in pain.

I frowned, "Let me see your shoulder." I commanded her.

"It's nothing Seaweed Brain." She told me again.

I stubbornly refused to listen to her as I saw her hold onto her right shoulder in pain. "Let me see you could be hurt!" I told her.

I gently grabbed her right arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a good size scar that was oozing out with blood. "Come on, we need to treat that before it gets infected." I told her and quickly helped her up. "Can you walk on your own?" I asked her.

She took a few wobbly steps and almost fell but I quickly caught her. "No," She finally decided and I offered her my shoulder.

"Come on, we should get going." I told her. Annabeth started walking while kind of trying not to lean onto me. _'Does she hate me that much to not even lean on me?'_ I asked myself a bit unsure. _'No, she just has a high pride.'_ I reminded myself. "Don't worry just go ahead and lean on me." I tried to assure her. "I won't drop you or anything." I promised. She seems to relaxed a bit more and I felt her weight slightly resting me.

Suddenly Annabeth stopped, "The note! We forgot to check under the boat!" Annabeth cried out. She tried to pull away and rush towards the strong moving current.

I pulled her back and accidentally hit her on her right shoulder. She quickly blacked out. "Oh shit!" I cursed. "Annabeth!" I quickly reached down for her before she could hit her head into the rocks. _'Argh! Let's get out of this cursed place!'_ I decided.

Suddenly I heard a couple voices as I was about to get out of the cave carrying Annabeth on my back. "You are gonna blow out cover!" A familiar female voice said.

Then I heard a familiar guy laughing as he mumbled something. _'Great I'm hallucinating again!'_ I frowned as I saw nothing in the darkness of the tunnel. _'I gotta get her to the first aid place… wherever it is…' _

I quickly dragged Annabeth outside to the exit of the tunnel while ignoring the voices that I was probably hearing inside my head. I quickly exit the tunnel and found the park office. _'There mst be a first aid things in there right?'_ I asked myself. _'Worth a shot.'_ I thought as I felt Annabeth stirred as she laid in my back. I carried her into the office, "Hi," I told a lady sitting in front of the tall desk. She looked up and I continued, "Is there a first aid supplies, my…" I paused. "Friend," I decided.

"What happened?" The lady asked in a bored tone.

"Went on a ride and we fell of the old boat and she her shoulders just started bleeding." I said quickly trying to get past this lady to put on some medicine on Annabeth.

"Head on into the first room on your left." The lady told me. "There are some supplies located in the cabinets, help yourself." She told me and I hastily rushed into the room she directed me too. I softly laid Annabeth down into the bed provided in the room.

"Cabinets..." I mumbled to myself. I took a look in the many cabinets labeled in the room. "Medicines, Bandages, Alcohol Rubs…" I read off the labels and took out the some ointments, bandages, and alcohol rubs. "I'm gonna put rub all the dirt off the scar to avoid infection." I told her when I saw her eyes were already opened. "It's gonna sting a bit." I told her.

I put on the alcohol rub and quickly brushed away all the bacteria on her right shoulder as Annabeth winced in pain gripping my hand tightly. If not in this situation I would've probably blushed at the fact she was holding my hand tightly. "Okay I think it's all cleaned out." I said taking a long look at the good size scar on her shoulder. "Let me just get some bandages and cover it." I told her and reached out for the box of big bandages.

"Wow," She said after I turned away to get a bandage, "How do you know how to do all this stuff?" She asked me.

I shrugged while taking out the wrapper or the sticky part. "I usually get hurt plenty of times probably thanks to my bad luck." I replied and applied some ointment onto her skin before putting on the bandage.

Annabeth seems impressed with my sudden gentleness, she tried to move her shoulder a bit.

I stopped her, "No good, you gotta give it some time to heal, can't just go out there busting heads when you just got it treated." I told her with a half grin.

She frowned, "I'll be okay." She told me then looked me over, "How about you? Did you got hurt anywhere?" She asked me a bit worried.

"I'm a strong swimmer remember?" I told her with my cocky grin. "Just stay in here I'll go buy us some dry clothes to change into." I dashed out of the door and ended up at a store filled with clothes. I grab the first pair of clothes and paid for it when suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?" I called into the receiver.

"Hey," answered a gruff voice. "Is this Percy Jackson?" The guy, or so I assumed it was a guy talked over the phone.

I took out my wallet to pay the cashier, "Yea? Who's this?" I asked into my phone.

"Good, we're the kidnappers." The gruff voice replied.

"What the heck do you want?" I yelled into the phone.

"Just shut up before we cut off one of the kid's arm." He threatened me.

I felt a feeling of terror ran through my body as the thought of Bobby and Matthew's arms being chopped off. "Ok you bastard, tell me whatever you want." I answered with an angry voice.

"Calm down there Percy, we just want a little something before we give them back to you. Now if you follow our instructions we'll return the poor little twins just as we've found them." The guy paused and I heard a female voice on the other line. "Okay here's the deal, there's a little ride call Sky Flight all you need to do is go into one of the cart and we'll call you and give you instruction from there. Oh and by the way, feel free to do anything you want now you just need to be on the ride at approximately 8 o'clock." He told me.

"That's all?" I asked still a bit concern about the boy's safety. "I really don't get what is it that you want." I told him.

"It'll be reveal soon enough, oh and you know that blue cup you're standing next too?" The guy asked me over the phone.

I glanced over my left side and saw a single blue cup. "Yea?" I replied.

"Good, now put about 100 dollars in there before you leave this place or just put in your credit card for that matter, it'll be returned to you when you get on that ride at 8." The guy said.

I frowned at his unreasonable request and took out my wallet placing my credit card under the blue cup. Before I went I took another look around the store. _'How does that guy know I'm here?'_ I wondered.

"Okay, now run back to your little girlfriend. I will see you afterwards." My line went dead as he hung up.

I took the risk to have one last look around the store to see anyone suspicious, a woman looking at accessories, _'Nothing unique there.'_ I thought. A group of little kids hanging around the candies, the cashier going through all the purchases, some random couples making out in the corner, a guy in black clothing, a- I stopped. Taking a closer look at the guy in black clothing I noticed he was holding a phone out. _'Is this the jerk?'_ I wondered. The guy seems to inched away as if he could see me watching him and ran off before I could question him. I tried to follow the guy but after five minutes of running he seems to vanish from sight.

'_I'm probably just imagining thing.'_ I assured myself. '_I'd better bring these clothes back to Annabeth before she catches a cold. I shouldn't tell her about this now, it'll just worry her more than she already is.'_ I decided.

"Here, change into this." I told her and toss her the clothes. "Found them in the store near here." I said.

She caught the clothes and looked at me. "Well?" She said with a disapproving frown on her face.

I stood there clueless, "What?" I asked.

She frowned wider this time, "I need to change." She said again emphasizing her words.

"You need to change." I repeated clearly not getting what she's trying to say. "And?" I replied with a clueless look on my face.

Her face turned a shade of red. "I'M CHANGING!"

My face heated up but showed no sign of blushing when the realization dawn to me. I decided to play it cool. "Oh okay cool, please continue to do whatever you are doing." I said with an innocent face yet a cocky voice.

If looks could kill, I would probably already be dead under Annabeth's death glare. I tried not to cower under her gaze, "Okay," I said coolly, "If you're not gonna change I'll be changing my shirt," I told her. I reached under my shirt and took it off, then quickly put on another one.

If possible Annabeth glare turned even worse, she grab the closest thing and threw it at my face. Sadly the closest thing she manage to find was the tray full of medicine. Thanks to my fast reflexes I dodged it and started laughing until I found out where the tray of medicine had landed. _'Oh shit'_ I cursed as I looked out at the blacking out monitor that probably cost like a few thousand dollars.

Annabeth seem to realize what she have done. "Oh gods," Annabeth gasped at the thought of how she have destroyed something so valuable.

My smart brain came up with an amazing idea, "Let's run!" I yelled, "Before they find us!" I told her and quickly grab her hand heading to the back exit just as the lady from the front desk came into the scene to see the medicines knocked over.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" I heard the lady yelled as we got further and further away from the place.

Annabeth caught on to my ingenious plan and ran alongside. Finally we stopped near some kind of water fountain where I finally caught my breath, "Wow, you are a trouble maker." I joked at her still panting like crazy.

Annabeth glared at me, "if it wasn't for your stupid perverted mind to let me have my own privacy I would've not thrown anything at you." She argued.

"Come on," I joked, "You enjoyed the little time you had to stare at me." I grinned. _'With Annabeth it seems like I'm going back to my old self.'_ I thought as I saw Annabeth trying to hide her blush.

"Why do I even go anywhere with you Seaweed Brain?" She asked sarcastically.

"Cause you are attracted to me that much." I replied, _'Just like how I'm so damn crazy about you.'_ I wanted to say.

"Whatever." She brushed it off. "I'm gonna go change." She paused and glared at me. "In the girls restroom, so unless you're a boy come on in." She teased me and walked in leaving me alone.

"Might as well change into these shorts." I mumbled as she left me.

**Nico's POV:**

"GOT IT!" I yelled as the footage of Percy giving her CPR or rather kissing her showed up on the camcorder. I showed it to my girlfriend. "Oh yea, here's Percy's credit card!" I grinned. "Let's go waste some of Percy's money!" Not that I hate my friend or anything, but sometimes I think he deserves a little punishment. Sure it's punishment enough that he's falling for a girl that would probably be the death of him, literally, but aside from that he owes me something for wasting my time on mending his love life.

"Wow, I'm actually surprised they are looking more and more like a real couple." Thalia praised me as she looked at the twins pigging out near a ice cream stand.

"Of course, it's Nico the Love Ninja." I smiled.

"I thought it was Death Ninja." My girlfriend recalled.

"Yes it was, but I'm amazing like that to have so many Ninja abilities. That's why so many girls are falling for me." I grinned.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me." She said her voice dangerously calm.

I hid my fear with a grin, _'I know just how to fix this.'_ Before Thalia could react I quickly leaned in and gave her a deep kiss making her forget that she was mad at me. We pulled apart and I put on a little innocent puppy face, "Sorry!" I said right away to make sure she won't kill me in any way.

"You're lucky you're a good kisser Di Angelo." She praised me in a not so happy way.

I brushed it off, "Isn't that one of the reason you love me." I grinned. "Well anyways, we got to get the camera on whatever ride they are going to be on." I told her. "And you know stalk our friends around for 2 hours before they get on that ride and the main event unfolds." I grin evilly.

"So I got a couple more disguises, approximately a thousand more pictures available, blackmail material we have recorded so far, and the knowledge of Percy's secret fear to make him confess." Thalia's grin matching with mines.

"We are all set for the final stage." I smirked and wrapped my arms around my 'oh-so-evil-girlfriend'. I couldn't help but think that the two of us in black clothing on a sunny day, we kind of look like Darth Vadar and his evil girlfriend (well if he has one that is). "Except we need new clothes if we don't wanna get noticed, even Percy figured there was something suspicious about me and that's saying a lot." I told her and she nodded.

Let the final installment of Percy Jackson's Love Life by Nico the Love Ninja begin.

**So good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I updated this one a bit early because one I didn't have much homework and two some of the threats are actually working *glares at some guilty people* ANYWAYS I'm any ideas of how Percy and Annabeth would find out about Nico and Thalia? Should they find it out because Nico and Thalia told them, or they just overheard and such?**

**I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MARK MY WORD SOON!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	32. We're Riding Red Bull

Chapter 31: We're Riding Red Bull

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series even now sadly….**

**Percy's POV:**

"Wow, those clothes actually makes you look good." I teased her.

"And what's wrong with my usual clothes?" She asked me narrowing her eyes.

"Nah, nothing, just that it wasn't matching with me." I said grinning. As a response Annabeth punched me in the arm. "Ouch! You know your punches hurts!" I yelled earning a couple stares from other people. I glared at them.

"You deserved that." Annabeth smirked then her expression changed drastically as if she remembered something, "Wait did you got the note from the boat?" She asked me seriously.

"Nope." I replied coolly, but when I saw her face filled with worry, guilt settled over me, "I mean that the kidnappers called my phone somehow and they told us to go to some ride call Sky Flight at 8, so we got about two hours to come up with a plan to beat the crap out of these kidnappers." I told her and saw her face calmed down a bit. I looked straight ahead and saw a new game have opened up. I grinned.

"Your plan of beating up the kidnappers is to play laser tag?" Annabeth asked me as soon as we got into the suits and are holding the guns.

"I need to relax before I have to do some thinking." I told her strapping on my suit.

Annabeth feign surprise, "You actually think?"

I pretended to be hurt, "Of course I do, plus we got 2 hours to plan this, plenty of time to play a game of laser tag, eat ice cream, and you know other stuff you should do on an amusement park date." I planned.

Annabeth was silent and her face turned a light shade of pink, "Date?"

'_Smooth Percy, you're really smooth,'_ I sarcastically complimented myself.

My face heated up for the millionth time today, "Uh… like you know….? Typical friends hanging out together."

'_Yea including kissing, confessions, kidnapping scenario, hugging, holding hands.'_ I thought inside my head, _'Definitely your average typical friend's hanging out.'_ I thought with a frown.

I could've sworn I saw Annabeth face looked disappointed a bit, "Yea, just friends, that's all." She said almost as if she's assuring herself.

'_Wait does she like me?'_ I wondered, I shook that thought out of my head. _'In my dreams.'_ I frowned at my thought. "So you know how to play?" I asked her awkwardly.

She shrugged, "I've played it a couple times." Expertly she swung the gun out of the holder.

'_Wow, she's hot when she's dangerous.'_ The perverted side of my mind said. I cleared my throat trying to wash away my thoughts. "You think you could beat me Wise Girl?" I asked her a bit cocky.

"I know I'll beat you Seaweed Brain," She replied confidently. Within a few minutes of taunting one another the game finally begin as the room suddenly turned dark. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth's voice to my left.

I turned but I didn't see her. "What the heck? Where are you?" I asked into the unseen darkness.

Suddenly it was all silent again and my suit lighted up signaling I've been hit by someone. _'Shit! Where is she?'_ I asked myself.

"Ahh!" I heard Annabeth yelled and the next thing I know someone crashed into me. I looked up, blond hair, grey eyes. "Someone pushed me down." She explained.

I grinned, "The great Annabeth Chase getting pushed down." I smirked, "You know, you need to stop using me as a crashing pad." I teased her. "A bit clumsy today I see."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain before I decided to punch that cute face of yours." She said angrily probably not noticing anything she said.

"You-" I stopped, _'Wait cute? Did she just called me cute?'_ I asked myself. "Woah there, someone just got under the spell of my charming looks." I said half joking, while also wishing she really did think I was cute.

Annabeth managed a weak laugh, "You cute? Please…" She said sarcastically still lying on top of me from the fall.

"Just admit it," I urged her, "We need to get up, my back is killing me."

Annabeth seemed to just notice she was on lying on me. "Oh gods sorry, I'll get up. " She got up just a tiny bit slower than I have. I got up so quickly that I hit her head with mines.

"Ouch," I rubbed my head and looked at Annabeth who was doing the same. Our eyes locked for a second then suddenly Annabeth face jerked towards me so unexpectedly that our face crashed into each other and we fell down once again with Annabeth's lip brushing against mines.

I could've stayed like that forever except I heard someone calling back, "YOU TWO GO GET A ROOM! "

'_Oh gods, we kissed again, stupid teenage hormones.'_ I grimaced. _'I mean not like I didn't enjoy the so called kiss, but Annabeth…'_ My thoughts trailed off.

Annabeth immediately jumped off me, luckily no one bumped into her this time. Suddenly the lights turned back on and I noticed the girl that was yelling at us, black spiky hair, punk style clothes. Why does she looks so familiar? I ignored my thoughts and turned back to Annabeth who was blushing furiously. "Umm…" She begin so smoothly.

'_At least I'm not the only one that's weird out about our little half make out session even though we're suppose hate each other considering we're ex boyfriend and girlfriend and added to the fact I lied and she thinks I played with her.'_ I frowned. _'Play it cool, so she won't know you're embarrass Percy.'_ I told myself. _'Great now I'm back to talking to myself again.'_ I sighed. "So, did you enjoy that?" I asked showing my old cocky attitude.

Annabeth smacked my head, "Shut up Seaweed Brain, don't think I enjoyed the so called kiss one bit." She angrily yelled at me, but I could sense a soft edge in a voice.

'_Could she have actually like that kiss?'_ I wondered, _'It doesn't matter if she likes to kiss me, I'm a pretty good kisser, that doesn't proves that she likes me.'_

I grinned, trying to hide my blush. "So who pushed you down that caused you to be all over me? Booeyman?" I teased her. In her response she smacked my head again. I rubbed my forehead, "You know you could've just given me a straight answer instead of hitting me." I mumbled earning another hit.

"Where's the fun in that?" She shot back.

I pouted, "Whatever let's go eat, I'm hungry." With that we went to the nearest ice cream stand and I told her to sit down while I went and buy some ice cream for us.

When I got back to where Annabeth was sitting I saw she was laughing with a guy.

The guy had black hair with brown eyes. He seems a bit older probably In college. He seems to be on friendly terms with Annabeth, maybe a little too friendly. He wore a simple blue t-shirt with some basketball shorts. I couldn't describe my feeling towards the guy. Hate? No. Angry? Probably. Jealous? Yea that's probably it.

"Hi," I greeted Annabeth warmly while sending a cold glare towards the other guy. "So who's this?" I asked her ignoring the other guy completely.

Annabeth seem to not notice my sudden coldness, "Someone I haven't seen in a while." She replied and shared a grateful smile to the guy.

The guy shot me a smile, "Hi I'm Mark, Mark Chance." He offered out his hand.

"Oh hi Mat." I said coldly and shook his hand.

"It's Mark." He tried to correct me.

"Yea hi," I said not really wanting to say his name.

The guy waited, "You are?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson, " I told him.

His eyes brightened, "So this was the guy you were talking about?" He asked Annabeth. "He doesn't seem to bad."

'_Wait what? They were talking about me?' _I wondered.

Annabeth immediately blushed. "He's a Seaweed Brain, Mark." Annabeth mumbled.

He messed with Annabeth's hair a bit. _'Okay what kind of friend touches another friend's hair.'_ I asked myself. He let out a light laugh, "You call him Seaweed Brain?" He asked Annabeth, then looked at me. "What did you do to get such a unique name? She just calls me Math Guy." He glare teasingly at Annabeth.

'_Wait what?'_ I was confused now. _'Who is this guy? Annabeth has a nickname for him?'_

"Easy," Annabeth replied, "He just has a head full of kelp. "

Mark continued, "So why you guys here? Is Annie on a little date?"

'_He is so dead, Annabeth doesn't like being called Annie.'_ I remembered what happened to Travis when he called Annabeth, Annie.

Annabeth just blushed, "No. Just here for my brothers cause Percy owes them a trip to the amusement park."

'_She didn't kill him? Who is this guy?' _ I wondered. "Why didn't you kill him?" I asked awkwardly towards the two.

"Why would I kill him?" Annabeth asked me back.

I stared dumbfounded, "He uh… called you Annie?" I offered.

The Mat guy just let out a laugh, "I can see why you call him Seaweed Brain now."

Annabeth just shook her head as if she's having a headache. "So how's James doing down in his new school?" Annabeth asked.

"Who's James?" I suddenly blurted out. _'Another guy? What's their relation with Annabeth?'_ I wondered.

"Annabeth's cousin and my brother, he's in his junior year in high school. I came here with him for some brotherly bonding." The guy told us.

I put the pieces together in my stupid brain, _'James is Annabeth's cousin and Mat/Mark's brother so Mark is Annabeth's cousin.'_ I grinned silently, _'This guy's okay.'_

"So I'll catch you guys later, James is calling me." He said pointing to a handsome guy that was waving towards us.

"Later Mark." She told her older cousin giving him a hug.

Mark waved and walked over to me, "You hurt her, I'll use you as a personal punching bag." Mark warned me good naturedly as if there's nothing scary about the threat.

I looked at him confused, _'Wait what? I just met this guy and he's already planning ways to kill me?' _I was about to ask him but then Mark was already off to his brother.

I glanced back at Annabeth, "I can see the family resemblance," I began. "You always want to kill me. While your cousin Mark is already planning ways to kill me." I groaned earning another smack on my head.

"Stop being such a Seaweed Brain for once." Annabeth teasingly begged.

I was about to shot back one of my 'oh-so-smart-response 'when suddenly my phone beeped. I looked at the caller ID which read 'RESTRICTED', I frowned, "Kidnappers." I told Annabeth and she nodded and motioned for me to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hi remember us?" The weird guy with the deep accent on the other line asked.

"How could I ever forget? You caused me so much trouble today." I mumbled.

"Good, well we got another proposition for you." The guy continued. "Well you see I've always like to see a good bull show." He began and I shuddered having many bad experiences with bulls. "And guess what? They just opened up a little rodeo in the carnival and it's today that there's a bull there and they are offering some people to hold onto the red blanket and have the bull charge them." The guy grinned evilly on the other side.

'_Wait I know this laugh.'_ I tried to think of who it might be but then the guy's rough accent came back.

"Anyways, I want a good show so get on there the ride is called Bull Death. Good luck, you'll need it." The guy told me and hung up.

Annabeth looked at me expectedly, "What did he want?" She looked worried a frightened.

I trembled at what I was going to have to do. "We are riding bulls."

We both arrive at the mini stadium and sadly it was me that had to sign up. Luckily it's not a real bull only a fake costume, but it looks so real I couldn't help but shudder. Before I know it I was in the freaking game holding the red blanket and running around like a maniac a flashback came into my mind.

"_AHHH!" I ran as fast as my nine year old let could carry me. The bull was still after me. I ran up to my uncle who hates me Mr. Greyson, the guy who own the farm filled with scary bulls._

"_You gotta learn how to tame the bull Percy." My uncle told me with his freaky grin._

_I just ran away from the angry bull. _'_Why did I pick today of all day to wear red?' I asked myself over and over again. I kept on running until I was finally trapped in the corner with the bull still coming after me._

"_HELP! HE-" I tried to screamed but the bull trampled me tearing off my red shirt. Luckily right at the moment my mom hurried in with my father Poseidon. He quickly whipped the bull with a stick making it rush off in the other direction. I stood there trembling._

My mind was suddenly back to reality, "HELP! HELP!" I tried to reassure myself,_' It's not real, just a fake bull it's not- AHHH THE STUPID BULL IS AFTER ME!'_ I screamed inside my head and quickly ran out of the playing grounds and ran out sitting under a step.

Annabeth found me and rushed over, "You okay Percy?" She asked.

I trembled and was about to answer when I suddenly heard my name coming from a familiar voice.

The guy laughed loudly, a bit madly too. "WOW YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON PERCY'S FACE!" I looked at Annabeth and saw she must've heard the same thing too. "AND WE GOT IT ALL TAPED INSIDE THE TRUSTY CAMCORDER." I took a risk and slightly leaned up forgetting about my fear of bulls and saw none other than Nico Di Angelo and his girlfriend Thalia. Next to them… I heard Annabeth gasp.

"It's Bobby and Matthew!" She whispered soft enough so that Nico and Thalia wouldn't hear. "What are they doing with Nico and Thalia?" She asked me softly.

I shrugged and motioned for her to listen to their conversation.

"Wow dude Percy won't kill us now that we got this on film and plus the one with Annabeth screaming because of spiders, we're safe, " Thalia grinned. "They probably never find out that we're the kidnappers though, but if they do.." Thalia holds up the camcorder and grinned evilly with her boyfriend.

Annabeth looked as if she was about to kill her best friend and then bring her back alive just to kill her again. I held Annabeth down motioning her to be quiet.

"Keep listening." I told her calmly even though inside I was thinking, _'WHAT THE HELL?'_

"But they'll never catch me cause I'm Nico the Ninja!" Nico boasted about himself.

'_Just wait till I smash your ego Ninja Boy.'_ I said silently inside my head.

Annabeth nudged me telling me to follow her, I nodded and Annabeth vanished from sight and I was about to follow when I heard Thalia telling Nico.

"Gods, if only my oblivious cousin would know that Annabeth is crazy in love with him." Thalia sighed. "Maybe then we wouldn't have to go through all this shit, not that I'm not enjoying torturing my cousin."

'_What love? Annabeth likes me?'_ I wondered. I heard Thalia and Nico standing up and quickly rush away to Annabeth.

"Hey!" I panted after her.

She turned around her face filled with anger, "They are so fucking dead!" She yelled to no one in particular.

"Calm down." I tried to tell her. While trying not to think about what Thalia had said earlier.

She looked at me and instantly softened. "We're finding them and I'll get a knife and kill them" She said and quickly headed towards the direction where Nico and Thalia are.

I quickly made a grab for her hand, "Or…" I began with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "We could give taste of their own medicine."

Annabeth face slowly morphed into a smile, "That's a good idea. So where do we start Seaweed Brain."

I smiled, "Glad you are asking." I opened up my phone and dialed in some numbers. "Hey Stoll, you and your brothers interested in doing a prank on the punk and death couple." I asked.

I swear I could see smiling on the other side, "Dude we are so there!" Travis yelled into my ear. "CONNER WE'RE PRANKING EMO COUPLE!" Travis yelled to his brother. I heard Conner yelling in triumph on the other side. "So where do we go?" Travis finally calmed down.

"Well we're at an amusement park and we wanna scare them and I already got a plan out for you just need you to add in the finishing touches." I told Travis while a plan forming in my head. "If you get here in 15 minutes I'll pay you 20." I told him and quickly gave him the address then hung up.

I grinned mischievously at Annabeth. "So I need to know if Thalia knows Mark and James."

Annabeth looked at me in confusion, "No she's never met them." She told me.

"Good cause we need them, you mind calling them?" I asked her.

"Okay, but what do we do?" She asked me.

"We act like we don't know anything and follow what they are telling us to do." I smiled.

Annabeth nodded, "But why did they even do this for?"

I stayed silent, _'Could she actually like me?'_ I wondered.

**So how'd you guys like this chapter? What is Percy planning? Will Annabeth kill Nico and Thalia? What could the Stoll brothers be planning? Why do they need Mark and James? Why am I asking all these questions? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Oh yea, I decided to bring in the Stoll brothers as a request from my friends. Anyways REVIEW!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	33. Sweet Sweet Revenge

Chapter 32: Sweet Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I hate you disclaimer notice….. I don't own Percy Jackson….now please let me get out of prison..**

**Percy's POV:**

I walked next to Annabeth vaguely feeling her hand brushing against mines every other second as we paced around waiting for Travis and Conner to carry out their plan.

"This is probably the first and last time I ask the Stoll brothers to help me." Annabeth mumbled impatiently.

"Relax." I rested my hand on her shoulder trying not to get nervous myself. "They'll somehow work it out." I told her and kept an eye out for Nico and Thalia.

"But still, I don't get why Nico and Thalia would be fake kidnapping my brothers and making us do pathetic things." She frowned. I knew she hated not knowing things. I remembered what Thalia said about how Annabeth liked me.

'_Could it be true?'_ I asked myself for the hundredth time since I heard Thalia said that. "Probably just to piss us off." I tried to assure myself. _'I mean sure I want Annabeth to like me, but what If I misheard or if she really doesn't and it's just Nico trying to prank me.'_

"But what are you planning Seaweed Brain, usually that brain of yours is full of kelp." Annabeth smirked. "I'm surprised there's actually some thinking going on in there."

"Hey!" I immediately defended myself. 'I think!"

Annabeth let out a sweet and wonderful laugh that I've learned to love, "Of course you do."

I didn't want to tell Annabeth what I have heard Nico and Thalia telling each other about her feelings for me. If what they said was true, I'll find out soon enough, I just need to get back at Nico and Thalia for pranking me the whole day. "OH SHIT!" I suddenly remembered. Annabeth looked at me a bit alarmed. "Mr. Death boy stole my credit card!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You just noticed that now?"

"Hey! It was for saving your brothers!" I tried to defend myself. "Gods, still I should've have known it was Nico, I mean Nicholas Death Ninja? Seriously? Who else would have that name!"

Annabeth looked at me in shock. "Who's Nicholas Death Ninja?"

"You know? The photographer." I told her.

"OH MY GOSH! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!" Annabeth practically screamed in my face.

"I thought you knew." I said weakly.

"Seaweed Brain! You are so dense!" Annabeth yelled in my face.

"Little lover quarrel we have here?" I heard Travis snickering right behind me.

I turned around, my face blushing and looked over at Annabeth who was doing the same. "We're not lovers!" We both shouted at the same time earning a smirk from the Stoll brothers.

"Shut up Stoll." Annabeth warned them.

Travis knowing how scary Annabeth would be stopped smirking however Connor was laughing his head off. Travis desperately tried to keep his brother under control but with no luck.

Annabeth took a threatening step towards Connor, I quickly grab her, "Calm down. We need them to prank Nico and Thalia, kill our friends first then kill the Stolls." I told her.

I could tell her shoulders tense but she kept her foot planted on the ground restraining from killing Connor. "Stoll you better watch your back."

Conner finally stopped laughing and took a weird look at his brother. I quickly cleared my throat, "Well anyways, guys any plan?" I motioned towards the Stolls.

Travis brightened up, "You bet, okay well based on what you told us over the phone the basic thing is to just get Nico and Thalia separated from Bobby and Matthew and we'll have Annabeth's cousin or whatever grab them so the emo couple won't suspect us."

Connor grinned, "Then just leave the rest to us. You guys on the other hand just pretend as if you don't know anything and follow according to whatever they have planned for you." The two brothers grinned mischievously at one another. "By the end of the day we promise to have blackmail footage." Connor paused, "But where's our pay?"

I frowned and gave them some money as they grin that crooked smile of theirs.

To tell the truth I was actually afraid for putting them at the Stoll's sake but this is Nico and Thalia we're talking about, they could probably survive these troublemakers, I hope.

"Anyways, here comes the couple now," Travis said pointing towards a black couple barely coming into view and probably not noticing us yet. "We'll leave you to love birds alone and plan this out." They turned to leave, "Oh and I need your cousin's number." Annabeth quickly gave Travis, Mark and James phone number and the Stoll brothers quickly walked off.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Annabeth.

"We wait for the Stolls to message us and while then we just play our part." Annabeth told me. "And then afterwards I will kill a certain person name Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace." She said almost scary yet viciously beautiful.

"So then I'm guessing you won't mind if we take a ride on the rollercoaster?" I asked her, "Or are you scared?" I smirked.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!" She shot back

"Then what's taking you so long, Wise Girl?" I called out to her already running towards the nearest rollercoaster.

She grinned and quickly chased after me.

"Come on!" I quickly shouted at her holding a bunch of pictures that we brought from the rollercoaster snapshots. I quickly ran into the gift shop with Annabeth right behind me.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked me standing right behind me as I took a look at one of the items.

"Wait," I told her. Then finally spot it, _'I'll go back and get that later.'_ I told myself. "Gotcha!" I grinned in triumph and held up a camera. "Just what we need to preserve this memory."

I quickly purchased the camera and told Annabeth to go out first. Quickly I checked to see if she's standing outside and quickly rushed in and grabbing the necklace I've seen before. _'Perfect.'_ I smiled and purchased it tucking it safely inside my pocket.

I brought the camera out and before Annabeth could turn my way I quickly snapped a picture of her as she stood there waiting for me. Annabeth turned around brushing her blond curls to the back gracefully and I admit it made my heart beat a bit faster.

I released my eyes from the camera lens. "You're looking especially pretty today." I blurted out suddenly and instantly blushed. _'Gods couldn't I think before I speak! Of course she looked pretty! I was with her the whole time and now I finally noticed?'_ I frowned at myself and quickly smiled slightly when I saw Annabeth blushed. _'Looks like I have an effect on her too.'_

"Would you care to have a picture with me?" I asked in my most gentlemanly voice.

"Such a gentleman today, Seaweed Brain, but you know since you asked nicely I'll give you a picture." She said matter-of-factly.

I grinned my most charming smile, _'Gods I've never tried so hard just to get a girl, not even Samantha could made me feel what Annabeth's doing to me.'_ I thought. "Lean in closer I don't think the camera could see you." I told her. "Closer, closer." I told her and turned my face to look at hers from a side. Then without warning Annabeth suddenly turned as if she felt someone looking at her. At that moment time seemed to slow down and without meaning to, I pressed my lips against hers then felt her returning the kiss as I was snapping a photo of it.

That's when my phone decided to ring.

**Nico's POV:**

I walked hand in hand with Thalia pretty sure that the kids were behind me. "So Percy and Annabeth have been on 10 rollercoaster and now are standing in front of the gift shop." I paused. "Bobby, Matthew, you guys been pretty quiet? What's-?" I quickly turned around just enough to see the twins being dragged away by a couple of older guys.

Thalia and me quickly ran towards them but as soon as we got to the corner it seems as if they had disappear. "Did that-?" For once Thalia was at lost for words. I looked at my girlfriends face, it was full of horror and fear.

"Oh gods…" I began.

"They got kidnapped." Thalia finished and gripped my hand tightly.

I tried to reassure myself, "They are probably just follow some random guy for ice cream…" I began, _'and what? DAM this is just too dramatic, no way this is happening, wake up NICO! THERE'S COOKIES! WAKE UP!'_ I yelled at myself again and again but with no such luck.

"Nico!" My girlfriend's voice brought me back to reality. "Come on we need to look for them!"

I quickly nodded, _'This is where my ninja skills would come in handy.'_ Thalia looked at me, I could tell she was secretly scared. "Do you think they are actually kidnapped?" I could tell she's trying not to show fear but so far it's not working.

I put a comforting arm around my girlfriend's shoulder. "Relax before we know it they are probably eating ice cream." I tried to reassure her. "Come on let's look for them before they cause trouble."

Thirty minutes later with no such luck we decided to go to the information center, as we enter the guy with black hair with a slight bit of brown, his brown eyes seems to eyeing both me and Thalia. He looked both of us over and I noticed he's around our age, give or take a year or two.

Thalia marched up to the guy, "Did two kids come in here about this tall, they are twins." She offered.

"No but, there's a message left for the guardians of Bobby and Matthew? Any of you guys know them?" The guy asked us.

"YES give us the message!" Thalia yelled at the poor guy.

He stared down at Thalia not even flinching a bit, "Sorry but the person that gave me the message told me you have to provide me with your name and phone numbers." He told us.

I looked at his name tag. "Look James," I read his name with distaste, _'Couldn't he just give us the message and get over with, why does he need our…?'_ My thoughts trailed off, _'No seriously? This is karma's way of punishing me?'_ I ignored my thoughts, "I'll give you an advice, do not make my girlfriend mad." I warned him.

"Sorry sir, I need your name and her name as well as your phone numbers to confirm I could give you the papers." James repeated not flinching at all.

Thalia huffed and quickly scribbled down our name and numbers. "There. Now give me the damn message before I gut you out." Thalia warned.

James quickly reached into one of the desk drawers and pull out an envelope with fancy handwriting. "Here you go, "He handed us the papers and walked off.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked the guy, James.

"It's my lunch break," He quickly put up the sign and walked off.

After he left I turned to Thalia, "That guy was just weird, I mean who eats lunch at like…" I check my watch, "7:45?"

Suddenly another guy walked in holding a bag of food. "Wow what are you guys doing here? The place is said closed."

I looked at the guy weirdly, "Some guy name James was working here." I told him.

"Who's James? No one have come in here all day. They usually use the other informational center." The guy informed us. "I'm the only one that works here," He laughed. "You guys must be hallucinating."

'_Or not.'_ I thought looking at the message in my hands. I walked out with Thalia, "That James guy is the kidnapper."

"Well duh, Sherlock!" Thalia sarcastically told me.

"Gods Annabeth is gonna kill me!" I finally realized. "She won't kill you cause you're her friend, but she'll definitely kill me." I was freaking scared, "DAM I still had many more things I still wanted to do before I die! You know like become Nico the Weird Ninja, Nico the Cool Ninja, Nico the Geek Ninja, Nico the Smart Ninja! NICO THE DEAD NINJA IS AT THE END OF THE LIST! IT CAN'T HAPPEN YET! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I yelled. Then I went down on my knees dramatically like in movies, "NOOOO!" I yelled into the sky. _'Hello?'_ I asked myself. _'This is where the miracle is suppose to happen.'_ I sighed and got up with my girlfriend looking down weirdly at me. "What?" I asked Thalia.

"Nico what are you doing?" Thalia asked me, and looked as if she's trying to hold in her laughter.

"I was hoping for a miracle." I mumbled. _'I am so dead.'_

"We are going to the movies next week, I need to get my boyfriend back to normal." She said grimly. I pouted. "Come on let's read the message those guys gave us and go look for those kids." She told me and opened up the ripped envelope.

"They seriously need to get an idea and buy better envelope." I frowned. _'Seriously! The kidnappers in movies always have an excess amount of money they want to show off.'_

Thalia opened the envelope and started reading.

_Hi, if you're reading this obviously we've kidnapped someone from you. Now our conditions are simple we'll happily give back the kids from you, (who are currently being tied up, take a look at the picture) once we have our prizes. _

_If the blue suits somehow get notice of this crime, we'll make sure you regret ever telling them_

_On the next paper you'll follow the instructions according or your friends will suffer the consequences._

I took a look at the other piece of paper. _'Oh shit, how are we gonna do this?'_I asked myself in wonder, _'I am dead for sure.'_ I sighed already picking out my funeral clothes.

**So how's this? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! I decided to give you guys a fast chapter because of you wonderful reviewers! (and threats as well *shudder*) Bit shorter than the past few but it's pretty average compare to my other chapter. :D **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	34. The Torture Of MakeUp

Chapter 33: The Torture Of Make-Up

**Disclaimer: I WILL SOMEDAY TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH ZOMBIES AND STEAL PERCY JACKSON AWAY FROM YOU RR….but for now…..I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I felt someone staring at me, and even though I knew it was none other than Percy Jackson himself I had a sudden urge to face him so I turned. His face just barely an inch from mines and I could feel his hot breath on my face as I stare into those sea green eyes. Without warning, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I closed my eyes wondering if this was real or just one of those dreams.

I was thoughtless, my mind was blank, for once in my whole entire life I was speechless as the guy who I first called my enemy, boyfriend, cheater, and now just friend kissed me on will without our crazy friends forcing us.

I was about to kiss him back when suddenly his phone rang and we pulled apart as fast as lightning. I bet that my face was as red as a tomato, but Seaweed Brain wasn't any better, he was blushing a dark shade of red but it quickly cooled down as he tried to get back his posture to talk in the phone.

Percy opened out his phone as I stood there dumbfounded for once in my life trying to think over what just happened. _'He kissed me? Wait! Does he like me then? What if he still has feelings for Calypso?'_ I asked myself those questions over and over.

"Ok, good" I heard Percy talked into the phone. I looked over at him, "Oh uh…" Percy looked hesitate as his eye brows.

'_Woah there, did I just call the Seaweed Brain cute? Oh gods, could I actually be falling for him?' _

"Yea, uhh… we're just ….you know being normal?" He answered in a questioning tone. "Ok, uh….yea we can do that." He quickly hanged up his face blushing as he stared back at me and cleared his throat. "James called, he said that Nico and Thalia are seriously freaked out, well mostly Nico that is, Thalia is keeping a cool head, and Nico is scared that you'll kill him." Percy told me with his crooked grin, however his face was still showing a bit of a blush.

"Um… So…" I tried to say, but my tongue betrayed me, I was still trying to process what just happened. '_If Percy meant something with that kiss he'll say something right? I mean he can't be that much of a coward?'_ I wondered.

"So umm… We should go to the Sky Flight ride and act like everything is normal." He told me as I studied his face to show any kind of emotion, but sadly his face holds no sense of emotion or any kind of recognition to the kiss.

'_Yea very normal, stupid Seaweed Brain only someone as dense as him would just kiss someone and act like everything is normal. He probably doesn't want to talk about it. Or didn't mean to kiss me.'_ I frowned. "Y- yea," I stumbled with my words as he stared at me intently with those sea-green eyes of his. I could feel my heart beat faster once again as he stared at me. _'Ugh, what's wrong with me, we both already moved on.'_ I told myself, _'Stop drooling over him.'_ I commanded myself.

I started walking towards the Sky Flight when Percy grabbed my hand and stopped me, "Um… about the kiss…" He began. "It was- I… I don't know what came over me, I just thought like…" He trailed off.

I was curious, _'Like? Like I was Calypso?'_ I felt jealously rising up. My mind clouded with anger I just replied, "It's only a kiss, I'm okay with that, it's nothing big." I said even inside my heart was sinking lower and lower. _'No I don't like him, it's just lingering feeling towards an ex that's all.'_ I assured myself.

I studied his face, he looked almost disappointed. Then he let go of my hand, "Yea nothing big." He mumbled.

At exactly 8 o'clock sharp we were sitting in the carts as it got pushed to the other side of the amusement park, it was already dark and I could see the skylights clearly from up high. "Hey Percy?" I called out his name, instead I saw him trembling near one of the seats.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ I wondered.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him again. _'Is he scared of height?'_ I wondered.

"N-Nothing." He managed and shakily tried to get up on the seat when the cart stopped suddenly and Percy quickly let out a strangled yell and sat back down on the floor.

We were the only ones left on the ride probably and it seems like we just stopped right in the middle of the ride dangling above the air on a cable string,

I just stared at Percy as he sat there as if paralyzed. "Are you okay?" I asked him again.

"It's nothing." He told me again but I could clearly tell something was bothering him.

**Nico's POV:**

"Nico, come on we gotta find the kids first before we prank Percy and Annabeth!" Thalia yelled at me.

"This will only take three minutes tops!" I promised her. _'If Annabeth is gonna kill me, I might as well make it worthwhile.'_ I thought. I led her up into the ride controller place. "Come on! They are probably on right now!"

Thalia knowing that it's no use to talk me out of this followed me into the control room for Sky Flight. "I think I see their cart." Thalia said as she saw a cart lifted up by the cables.

"Good, tell me when they get to the middle. Maybe we can just keep them up there until we find Matthew and Bobby, and I could probably have a chance of survival." I reasoned.

Thalia just stare at me, "Just quickly and then we'll go find the kids according to the demands from those guys." She told me.

I went into the control room and smashed the guy at the control upside the head and he was knocked out instantly, "Wimp!" I mumbled.

I looked over and saw Thalia already smashing the heads of the other guy. _'GODS after all these years she still can't get less beautiful.'_ I thought with a sigh.

"Nico! Quickly controls!" Thalia half whisper-yelled to me as she took some chains from the corner and started chaining the two guys together tightly so they won't be able to get out.

'_Ok, the book said look for the big red button and then something else… TAKE OUT THE KEY!'_ I remembered. I quickly followed the instructions in my head and soon the ride came to a stop.

The light seems to flickered a bit then I quickly grab Thalia's hand before she could pour oil onto the poor guys and ran out.

"I swear I hear Percy screamed up there." I snickered to my girlfriend but then stopped when I saw her horrid expression. "What?" I asked her.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot Percy is a bit scared of height like me cause his grandparents got blast out of the airplane or something." Thalia told me.

I frowned, "Oh gods, then that mean our plan won't work! He's gonna be like a scared little boy while Annabeth would probably be looking at him weirdly….or…. they will comfort each other." I grinned. "Now let's quickly read over the instructions so we could get back the twins before they somehow find a way out of that cart." I told Thalia.

"Wait, just one more thing." Thalia grinned mischievous as she reached towards the power generator. "I like it dark." With that she let the power off leaving the ride in pitch black.

"Good, there's barely anyone left in the amusement park. Perfect time to do this." I mumbled quietly.

Thalia smiled in the dark light, "This is perfect, so we just go in and get out?" Thalia wondered. "Don't you think this is a bit too easy? What if we get caught?" Thalia asked me.

I grinned, "Oh come on have we ever been scared of getting caught?" I asked my daring girlfriend. "Plus there's a benefit that comes from this, we get the boys back, I won't get killed and I can finally cross Nico the Crime Lord of my list." I told her.

In response Thalia just sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Normally I would do this without all trouble, but this just makes it more suspenseful." I mumbled. _'And usually this happens in a famous place not an amusement park.'_ I frowned as I walked through the doors remembering the words from the paper.

_**You are required to do the following two task if you want to have these two kids be returned to you.**_

_**We are interested in this little amusement park game, more specifically one of the prizes. The location is near the pirate ship, you can't miss it. You are to go in and steal this big panda, it is the only one in sight so you can't miss it. Once we get the panda and whatever that is inside it we will return the two kids to you at once. How you get the panda, is none of our concerns.**_

_**After you've finished the first task, you are to wait in front of roller coaster that was just built (The Twister) Go into the control station. There we will send someone to pick up the panda, if you dare ambush us, we'll make sure you'll never see the kids again.**_

_**Your second task is to cause havoc to one of our old enemy. It's simple, 2 miles away from the amusement park there is this farm. We have no specific instructions except that you'll have to make damage to the farm. Start with the cow stables and make the way to the corps and if you get caught for whatever reason it is none of our concern.**_

_**Once we see you've done enough damage we'll contact you for further information.**_

The door creaked open and I quietly walked in with Thalia right behind me. All of a sudden I tripped over something and landed with my face hitting the ground and Thalia falling right on top of me. I groaned, "What the heck was that?" I half whispered.

All of the sudden the alarms starting blaring. "Oh shit!" I cursed. Thalia quickly got off me.

"Stupid it was a trip wire-" Her voice got cut off and I felt someone grabbing me and seating me in a chair and tying me up before I could do anything.

I tried to study my surrounding, when I suddenly saw a dark figure coming towards me. All of the sudden flashing lights came on and there stood in the middle two guys, both looked so much alike I think they are twins. They had curly brown hairs and a mischievous grin on their face. Travis and Connor

"WOW, I was about to close up for the day and I get two new customers." He quickly talked. "So sorry introduction-"

"Travis, we know who you are." I cut him off. "So why'd you tie me up here again?" I asked him while also sending a death glare at him.

Connor grinned, "Nah, it seems you are trying to rob our new game. Don't forget that's our job."

"You guys work here?" Thalia asked with a snort as if she couldn't believe the two troublemaker of the school would work at an amusement park.

"Duh!" Travis said in an annoying voice. If I hadn't been stuck to this chair I would've knocked him out. "This is how we get the money to pull all out pranks."

I rolled my eyes, "So can you guys let us go now?" I pleaded.

"Nope, not after you tried to rob us." Connor smiled evilly.

"We weren't trying to rob you!" I lied.

"Nico, you gotta do better than that if you're trying to lie to THE STOLLS!" Travis emphasized his importance. "So what are you trying to get?"

I was about to deny it more when Thalia suddenly spoke up, "The big panda right there." Thalia told them.

I looked at my girlfriend as if saying '_Why'd you tell them?'_

She ignored me, "Anyways, we're thinking since we are your friends." Thalia begin with an edge of fake sweetness in her voice, "You could give us the panda and we'll be on our way." Thalia finished.

I grinned at Thalia's logic, "Wow I have a smart girlfriend." I said grinning and tried to lean in to give her a kiss when my chair tipped over and I fell flat on my face, unable to get up. "A little help?" I asked at the laughing twins and my wonderful girlfriend that was trying to hold in her laughter.

"You know what? We'll give you the panda but you'll have to follow up with our dare." Travis said grinning with his brother mischievously.

"First of all Thalia has to dress up in pink and sky dive for a full 10 minutes." Connor began.

"And Nico has to go put on make-up and go sit in the field of dandelions that they planted not too far from here." Travis finished.

I groaned in pain while my face was still planted on the floor, "Why dandelions?"

Thalia on the other hand has less control, "PINK? ARE YOU KIDDING ME STOLLS! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD NOW GIVE ME THE PANDA BEFORE I MURDER YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Thalia yelled.

I could tell Travis and Connor was flinching a bit but they just said, "No can do!"

Travis nudged his brother, "Or… We can just leave them here until the next morning with Nico's face on the ground."

I glared at them. "Nah an even better idea bro," Connor began. "We force some pink permanent make-up on them." Connor said grinning.

"Good idea!" Travis smiled and went to the back room and took out a suitcase.

I was ready to explode as he brought the brush near my face. "WHOA WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE MAKE-UP!" I tried to move my chair away, instead I earned a scar on my right cheek.

Travis grinned as if remembering something, "Let's just say, it's one of our not so manly disguise." He moved the brush closer to my face. "Now close my eyes Nico, we wouldn't want such a pretty make-up to get destroyed by your hideous face."

"NO!" I screamed at the same time as Thalia. I tried to look over and I saw Connor holding up some pink brush to her face. "MY FACE IS HANDSOME! DON'T TOUCH IT!" The brush went on my face. "NOOOO!" I screamed dramatically as my ninja face disappeared under the evil make-up.

**So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? Am I too evil with Thalia and Nico? Eh… I think they deserved that :D For all those Nico lovers, I'm sorry but for this chapter he is going to look hideous. And I'll admit I'm still a bit rusty with Annabeth's POV since I haven't wrote in her POV in a while, but I think it's okay. ANYWAYS…..REVIEW PLEASE! (or I'll make sure that Travis and Connor will come and torture you all MWHAHAHA)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	35. I Miss Us

Chapter 34: I Miss Us

**Sorry again for not updating for a couple daysSo my school's almost having club week! HELLA EXCITED! But the downside I broke my bike and still haven't got it fixed yet! So my afterschool biking time is pretty much going to be playing basketball or you know go back to my scooters…..*sigh* On the bright side of life however….basketball tryouts and conditioning are starting next week! Kinda nervous but also excited! Anyways, enough of my jabbering, now on with the story :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! ARE UP HAPPY NOW? **

**Nico's POV:**

"TRAVIS LET ME DOWN!" I heard Thalia yelled as she got put down into the harness for skydiving.

'_Oh man! She's scared of heights! I gotta help her! The hero in make-up and tied to a chair. How am I going to help her now? MY POCKETKNIFE! DID I BRING IT TODAY!'_ I tried to reach my hand towards my back pocket and slowly cut the rope. While Connor and Travis had their backs turned to me I quickly got out of the chair and quickly went behind them, hiding in the shadows. _'HA! NICO THE NINJA AS ALWAYS!'_ I grinned. All of the sudden Travis turned toward where I was sitting before.

"CONNOR! SHIT! WHERE'S NICO?" Travis yelled to his brother. "WE STILL NEED TO GET HIM TO THE DANDALIONS!"

Connor looked up from the string he was holding together. I quickly jumped into another shadow hiding me from view. Thalia caught my eye and stayed silent as the Stoll brothers started searching for me.

When Connor was far enough from Thalia I quickly grab some random ropes attached to the harness. _'So which one is it?'_ I wondered. _'Let's just cut them all.'_ I decided. As quickly as I can I started cutting away the ropes when I felt two arms grabbing me and pulling me back into the chair.

"AHH!" I heard Thalia screamed in terror as she dropped down from the very tip. "NICO! WHAT DID YOU DO? HEL-" her voice got cut off as she was hanging in midair supported only by the harness she was wearing.

Travis and Connor started laughing like crazy, "Wow! Nico! You did a better job than us!"

I glared at them, "GET HER OUT OF THERE! SHE'S GONNA FREAK LIKE CRAZY!" I tried to take a look where Thalia was. There she was screaming her head off and closing her eyes tightly as if scared she might fall. Luckily she was in fear of heights or else she probably would've skinned me alive for making hang in midair like that.

"Calm down Nico boy." Travis begin. "Don't worry we'll get to your punishment soon enough." He told me with an evil glint in his eyes.

'_Oh gods! Could Travis actually be the dark lord or evilness with Connor as Darth Vader or something?'_ I wondered a bit scared. I racked my brain of any movie moves I can pull to get out of this chair but came up with none.

After taking a picture of Thalia hanging from the sky dive, the Stoll brothers turned to me and carried the chair I was sitting on to a field of…. "AHHH!" I screamed trying to get out of the chair. "NOO GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Yea I know, lame, the Ninja Lord being scared of dandelions, but it's not my fault that my stepmother Persephone decided to paint my rooms with dandelions, and cover me with it when I was small. Even now, I am still deathly afraid of dandelions.

Connor dramatically picked up the horrible thing by the stem and plucked it into my hair making me look like a little three year old. "Hmm… Nico this is a good look for you!" Connor exclaimed.

'_AHHH NOO DANDELIONS! STUPID FREAKEN PERSEPHONE! YEA I DON'T CALL YOU MOM, DEAL WITH IT! NOW I'M STUCK IN A FIELD OF THESE DANDELIONS! HELP DADDY!'_ I tried to have a telepathic message with my father. Unfortunately, either he is busy at the moment or this trick only works in those epic love stories.

I struggled in my chair and looked up at Thalia again, "AHHH! CONNOR! TRAVIS! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" I heard Thalia yelling from right above me.

"Thalia just one minute!" Travis yelled back to her trying to hold in his laughter. "Now for little Nico's picture."

I looked at the dandelions in fear and practically begged the Stolls to get me out of there. "PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!" I promised them.

"Nah, we're gonna enjoy you guys getting tortured for a little bit more." Travis grinned.

I tried to jump up but instead fell on my face again with those….those….."HELP! I GOT IT IN MY FACE!" I struggled to get back up trying to get away from the white stuff coming out of the plant.

Travis laughed, "You think this is torture enough for them?" he asked his brother.

"Nope, but you know we'll be nice and let them go." Connor grinned. "Oh and your prize for surviving this is the panda!" Connor told me.

They brought me back to the safe haven and finally got Thalia off the sky diver. Her face was filled with fear but also looked a bit scary as if she would kill the Stoll brothers any second. Luckily for the Stolls however she was still being held back by the rope. "Oh yea the panda is right here, and we'll give you the knife once we're safely out of sight. Oh yea and the panda is right where you first saw it! It's your prize!" Travis called back as he and his brother started running.

"Oh yea, by the way Nico, there's a knife in your back pocket…." He paused. "WHO'S THE NINJA NOW!" Luckily for him, he ran off before I could get out of these wretched ropes.

'_I AM THE NINJA LORD!'_ I yelled to myself as I took away the ropes. Quickly I got working on Thalia's rope, "Wow, they really are gonna be dead once you see your face." I complimented her pinkish face filled with girly make-up. I mean sure Thalia wears make-up but to this girly extent, NEVER! It seems so unlike her.

Now that she's no longer hanging in midair with her life at risk her face seems scary yet so beautiful at the same, I don't know how she pulls it off but this Is Thalia we're talking about. "Did you see yourself…? There's dandelions still stuck in your hair." She informed me.

I jumped right from where I was and quickly brushed away anything on my hair. "GET IT OFF!" I screamed in terror.

Thalia laughed, "Relax Nico! I'm just kidding. But we need to kill the Stoll's after this."

I slung my arms over her shoulder, "We sure do, but for now we need to give whoever these kidnappers are the big panda." I told her. "Seriouly..? What's so important about a big panda?"

Thalia held a mischievous glint in her eyes that I've always love about her. "How about we find out?"

**Percy's POV:**

Oh, gods! We seem to be millions of feet in the air. I felt like a coward, I mean what kind of guy is scared of kiddie rides like this. I vaguely remember how my grandparents died in a plane accident and my body trembled in fear as I quickly sat flat on the floor with my head buried in my hands. _'Nico and Thalia is so going to pay…'_ I told myself and tried reassuring that the ride is not going to suddenly stop in the middle of nowhere.

I heard Annabeth's voice filled with worry and confusion, "Percy are you okay?" She asked me.

'_I'm freaking scared of being in the air!'_ I wanted to tell her, but all I managed was, "It's nothing." I raised my arms toward the seat and tried to sit up when suddenly the cart lifted into a stop making me jumped right back down. _'COWARD!'_ I wanted to yell at myself. But as much as I tried to I couldn't manage to get up.

I heard Annabeth calling my name again and asking if I'm okay, I tried to answer but my mouth wouldn't open. I just gripped tightly on one of the bar as if afraid it would fall. I felt Annabeth coming closer to me, "Percy?" She asked a bit uncertain.

"I-I'm okay." I managed. "Looks like Nico and Thalia got us stuck in here." I said weakly still not daring to look out the window. Annabeth came in next to me and sat down.

"You know..? I still don't get why Nico and Thalia would want to pull this prank on us." Annabeth told me as I felt her presence near me. "I mean… Why go through all the trouble?" Annabeth asked angrily. I knew she hated not knowing something, but even if I do know the reason, I wasn't going to tell her when I'm not even sure if she even does like me.

"They just love to torture us." I decided on the safe answer while kind of loosening my grip on the seat a bit. I lifted my face up trying to look at her face, but with the darkness surrounding us, I could only make out her blond hair. "But at least we didn't have to buy Bobby and Matthew food." I managed a slight grin.

I could've sworn I saw her frown in the pitch black darkness, "It's your money they are using Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told me and playfully hit me on the shoulder.

I didn't even noticed that my hand was no longer gripping on the seat, "Ouch!" I pretended to be overdramatic.

"Oh please, that punch didn't hurt." Annabeth teasingly told me.

"Of course it didn't." I smiled to myself. "I'm too strong and powerful for something that weak to hurt me." I boasted.

"Is that a challenge, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me with a competitive tone.

I shrugged but then forgot she couldn't see me in the dark. "Maybe…" I said not really wanting to get hurt. I'm not going to admit it but when Annabeth is mad, her punches really hurt.

"You're so gonna get it!" She laughed and I felt coming in closer to me so fast I didn't even manage to dodge, but nothing came except Annabeth's laugh. "You're so gullible Percy!" She laughed.

"Not funny Wise Girl." I frowned, _'Wait why am I frowning…?'_ I wondered, _'I should be happy she decided not to hit me… Me and my messed up mind.'_ I shook my head.

"Whatever," She said still laughing.

After her laughter died down a bit I finally got enough courage to ask, "So, have you met anyone after Luke?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

A moment of silence passed until she finally answered, "No, I still haven't gotten over…" She paused as if trying to find the right word. " it yet…" She finished.

"Oh." I said obviously disappointed, _'She's probably still sad over Luke or something.'_ I thought with a frown. All of a sudden, I was aware of where I was, hanging in the air with a risk of dying. I trembled once more, _' You're not gonna die.'_ I told myself, _'You're just hanging in midair with the ride that is being shut down as a prank from your friends.'_ I tried to assure myself. I glanced over at Annabeth nervously, when suddenly the cart seems to be pushed by a strong wind.

Annabeth quickly grab hold of my hand as I made my way to holding on the seat. _'Please don't break, don't break.'_ I repeated over and over in my head as I remembered how my grandparents have died in a plane crash. Annabeth squeezed my hand tighter.

I smiled weakly feeling a bit nauseous, still gripping my hand on the seat. "Percy are you okay? You're hand is burning." She informed me.

I'm pretty sure my face was blushing and add to my fear of heights, it doesn't really help control my temperature. I somehow felt a bit dizzy, a headache seems to be creeping up. "Percy?" She asked again her voice getting more faint.

She was about to let go of her hand when I held it back, still fearful of our current altitude. "Please don't let go." I begged her quietly. She stopped moving but I could tell she was still tensed. With that I blacked out holding Annabeth's hand.

I woke up, the cart was still unmoving stuck in the middle of nowhere, I felt better with no dizziness in my head and I looked to my right to see Annabeth fast asleep leaning on my shoulder, our hands still entwined. Oddly enough I wasn't as scared as I was before with Annabeth leaning in so close to me. I felt a slight vibration from my pocket and quickly took out my phone to see five new text message.

_Annabeth! Percy! Where are you guys? –James/ Mark_

_We already finished tricking those two emo couples, now the second task is up to Annabeth's cousins- Stolls_

_Are you guys okay? – James/Mark_

_Dude you should've seen the look on Nico's and Thalia's face! HILARIOUS!- Stolls_

_Annabeth! Percy! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY ANSWER YOUR TEXT! – James/Mark_

I opened up my phone quietly, careful not to wake up Annabeth and quickly send the message back.

**Sorry we were asleep, I need you guys to get us off this ride though, we're stuck in midair right now. The ride's call Sky Flight. Thanks man!- Percy**

I quickly send the message to Annabeth's cousin and closed my phone still holding onto her hand.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." I heard her mumbled quickly. I turned my face to look at her and saw she was smiling slightly as if she was having a good dream. I couldn't help but smile at her peaceful expression. Right now in her sleep she seems so much more calm, not having to deal with any lying, betrayal, or trouble. I brushed a strand of her hair out from her sleeping face. No matter how many time I'm looking at her, she's always beautiful since the first time I saw her.

I admit I missed holding her hand, I miss being so close to her without anyone else to ruin the moment, I miss just having her love me the same way I love her, I miss her boring lectures, her violent side, her amazing smile, everything about her. "I miss this…" I whispered quietly to no one in particular. In truth, I miss us.

**Aww…. I'm a sucker for cheesy ending even though I'll never admit this…so don't tell anyone! What was Annabeth dreaming about? (you're probably never gonna know :D) What did the Stolls do to Thalia and Nico after the first task? Could Annabeth actually like Percy as well? (Of course we all know the answer to this one, but Percy is too much of a Seaweed Brain to notice) What was inside the panda? AND WHEN WILL PERCEBETH FINALLY GET TOGETHER?**

**Anyways… was this chapter good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	36. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Guys I know this is not the chapter you were looking for, and some of you have been rushing me for the next chapter, I'll try to get the chapter somewhere by the end of this week or the beginning of the next week. Basketball conditioning just started and right when I get home I'm usually all sore and wiped out and it doesn't really help that my teacher thinks it's fun to give us so much homework. So please understand the situation and I'll try my best to post up the next chapter ASAP.**

**Thanks again guys for understanding :D And don't kill me for this please !**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	37. Fake Kisses and Real Kisses

Chapter 35: Fake Kisses and Real Kisses

**So the other day I had a weird dream that I was helping out an event that RR was coming to and then he gave me the first copy of The Son Of Neptune, and you bet I was hella excited. But however just as when I was about to open the book, I was rudely awaken by my sister and found out it was all a dream… how I wish it was true….**

**UPDATE AS OF OCTOBER 3rd, I forgot to give credit to my so called brother (cousin actually) who contributed in writing this chapter with me :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I wanna read the SON badly….. *sigh***

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up and tried to take in my surrounds and realized two things. One, we were still on the ride and it's almost 9. Two, I am leaning on a sleeping Seaweed Brain. I tried to control my breathing, _'How'd I even fall asleep?'_ Then I remembered how he asked to sit down with him.

"_Please don't let go." I remember him asking me and gripping my hand just before he blacked out._

_I freaked out, "Percy? Percy?" I asked again and again. Even as he fell asleep he held on tightly to my hand. His hand was warm, almost too warm. 'Could he have a fever?'_ _I wondered. I leaned in deeper to him, _'_I'm just giving him warmth not trying to stay close to him,' I reminded myself over and over until I fell asleep holding his arms and leaning onto him._

I felt Percy stirred a bit and he opened his sea-green eyes that I've come to love. "You're awake?" I asked him.

"Now I am," He replied.

"Sorry, I must've woke you up." I apologize. "I'll get off you." I tried to get off him, but just at that time the cart decided to start moving making me trip and falling over him. I fell down right on top of Percy as the cart kept on moving, but I didn't even noticed because all I saw was those sea-green eyes. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. Our faces were only an inch away. The cart gave a little bump and as soon my lips were crashed into Percy's all logical thoughts in my mind went out the window.

His lips moved slowly against mines, and goose bumps seems to explode all over my body every time his lips brushed against mines. Slowly I returned the kiss as Percy suck on my bottom lip. _'I can't believe it we're actually kissing again! He is actually a good kisser which I always loved about him.' _I thought._ 'ANNABETH SNAP OUT OF IT HE PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART!' _The logical mind of mines countered.

'_But he is so cute with those green eyes and sometimes his not that of a pain in the ass. Also he can be nice and a gentleman too. Humorous and a little dumb.'_ I thought happily as Percy brushed his lips against mines again.

Percy deepened the kiss and wrapped me into a hug. I didn't push him off I just simply kept on kissing him bringing as he tightened his arms around my waist. Somehow Percy rolled me over and soon he was on top of me and we were furiously making out. I could feel his hands moving on my back sending chills down my spine. I moved my hand up to his hair and messed it up. Percy's lips were soft and warm, I could feel them inside me. Both of us kept kissed fighting for dominance as our tongues collided. We were both panting like crazy but I didn't want to break apart from this dream. He pulled me in tighter as we continued kissing.

Holding him near makes me feel happy and those months that we were alone I actually felt sad and alone. He was there to make me laugh, someone I can fight to, and someone I can show my brilliantness too. He leaned over to one side, Percy was slowly moving his lips down to my neck. Percy Jackson has succeeded in stealing my heart once again as much as I know that I should break away, I didn't want to. I was too drunk in happiness to actually realize what we were doing.

All of a sudden I heard someone clearing their throat, immediately all that happiness disappeared replaced by embarrassment, sadness, and a bit of resentment towards my cousin. "Uh…. "

I quickly realized what just happened and we both pulled away from each other. I took a glance at Percy and saw he was blushing like a red tomato, but then I probably was too.

"Uh…you told me to get you off…. So there….umm… you're off the ride." James said awkwardly. "Please continue with whatever you're doing, I am not here at all." My cousin let out a slight smile out of the corner of his mouth.

'_I am going to kill him later.'_ I promised myself. _'Wait what..? Why do I want to kill him…..I mean I wasn't enjoying that…'_ I thought it over. "We weren't doing anything." I said trying to hide my blush.

"We- her….I-" Percy stuttered and I couldn't help but thought he was so cute when he's flustered. "The ride went through a bump and she feel on me. It wasn't anything, we weren't doing anything." Percy tried explaining and looking warily at my cousin as if James was going to beat him up if anything happens to me. Let's just say he's lucky it wasn't Mark that found us.

But I have to give it to him, not a lie, yet not the entire truth, but as he said that I couldn't help but felt a bit sad. However I just went along with his explanation, "I kind of tripped-"

James held up his hand and not doing a good job of holding in that smile, "Guys, make out all you want to, I have nothing against it just get a room next time."

I couldn't tell whose face was redder, mines or Percy's. "We weren't making out!" We yelled at the same time causing me to blush even more.

"Anyways while you guys sort out your undying love some other times-" James begin.

I glared at my cousin, but thought, _'Am I that transparent?'_

James flattered, "I mean we should get you guys off and Mark already dropped off Bobby and Matthew and he told your parents that you're staying over at a friend's house." James paused. "For some reason your dad seems pretty okay with you staying with Percy…." He thought about it. One second. Two second.

"Anyways, Nico and Thalia should be coming soon they'll confess according to whatever your two friends did to them. They didn't seem to happy." James smiled.

"What did you guys do to them?" Percy asked with an edge of curiosity in his voice.

"That you have to ask the Stoll's, me and Mark only provide the stranger faces, the scheming however is your friends pride." James replied then looked down from the ride. "Looks like we have company." He pointed down into the ground where I saw two dark figure walking towards this way not looking that happy. "I will see you later, I think they want to kill me if they ever found out who I am." James quickly pulled me into a bear hug.

"You're getting naughty Annie." James whispered quietly so that Percy couldn't hear. "But if he dares hurt you, me and Mark are here for you."

I nodded thanks but then realized what James was talking about, "Hey-" But he already left. "This is what I get for hanging around you too much Seaweed Brain." I mumbled.

Percy looked up as he heard his nickname, "What?"

"Nevermind." I mumbled, _'UGH! BOYS ARE SO DENSE!'_ I wanted to yell. We went into an uncomfortable silence as I thought about what just happened. We sat down in different corners, I was scared to face him.

However I dared to looked over, Percy's face still blushing but at a more controlled shade. He looked up and saw my eyes resting on him and blushed a brighter shade. I quickly looked away, but that didn't stop stupid Seaweed Brain to open his mouth. "Umm… about…. You know….That…I-" He began.

"ARGHH! I'm going to kill those people! I SMELL LIKE SHIT!" Nico's voice came blaring though the ride.

"SHUT UP NICO! I'M COVERED IN SHIT!" Thalia yelled back.

I held in my laughter and saw out of the corner of my eye that Percy was doing the same, even though he still has that sad look in his eyes.

"It's not my fault! It's that stupid farmer and kidnappers that made us do that and we didn't even get the boys back! ANNABETH IS GONNA KILL ME!" Nico groaned.

"ARGH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE KIDNAPPERS THEY ARE DEAD I'LL CRACK THEIR NECKS AND MAKE SURE THEY FEEL PAIN!" Thalia yelled with a rather scary expression on her face.

I couldn't help but shuddered, _'No wait I'm suppose to be made at them not the other way around.'_ I told myself, still shuddering at the thought of Thalia wanting to kill us.

Nico seem to have noticed Thalia's anger and backed down a bit "Hey Thals, let's just calm down and try not to get kill as we explain to Percy and Annabeth how Bobby and Matthew are missing. Then somehow convince them that this was not a plan to get them together and that we just found Bobby and Matthew buying pizza and decided to take them in." Nico said. "Plus I need to have some excuse to save my ass from getting kicked by Annabeth." Nico added mumbling as I saw him walking near the control room.

I opened my mouth wide and looked at Percy who had a look of guilt on his face. _'Wait what! This was all to get us together!'_ I thought _'Why was Percy looking guilty?'_ I wondered.

I took another glance at Percy's guilty face, then something clicked in my mind, _'Did he know about this?'_ The blush left my face as anger replaced it. As I quietly crawled over near him I angrily whispered, "Did you know about this?"

He looked at me in fear as if I'm going to kill him, well considering how pissed I am I just might. "I swear I just found out." He tried to defend himself. I narrowed my eyes to detect any lie. "I'm serious," He whispered. "I didn't know until I heard Nico and Thalia at the bull run when you left early, but I wasn't sure I heard it right so…" He trailed off.

I continued to glare at him but then Nico spoke up, "What do you think they are doing in there?"

I saw Thalia at the controls trying to get the ride moving, "Kissing I doubt it," Thalia snort.

I stared at the floor nervously thinking of what just happened. I glanced nervously over at Percy who had a mischievous glint in his green eyes. He leaned over me a bit too close, our faces only about a centimeter away. I could feel my heard pounding at an unimaginable pace. He whispered in my ear, "We give them what they want."

I couldn't help but grin, both from getting back at Nico and Thalia and that… never mind. I took that thought out of my head, _'This Is just to get back at Nico and Thalia.'_ I assured myself.

I glared up at Percy, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you told me." I warned him, but inside I was actually smiling.

He stared at me nervously the confidence now gone from his face and nodded. "Come on The ride is working again, we just need to go and unlock the ride for them, seems like they are already at the door." Thalia informed Nico.

"What? THEN WHY DIDN'T THEY KILL US ALREADY?" Nico screamed.

"Maybe they're too busy making out?" Thalia said. "Fat chance though."

"Come on let's get them out quickly before they kill us." Nico said with a panicky voice.

I heard their footsteps getting closer and Percy leaned in closer to me, "Let's get this over with." He said as a blush crept on his face. I heard their footsteps coming in closer and closer and Percy smashed his lips onto mines once again and just for a second I felt as if I'm in heaven.

Percy continued kissing me as I heard the door creaked open but I didn't really care I was just busy kissing him back. I could've sworn I heard Thalia and Nico gasp. This have got to be the best day ever, well one of them being able to get back at Nico and Thalia, the other…. I'd rather not mention.

"Looks like your plan worked" Thalia managed weakly as we pretended to shockingly pull away.

I didn't have to pretend to blush because there's always a blush on my face as Percy pulled away from me with an identical blush on his face.

I looked up from where I was sitting and saw Nico jumping up and down. "OH YEA! MY PLANNED WORK WHAT NOW! NICO THE PRANKSTER! OH YEA! GO NICO GO NICO!" I cracked a smile as Nico danced around with his terrible fake singing.

"What exactly do you mean plan…?" I asked cautiously, glaring at him and pretending not to know.

"We….we uh….." Nico began then looked at Thalia for help.

"We'll they are together now, so they should thank us." Thalia half whispered to Nico thinking that we couldn't hear.

Nico turned to face me and Percy, "We are the one who made you do all those things…. But it's not like you didn't enjoy it right?" Nico quickly defended himself.

I pretended to try to cool down, "So where are my brothers…" I asked slowly.

Nico shifted his weight nervously, "About that…..um…we…we k-kinda…..lost them at…..the-"

Percy stood up in false alarm, "YOU WHAT?"

I have to give it to him, Percy can be a pretty good actor when he wants to, but I was not going to let him take all the credit. I 'angrily' stood up and took a threatening step towards Nico. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" I yelled in his face causing him to shrink in fear. I bit my lip to keep my laugh from escaping.

Nico hid behind Thalia, "Hey Thalia…a bit of help?" He squeaked.

Thalia side-stepped away, "Oh no, I'm sorry Nico you're on your own." She quickly kissed him and backed away.

I glared at Thalia, "Don't think you are forgiven…. YOU GUYS BETTER FIND MY BROTHERS!" I yelled at them.

Thalia's face was something I never saw before. Fear. Yes, I made the great Thalia Grace fear me. Despite the situation that we're planning I tried my best to keep an angry face.

I heard Nico whimpered and glanced over at Percy who was trying to hold in his laughter, "WHERE ARE THEY THEN?" Percy yelled so angrily I nearly jumped back.

"Hey…" Nico said weakly. "Aren't you guys suppose to be all loving and kissing, and Percy is suppose to turn Annabeth less violent or something?" Nico offered and I couldn't help but blush despise out situation.

"Oh yea we were kissing," I tried to casually lean up and give Percy a slight kiss on his cheek. Afterwards I quickly linked my arms with him and returned another angry glare at Nico. "But you better find my brothers." I warned him holding out my fist. _'Oh gods! I just kissed Percy again, and we're acting like a couple! OKAY! This is all an act nothing big, calm down nothing big.'_ I assured myself, but with my heart beating at almost a million times a second was not really helping.

Percy somehow held better control of his emotions then me, "Listen Nico," Percy said dangerously calm, but I could've sworn I saw a blush coming up his cheeks. However he casually laid his arms on my waist almost causing me to flinch. "You find the boys before I decided to punch your guts." Percy warned.

"Aww come on Percy, you're not serious?" Nico tried to weasel his way out with a joke. "I mean your punches are weaker then mines right? And…. I also got you a good girlfriend Annabeth." Nico tried to kiss up to us.

"Kissing up is not going to work, Nico." I warned him.

"Well, we all know Percy can't punch me." Nico said, his confidence wavering a bit.

Percy's fake glare harden. "Try me and we'll see how much I can punch you." Percy stated angrily.

Thalia finally decided to stop being so fearful and stood up to her boyfriend's defense. "Hey guys, come on violence is not the answer. How about we go find them?" Thalia said trying to rub some dirt off her shirt.

"Fine." I huffed. Then as Nico and Thalia turned around to head out I gave Percy a slight nod and soon our two friends were fast asleep.

I smiled at the two couples that just got knocked out. Then with a shock I realized I was still holding on to Percy, my mind quickly flashed back to when we were just making out a couple minutes ago. I don't know what Percy was thinking but he blushed just as easily as me and we quickly pulled our hands away from each other.

"Uh…" Percy began, his wonderful acting skills now disappeared. "You sure you wanna do this to them?" He asked me.

"Positive, they totally deserve it." I smiled weakly, while my thoughts are still on a certain kiss that just happened.

**So good? Bad? REVIEW OR ELSE ANNABETH WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU!**

**Okay once again I apologize for not updating sooner! I was planning to update on Saturday but change of plans and I didn't finish in time so yea updating today! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews but I haven't got time to answer them! Any questions or comments I'll be sure to make some time to answer them all in the next chapter I update up!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	38. Ninja Charm

Chapter 36: Ninja Charm

**Okay so this chapter is just a quick overview of what happened to Nico and Thalia in the beginning and then we shall continue with the story.**

**Nico's POV:**

_I slung my arms over her shoulder, "We sure do, but for now we need to give whoever these kidnappers are the big panda." I told her. "Seriouly..? What's so important about a big panda?"_

_Thalia held a mischievous glint in her eyes that I've always love about her. "How about we find out?"_

I grinned at my girlfriend's evilness, "This is why I love you so much." I added, trying to be chessy.

"Stop with the cheesiness Nico, and help me get this panda open, maybe we could prank them back." Thalia smiled as she tried to find an opening inside the panda. After a few minutes of trying without luck, she threw the panda down in frustration.

I picked up the panda and looked it over. "You did know I have a knife right?" I asked her with a smirk holding out my pocket knife that I never go anywhere without.

She glared at me, "Just open it Nico."

"Of course the panda killer at your service. Let's get to work Shadow Killer." I grinned and started 'skinning' the panda with my pocket knife, Shadow Killer. After cutting a small gap I reached my hand inside the panda. _'MAN I FEEL LIKE A SURGEON! HEART OPERATION! OH NO PANDA IS DYING!'_ I said in my head over and over to make it seems more professional. After a while of poking my knife around I frowned, "There's nothing."

Thalia's face fell into confusion, "Why did they tell us to get it then?" She asked me.

"Don't look at me." I told her. "I'm just the cool Ninja, these little questions are more suitable for Annabeth." I told her.

"Come on we'll just leave them near that rollercoaster they told us to leave it at." Thalia told me and grabbed the panda from my hand.

"Fine…" I mumbled. We hurried over to the Twister, where I saw someone standing there in a trench coat. _'WOW THESE GUYS MUST BE PROS TO HAVE TRENCH COATS!' _ I thought. _'Now he just needs a hat along with a briefcase filled with money. I also just need a weapon of some sort and I could threaten him easily.'_ I thought with a grin and held out my knife.

"Nico what are you doing?" Thalia asked still holding on to the bear.

"Chill I got this." I said with confidence. "Time for Nico the Ninja to go into action." I smiled evilly that caused Thalia to stare at me weirdly again. I stopped, "Seriously, why do people always stare at me like that!" I half-whispered. "You guys are staring at me like I'm from another planet or I'm mentally crazy or something." I frowned.

Thalia just smiled, "Aww Nico we all know you're normal." She said a bit too sweetly.

I huffed, "Come on, let's go threaten some bad guys." I held up my knife again casting a sinister shadow on the ground.

As I got closer to the guy I kind of recognize him a bit, he looked like that guy that was at the desk, James I think.

"No need to sneak up, I know you're there kid." The guy said without turning around and scared the shit out of me.

I did the natural thing, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shouted at the guy.

"Just the person who's here to get the panda, and if you dare try to threaten me, there are my partners here and they'll make sure your two kids never see the sun again." James warned me, his face filled with seriousness.

I slowly put down my knife, "Whatever, here's the panda, party pooper." I frowned, _'He just had to ruin my evil scheme.'_ I glared at him, "Now, where's the two boys."

"Uh-uh-uh, there's more to the task." He stopped me and grabbed the panda away from me. "Drive down the road, about 2 miles from here and you'll see a farm, all you have to do is cause trouble, and we'll return the kids to you." James told me. "However if you fail…" The guy did a cutting motion with his hand.

I swallowed, "Okay, cause trouble," In a lower tone I added, "Cross out Nico the Troublemaker, and Nico the Farm Killer."

I turned around to find that guy but he was gone, I looked at Thalia but she had that blank look on her face as well. "SERIOUSLY HOW DO THEY DO THAT?" I yelled. "They just disappear out of nothing."

'_If only I could be Nico the Shadow Traveler.'_ I thought with a frown.

"Come on, we gotta go quickly then release Percy and Annabeth from their little make- out session" Thalia quoted.

I grinned mischievously, "You know if Bobby's and Matthew's life wasn't depended on this, it would actually be fun, minus the make-up on our faces." I said with a frown remember what the Stolls just did to both me and Thalia.

"First thing I'm doing when I get home, wipe away these hideous make-up. First thing to do when I get back to school, kill the Stolls." Thalia mumbled and I agreed with her completely.

"Now let's go destroy a farm!" I cheered excitedly and marched towards my car.

We arrived at the farm in less than three minutes thanks to my insanely fast driving, almost crashing a few times and probably would've been caught speeding if there were actually police around. I walked out of my car and took a look at the farm, "Triple G Ranch." I read off the sign in the front. A horrible stench filled my nose. "AWW SERIOUSLY DO WE EVEN HAVE TO DESTROY THIS FARM OR RANCH? THE SMELL IS ALREADY KILLING IT!" I yelled/whispered to Thalia.

I saw my girlfriend was also holding her nose, "IT SMELLS LIKE FUCKING SHIT!"

I tried to be reasonable in this situation and look smart for once, "Well considering the manure of the cows or what not, it makes perfect sense." I mumbled. "Let's go make this place more worse than it is…." I paused. 'If it's possible." I mumbled.

Of course it was me to did the snooping around, _'Oh yea baby, Nico the Detective, no wait Nico the Sneaky, No I like Nico the Scooby- Wait what's that.'_ I interrupted my thoughts as my eyes caught sight of a moving light, but it disappeared just as fast. "Wait." I told Thalia grabbing her hand.

"What? Can't bear leaving me?" Thalia smirked.

"No not that, I think I saw a light." I pointed towards the direction I saw the light moving.

Thalia looked at the location with a confused look. "Nico there's nothing."

"I could've sworn I saw something though!" I argued, I knew my eye sight are not bad. I mean come on, ninja's can never have bad eye sight.

"Nico the last time you swore you saw something it turns out to be a kid digging a sandcastle, not a zombie digging out the grave as you claimed it to be." Thalia sighed.

I frowned, _'She does have a point. Then again, ninja's are never wrong. Girlfriend's instinct or Ninja instincts.'_ I debated in my head. _' Ninja= if I'm correct I get to torture my girlfriend, if not I'd probably get punched by her. Girlfriend= If she's right I don't get hurt, if she's wrong I get to hold it against her forever.'_ I grinned. _'Ok following and kissing up to Thalia, it is.'_

I put on a baby pout, "Fine, you're probably right, let's go destroy a farm."

About half an hour later, we finished mixing up the animals as well as their food. Thalia picked up a shovel- "HEY YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FARM?"

'_Oh man! We're caught! What do we do? What would the movies do? Oh yea RUN!'_ I thought quickly. Then turned to Thalia, "Run?" I asked her with an edge of panic in my voice.

She glared at me, "Gee, Nico, what did you think we're gonna do? Stand here and surrender?" She asked sarcastically.

I was about to shrugged when she grabbed and I felt another hand pinning me down. "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DELIQUENTS!" I heard that voice again.

'_Like I have a choice you are gripping my hand and pulling me down.'_ I wanted to say, instead I said, "Relax my mortal friend! I come in peace!"

'_Maybe they'll actually believe us and let us go.'_ I thought. "We come from a far planet from NicoNin." I tried explaining. Thalia looked at me weirdly and I gave her a look that clearly said, _'Relax I got everything under control.'_

"Seriously kid, stop talking nonsense." The guy said again not releasing his grip at all.

"So…" Without warning I kicked him in the crotch. His grip was released and I grab Thalia and ran. "HA I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THAT!" I yelled, smiling like I'm having the time of my life.

"Nico SHUT UP!" Thalia whispered while half yelling at me.

I smirked, "Ha! And you were wrong! I knew I saw a light!"

Thalia glared at me and I felt as if I was going to die soon, '_oops, miscalculation, if I ever hold anything against Thalia, I am going to die either way… Should've gone with ninja instincts._' I frowned.

Thalia stopped running and took a threatening step towards me, _'It is me or does it always seem like I get beat up by girls?'_ I wondered. _'Nah I'm just to manly to punch a girl-AHH! There's a creepy behind you Thalia! Oh wait why am I thinking this-?'_

"THALIA BEHIND YOU!" I made a grab for her hand but the guy beat me to it. With the guy's strength, he pushed us into a pile of, _'HOLY SHIT! ARGH! MY CLOTHES! THIS IS MY BEST NINJA CLOTHES! HE IS SO FUCKING DEAD!'_

"GOOD NOW STAY THERE KIDS BEFORE I DECIDE TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!" The guy yelled at us and I realized that maybe he wasn't that old. I finally got a clearer look at his face, _'College guy, brown hair pretty tall, looks familiar…. Was it that guy James? No this guy looks older… wait… I thought only really old guys work on farms.'_

Without realizing it I asked, "Aren't only old guys suppose to work in farms?"

Thalia looked at me like I've dropped from another planet, while the other guy just looked at me weirdly, then glared at me, "Kid, don't think I'll fall for that again."

I stared at him in confusion, "Fall for what? My beautiful face? Or my amazing ninja skills?" I asked him. "I mean… both of them are worth falling for." I concluded with a serious face.

Thalia just rolled her eyes while I'm looking at the guy waiting for the answer. "What the heck is wrong with you kid? You fell down on your head or something?"

"Nah, I'm just waiting for the perfect time to beat you up." I tried struggling out of his grip, but either this guy have been working out, or my ninja strength is getting weaker.

"You're not making any sense kid." The guy told me.

"Just let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled while struggling.

"Oh yea, I got camera's all over the place, it recorded you destroying my farm." He explained.

I turned to Thalia, "SEE I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A LIGHT!" I told her again.

"You've already told me that Nico" She told me calmly, but her eyes were sending daggers to me face.

"But see, I was right! Seriously, they always say girls are right no matter what," I complained. "But NINJAS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT!" I said.

"Dude I know right, but when a girl says something they are always right, sometimes I feel as if they have more power then us." The guy agreed with me.

"And if I do listen to her, I'm pretty much dead for life." I concluded while the guy nodded alongside me. "And- OUCH! THAT HURTS!" I yelled out loud as Thalia's fist hit my cheeks.

"Now that teaches you not to mess with me Nico!" Thalia glared at me.

"Wha- Wait you could've gotten out a long time ago but you didn't help me get away from this guy?" I asked her amazed. _'So Thalia does have ninja skills!'_ I exclaimed inside my head.

Thalia rolled her eyes while the other guy just stared at her in amazement. "Of course" Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "Now what were you saying about girls?" Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"Pssh!" I tried to lie. "Nothing, just that you guys are always right and very powerful!" I told her grinning my charming ninja smile.

"You're lucky you have a sweet mouth." Thalia said smirking a bit.

"Isn't that a reason of why you love me? My charming smile, my ninja skills, and my sweet mouth?" I shot back, closing the gap between us.

I heard someone clearing his throat in the back, "You know….I can just save you guys time and call the police because you guys are trespassing my property, and you can have all the time you want together in jail."

Thalia leaned in, "Can your dad get us out of this mess?" Thalia whispered to me.

I thought about it, _'Sure my dad can pretty much get me away with lots of things, but seriously…this… I'm not so sure…'_

"Not really sure, I did cause a lot of trouble last time when I was played a joke on someone last time. He still haven't forgotten about that." I mumbled.

"So what will it be, should I let the police handle this?" The guy threatened Thalia.

'_Wrong move…'_I thought, _'You do not threaten Thalia unless you want a death wish.'_ I took a step back waiting for a scene to unfold.

"You…Did…Not…Just…Threaten….Me…." She said emphasizing each word slowly while glaring at the guy.

The guy shifted his feet back and forth nervously. "I did not threaten you, I'm just saying, you either have a choice to clean up the damage you have caused or I'll leave it to the police to handle this."

I pulled Thalia down, "Seriously, we don't need to go into anymore trouble in punching another person." I told her, then turned to the guy, "Fine, what is it that you want us to do?"

The guy smiled, "Looks like we're cooperating, good, good" He pointed towards the pile of dung that must've been stinking up the farm. "You clean that, and sort everything out again, and I won't be holding this against you." He said easily. "And if you don't, I have this video, of what you have done to my farm, and I will file and lawsuit against you." He said professionally. "With your face filled with pink make-up just helps me prove you need to go into a mental institute."

This time I joined Thalia glaring at the guy, _'That's it, the Stolls are so fucking dead.'_ I cursed inside my head. I gritted my teeth. "Fine, we'll clean the stupid farm." I mumbled.

"Good, now enjoy your cleaning time." He was nice enough to hand us a shovel, with some gloves.

**Percy's POV: (A/N: Now where we left off)**

"Argh! Seriously what does Nico eat all day?" Annabeth asked as we finished dragging Nico into the control room.

"Don't ask me, he said he needs to eat a lot for his Ninja Powers or something." I said rolling my eyes.

We finally dragged the emo couple over to the pole, "They stink like hell!" I exclaimed.

"What do you think the Stolls did to them?" Annabeth asked me in wonder as she tried to not die from the smell.

"Knowing the Stolls, it's something horrible- Wait is that pink make-up?" I asked looking closely at my friends face.

Annabeth laughed and a warm feeling spread all over my body, of course I tried not to let it show. However I was still thinking about what happened in the ride, _'We just kissed, that's all I was just scared… What am I saying, I'm fucking crazy about Annabeth.'_ I told myself. _'Seriously, if I hadn't been such a jerk then, we probably wouldn't have been in this situation.'_

I noticed someone looking at me and I glanced over to see Annabeth's grey eyes staring at me. She quickly cleared her throat, "Umm… we should probably tie them up." Annabeth said.

'_Stupid! I'm getting brain dead here!'_ I mentally slapped myself to wake up. _'Don't focus on Annabeth, focus on revenge, don't focus on Annabeth- o dam… she's really pretty today- I said don't focus on Annabeth!'_ My brain yelled at me.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! OKAY SHE'S CUTE I GET IT! OK I WON'T GET DISTRACTED BY HER REALLY BEAUTIFUL GREY EYES! NOW STOP YELLING AT ME!" I yelled aloud while Annabeth stared at me as if I'm mentally crazy. Then she blushed when she finally got what I was saying. "Uh…" I tried to talk. "I umm… was talking to my brain?" I offered. "But uh… you really look pretty today." I complimented her. _'Oh great job, Percy now she thinks you're a mental freak!'_ I yelled at myself.

If possible Annabeth blushed harder, "You don't look bad yourself." She told me back, and I couldn't help but feel as if I'm floating inside.

Finally, thanks to the courage she gave me I opened my mouth, "Um… Annabeth?" She quickly looked up from Thalia's hideous face. "You, know….like…What just happened…. And like….we…uhh….like…"I tried to talk. _'DAMMIT JUST SAY KISS! KISS KISS! SAY IT ALREADY!'_ I told myself, btu my tongue betrayed me. "K-you know…we ki.." I stuttered nervously. "I mean…like there's this girl I like." I begin, _'Yea use third person talking, much, much easier.'_

"Yea, so I like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me back, and umm.. we kissed a couple times without meaning to." I said, now rushing through my words. "And I seriously like her, maybe love, but I don't know if she likes me back." I tried to tell her hoping that she gets the message.

I saw Annabeth frowned a bit, _'Wait why is she frowning? Does she not like me or something?'_ I wondered. _'I mean she did kiss me back?'_ I said now unsure of myself.

"You should just tell her you like her. Face the rejection is there is one." She said straightforwardly. "Don't be a coward and just tell her you like her." Annabeth said a bit too coldly.

'_Rejection? She's gonna reject me? Is that what she mean?'_ I wondered.

"We should focus on decorating their faces." She said awkwardly after a long silence.

"Yea! Of course… so James said that you're staying over at my house today?" I asked her.

"I guess so, I mean I'm taking that my dad is okay with it, considering how much of a gentlemen you are." She said sarcastically.

"Not my fault I'm a charming young man." I said praising myself. _'Good good keep the conversation flowing, maybe you're not a freak after all, Percy.'_ My brain told me.

She let out that wonderful laugh again, "Of course very charming Seaweed Brain." She quickly applied on some decoration onto Thalia's face. I almost cracked up at the sight of Thalia's face.

"Come on this will totally freak them out." I grinned as I stepped over to the cart and quickly put Thalia inside the cart with Nico. "That is payback!" I grinned.

After a few minutes of destroying their faces and duct-taping them to the window, we stepped back to admire out work. "So, all in a days work." I grinned and quickly pressed the control to send the cart over to the middle. Once it reached the peak I quickly stopped the ride letting it hand in mid-air. "So you wanna go home now?" I asked Annabeth, still smiling. "They'll probably wake up the next morning. Freaking out and wanting to kill us!" I told her.

"Sure, are your parents okay with me staying over?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yea, I think they'll be cool with it, it's not every day I have a friend over, oh and you'll have to wake up early tomorrow if you don't want to be locked inside my house for the rest of the day." I told her. Her face held a questioning gaze, I just grinned, "I have a swimming meet tomorrow, plus, there's also a dress rehearsal for the play tomorrow, you're coming right?" I asked her.

"I don't think I have a choice." She said smiling that really beautiful smile of hers.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked with her towards my car. _'You know… this is actually turning out to be a good day, I was with Annabeth the whole day, and the kiss! Could she still like me?'_ I wondered for the billionth time.

**So for the long wait….I made the chapter just a tiny bit longer then usual. SO is this chapter good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW PLEASE! And yea this chapter was mostly for Nico lovers! :D but yea I try to put in a little bit of Annabeth, and seriously only a Seaweed Brain like Percy would be asking the girl he likes that right? :D**

**Fun Fact of the Day: Climb inside a sewer and trust me none of your friends would want to hug you :D  
>LOL I only knew this because I climbed inside a sewer today to get the metal thingy out, and now my friends are scared of me… but HEY I DIDN'T HAVE TO HUG ANYONE TODAY! A GOOD THING I LEARNED! EVEN THE PERSON WHO WANTS TO HUG ME THE MOST WOULDN'T HUG ME! :D SO HAPPY!<strong>

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	39. Eavesdropping Business

Chapter 37: Eavesdropping Business

**PLEASE READ: Okay, you guys need to understand that I get home at about 7 or 8 (at night)everyday, thanks to homecoming, volunteer hours (weekdays and weekends), along with basketball conditioning, and don't forget homework so I don't really have time to write, I really love to write this story, but considering how a few of you are sending me messages saying it's ridiculous how I don't update as often as the first 20 chapters of my story, it kinda makes me frustrated (And trust me I don't like getting forced into doing stuff, it just takes all the fun away, for those of you who are also writing a story could probably understand this.) Some of you need to understand that I started this story in the summer so I pretty much have plenty of time in the summer to update daily, but now that I'm back in school, my time is more limited. I'm totally okay with those who just say update soon, but there are some of you who send me messaging me saying that the gap of time I'm updating is too much, I know one week is a long wait, but I try to make the chapter lengthy and full of action. So thanks again for reading this rather annoying long paragraph. Don't worry guys I still love this story as much as you do! I'm expecting about 5-7 more chapters (might be more, might be less) because as probably most of you guys know…I'm horrible with planning out stories and chapters….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Percy's POV:**

On the way back to my house, I couldn't help but to look at Annabeth once every couple seconds, I mean sure we were acting like a couple, but seriously… how I wish it was actually true that we were one.

"Is there something on my face?" Annabeth asked after a while.

"No, it's umm… nothing, just thought I saw a cat on the street." I said lamely. My mind was still on the question that I've asked her earlier, _'She's gonna reject me? Is that why she was all mad about it?'_ I took a short deep breath, "You know about what you said about the guy should confess his feeling and not be a coward?" I asked her nervously.

"Yea?" I could've sworn I heard her voice soften for a bit, but somehow she managed to keep an emotionless face. "What about it?"

"So the girl I like right?" I asked and Annabeth nodded, her face still expressionless. "So… Do you think that she'll like me back, considering she knows how much of a jerk I am?" I asked her, really wanting her true opinion of me.

"Well, you are conceited, you have a big ego, annoying at times, and can be pretty dense sometimes." She stated easily. "But aside from all that annoying stuff, I guess it's possible that she might like you, considering how you can be a bit understanding at times, and also have a good sense of humor, I guess you're not bad looking…" She continued but I zoned out for a bit.

'_She said I'm good looking? I have a sense of humor? I'm dense? What is that suppose to mean?'_ I wondered. _'Seriously? Couldn't girls just be simple and stop sending mixed messages, can't she just say straight out if she likes me?'_ I wondered. _'Oh shut up! I can't even say it, and considering how stubborn Annabeth is, she wouldn't be the first to confess, considering if she does even like me.'_ I sighed.

"I guess you are sweet sometimes, and that's probably the only good thing about you." She said coldly.

I frowned, "So I'm cute, handsome, and have a good sense of humor? That's all?" I asked sadly. "Do you think any girl would give me another chance even knowing how much of a jerk I am?"

Annabeth looked like she wanted to say something but she stayed silent, I took that as a no, and sulked down into the driver seat keeping my eyes on the road. _'Of course what kind of girl, especially one I lied to, would even consider giving me another chance.'_

That night, I let Annabeth sleep in my room again of course my parents were cool with it, however I couldn't help but feel awkward around her ever since the kiss. "Here, you can stay in here, you can borrow some of my old PJ's to sleep." I told her, throwing her a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. "So you need anything else?" I asked her.

"I think I'm okay, you sure you don't want to stay in your room? I don't mind taking the couch." She offered.

"Nah, it's cool, I feel like watching some movies before I sleep anyways." I lied and started walking out the door.

"And Percy?" She called out just before I headed down the stairs. I turned around quickly, not really sure what to expect. I saw Annabeth taking a deep breath as if she's nervous, "Yes, I would." Before I could ask her what she meant, she leaned up and quickly gave me a peak on the cheek and quickly closed the door in front of me, leaving me dumbfounded as usual.

'_Wait what just happened? What did she mean by that?'_ I sighed. _'She kissed me on the cheek… probably just a sign of thanks for helping her with such and such today or was it…? Probably not it, she still hates my guts about the bet… But what did she mean when she said that?'_ I wondered as I walked back down the stairs. '_It is so typical of Annabeth to leave someone hanging like this.'_ Even as confused as I was, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Annabeth's normal, stubborn personality.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of my cell phone ringtone of Nico's terrible voice. 'I AM A NINJA! NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY! THE WORLD CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! NO NO NO! NICO THE NINJA IS COOL!'

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Annabeth stood there with her messed up blond hair and my old pajamas, _'I am wide awake now,'_ I thought as I stared at Annabeth.

"What is that?" She asked a bit sleepily.

I couldn't help but crack a smile, "That is our friend Nico's horrible singing."

I could tell Annabeth was trying to hold her laughter, "I can obviously tell the Nico the Ninja is cool part is from Nico, but where exactly is it coming from?"

I pointed towards my phone. "He's probably calling us about locking him and Thalia at the ride yesterday." I said finally sitting up and stretching out my arms. I took a hesitant look at the phone then back up at Annabeth, "You think they are going to kill us?" I asked her with a mischievous grin.

"Duh… Obviously, Thalia is going to fry us alive, just pick up the phone." She told me.

I shrugged and pressed the talk button on the phone making sure to hold it a feet away from my ear. "Hello?" I said weakly.

"FUCK YOU PERCY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! KNOCKING US OUT LIKE THIS! DUDE YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN THALIA GETS TO YOU AND ANNABETH! I'LL BE THERE WITH HER AND WE'LL FRY YOU GUYS ALIVE!" I glanced at Annabeth trying to hold my laughter as she gave me a look that clearly said, _'What did I tell you?'_

"Yea…uhh…so…let's see who was the kidnapper…hmm… I think Annabeth really wants to kill those kidnappers." I said smiling a bit.

"OKAY OKAY! BUT WE DID HELP YOU GUYS GET TOGETHER!" Nico yelled through the phone.

I couldn't help but blush, "Yea…about that man… we were actually faking…we knew about it the whole time." I confessed.

I heard him talking with Thalia over something, even though the phone was a feet from my ear, I almost died listening to Thalia's long line of cussing. I sighed, _'If my mom was home… I'd be so dead…wait…what time is it?'_ I quickly checked my watch. _'7:45AM, good I still got plenty of time…swim meet starts at 8AM, plenty of...'_

"OH SHIT!" I cursed, "Nico, Thalia, nice talking to you, see you guys tomorrow at school." I rushed over my words and hanged up before Thalia could say another word. I turned to Annabeth, "I'm late, quickly change," She looked at me confused. "There's some of clothes we left for you last time." I said pointing towards the closet in the living room.

She nodded and walked towards the closet, while I grab my bags and changed into my swim apparels.

"JACKSON LATE AGAIN?" My coach roared in my ear.

"Really sorry coach, but hey, at least I'm still good looking and alive." I tried to joke.

"Make another joke and you're swimming laps after practice." He warned me.

I swallowed, "Yes sir, no jokes." I replied nervously no jokes.

"GOOD NOW GET IN THE POOL, YOU'RE UP NEXT! JOHNSON OUT OF THE POOL!" The coach yelled over my head.

"Seriously… Do you ever stop yelling?" I mumbled, walking towards the pool.

"I HEARD THAT! 20 LAPS AFTER THE RACE JACKSON!" My coach yelled after me.

I groaned, "Seriously… does he have radar ears or something." I mumbled a bit softer this time.

"40 LAPS!" The coach yelled after me. That was when I decided to shut up and just get swimming.

"That took you a while. Everyone was done a long time ago." Annabeth complained as I walked up to her.

I tried for a grin, "You know you love seeing me swim." I boasted. _'If only, I can impress her that way.'_

"In your dreams, now take me home before my dad calls to check on me." Annabeth told me.

"Don't we have dress rehearsal today?" I asked her. "Or did Annabeth forget something!" I grinned. I could've laughed at her expression. _'She looks so cute when she's angry and frustrated.'_ I sighed in my head.

"I meant I need to change!" Annabeth countered.

I laughed, "Yea sure, whatever you say, hop in. Your house is only a couple minutes from here and rehearsal starts in about an hour." I concluded.

"Wow, you actually used your brain for once." Annabeth remarked sarcastically. Before I could reply, she quickly jumped into the passenger seat of my car and motioned for me to hurry up.

"You do know we got more than an hour to spare." I groaned.

"Stop complaining Seaweed Brain! I'm not used to going to places late, like you." Annabeth smirked.

I decided to just shut up before I get myself in bigger trouble then swimming laps, like having to deal with a mad Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We arrived at the play rehearsal about 45 minutes later thanks for my 'always on time' motto. I have to admit, he looks so cute when he was serious in the swimming pool and even though I'll never admit this, but I was actually impressed with him swimming 40 laps nonstop like it's part of his normal training. of course I just have to mess up my lines during dress rehearsal, all thanks to that certain green-eyed boy.

'_Ugh… why is he so dense? Doesn't he get it? I gave him the answer yesterday! I even risked it and kissed him last night! He's not that much of a Seaweed Brain to think it was just a kiss of friendship right?'_ I wondered, surely Percy can't be that dense.

"Annabeth?" I heard my teacher's voice making it's way into my thoughts. "It's your line."

'_Stupid Seaweed Brain!'_ I felt my face heating up with embarrassment. "Umm… sorry I got distracted." I mumbled.

Luckily Ms. Melpomene was one of the nice teachers, "No worries, Annabeth, rules of the theater said, a bad dress rehearsal is a good for us." She smiled in my direction, "How about we all take 15?" She offered. A murmured of agreement rose throughout all the actors and actresses. "Okay good, disperse!" She told us and waved me over. "Are you feeling okay, Annabeth? You seem out of it today." She told me with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Yea," I took a glance over at where Percy was, as he chatted to some of the stage crew members. "I just got a bit distracted." I told her again.

"Okay, we'll begin in about 15 minutes, you think you'll be okay then?" She asked me.

"Yea, I'll be fine." I told her and with that she told me to go off to have my 15 minutes break. Of course lovesick me, I went over to the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Messing up your lines a lot today aren't you, Wise Girl?" He said smirking. "Are you too busy thinking of me?"

I tried not to show my blush, _'He has no idea how correct he is.'_ I thought. "Someone's conceited much?" I shot back.

"Touché," He held up his hands as if surrendering. "But are you okay? You seem kinda out of it?"

"Yea, I'm just going to head back stage to grab a drink for a bit." I told him. He nodded and I walked towards the back of the stage and sat down into one of the chairs, when I suddenly felt my phone pocket vibrating. "Hello?"

"Annabeth…" I heard Thalia's dangerously calm voice that clearly screams that she's going to yell at me. As quick as lightning I held the phone away from my undamaged ear. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! PLAYING A TRICK ON ME AND NICO LIKE THAT! THE FREAKING WORKERS FOUND US TODAY AND THEY WERE GOING TO CALL THE POLICE ON US FOR TRESPASSING-"

"Thalia…don't lie about being scared, we all know you care nothing about the rules." I snorted.

"Whatever. The point is… YOU JUST LEFT US THERE SMELLING LIKE SHIT! I HAD TO TAKE LIKE THREE SHOWERS JUST TO GET RID OF THE SMELL! AND IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, I HAVE A SPILTTING HEADACHE FROM THE PLACE YOU AND PERCY HIT US YESTERDAY! DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO LEAVE ME HANGING FROM ALMOST A MILLION FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!" She yelled at me through the phone.

"Why? Scared?" I smirked even though I knew she couldn't see my face.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO BLACKMAIL YOU GUYS WITH ALL THE MATERIAL I'VE GATHERED!" She threatened me. Sometimes I wonder about her, hanging out with Nico causing her attitude to turn more evil or something.

"But speaking about blackmail material, how's it going with you and Seaweed Brain, you guys were all crazy yesterday." She said trying to hold in her laughter.

'_Thalia and her change of emotion.'_ I thought. "Oh come on, I heard you in the background this morning giving us a long line of cussing when Percy told you it was fake." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh come on… your little fake-make-out session might fool Nico, but the blush on your faces were evidences, or I can just introduce one of my new friends to little old Seaweed Brain over there." Thalia blackmailed me.

"Seriously you spend too much time with Nico." I mumbled.

"So should I call her up?" Thalia jokingly teased me again. "Or you can be a good little girl and tell me the exact detail of what happen, maybe I'll even let you thank you me for the trouble I went through." Thalia told me.

"You make me feel like I'm a criminal." I mumbled into the phone.

"Spill the beans, girlfriend." Thalia said in her little business like tone. I hesitated, "You either tell or tomorrow these videos are going on YouTube." She threatened again.

I sighed, "We sorta…kinda…made out before you come in."

"Yea..yea I knew that it was a fake-out make-out." Thalia quickly brushed it off. "Like really before that-"

"No we… umm…-"

"STOP SAYING'UMM'… AND SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!" Thalia yelled so loud it probably could be heard from the front of the stage.

"I fell on top of him… and we made out. Stupid Seaweed Brain and me." I mumbled.

There was a long paused on the other line. Then I heard Thalia laughing, "You're getting pretty naughty." Thalia laughed. "Hmm.. at least Nico would be happy to know that his little Ninja plan works. So what did the Kelp for Brains said afterwards?"

"He…we… we just ignored it, he tried to bring it up, but he just said that he didn't mean to. Almost like he didn't want to. Then he just said about another girl he likes and-"

"Percy likes another girl?" Thalia asked suddenly, her voice filled with curiousity.

"Yea.." I murmured. "He said that if he likes this girl, but she knows that he's a jerk. He asked me for opinion on how to get that girl."

"UGH! SERIOUSLY HOW MUCH STUPIDER CAN MY COUSIN GET!" Thalia yelled again. "HE CAN BE SO DENSE SOMETIMES!" Thalia took a deep breath on the other line. "Just tell me though… Do you like him?"

There that question struck me. For once in my life I'm at lost for words, I'm not even sure if I am willing to start another relationship. Sure I kissed him yesterday and answered his question, but that alone took all my courage to do so. I get jealous when he's with another girl, I enjoy each and every one of his kisses, and I just can't get him off my mind. I know I can't bear to imagine a life without him, I couldn't even take my eyes off him during rehearsal today. I knew whether I want to or not, I'm crazy about a certain green-eyed boy. "I think I might love Percy, I don't know. I can't stop thinking about him, he-" I suddenly heard something falling down. "Wait I'll be right back. Something just dropped." I heard Thalia groaned on the other side as I put down my phone. I opened the curtains from back stage and peered down the stage, where everything seems to be normal. I caught a glimpse of Percy running out of the auditorium.

I turned to Michael Yew, "What happened? I heard something drop." I asked him.

"I didn't hear anything." Michael said with a clueless expression. "Maybe it was Percy, he was picking up some of the props backstage." Michael offered.

I didn't ponder long about the crash, _'Probably just Percy messing around backstage.'_ I went around back and picked up the phone.

"What was that?" Thalia asked me as soon as I got back.

"Eh.. .It was just someone messing around backstage." I replied with ease.

"So, what were you saying about liking my cousin?" Thalia asked so happily I could almost see her smile in my head.

"Nothing.." I mumbled.

"Mmmhmm…" Thalia emphasized.

"He probably doesn't like me anyways, why would he be asking me advice for dating another girl?" I said a bit harshly.

"Wow, calm down girl. Like I said before Percy, is stupid and dense. You wouldn't believe how his brain works…" Thalia trailed off as if remembering something. "Anyways, just relax and everything will work out." Thalia told me with certainty.

I sighed, "You're gonna meddle aren't you."

"Yes we're going to meddle." Thalia repeated with a happy voice, that seems kind of creepy.

"Nico?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?" Thalia retorted back.

I suddenly heard some footsteps walking in, "Uh.. Annabeth?" Percy's voice rang through my head.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone, have fun Annie." Thalia said so teasingly I could almost see her smirking with that annoying face of hers. I was about to yell back at her when the line got cut.

I turned to face his face, wait… is he nervous?

"Umm… yea, we're running it again." Percy managed out.

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit suspicious. _'Why is he acting all nervous?'_ I wondered.

"Umm… yea, I'm fine, perfectly fine. Very happy, why do you ask?" He said all too quickly, that I knew something was up.

"Okay," I decided. "I'm coming out.

For the rest of the afternoon, we ran through all out lines, and it look like both me and Percy was messing up our lines badly, but towards the end of rehearsal, we were finally able to perfect a certain scene where I kissed Percy on the cheek.

**Percy's POV (again I know):**

After I dropped Annabeth off to her house I couldn't help but wonder about what I have overheard, that little conversation have been distracting me ever since. I thought about what I'd just heard Annabeth say.

_Flashback:_

I stood behind the curtains to get some ropes for the curtains when I suddenly heard a familiar voice yelling. "-STUPIDER CAN MY COUSIN GET?" a voice cried out. I recognized it at once as Thalia's voice.

'_Wait… cousin? Me?'_ I wondered. Usually I'm not an eavesdropper , but I was just so curious. I mean Annabeth and Thalia was probably talking about me. I walked quiet towards where the noise came from and saw Annabeth sitting there with a frustrated expression on her face. It was all quiet as if the yelling never happened, then I heard Thalia's voice again, "Just tell me though… Do you like him?"

I heart beat faster and faster. _'Are they talking about me? Or someone else Annabeth likes?'_ I wondered as a pang of jealously surged through my body.

There was a big paused between the two, then finally Annabeth decide to say the few words that pretty much left me hanging the rest of the day. "I think I might love Percy…" I stood there frozen in place, so shocked that I accidentally dropped the ropes I was carrying right outside.

'_OH SHIT!'_ I cursed silently and ran off, knowing that if Annabeth catch me I would be dead.

I quickly ran as fast as I can out of the auditorium.

_End of Flashback_

I laid straight down on my bed, _'She likes me,'_ I thought. _'Annabeth likes me.'_ I thought again trying to process the information. _'WAIT ANNABETH CHASE LIKES ME!'_ I finally realized after the millionth time of repeating it in my head.

'_So she likes me, and I obviously like her…'_ I quickly calculated the result and my eyes open wide. "I need to ask her out… I need to ask her out." Without knowing it I was pacing around in my bedroom. I picked up my phone and dialed in Annabeth's number but then stopped. _'No… not old fashion phone calling.' _I thought again grunting in frustration. _'UGH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THOSE ROMANTIC SITUATION TO ASK A GIRL OUT!'_ I screamed in frustration.

Then I remembered, my eyes widen with excitement, it was perfect, it was flawless but I need the help of my good old enemy. I quickly dialed in phone number.

"Luke? I need your help with something."

**CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHA YEA ALMOST 4000 WORDS GUYS! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! HAHAHAHA SO HAPPY! OK! OK! So… What did you guys think of this chapter? Why do you think Percy is calling Luke? What is Thalia going to do to meddle with Percebeth? WHY IS PERCY SO DAMN CLUELESS! **

**REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	40. Back To Square One

Chapter 38: Back To Square One

**Disclaimer: JUST STOP BOTHERING WITH THIS! I HATE IT!**

**Percy's POV: **

"Who's this?" I heard his voice on the other line.

"Guess who…" I mumbled, as much as I still hate him, I knew I needed his help for this.

"Perseus?" He guessed with a mixture of confusion in his voice.

"Don't call me Perseus." Even though I don't hate him as much, the stupid bastard always manage to piss me off. "I need your help with something." I told him getting right to the point.

"And why should I help you?" He said a bit smugly, "Last time I saw you, we were beating each other's asses, and that was a couple months ago." He replied.

"Correction, you got your ass kicked because you tried to kick my ass, locked in jail, also I had a choice to sue you but I didn't." I told him with my confidence building up.

"Okay point taken there, but that was your choice, I don't owe you anything." He told me with a slight edge of amusement. "Also thanks you your little annoying shit, I got a record for beating up little kids." He joked.

"Also thanks to my annoying shit, you got your girl back, and if you help me with this Annabeth won't hate your guts as much." I shot back.

He was silent for a while, then spoke up, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm gonna ask her out and you're gonna help-" I began.

"If you wanna ask her out, that's none of my business." He interrupted me with an edge of anger in his voice. "It is not my problem, if I help you with any of your schemes, Annabeth will hate me more

"Unless you want Annabeth to not hate you anymore, you will help." I told him with determination.

"Why do you even need my help for his? Too much of a coward to do it yourself?" He retorted back.

"No," I denied even though I knew it was a lie, I knew I was the fucking coward that was too scared of getting hurt again to ask another girl out. Yes, Percy Jackson is a stupid coward, he is a retarded coward.

"How do I even know if you'll not hurt her." Luke said with an edge of a brotherly side, that I couldn't help but admire him a bit. I mean sure I hate him, but this guy always cares about the people that are close to him.

"I don't know if I'll hurt her, but I can try my best not too, unlike you." I angrily told him back, mad that he doubted me.

Luke seem to take in the silence, "Fine, I'll help you."

"I'll meet you tomorrow in the old coffee place afterschool." I told him.

"The place we usually go to?" He asked me with curiosity. "Or used to go to?"

"Unless you know any other place." I said harshly and hung up. I knew I was being a jerk, but how do you act with someone that used to be your best friend then backstabbed you by cheating with your girlfriend. Then a couple years later takes away the girl you likes and cheats on her as well.

I laid there for a while then all of the sudden my phone started ringing, I reached out my arms for my phone, much too lazy to get up. "Hello?" I called into the phone.

"PERCY YOU FUCKING STUPID COWARD!" I heard a voice that's obviously Thalia's ringing through the phone.

"Hi Thalia," I said sarcastically.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID RETARD! SERIOUSLY? ASKING GIRL ADVICE FROM A GIRL THAT LIKES YOU! HOW MUCH MORE DENSE CAN YOU BE!" She yelled through the phone

"Wait how'd you know about th- oh…" I suddenly remember the conversation I overheard earlier, Annabeth probably told her.

"Oh and don't think I've forgiven you for lying to us and locking us inside the ride the other day." She warned me. "You both are still dead, and I got blackmail materials." She threatened me. "Now if you like the girl go ask her out before I decide to sharpen my knife and murder you."

"Yea, save your knife for someone else, I'm asking her out." I told my cousin as casually as I could. "I know she likes me." I said a bit too confident.

"And how would you know that?" Thalia asked curiously.

"I heard you guys taking over the phone just this afternoon." I blurted out without knowing so. "And-"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU EAVESDROP ON US?" Thalia said destroying my ears once again.

"Thank you for not destroying my ears. Please continue screaming and killing my eardrums." I said sarcastically.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? MONDAY YOU, ANNABETH, AND THE FUCKING STOLLS ARE DEAD!" Thalia said killing my eardrums again.

"Can I have a second option?" I asked clearly scared of what Thalia means by killing me.

"I kill you or I spill out the little clips I got on you and Annabeth." Thalia offered me.

"How about this? I give you the clips of blackmail I got on you and Nico and you give me the clips you were blackmailing me and Annabeth with?" I offered.

"Fine, we'll give them to you tomorrow." Thalia said with a defeated sigh that I could help but grin. I knew she hated pink, and she hated being humiliated in public.

"Oh and tomorrow, bring Nico to the old coffee place we used to go to." I told her then hanged up before my cousin could yell in my ear again.

I sighed, _'This week is going to be very chaotic.'_ With that I plopped down into my bed for a good sleep.

The next morning I sat in my drama class rehearsing over the lines as my teacher gave us a little pep talk. "Okay class, opening night is tomorrow, I expect everyone to be here at 5 o'clock sharp. We will do a run over the entire play and clean up any mishaps." She clapped her hands together. "Okay, and stage crew members, make sure to come early to check over all the lightings and special effects. Anyone is welcome to come in earlier tomorrow to help."

I glanced at Annabeth, she was staring intently at her lines with her eyes filled with determination. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she brushed off a strand of her blond hair as it flew to the front of her face. Leave it to Annabeth to look dangerous, smart, and pretty at the same time. I sighed, _'Am I seriously acting like a lovesick puppy?'_

The bell rang and I hurried out of the auditorium to meet up with my friends.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down on an empty seat near Grover.

Grover sent a nod towards my way, while Nico and Thalia smirked at me. I shuddered,_ 'Kinda scary how those two thinks so alike.'_ I thought.

"So what were you guys doing this weekend?" Grover asked a bit too innocent.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Nothing…" I paused. "Why?"

Grover struggled to hold in his laughter. "Nico and Thalia kind of hinted me about your problem of staying away from someone's," He coughed. "Annabeth's lips." He grinned at Nico and Thalia. "So what have you got to hide from me Perce?"

I glared at Nico and Thalia who had a triumphant grin on their faces, at that moment I wanted nothing more than to slap both my cousin and my friend full on the face. "Nah, I got nothing to hide from you G-man, just some clips I have of our little friends here in pink make-up."

Grover opened his eyes so wide I thought they might pop out. "WHAT? SERIOUSLY WHAT DID I MISS OVER THE WEEKEND?" Grover yelled catching the attention of many others.

Thalia glared at me but I could sense a bit of fear in her expression. "You wouldn't dare." She snarled.

"Try me Thalia." I said taking out the clip from my backpack and throwing it up and down in the air.

"Oh yea, humiliate me for life and don't expect any help from your little so called plan." She threatened me with Nico grinning at his girlfriend's brilliants.

I frowned, I knew Thalia have trapped me. "Fine, these clips are safe for now, but afterschool old coffee place." I turned to Grover. "You coming G-man?" I asked him.

"Nah, meeting up with Juniper later." He said grinning from ear to ear.

I patted his back, however a bit jealous of his wonderful relationship. "Glad for you man, don't spend too much time with your girlfriend and forget about us." I joked.

Nico smirked, "Said the lovesick boy who couldn't stop thinking about a certain blondie."

I glared at him, "Let Annabeth hear you call her blondie and you are so dead." I warned him, seeing the fear in his eyes I couldn't help but laugh, until I heard a familiar violent voice coming towards me.

"WHAT THE HELL? NICO! THALIA!" I saw Nico and Thalia flinched at the sound of their name.

I twirled around and came face to face with Annabeth, her face was red and her eyes looked like she was ready to kill someone, in this case Nico and Thalia.

I looked at Nico and Thalia as if saying, _'What did you guys do now?'_

Nico held up his hand dramatically while Thalia just rolled her eyes, but I could see the fear in both their eyes, especially Nico's. "What did we do?" Nico asked a bit too innocently as a crowd started gathering and they seem to be holding up their phones and for a second I felt as if they are pointing at me and laughing.

For some reason I felt afraid, I mean sure I'm use to the attention but it almost as if these people around me wants me to them an amazing aero flip or something. I seem to shrink as the crowd begin to get bigger and Annabeth who was just as mad seems to be a bit more hesitant as she looked around to see the scene she has created.

I saw Nico and Thalia backed down as Annabeth looked warily at the crowd around us. "Hey, guys nothing to see, continue with your life or anything." I quickly said shooing everyone away from out table and turned back to my emo friends. "What did you guys do now..?" I sighed.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly, but I could see a light shade of pink on her face. "You didn't get the video yet?" She asked me her voice shooting accusingly at Nico and Thalia.

"The video? Yea I got them right here." I said thinking she was talking about Nico's and Thalia's blackmail videos.

Annabeth eye seems to scrunch up in anger. "You mean you knew?" She said her voice dangerously angry.

"Yea, of course I knew." I said casually. "I mean we did plan it." I told her confused as why she would ask about the blackmail clips for our friends, I mean she's the one who told me to plan this right? I turned to Nico and Thalia, who still had that fake innocent look on their face as if they were watching something amusing.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE A DIRTY ANNOYING JACKASS!" She yelled in my face, while I have no idea why she was yelling at me. "YOU PLANNED THE ENTIRE THING DIDN'T YOU! AND TO THINK THAT..."She trailed off her eyes filled with anger and hurt, she gave me one last hateful look and walked away leaving me there trying to understand what just happened.

"What just happened? I didn't do anything?" I asked myself. I turned to Nico and Thalia, "What did she mean by planned the entire thing?" I asked them.

"Seriously Percy, you know exactly what to say at exactly the wrong time." Grover mumbled as he reached into his pocket to get out his phone. "Take a look at this," He turned to Nico and Thalia, "You guys start running."

I sat down next to Grover again, obviously confused and started into his tiny phone. "What do you want-" I began as Grover pressed play into a certain video that contain a scene with me and Annabeth on Saturday. "How did you-?" I began. Then I finally understood, I felt my face getting heated up both from anger and embarrassment. "FUCK YOU NICO AND THALIA!" I yelled towards a retreating couple running away from me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled again at them. I turned to Grover, "When they get back they are dead." I mumbled to him. Then I remembered about Annabeth, "Wait then why was Annabeth mad?" I asked my friend.

Grover face palmed. "Seriously Perce, video? Planned?"

I put two and two together and it was like something lit up in my head. "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS WHAT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" I jumped out of my seat. "I thought she meant Nico's and Thalia's blackmail clip material." I mumbled. "Great now I have to revise my plan."

Grover let out a yelp, "Oh no, you have a plan, Perce I beg you don't go with your plans," Grover begged.

"What are you talking about? This one is flawless." I said confidently.

Grover sighed, "Whatever you say my friend, but let me just say, your plans never work."

I frowned and was about to say back something smart when the bell rang and I headed into the my next class.

I sat down in my science class…drooling over a certain grey-eyed blondie. I sighed for the millionth time today. _'Seriously…. She wasn't this beautiful when I first met her, I mean sure pretty yes, but now I can't even take my eyes off her.'_ I sat there still staring at her lost in thoughts. _'Stupid Nico, stupid Thalia, now it's going to be harder to get with her, and I have to rely more on Luke.'_ I thought about his name with distaste. I looked at Annabeth again thinking about when we were kissing on Saturday and-

"Mr. Jackson," I heard Apollo called out my name. My head shot up, removing my eyes from her and averting it to Apollo's. "After class come see me." He told me and continued with his lecture while I turn back to looking at Annabeth who glared at me as if saying, _'Look at me one more time and I'll kill you.'_

I gulp and turned the other way while having a strong urge to turn back to her. I mean she was right next to me and I could feel her hair just brushing against my shoulder. Her hands are only inches from mines, without knowing so, my hand involuntary reached out and slowly grabbed into her hand. I felt her hands tense as if in shock and she looked up at me her eyes still sending mini darts at me, however she didn't remove her hands, which I was perfectly fine with. I gripped onto her soft hands to make sure she wouldn't let go, but she didn't seem to be resisting it at all. She continued to look up at Apollo's lecture without hesitation. I sat there not even listening to Apollo's lecture, I just sat there staring at our interlock hands thinking how perfectly it fit together. The bell rang suddenly, _'Wow, it's already the end of class….'_ I thought with a sigh. _'Usually science is so much longer…' _Annabeth quickly let go of my hand and slapped me up the back of my neck.

She glared at me, "Make a move on me like that again and you're dead." However even though her tone was harsh I looked into her eyes and saw some kind of happiness in them. I grinned despite the situation, which was exactly the wrong thing to do. "Funny Jackson, very funny." She send me her death glare. "This is why I'll never trust you again." She gave me one last hateful look and stomped away.

I stood there in confusion as she walked away from me, _'OH SHTI! I DIDN'T TELL HER THAT I DIDN'T PLAN THE WHOLE THING ON SATURDAY!"_ I hurried out of my seat and ran up to Annabeth.

"MR. JACKSON!" Apollo yelled after me.

"Just a minute sir." I quickly called back and raced towards Annabeth.

I finally reached up to her and grabbed her arms. "Annabeth…"

She turned to face me, "What?" She hissed.

"Look I didn't plan the video thing with Nico or Thalia at all. I swear!" I said truthfully and looked at Annabeth who was debating whether or not to believe me.

She hesitated, "You're just a liar, stop pretending to be a nice guy when you're just a jerk playing with someone else feelings." She said her voice filled with hurt.

"Annabeth listen," I paused, "I didn't do the video thing at all-"

"Oh yea, then why did you say that you did just this morning!" She yelled in my face. I didn't have an answer to that, I didn't want to seem stupid enough to think that she meant the other video. I sighed, _'I might as well just tell her or she'll be mad at me forever.'_

"Annabeth, I didn't… just let me expla-" She slapped me, full on the cheek.

"I will seriously never trust you again, don't even bother me again Jackson."

She walked off leaving there once again, in my own little depressed little bubble. _'Looks like we're back to square one… she hating my guts and me chasing her…'_ I frowned. _'Except this time I really mean it.'_

"Mr. Jackson!" Apollo's voice called taking me out of my thoughts.

I turned around. "Sorry sir," I mumbled.

He looked at me a bit concerned. "Ah, young love." He said looking at the slap mark on my face. "Now, please do not let that distracts you from my wonderful lessons. Because you will be applying what you learn in this chapter to make a haiku." He informed me.

I groaned. _'Not another haiku.'_ However I quickly replied, "Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, now run along Mr. Jackson, I expect your head to be turned towards the board next time, not looking at Ms. Chase and flirting with her." He said teasingly.

I blushed, "I was not-"

Apollo raised up his hand, "Do not talk back or that'll be a 30 minute detention with the school's counselor." He warned. "Now off you go." He said turning his back towards me and walking back into the classroom.

I hung my head down and mumbled to myself, "Looks like my only chance now is to rely on this retard plan of mines." I walked towards my car, going on my way to meet my bastard friends and my old enemy.

**Well…. Okay first don't kill me, I don't really have a valid reason for not updating except that for some reason this week, I keep on taking really long naps, I mean I just woke up just now! I slept over 15 hours from Friday to Saturday! And yes, I tried drinking coffee, but it gets me hyper for like an hour and the next I am back to sleeping on the chair. I almost feel asleep in my physics class as well, (yes… physics for me is really boring… well at least my teacher makes it boring…), but thankfully, I have swimming unit in my p.e. class so I guess the water keeps me awake :D Okay getting off topic here. **

**So how was this chapter? Are you guys mad at me for making Annabeth mad at Percy who is mad at Nico and Thalia, who is gonna get killed by a certain vicious grey eyed blondie really soon? **

**Also thanks for all the reviews! REALLY I READ EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF THEM JUST TODAY! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO MUCH! **


	41. Forever and Always

Chapter 39: Forever and Always

**Guess what? The writing club at my school, is starting the nano writing thing, so I'm pretty much planning out the novel for it, but I'll still update at least once a week as usual. So anyways, I had a great week, did some hip-hop dancing after school, volunteering to recycle for an hour, practice my percussion parts, basketball conditioning (tryouts next week!) and had a great time at martial arts club, I have a lot of stamina and can kick pretty high, but let's just say…I gotta work on my form and memory of moves a bit more…. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Percy's POV:**

I walked out of my car just in time to hear a familiar voice in the middle of yelling, "-FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I sighed, _'Thalia's up at it again, I seriously should've told her I asked Luke to come here.' _

I walked in with Thalia standing right in front of a calm and relaxed Luke, "I told you I'm here to relax." He said a bit too cocky.

Thalia fumed with anger as Nico tries to keep her to socking Luke in place, I quickly stepped in, "Woah, Thalia chill, I told him to come here."

Thalia averted her eyes to me while Nico stared at me wide eye. Then as if they rehearsed it, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I grimaced as we got a few looks from the other customers, while my old enemy just smirked and replied, "Told you."

"Can we all just sit down and I'll explain?" I begged them.

"Like hell I would sit near him." Thalia growled and quickly sat next to Nico facing Luke. I stood there a bit lonely and sighing dramatically I decided to sit near the old bastard. After we all got settled down, Thalia turned to face me, removing her glare from Luke, "Look, I came here to talk about Annabeth, not to talk to him." Thalia nodded her head in Luke's direction.

"Look he's a bastard but I seriously need his help." I tried to tell her.

"Why would you need help of a fucking asshole, who cares about no one but himself. He's also the one that got you broken up with Annabeth in the first place. A jerk, an asshole, a bastard, a traitor." Nico summed up.

"You guys do know I'm here right?" Luke said out of the blue. "If you're asking for my help, it's not a good idea to be shooting insults at me." Luke said emotionlessly.

"Shut up, you totally deserve those insults." Thalia growled.

Luke just simply shrugged," You're the one asking for my help… remember that."

"Technically it's Percy asking for your help, not me." Thalia corrected. I gave Thalia a look that clearly said, '_Please shut up for a bit.'_ Thalia frowned. "But I'll be nice to an ass like you." She mumbled. Luke grinned as if satisfied and laid back into the chair.

I sighed, "Are we done talking yet? Can I seriously ask for your help now?" No one answered and I took that as a yes. "Okay first I need Luke to ask Annabeth to the dance." I told them.

"WHAT THE FUCK PERCY? ARE YOU CRAZY! HE'S THE ONE THAT PRETTY MUCH BROKE YOU GUYS UP!" Thalia screamed earning us plenty of stares.

"Yea sadly for one I agree with this bipolar girl-" Luke began.

"BIPOLAR! OH SO NOW I'M CRAZY?" Thalia yelled at Luke's face.

"Just chill for a second, anyways," Luke continued while Thalia looked like she was about to blow. "Why would you want me to ask Annabeth out when you are trying to get a date with her." Luke asked a bit suspiciously. "You want me to get tangled in a web of a love triangle again or something? If that's the reason then I'm good. No thank you, I'm out. Annabeth will hate me more." Luke concluded.

"Listen just ask her out to the dance, not on a date, just the dance." I said confidently.

"Ok I'm calm, now just fucking tell me why you would ask him to take Annabeth to the dance." Thalia demanded, "I mean couldn't you ask anyone else, why does it have to be him?" Thalia asked glared at Luke like he's a disease.

"Are you asking her to the dance?" I smirked with a slight smile.

Thalia glared at me while Nico put a reassuring arm around his girlfriend, "Dude sorry this girl is taken, no one steals from Nico the Ninja unless they really wanna die." He warned me teasingly.

"Exactly my point, only Luke and plus he's the perfect jerk for the job." I said as Luke cleared his throat. I ignored him, "Anyways, I need you and Nico to keep Annabeth preoccupied and please, whatever you do, try to not make her more mad at me." I begged.

"Hmm…" Nico thought about it. "That's all? Ehh… easy enough. We can do that."

"Nope there's more." I quickly said before they could leave, "I also need you to try to help me explain about the plan thing, how I was not part of it at all." I glared at them.

Nico held his hand up, "Hey! It's not my fault you are a Seaweed Brain." He nudged Thalia and they cracked up.

I felt my face fumed with embarrassment, somehow it was okay when Annabeth called me that but with Nico, I just wanted to punch him, I maintain control of my anger, "Look, convince her it's not me, if she asks where I am, just say I'm at swim practice or something." I told them.

"Fine.." Thalia mumbled. "You got yourself a deal, but you'd better delete those clips." She told me.

"You got yourself a deal." I said grinning mischievously. Thalia nodded obviously satisfied and left with Nico. I turned to Luke who was still laid back and sitting calmly.

"Still, I ask her out, she thinks I'm cheating on her, and it'll be over between me and Samanatha." He replied with a touch of worry in his voice. "Plus how does this help Annabeth, how do I even know that you are just bluffing about really liking her?" Luke questioned me as if he is Annabeth's father

I frowned, _'Never expect him to actually care about Annabeth, he can be a real ass, but I'm guessing he wasn't lying when he said he was protecting her.'_ I thought. "Look, I like Annabeth, do you need anymore than that?" I asked. "I know she likes me as well, and you owe me, you're the one who broke us up in the first place." I glowered at him. "And I told you you're asking her out to the dance like as a friend, just tell Samantha and she'll understand." I told him.

He was silent for a while as if thinking, "No, I'm not going into another plan of yours that might end up hurting Annabeth." He said finally.

My heart sank like a heavy stone. Luke was my last shot, I knew I needed his help to make this perfect, I knew it. He's the one that knows most about Annabeth, well the only one that I know that knows the most about Annabeth. I've never begged anyone else in my life before, but for some reason I was actually tempted to beg Luke.

**Luke's POV: (yes I needed this in here)**

I thought about it, I still haven't truly trusted Percy for all the things he have done. His motto, 'Date and Dump'. I seriously don't trust him with Annabeth, I knew she liked him and probably still hates me, but I would rather let her hate me then have her hurt by Percy again. I remembered how she used to look up to me when she gets into fight with her stepmom, how she would always ask me for advices, and looked up to me as a big brother, but stupid me just had to destroy all that because I was a jerk. Yes, I admit I was a fucking jerk. I made up my mind, I couldn't trust Percy, he haven't shown any sincerity yet, who knows, this might be part of his plan just to get her that's why he dragged it on for so long.

I faced him, "No I'm not going into another plan of yours that might end up hurting Annabeth." I replied emotionlessly.

I studied his face after I said that, he eyes seems to die out like a lifeless zombie, his shoulders slump down. I remembered this look only once before ever since I've known him, I remembered it, it was when he punched me in the face years ago. The moment we turned from friends to foes. The moment when he hated me. The moment when I lied and betrayed him. The moment when he was still able to fully love someone. For once, since I've lied and betrayed him, I felt guilty for cheating with Samantha. I pretty much destroyed his life that time. He looked the same now as he did in the beginning of freshman year. His mask was gone, he looked almost ready to beg me, which I know doesn't come too easily for him.

"Luke, please just this once, I'm actually serious about Annabeth I really love her." Percy confessed. "I don't like you anymore, nor hate you in actuality, just take it as I owe you something after this." Percy begged.

My eyes were opened wide. I almost believed him, I was almost convinced. Almost. "Look, I'll do anything to help Annabeth, but I don't trust you." I stated truthfully.

Percy swallowed as if whatever he was going to say was hard to force out. "Look, take it as I'm begging you. You're the only who actually does know Annabeth. I want this to be perfect, I can't live without her." Percy admitted.

Again I was in shock, he begged. I knew at once now, he was sincere. I sighed, _'I can not believe I'm doing this for him of all people.'_ I thought with a frown. "Fine, I'll help you, but only this once." I told him.

He smiled so big I was actually afraid he would break his jaws, but he quickly pulled it into a small smile. "Thanks, I owe you,"

I stood up from the seat and turned my back to him, "I'm not doing this for you, it's only for Annabeth." I lied. I knew I was doing this for both of them. I owed them that much.

"Whatever you say man!" He said a bit too hyper.

"One condition." I said cautiously, I knew they both liked each other, I mean Percy made it obvious enough, but I still couldn't trust him that much yet. He nodded eagerly and I continued, "You hurt Annabeth and I'll make sure you couldn't lift up your face again." I threatened him.

I saw him smile for a split second as if he remembered something but it disappeared just a quickly. "Dude you have my word." He replied with such sincerity, I guess it can't be lying he seems to really love Annabeth. "Look tomorrow…no wait tomorrow can't, umm… Thursday, meet me here again I gotta ask you some questions. Make sure you ask her out by that time." He told me.

I walked out and waved him off. "Gotcha, I'll see you around Percy." I said without realizing that I called him by his normal name not the name that annoys him. _'Whatever,'_ I thought glumly as I hopped into my truck. _'Percy actually does care about her, fine I'll help him and Annabeth get together.'_

I quickly opened my cell phone and dialed in Annabeth's number, _'Might as well do it now then later right?'_ I thought.

**Annabeth's POV: **

ARGH! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING SEAWEED BRAIN! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT… NEVERMIND! I stomped around in my room that was now messy and filled with notes. Yes when I'm frustrated I start drawing buildings, architecture calms me down. I crumpled up another piece of drawing not wanting to deal with these stupid feelings anymore. None of these things I'm feeling are logical, I hated Percy Jackson, he's a stupid dumb coward. He's a jerk, I hate him, I hate him, but I… I threw my pencil down in frustration.

Stupid Percy Jackson, he always mess up everything. So first he blackmail me with Nico and Thalia as part of his plan, and then he blackmail his friends with me? How mess up can he get? He's even stupid enough to admit it to me. Is this all but a game to him? Next time I see him, he is dead. I turned my head towards my bed where it laid the stuff owl I got just that Saturday. I sighed, "Why does he have to be so oblivious to everything, can't he be more serious? He thinks everything is a game." I mumbled to no one in particular.

I leaned back on my chair, when suddenly I heard my phone ringing. After a couple seconds of trying to calm myself down I hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Annabeth?" A familiar voice shot through the phone, it filled me with anger as I recognized the voice, Luke's. "it's me Luke." I listened to his voice, it sounds nice, so caring. I wanted nothing but for him to just talk to me, help me with whatever it is that I'm feeling. But I hated him now, I trusted him and he lied to me. He knows how much I hated it when people let me down, he knows, yet he still lied to me.

"What?" I said a bit harshly.

"Do you want to meet up with me somewhere? I want to apologize." He said and I detected sincerity in his voice.

"Why apologize now? You had a long time to do it, so why now?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I knew you needed time to cool down, I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me after that, but can you meet with me now?" He asked me through the phone.

I soften a bit, I needed someone to talk to at the moment and unfortunately the only person who probably truly understand me is Luke, even though I don't want to admit it. "Fine,"

I could almost see my old friend grinning on the other side, "Great I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." He told me and hung up.

After about 20 minutes we were sitting in a café drinking some coffee. I still haven't forgiven him yet, and sure as heck I'm not going to start the conversation. I took a sip out of my coffee. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry about what happened last time, I was just trying to protect you, I didn't know things would turn out like this." He told me, his face filled with pain.

I could tell he was telling the truth but I wasn't about to trust him just yet, "And tell me, why should I believe you?" I said cautiously.

"You don't have to, I just wanted to say sorry." He answered. If I hadn't been so mad at Percy I probably would've smiled at Luke's persistence to apologize to me.

Okay I was suspicious, so he called me all this way just to apologize. I mean this is Luke, and if I know him, nothing he does is ever this simple. "So that's all? Call me up and say sorry? Why didn't you do that through the phone? Or is there more?" I asked one question after the other.

"Woah, calm down kiddo!" He said patting my head just like how he used to when we were small. Give it to Luke to break the tension in everything.

I grinned remembering those old times, then frowned remembering pushing his hand off in the process. "Hey! You're only a couple months older than me." I said with a slight smile.

"Still older."He said grinning with his smile wide. For a moment I almost forgot why he was here then he suddenly said, "Anyways, seems like I can't hide much from you.." He said sighing. "You're too smart for your own good." He frowned. "Actually I wanted to apologize and you know give you something, which will be revealed later." He said grinning mischievously.

"What? I don't like surprises and you know it." I said frowning.

"Oky fine, I also want to take you to the dance, you know as friends, take it as my token of apology." He offered.

Obviously, I was suspicious, my eyes were wide open as if thinking I've misheard. Sadly I haven't, I frowned and turned to face him, "What about Samantha?" I asked. I didn't like him anymore and I don't want him to be cheating on Samantha again, she seems like a good person despite the situation that we've been in.

He let out one of his casual laugh, just like the old times, "Don't worry, no tricks this time, I've already talked to Samantha, she's going with one of her friends as well. She knows I'm taking you to the dance, that is if you agree." He looked questionably at me. "Please Annabeth, this is just my way of saying sorry, I just want it to be like the old times again." He stared at me straight in the eyes. Normally I would've been stunned at his sudden affection, but I could tell that his blue eyes are gleaming with brotherly love. Just like how we used to be, he would care about me and watch over me, I knew he never meant to hurt me. "How about it? Let me take you to the dance." He asked his eyes gleaming.

I hesitated, _'Yea just go with him, like hell a certain guy that thinks everything is a game would ask me out. He's just a coward. Besides, Luke is asking this as a friend, he doesn't mean to hurt anyone. Right?' _I racked my brain for answers, _'ARGH! STUPID PERCY SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH HIM IS SHORTENING MY ABILITY TO THINK!'_ I thought then looked up at Luke and smiled, "Fine, but don't think that this will earn you any forgiveness point that easily." I warned him.

He grinned and nodded in understanding. "Cool, so I'll pick you up on Friday at around 6?" he offered.

"Okay, I'll be ready then." I told him. "Nice talking to you Luke, just don't think that you're forgiven yet." I warned him.

"Gotcha." He said winking and grinning as if he knew something I didn't.

I sighed, "Whatever just take me home I have to go over my lines for the play tomorrow."

He nodded and led me to his car.

**Percy's POV: (A/N: Yea I know I'm switching POV's a lot this chapter)**

I sat down in my desk reviewing over my lines for the 100th time. I knew I should've called up Annabeth to work on the lines with me since the play was tomorrow but I pretty much remembered all the lines. I relaxed back in my chair and reached out towards the edge of my desk grabbing my phone instead of the pencil. I frowned, _'I must be really out of it today.'_ I was about to charge my phone when I saw a certain picture of me and Annabeth, where Mr. Nicholas Death Ninja (AKA Nico) took a picture of us. I couldn't' help but slightly smile a bit. Annabeth stood there leaning towards me with a smile on her face. Her grey eyes seems to hold a mysterious look as if she's hiding something. I studied the picture, wishing badly that somehow this could be real. I remembered standing there just smelling her honey-blond hair, and feeling her weight against mines, how I just wanted to hug her tight and never let go. 'Nicholas' was right, we did look like a couple, now if only I can make that fantasy a reality.

In the back of my mind, I was actually not really sure if this would work, but it seems this is better than asking her out and risk dying.

"Percy?" My mom called from outside my bedroom.

"Come in." I called out.

I heard my mom's footsteps behind me, "This was in your pants pocket, thought you might want to keep it for someone." She said giving me a smile.

I frowned, "Huh?"

She walked over to my desk and placed a familiar looking necklace on my desk. "Just don't over think certain things Percy." She told me with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at her.

She walked over towards me and ruffled with my hair, "Sometimes I've forgotten how old you've gotten." She continued while I stare at her in confusion. "Percy don't lose hope, I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"Mom, that's not-" I tried to deny.

She started to leave, but turned back around to give me a kind smile, "Whatever you have planned Percy, I'm pretty sure it's good enough as long as you really mean it."

Sometimes I wonder if my mom could read my mind or is it like a mother's instinct?

I sighed and walked over digging my face into my pillow. _'Seriously, is it me? Or do I have the most rotten luck with relationships?'_

I reached out my hand for the necklace that laid alone on my desk. I stared at the heart in front of the necklace, I've almost forgotten to give her this. The heart was a cool color, the sea-green and blue clashed against each other making it looks like waves. A simple heart in the middle while the back had a small plate that simple read, _'Forever and Always'_

I smiled gripping onto the necklace, _'I won't screw up again, I know it, this time I'll be honest, I'll love her with all my heart, forever and always.'_

**AWW SWEET LITTLE CHAPTER ENDING! AT LEAST THIS TIME I DIDN"T LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER RIGHT? Don't blame me on the forever and always (LOL) I was listening to the Taylor Swift song while writing this, I guess some people are right when they say, great inspiration comes from music (or was it something else…?) Anyway how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Anyone can guess what our cheesy little Perseus Jackson (HA I CALLED HIM PERSEUS) is planning? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	42. Nothing More

Chapter 40: Nothing More

**Okay so originally I planned to have the play as the ending, but you know…me and my mind… we don't get along so well, and I decided to have the dance as the ending. Don't hate me too much! For the ending….. I should go in hiding now….**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Percy Jackson…but sadly I do not…..**

**Percy's POV:**

Today's the day of the play, I stood in the theater waiting for my turn in make-up. I shuddered, yes make-up, even though it's not girly make-up, I'm still shuddering at the thought of having to put on make-up. Sometimes I wonder how those actors and actresses can stand with having make-up on their faces all the day long. "Perseus Jackson!" My teacher, called out for me. "In the make-up room now!" She told me.

I grimaced when she said my real name and walked towards the evil room of potions. "Hi, I'm Sarah, in charge of make-up, now if you would just sit down so I can get started on you." She told me, her voice rushing like a train.

"Uh... Sure." I said uncertainly and sat down in one of those weird looking chairs. I rested my head on the head rest and Sarah the make-up person started with my face. I shuddered each time the brush went against my face.

"Good, good, this looks good, now just tilt your head a bit so I could apply the blush on your face." She told me. I obeyed and after about half an hour she clapped her hands together. "Okay good we're done! Now, just sit here and relax, I gotta get going on the next person." She told me and hurried off outside of the room.

I fiddled nervously with my fingers and reached into my coat pocket for the necklace that my mom found yesterday. I stared at the heart in the middle, _'This is the perfect gift for her.'_ I smiled, thinking about her face. _'What if she didn't agree to go to the dance with Luke?'_ I wondered a bit unsure. _'Why does she make me so nervous, remain calm, I mean, come on… it's not like she's gonna walk in right now and glare at me.'_ Just at the moment I heard some footsteps behind me, _'Probably the make-up girl again.'_ I said resting my head on the chair.

However I almost jumped out of my chair when I heard a familiar sweet voice, that was not so sweet at the moment, "Jackson." Annabeth growled.

"Hi Wise Girl…" I said weakly, _'Maybe Thalia and Nico told them that I wasn't part the blackmailing plan already.'_ I thought hopefully.

"Don't Wise Girl me." She glared at me, her face masked of any emotions.

_'I guess they haven't told her yet then.'_ I thought with a frown. "Can you let me explain?" I asked her and without waiting for her answer I quickly said, "I wasn't part of Nico's and Thalia's blackmailing plan. I swear." I told her.

"Oh, yea? Then explain yesterday." She told me, her face showing a bit of pain.

I frowned, "I- It was stupid, I didn't mean any of that, I just didn't get what you said and…" I trailed off, not wanting to admit my mistake of being so damn stupid. "Look, I'm just sorry, please, just forgive me just this once." I begged.

"I've already forgiven you so many times already!" She yelled at my face. "I was stupid for even believe you the second time, I should've never trusted you at all!" She said, her emotionless mask was now gone, her face now filled with pain and hurt. I looked at her expression, I winced inside. "YOU'RE A JERK! I HATE YOU! YOU CAN JUST GO DIE AND I WOULDN'T-"

I didn't know what came over me, I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me, she stared at me, her expression filled with bewilderment. My face was only an inch from hers, "Don't say that." I told her, she stared at me wide-eye, then before she could stop me, I cupped her face with my hand," I would never do anything to hurt you," With that said I crashed my lips against hers.

Surprisingly she didn't pull away, I deepened the kiss and pulled her in tighter. I pressed my lips against her while wrapping my arms around her waist. At this moment nothing else matters, I could only feel her lips pressed against mines, I couldn't think of anything else, only the fact that I loved her more than anything in the world. It felt like the first time I've kissed her, my brain felt like it melted everything she kissed me back. I could almost feel my heart beat increasing as if any moment my heart might burst out, if only she knows what she does to me. I hesitantly pulled away from her, not wanting to let go, my lips still begging for more of the kiss. The lingering feeling of her warm lips on mines stayed there as I stared straight into her eyes, lost in them. For once, all I saw in those eyes were love, it was as if the kiss cleared away the hate, the pain, that I've caused her.

I could tell she was in shocked, but soon the look of hatred returned to her eyes, and she slapped me. She slapped me hard, and pulled away from my grip. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND AND KISS ANYONE WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT?" She yelled at me. My hands held onto my face which was probably leaving a burning slap mark.

"Annabeth-" I tried to talk.

"Save it Jackson, I don't want to listen to any of your lies anymore." Annabeth told me, turning her face away from mines, I could tell she was hurt. "Everything to you is just a little game, nothing is even real to you," She mumbled, and I saw a drop of water dropped towards the ground. "After this play, I want nothing to do with you again."

I couldn't blame her, it was all my fault, _'Stupid STUPID!'_ I mentally hit myself, _'WHY'D I KISS HER? NOW SHE HATES ME MORE! NICE JOB! I OFFICIALLY SCREWED UP!'_ I wanted to punch a wall. She started to walk away, _'Beg her to come back! NOW!'_ My brain told me. I quickly came up to her and grabbed her soft delicate hands, "Annabeth, I'm sorry, I am seriously sorry." I said trying to pour out all my emotions into those words.

She hesitated a bit then shook her hand out from my grip, "Save your acting for the play Percy, don't waste it on someone you don't care about." With that she walked out of the room, leaving me there, lost, hurt, confused, and worst of all alone.

-PAGEBREAK-

My head sloped down as our teacher called us for a little pep talk before the play opening. "Okay guys today is it, so break a leg everyone!" Ms. Melpomene told her, her eyes a bit crazed and her smile grinning so widely it's a wonder her jaws didn't break.

I sat down in the chair when suddenly Nico walked over to me, "Wow is it me or you look a bit down?"

"I did something stupid." I told him.

"Well, now I would be surprised if you didn't." he said smirking.

"Not funny Nico, I just kissed her and then she slapped me." I said my head still down.

"And? She slapped you, not punch you. Now if you've been reading my blog online about Nico the Love Ninja you would know that if a girl slap you after you kiss her, she has feelings from you. On the other hand, if she punches your face, or in some way kick your manhood, she hates your guts like shit."

"Your point?" I asked not really wanting an answer, but of course Nico answered anyways.

"Ok… Now why did you ask Luke to take her out to the dance and not you?" Nico asked me, his face showing that he probably already knew the answer, but I decided to tell him anyways.

"Cause she'll probably try to kill me if I even have the nerve to ask her out, Luke on the other hand, I kinda know that she'll forgive him." I said sighing, now Luke is on a higher trusting level of the Annabeth scale then me.

"Exactly, so don't go feeling down when she just slaps you like that, dude remember when I asked Thalia out?" He said grinning while rubbing his cheek in the memory.

I let out a laugh, "Oh course, who could forget that, and all that week you were claiming you were some sexy person, and was absolutely convinced she'll go out with you. Turns out she just slap you every time you get close to her."

"Exactly, so chill, and read my blog, girls like to play hard to get. However in Annabeth's case…" He scratched his chin as if he had a mustache or beard (which he does not). "Well, according to my wonderful logic, she's just probably confused and you confused her more or you know…she's just plain hurt, but I can assure you, she likes you. So whatever your cheesy plan is, I'm almost positive it'll work. But you know, if you ever need my help, since I am the Love Ninja, feel free to ask." He said grinning like a madman.

I clapped him on the back, "Hmm.. I'll give your little blog a look," I joked, still thinking about what Annabeth had said.

"Good, cause now it's your time on stage." He said running off leaving me standing there. _'If I mess up this plan I'll just end up hurting her again, I might as well just give it up, she wants nothing more to do with me, I'm just a fucking burden to her.'_ My heart seem to sink lower, _'We're nothing more than strangers now.'_ I thought glumly. _'She hates me, she wants nothing to do with me.'_

-PAGEBREAK2-_  
><em>

"O Romeo O Romeo-" Annabeth said her voice filled with so much love, if I hadn't known better I would've thought it was said to me.

I replied and leaned down to give her a kiss, my lips tingling from the touch of her cheeks. Her face seems to flush more than usual, I couldn't tell if it's from hating the kiss or from liking it too much.

The audience mumbled quietly, I heard a couple 'aww' and 'ooh'. I turned to face Annabeth my face happy filled with joy. "I love you Juliet, and no one else." I told her, though I really wanted to replace the Juliet with Annabeth. Her face masked like a good actor, she leaned up to me, and gave me a kiss full on the lips.

I wanted to hold her there, just how Romeo wanted to have Juliet near him, my lips longing more for hers as she pulled away and walked off the stage, her face cleared of any emotion she have shown from before. I looked sadly as she walked away, her footsteps descending into the darkness of the backstage.

I stood there, expression what was written in the script but also how I really felt, alone and lost.

**Annabeth's POV:**

The final scene was finished, and I have no idea whether to feel relief or disappointed. I sat backstage waiting for the narrator to call up my stage name, while my fingers rested on my lips where Percy have kissed me just before the start of the play. I knew I had lost control of my emotions, now I was completely lost and confused. His kiss, it felt so real, so promising, so-

"Now for our two main lead roles!" I heard coming from front stage. I stood up from my seat blocking my emotional insecure thoughts. "Please give it up for Perseus Jackson as Romeo Montague and Annabeth Chase as Juliet Capulet!"

Percy was already standing on the right side of the stage waiting for me. I walked up to him, keeping my face emotionless as he linked arms with me. I studied his face, he seems almost nervous as he took my hands into his. His eyebrows were scrunch up, his expression seems tense and painful. However the painful look was gone as soon as he stepped into the limelight. His face, like mines now were emotionless. I looked at the audience, still aware that I was holding hands with Percy. He gave a squeeze into my hand, making me feel as if there were butterflies in my stomach, I simple tried my best to shrug it off and bowed along with Percy.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" I heard a voice rising above others, but I couldn't find the source. Suddenly it was everyone shouting the simple yet complicated 4 letter word. I shifted nervously next to Percy, who was equally as red and shaking.

Everyone was looking expectedly at us, I tried to maintain a good composure. "This doesn't mean anything Jackson." I mumbled to him while gripping his hand tightly. I leaned up casually and gave him a quick peck on the lip and releasing it just as quickly as the audience let out a big whoop.

My exterior was cool, calm, and collected. In my head however, that is a whole other story. I heart wanting to do nothing more then just grab him and kiss the heck out of him. But my brain the more logical side was a nervous wreck, _'I don't like him, I don't like him, it was just a kissed just for the show, nothing more.'_ I kept telling myself. I made the risk of glancing at Percy, who had a dazed look on his face. For once he's not jabbering some useless nonsense while his mouth was open, his face red with a deep red blush. The dazed look on his face almost made me crack a smile, but I remembered, I hated him, he's nothing more than a jerk.

The moment the auditorium starts to clear out, I quickly let go of his hand, with my face heated up, I'm not sure if it was from anger or… I shook my head, _'No, I'm over that jerk.'_ I told myself. I quickly walked off the stage, my face red and my footsteps filled with anger. _'He's nothing but a jerk, I don't like him, he's just some stupid guy. Nothing more.' _I assured myself. _'Nothing more. The kiss was nothing, he didn't mean the kiss from before and I didn't mean it now, we all did it for show.'_ I assured myself and walking to where the cast members were gathered.

"Good job everyone! Excellent job today! Greatest performance ever!" Our teacher praised us one after the other. Everyone clapped me on the back telling me good job and all the praises, I just smiled and accepted them, occasionally giving some back. I sighed through all the craziness, my mind still on paused when I suddenly heard his voice again.

"Annabeth…"

I twirled around and came face to face with the guy that was on my mind the whole entire day. I looked at him with distaste though, _'How can a guy, even an actor, acts so caring and loving to you, when he doesn't care about you at all?'_ I wondered angrily. _'Somehow he pulled it off.'_ I glared at him, "What do you want? We're done here, I have nothing to do with you and you have nothing to do with me." I growled.

I could've sworn I saw his face dropped to disappointment, but he's an actor, who knows what he's capable of. "Can I just have a minute to talk?" He begged.

I frowned, "Thirty seconds." I decided.

His face seem to held doubt, "Forty-five seconds?" He bargained.

"Thirty or nothing." I told him.

He seem to have gotten the message, he looked me straight into the eyes, not even backing down even slightly, "Look I just want to say, I'm sorry, but I really meant it when I said I never meant to hurt you. I'll-" He hesitated. "I'm- I was a jerk, and I'll not bother you anymore…. You're right… we have nothing more to do with each other, we're only classmates… strangers." He took a deep breath like the next few words are hard to say, "Nothing more. I just wanted to say good job with the play, and well..." He managed a really weak smile, almost forced. His expression seems to be pained, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him, I wanted him to just hug me, but my stubborn pride, I couldn't trust him anymore. He looked at me longingly as if wanting me to say something, anything to get him to take back his words, but I was too much in shock to even think.

"I guess that's about 30 seconds, I'll just leave now." He said dejectedly after a long period of silence. He turned around to leave than leaned down kissing me on the cheek. "Just know that I'm sorry." He said and walked away from me.

I sat down, trying to take in all the craziness as everyone got ready to clean the stage area up. I felt more confused than ever, this feeling is just not logical, ever since Percy Jackson came into my life he just made everything more complicated, now nothing ever has a straight answer. Everything is suppose to be accurate, but with this guy, everything is just so unexpected, his annoying attitude, his temper, his jokes, his kiss… I touched my hand to my warm cheek, when someone suddenly grabbed out for me.

-PaGeBrEaK-

"Wow there! Nice job Juliet!" Thalia smirked as she pulled me outside of the theater.

"You know, that I was suppose to help out." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, no one actually does that anyways." She said with a smile. "Anyways, nice to see how you and old Kelp Brain up there making-out." She teased me.

"Making-out? You should've seen you and Nico sometimes." I retorted back."And we were not making out at all! It was just a pressured kiss…speaking of which…." I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. "Does the chant have to do anything with you?"

She shrugged it off, "Nope, not at all, but you didn't seem to mind kissing my dumb excuse of a cousin up there."

I frowned, "It's called acting!" I denied. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I waved my arms like a crazy woman. "THE KISS FROM BEFORE WAS NOTHING!" I accidentally spilled out, causing Thalia to look at me alarmingly.

"Who said anything about liking him and kissing before?" She smirked knowing she got me trapped like a mouse.

I stomped my foot in anger, "Forget I said anything." I mumbled, a bit nervously as my lips tingled remembering the kiss.

She grinned mischievously, "Nope, already processed in my head, now why don't we go enjoy some burgers and fries, and you can tell me about your little romance with Kelp for Brains."

I glared at her, "He's a jerk! I don't like him!" I knew it was a lie even then, _'I'm crazy about him.'_ I said inside my head.

She sighed and shook her head, "That's what they all say."

"You've been spending too much time with Nico." I mumbled.

She shrugged it off, "So burger?"

I sighed, knowing what was coming next, "My treat?"

"Of course." She replied smiling.

-pAgEbReAk-

"So let me get this straight…" I inhaled a breath. "Percy had nothing to do, with the stupid video thing you and Nico did?" I asked clearly confused.

"Yep," Thalia nodded taking a bite out of her burger. "He thought you were simply talking about the one you guys recorded of us," Thalia told me casually taking another bite.

My head felt as if it was spinning, _'He didn't lie to me, he didn't lie to me. Stupid Seaweed Brain, he tried to tell me, wait then the kiss…'_ I looked up from my uneaten burger. Then the realization came to my face," WHAT THE HELL THALIA? AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO FORGET TO TELL ME THIS BEFORE?" I yelled at the girl who was busily munching on her 3rd burger.

Thalia opened her mouth, "You never did ask." She mumbled with her mouth full of food.

"ARGH!" I punched the table out of frustration.

"ONE MORE DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER PLEASE!" Thalia called out and turned back to me, "And calm down missy." She told me with a grin.

"How can I calm down, I pretty much called him a jerk for kissing me before the play and-" I started.

"He kissed you before the play?" Thalia asked shocked. "I thought you meant like the other kiss after the play."

I shook my head, "I'm so confused now, I-"

"He kissed you before the play?" Thalia interrupted as she got her burger and taking a big bite in the process. I stayed silent and Thalia took that as a yes. "AND? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Thalia said her voice growing excited.

I seem to shrink lower under my friend's gaze, "Islappedhim." I mumbled hoping she didn't hear.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Thalia clearly screamed in my face, she momentarily dropped her burger on the plate, very seriously and focused on me. She took in a deep breath as if thinking, "You come with me now," She commanded me with such seriousness that I felt oblige to follow.

"We are going shopping, now, for the dance on Friday, and whether or not you want to, you're coming." She told me. I almost had a heart attack when she willingly said, 'shopping', but I survived somehow.

"I already agreed to go to the dance with Luke," I told her expecting her to yell at me or something. Her expression was hard to read, she seems almost pissed at first, but probably remembering something, she simply shrugged.

"Okay, good, we'll go shopping for your clothes now," She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Nico? Meet me at the mall in 30 minutes, and bring your Ninja Fashion sense with you." I heard Nico saying something on the other line. "Yes, of course it's for her….. I'll talk to you about it when you get here, now come here, we also need to get a tux for you." I could've sworn I heard Nico scream on the other line. Thalia smiled and for once I felt relief. She hung up and closed her phone, then turned to me. "Okay, now we go shopping." She said groaning a bit herself too.

**Luke's POV:**

"Wait I got a phone call." I told Samantha and walked over to the counter to get my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke, it's me Percy." The voice on the other line said. His voice sounds almost regretful and sad. "I'm done with this, you don't need to ask her out anymore, I give up."

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! :D BUT HEY AT LEAST I TRIED MY BEST TO UPDATE A COUPLE DAYS IN ADVANCE! Well, it does help that my math teacher let me stay in her class to do homework since I get out early, so yay I don't have to go home (30 minute walk) just to do my homework! I CAN FINISH IT BEFORE PRACTICE! Well a bit lonely doing math alone in the corner when I'm not even in her 7th period class, but at least I won't have any distraction, like my bike, computer etc. (mostly coffee…coffee….coffee I LOVE COFFEE) OK…**

**ANYWAYS! What did you guys think of this chapter? Enough little Percebeth for you guys? POOR PERCY! LOL AND WHO WAS SURPRISED WHEN THALIA SAID LET'S GO SHOPPING! HAHA I WAS! (no wait… I wrote this… why am I surprised….*hits my head* gods… I'm stupid…****ß- ignore that!) ANYWAYS! GOOD? BAD? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	43. I'm A Coward? What Are You?

Chapter 41: I'm A Coward? What Are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson….now uncuff me!**

**Luke's POV:**

"_Wait I got a phone call." I told Samantha and walked over to the counter to get my phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Luke, it's me Percy." The voice on the other line said. His voice sounds almost regretful and sad. "I'm done with this, you don't need to ask her out anymore, I give up."_

"What?" I said, clearly confused.

"I said, I give up." He stated again, and I still detected the sadness in his voice. "I'm done with this, she made it pretty clear that she doesn't like me anymore."

I didn't know whether to go straight to him and punch him or to kick him in his crotch. _'Just when I was about to believe that he actually likes Annabeth! He goes and does this!'_ I angrily thought. "So you go through all this… to just give up in the end… just because she made it clear that she doesn't like you." I said the last few words sarcastically. '_Shouldn't I be feeling happy about this? Why am I helping this jerk? He gives up, Annabeth is much better without him.'_ I knew why, _'I could tell Annabeth actually likes him, he also likes her,'_ I thought a bit glumly. "I don't think that ever stopped you, have it now Jackson?" I asked him. I knew he was stubborn and doesn't seem to give up hope that easily.

"You don't understand anything at all, you're just a selfish jackass." He told me emotionlessly. "You wouldn't even understand what just happened." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

I frowned, "Selfish jackass? Oh yea, I helped you and this is what you do." I growled. "I helped you with your little plan and you just come back telling me that you don't want my friend anymore, is she just like a toy that you play with and leave like all the other girls!" I told him my anger rising as I felt more protective towards Annabeth. I took a deep breath, "I don't care what you do, come right to the usual coffee place in 30 minutes, and if you're not there I'll punch your face faster than you can say jackass." I closed my phone roughly and took a few deep breath, trying to calm down.

I may have hated him, he acts like a jerk most of the time, but there's actually time when I respect him. When he didn't even gave up on Annabeth, I'll admit I respect him for that, but now when he said he gives up. I was furious, pissed even, if he gives up this easily he doesn't deserve Annabeth at all. I thought about it, '_Usually he's pretty stubborn… What's gotten into him this time? _I wondered. _'I could tell that he likes Annabeth, and Annabeth likes him as well, but then why?' _

I walked over to where Samantha was and leaned down to give her a kiss, "Hey, you want me to take you home now? I gotta head over to meet with Percy." I told her.

"Yea, I have to get home anyways, my parents will start wondering where I am." She let out an angelic laugh. "Now you've been hanging around Percy a lot these days…" She said her voice trailing off. I knew she still felt guilty about cheating on Percy.

"The poor guys still crazy over Annabeth." I told her frowning a bit, even though Samantha knew I never meant to cheat on her, sometimes I still feel uncomfortable talking about Annabeth about her. "He asked me to help me get her, now he's all giving up about it. I don't get this guy!" I yelled in frustration. "One minute he's begging me to help him get together with Annabeth, the next he's trying to just give up as if he doesn't want her anymore."

Samantha leaned up to give me a kiss, which calmed me down instantly. I smiled, her kiss always has that affect on me, "We always know that Percy has his reasons." She told me something that I knew to be true.

"I swear though…if he dares hurt Annabeth I'll punch him." I promised myself.

"Luke calm down," She rested her hands on mines. "One thing I can be sure is Percy really does like Annabeth, I can tell that much. They're just both too stubborn."

I smiled at her, "You wanna come with me? You seem to be able to talk more sense into him than me." I offered.

"I'm not sure if it's the right time, if he sees me he'll just get more mad." She frowned. "Luke just try to understand him, it took me a while to understand you." She smiled.

I grinned and grabbed her into a bear hug kissing her forehead, "One of the reasons I love you." I smiled as I placed another kiss on her cheek.

She turned to face me, "Luke I know you care about Percy, much more than your letting on." She told me staring me straight into the eye.

I stubbornly refused even though I knew it was probably true, "I care nothing for him, this is just for Annabeth, I owe her that much."

"We both owe it to Percy, Luke." She told me while studying my expression.

My face fell and I was ashamed, "Even though I felt sorry for him, I don't regret getting together with you, Sam." I told her honestly and checked the time. "Now come on, I'll take you home and knock some sense into this coward."

**Percy's POV:**

I don't get it, why did Luke even bother to try to help me with Annabeth, all I ever do is cause trouble to her. I slough down into the chair as he walked into the café, with a scowl and a determined expression.

I didn't even bother to greet him as he sat down, "Why do you even bother trying to get me with Annabeth when you didn't even like me in the beginning?" I asked right away after he got his drink.

"Eh… straight the point as always huh?" He remarked sarcastically. "Actually I don't give a shit about you," His voice seems to portray a bit of cockiness, but his face showed a softer expression. "One thing we both have in common is we care about Annabeth. So give me one reason why you are giving this plan up even though you were practically begging me the other day." Luke asked me, determined to find out the answer.

"Why do you care? If I stay away from Annabeth, doesn't that make you happier?" I shot back angrily, though I don't even know who I was angry at. Annabeth? Luke? Myself?

"I already told you, I don't give a damn thing about your emotions." Lukes voice seems to flattered a bit. "I just care about Annabeth, and I hate to admit this, but everyone can tell she has feeling towards you.

I frowned, even I know this is true, but with the way she just seems to get angrier whenever I'm around, just- AHH! "What do you know?" I glared at him.

He just laughed it off forcefully. "What do I know? Okay I know your desperate, and you're crazy about her." He told me casually.

"You got nothing to prove it." I sneered.

"What's her eye color?" He asked me.

"Gray, what does-"

"What's the smell of her hair?"

"Honey-lemon." I replied thinking about all the times her hair brushed against her face.

"What is one thing you like about her?"

I didn't even have time to think before my mouth decided to start talking, "When she lectures me, her stern face is cute with her eyebrows all tense. She's always violent but there's a softer side to her. Her smile the way her lips curled up into a sweet loving smile. She's just someone you can depend on, someone you can trust your whole entire life with. Her princess curled blond hair, her intense gray eyes are scary but if you look deep enough they are filled with trust. She's just unique, naturally beautiful, both inside and out. There's no one that can compare to her. She-"

"Wow, there's my evidence…" He stared at me wide-eyed. "I asked for one, you name like what…? Five? Six? Seven?That is a sign of being love crazy and you also admitted you like her."

I tried to deny it, "That's nothing!"

"Oh yea? Who would know the color of someone's eye? Who would know how someone hair smells like? Who calls someone beautiful and not mean it? Who notice every single detail about one single person?" He questioned me and I knew I was trapped. I stayed silent, not really knowing how to deny that. "Nothing to say right? Now why don't you get off that cowardly ass, and ask her out like a real man." He told me.

'_Coward? He called me coward.'_ I fumed with anger, I never liked it when someone call me coward. I slapped my hand on the table and stood up, "Me a coward? Oh yea! I'm such a coward for trying to let her get away from a stupid excuse of a human being like me! I'm a coward for trying my hardest to get to her over stupid misunderstandings! I'M A FUCKING COWARD FOR JUST SIMPLY STAYING AWAY FROM HER SO SHE WON'T GET HURT BECAUSE OF STUPID MISUNDERSTANDINGS! IF THAT'S A COWARD THEN WHAT ARE YOU?" I raised up my fist to punch him.

I didn't care anymore, I was pissed, I was angry! Everything just seems to explode in my head. Luke looked more shocked than angry, he's just casually stood up like he usually do with that annoyingly calm expression on his face and held my hand in check.

"See… how hard was that? Now we know she's pissed at you because of a misunderstanding." He said calmly as I just stared at him blankly. "And… you are going to the dance, cause I have a date with Samantha afterwards and Annabeth will be there alone without anyone accompanying her. So why don't you get on with your plan, and get your tux." Luke said emotionlessly and turned to walk out. He turned back and gave me a mischievous grin, "Tomorrow, I'll come to the burger place down near your house then you can tell me the rest of the plan, oh and bring the emo couple. Remember… Dance…Friday…Be there or you're just telling me you're a coward."

He got me, I slumped back down in the chair, he's right, if I don't even try to explain myself to Annabeth, I am a coward. All this time I've been thinking about how she would do better without me, but never given thought about how much happier she would be with me. I smiled slightly, _'Looks like there's some use for that necklace I got her.'_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace. _'Friday, I'll give this to her, just wait till Friday.'_ I told myself. _'I am not giving up without even trying first.'_ I told myself.

**Annabeth's POV: **

"No…this is not it…" Nico mumbled to himself.

I threw my hands up in frustration, "NICO JUST PICK ONE DRESS SO I CAN GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! IT'S ALREADY TEN AT NIGHT! I NEED TO GO HOME!" I yelled at him looking at the watch that reads 10pm. I look helplessly at Thalia who was just grinning at the sight of my torture.

"Annabeth relax…."Thalia said casually as she rested her foot on the table. "Nico needs time for perfection. Trust me I've been through this torture before, hard to believe he has a knack for style." Thalia remarked.

Nico shush us and went back to looking at the dresses mumbling, "No.." Over and over again.

"ARGH!" I shouted, "THAT'S IT'S I'M GOING HOME!"

"Bye Annie!" Thalia called out to me as she burst into laughter.

I ignored her and started walking out when I heard Nico snapped his fingers. "There's one last place we can go to!" he said excitedly. "Tomorrow we get out early, meet me at Thalia's house about an hour afterwards, around…. 1?" He asked then turned around to face me. "ANNABETH! 1o'clock TOMORROW! AT THALIA'S HOUSE!" He yelled.

I grumbled a 'yes' and walked out of the store waiting for those two to take me home.

**Nico's POV:**

The next day came as normally for me the Ninja guy. Yesterday Annabeth was pretty much trying to kill me for making her trying on the dresses, obviously if I even try to get her into a dress that she doesn't like…. I'm a dead man. . So of course… I'm down to one last desperate measure… yes… Silena Beauregard.

Okay back to reality so Percy called me just a while back and tells me to meet him at the old place with Thalia, I'm guessing it's for his magnificent place or something. So now I'm just sitting here with Thalia waiting for Percy to arrive.

"ONE MORE BURGER PLEASE!" Thalia yelled towards the counter. I grinned slightly, obviously we were regular customers in this place, because Thalia always orders about 5 burgers each time we come here. Which means I better bring my wallet or I better bring Percy. In this case, since Percy was coming I can keep ,my wallet safe and sound.

Percy walked into the place holding his phone and seems to be talking to someone. "I still don't get why do you even care about this! YES! I got a paper and pencil with me! We just got off school what do you expect! MY PHONE! DUDE I'M TALKING TO YOU ON MY PHONE! YES I HAVE IT!" Percy yelled in frustration. "Emo couple?" I heard Percy said as he looked around and caught my eye. "Yea I told them, we're all here earlier than you." He paused as if listening to the other line. "Blackmail?" Percy frowned as if remembering something, then nodded his head, "Pretty sure they can… whatever, I'm hanging up now." He hung up and walked over to where we were sitting.

"Percy, I hope you brought your wallet." I told him pointing at Thalia who was munching on her 3rd burger. He groaned and I just simple smiled, "So who was that on the phone?"

"Luke, who else?" Percy said, but weirdly he didn't say Luke's name with distaste.

"Why would that asshole call you?" Thalia said looking up from her burger.

"I don't know…" Percy shrugged but I had a feeling he's hiding something, then his face turned serious. "Something weird though… he seems to want me to ask Annabeth out. I was about to give up yesterday, but then he tried his best to stop me in his annoying attitude." Percy sighed. "And the bad was that he was right… I was a fucking coward." Percy looked down as if ashamed of himself.

"WOW Percy Jackson downgraded himself! GET THIS ON FILM THALIA!" I said trying to ease up the tension, because seriously being depressed is not his job, I'm the emo one and I'm not even that sad.

Thalia just ignored me, "Maybe that jerk finally has a conscious and feels guilty." She scoffed.

"I don't know… but he's coming today, and Nico, I need help picking out a tux." He told me.

I grinned, "Nico the Fashion Ninja at your service, but your date on the other hand… I'm giving her to the expert."

Percy suppressed a smile, "Silena?" he asked and I simply nodded. "Annabeth is gonna be so mad after this." He told me.

"As long as she doesn't kill me I'm all good, and while that we guys go get our tux and the girls get their dresses." I smiled. "Of course, all provided by Silena." I grinned evilly at Thalia.

A silence erupted over the table as Thalia finally realized I was talking about her. "Wha- WHAT! NO NICO! I AM NOT EVER GOING INTO THAT GIRL'S HOUSE! SHE'S CRAZY SHE'LL DRESS ME UP LIKE A BARBIE! YOU GET ME IN THERE AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!" She warned me.

I raised up my hands in defeat, "Thals, this is Silena's choice in the matter." I told her as she gave me a weird look.

Suddenly someone plop down to the seat next to Percy. It was none other than Luke Castellan. "Looks like you actually brought the emo couple." Luke remarked as he took out some papers. "Anyways, " Luke continued before Thalia could talk. "Do you guys do blackmailing?"

I shrugged while Thalia glared at him, "Depends, why? What for?"

"Well, just in case, it might helps ease up Annabeth for a bit for whatever this guy has in mind." Luke told us.

"And how would you know this?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Because I know her." He replied so casually.

I directed my glaze to Percy who was pretty much staying silent staring at something in his pocket, "And Percy." Percy's head shot up at his name. "You've never really told us the plan…" I trailed off.

Percy scratched his head and seems to flush from embarrassment. "Well…. Umm… Luke asks her out so she'll actually go to the dance and he'll leave and I cut in."

I frowned my head, "Percy that is not good at all! Seriously! Have I taught you nothing of how to get girls?"

"And what would you know about this Nico?" Thalia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Nope nothing! Just that I got the best girl ever so he should take advices from me." I quickly said to cover up my mistake.

"Good." Thalia said as she turned to face Percy again. "And Percy Nico is right… you've got to be kidding me if that is your amazing plan."

"There's more…" Percy countered.

"SPILL IT OUT THEN!" All three of us yelled at him.

"Just-" He mumbled. "I-ARGH! I GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT ALREADY OKAY?"

I grinned at Thalia as if saying, _'Blackmailing him?'_

She smiled at me and I knew she was saying something like, _'Wouldn't miss it.'_

I leaned over a kissed her, "You are the so dangerously hot." I told her.

"You guys…seriously…get a room." I heard Percy said as he tried to shield his eye as if our kiss was contagious.

I pulled away from Thalia, "Shut up Percy, when Annabeth is here you would probably be busy with her too." I smirked at him.

He blushed like a bright tomato. "Whatever, back to the plan, here's some stuff you need to take care of first though." He gave me some papers. "And I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

I checked my watch, "Shit! We're suppose to meet Annabeth at your house by 1:30." I quickly grabbed Thalia's hand and dragged her out to my car. "Later guys!" I waved the paper Percy just gave me into the air and rushed outside.

"What time is it?" I asked Thalia as we got into my car.

"Exactly 1:23." She told me checking her watch.

"Seriously I've always wanted to try this." I grinned mischievouslyand stepped on the gas pedal. Instantly my car launch backward and I turned to my dangerously hot girlfriend, "Might wanna buckle up!" I told her and changed gears to drive, hitting the streets at about 60 miles an hour.

We arrived at Thalia's house in less than 2 minutes while nearly getting into a car accident and causing some old people to yell at us 'evil teenagers'. I saw Annabeth standing in front of Thalia's house and motioned her to get into the car.

She yanked opened the car door and went in, "Somebody please tell me why I have to even go…" She mumbled and closed the door buckling up her seatbelt.

"Actually, I'm not picking out your dress I asked one of our friends to picked it out." I smirked Thalia who just involuntary had a pained expression on her face.

"I think that's the best news I've heard all day…" Annabeth mumbled.

"Aww come on Annie, trust me by the time Silena gets through with you, you'll be wishing it was me who was me picking out your clothes." I told her. "While you guys do that… me and the guys will be getting our tux-"

Annabeth suddenly stood up alert, "The guys? Who?"

I couldn't help but grinned slightly to the back mirror. I looked over at Thalia who had an identical grin as mines on her face. "Just me and Beckendorf." I told her and I swear I saw her face dropped a bit.

"Why do you want to know?" Thalia asked giving a knowing look at Annabeth.

Annabeth glared at Thalia, probably something about their little girl moment or something. "Umm… What about Percy? Is he going to the dance?" Annabeth asked timidly.

"Last I checked he was just eating a burger." I told her, which was the truth.

"He had some business to do today, and some planning for tomorrow." Thalia supplied.

Annabeth's face dropped down in doubt. "You want me to call him for you?" I asked her teasingly as she glared at me. "Okay, okay, not need to give me the devil glare." I pulled into Silena's driveway, "Well looks like we're here." I told them and turned off the engine stepping out of the car to see a familiar pink house.

Annabeth's face seems to be more in shock than fear, "You've got to be kidding me."

Thalia's expression was priceless stared at Silena's house in horror. "Nico I will kill you later…" Thalia mumbled.

"She was the only person that would probably know how to do these stuff." I defended myself. I escorted the two girls towards the front of the freakishly pink house and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A voice that I'm betting to be SIlena's yelled out from behind the door. The door opened and there stood Silena as beautiful as always. "So who do we have here?" Silena looked us over and her eyes fell onto Annabeth, "OMG You're the girl that kissed Percy! You guys are so cute together!" I could've sworn I saw Annabeth blush as Silena said that, but it disappear just as quickly.

Her gaze shifted to Thalia's. "AND YOU THALIA! YOU AND NICO ARE ADORABLE!"

I huffed, _'Adorable? I prefer hot and sexy!'_ I thought.

"NOW IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME DRESS YOU GUYS UP!" Silena screeched."IT WOULD BE-"

"Yea Silena calm down, you got an entire day to play Barbie with them." I told her.

Thalia glared at me, "I will not get all dolled up…" Thalia gritted her teeth.

Silena linked her arms with Thalia and Annabeth who both had a pained expression on their faces. "Now why don't we take a look at some hair styles and dresses." Without waiting for another answer she dragged them into her house. Thalia and Annabeth helplessly struggled against Silena's grip, but even though she acts all giddy al the time, she's actually pretty strong.

I closed the door as I heard Thalia scream, "NO YOU WILL NOT PUT THAT ON ME! NO PUT THAT DOWN OR I'LL DRAW ALL OVER YOUR DRESSES! YOU'LL REGRET IT NOW GET THAT AWAY FROM ME-"

I grinned, as I flipped open my phone, "Hey Percy? Ready to pick out our tux? Call up Beckendorf too." I left the voicemail to Percy's number. "Call me back when you get this." I headed into my car and turned on the engine driving calmly down into the street while hearing the good old tortured screams of my girlfriend.

**Percy's POV:**

After Nico and Thalia left, Luke commanded me to tell my plan for Annabeth.

"So let me get this straight, you think that just plain showing up after and I willingly give her to you will actually get her back to you." Luke asked me with a bit of doubt in his voice. "Are you seriously that stupid? No way in hell would Annabeth do that, she's much more harder to get to then most girls, if you wanna get her you gotta do better than that." Luke told me.

"I did have some other things, but I have to make sure that it'll work." I mumbled.

Luke waited for me to say something, "Well?" He impatiently asked me.

"I got her a gift?" I told him.

"If you think roses will do just the trick, you are completely mistaken sir, it'll take more than a single rose to win over Annabeth." He informed me.

"A dozen, I got this all planned out… Just don't make me say it…. It's cheesier than it seems." I murmured.

"Yea sure… don't tell me you're just gonna get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness," He sarcastically remarked.

'_Well I was hoping that'll work.'_ I said silently inside my head. "Just do your job and tells me about her, that's all I'm asking." I told him with sincerity in my eyes.

He seemed to study my face a bit before finally resting his back onto the chairs, "Fine what do you need to know?"

I grinned feeling more happier than ever, "Favorite song?"

"Remember When- Avril Lavigne." Luke replied calmly.

"Any particular kinds of flowers she likes?" I asked him.

"She has no preferences." Luke replied aimlessly.

I continued like that until I have asked all my questions, I smiled storing all the information in my head, trying not to forget even a single thing Luke had told me, from her favorite color to her darkest fear. Luke stood up, "So you done asking questions?" Luke asked me trying to sound annoyed, but his face said otherwise.

"Yea," I told him and he stood up, "And Luke, thanks again." I said before I could stop myself from saying thanks to my lifelong enemy.

"Yea whatever, just don't screw up." He said keeping an emotionless mask.

"This time I'm positive I won't screw up." I said confidently, when I said that I could've sworn I saw Luke mouth twitch into a small smile.

"You better mean it." He told me and walked out, when I suddenly felt my phone vibrating. I opened it to find I have a new voicemail and surprisingly from Nico.

"Hey Percy? Ready to pick out our tux? Call up Beckendorf too. Call me back when you get this." I heard Nico's voice ringing through the phone.

I quickly dialed Nico's number and he picked up not a second later, "Hey Nico, got your message, so where do we meet?"

"Meet me at the mall, you can't miss me there." Nico laughed on the other line.

I involuntarily shuddered thinking what Nico could be doing that could make him stand out so much, "Okay, I'll call up Beckendorf then, be there in 30 minutes."

**A bit longer than usual, and guess what grade closes for us just this week, and I just hate my physics teacher… Got A's on all my other classes and I got a freaking 89.7% in his class…. And still no A…. just because of that… my mom's not letting me go to basketball tryouts…. But don't worry I'm sneaky I'll manage to go to the practices when she's not home. But other than that, I 'll try to update as soon as I can, but now I'm currently writing a novel of my own just for this club, hope it'll be good, so I'll be twice busy than I was before. **

**ALSO VETEREN'S DAY THIS FRIDAY! EVERYONE GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO ALL THOSE VETERENS! Also… I just read a review from Doesn'tHaveALogin that he/she read my profile about guns and mentioned a gun threat, I'm a violent kind of person (no denying that), but real gun and gun powders are a whole other story. People in their right minds should actually think before they bring something that could cost another person their life, because I'll bet everyone's life is always worth something. I swear those who calls in gun threat just for the heck of it are stupid… I'm the stupidest person there is, well street-wise stupid… and probably the most violent person out of everyone I know… but even I am sane enough to know that bringing something like that to a school environment of innocent victims is seriously not the right thing to do… So lesson for today, don't be stupid and risk someone's else life just to be cool… it's stupid…. You wanna be cool? Take my advice and just save the violence for those rpg games when you get home okay? :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	44. The Preparing of the Dance Part 1

Chapter 42: The Preparing of the Dance Part 1

**Annabeth's POV:**

I'm not sure whether Nico had decided to torture me, or he is really trying to help me. I'm not saying anything bad about Silena, I mean she's seriously a nice girl but even though I've only met her for about 10 minutes, I can tell that she's a pink and frilly kind of girl. And…I don't do prink and frilly.

"OMG! YOU GUYS HAVE TO PUT THIS ON!" Silena screeched nearly destroying my eardrums. I looked to what she was holding while thinking, _'I am going to kill Nico Di Angelo.'_ I thought evilly already thinking of possible ways to murder a certain hyper emo boy. Poor old Thalia was backed into a corner, holding a permanent black marker and a long pair of scissor. How'd she get it, I seriously have no idea, but she clenched on it tightly as if her life depended on it. If I hadn't been able to understand Thalia's little situation of not wanting to get all pink and frilly I would've laughed at her expression.

"SILENA!" I screamed unable to hold it any longer as she forcefully tried to apply some make-up on me.

She stopped abruptly, "What?" She asked abruptly as I knocked some kind of make-up bottle out of her hand.

"Stop, please, you're scaring Thalia." I told her pointing to the spunky girl in the corner having a crazed look in her electric blue eyes.

"Oh psshh…" Silena smiled, "Thalia is always like that when she's at my house."

I looked around at the pink Barbie-like house, completely spotless and pretty, but in a really freaky way. I can understand why Thalia is like this. "Silena, maybe you should take it one step at a time." I told her slowly, not really wanting to anger her, because I kind of guessed; an angered Silena is not something you want.

Fortunately Silena squealed, unfortunately she killed my eardrums again. "Omg! You are so correct, we have to get you to try on the dresses first of course." Silena walked over to her closet. "Here is my wonderful closet of clothing." She said introducing me and Thalia (who had come out of her corner after hearing that Silena will calm down) to a whole closet full of dresses, skirt, t-shirts, skinny jeans, and pretty much every fashion trend that I know.

"Wow…" I gasped at the amount of clothes she has. "That it…-"

"So little right?" Silena said her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I was about to say amazing…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you guys," Silena walked over to a shelf of make-up. "Girls, I introduce you to the secret wardrobe of me." She grinned and flipped one of the nail polish backward causing a trigger to the door. Instantly the back wall of the closet opened up and out revealed a much bigger size closet, probably double the size of my room, maybe even triple. However I wasn't interested in the clothes then, I was more amazed with the mechanics of the door.

"Wow! I need to see how that nail polish worked the door, what kind of levers was used?" I rambled on excitedly. "Who built this? The structure is amazing, plain and simple on the outside, but inside is where the true genius lies." I walked over to the nail polish examining the rotation device underneath. "From this distance from the closet, I've never expected this to work but, with the precise angle and measurement it works-"

"CHARLIE BUILT IT!" Silena screamed. "PLEASE WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE DRESSES!"

Even though I was mad at her for interrupting my examination of the lever, I was more confused to who was Charlie. "Charlie?"

Thalia stood next to me finally relaxing her grip on the scissors and permanent marker. "She meant Beckendorf." Thalia told me.

I remembered meeting a rather buff guy named Beckendorf at the party a couple months ago. I sighed, _'So much had happened since that month, lies, betrayal, and even…'_ I stopped myself. _'No, it's no longer possible, he's just a part of my past now.'_ I reminded myself.

"So who are you guys all going with?" Silena shrieked loudly as we walked inside her massive closet. Silena looked expectedly at me. "Are you going with Percy?" She asked me point blank. "You guys would make a perfect couple!"

Despite how much I keep on telling myself I hated Percy Jackson, I didn't like him, I couldn't help but think about the kiss he gave me. It was so real, and then with Thalia telling me that he never did lied to me… I felt my head go down, with the way I was acting to him, there is no way he'll even consider talking to me again. "No," I replied emotionlessly, but apparently either Silena was a great minder or I'm just not hiding my emotions good enough, she noticed my sadness.

"Do you want to go with him?" She asked me, her mind forgetting about the dresses and more concerned about my situation.

I replied with a timid voice, "I don't know anymore." I said truthfully.

"Then who are you going with?" She asked me carefully.

"Luke Castellan," I replied, before she could say anything I quickly said, "But as a friendly only, he has a girlfriend." I told her.

"What about Percy?" She asked me.

I felt a pang in my heart, "I heard he's not going." I managed. I looked up and say Thalia giving Silena a look that clearly said, 'Shut up!'

Thankfully she knows when to stop her questioning because she turned to Thalia who had a horror expression on her face. "Thalia? I'm guessing you're going with Nico?"

For a moment Thalia seem to forget where she was, instead anger replaced it, "He'd better find himself a new date for the dance, because for sure I am not going!" Thalia plainly stated, confident and filled with her normal punk attitude again. Silena frowned and shook her head disapprovingly.

"No no no, we'll find the perfect dress for you! Not to girly! I promise!" Silena studied Thalia's face a bit. "You…. Black, perfect!" She turned to me, "Annabeth, get up, we have to get working on both of you." She said in a commanding voice.

Thalia's face brighten up as she heard the world black. "Fine, but if you dare put in anything frilly on me I would kill you." Thalia warned Silena holding up her pair of scissors and permanent marker.

I walked over into her closet with Thalia and Silena smiled evilly, "Okay guys, so we're not getting out of here until we find the right dresses for you." I looked confusingly at her, but before I could do anything Silena stepped in front of the door and pulled down a lever and then locking it with a lock. "Now, I know the code in here, and if you guys want to get out of here, I have to approve of the dress." She grinned.

"Silena," I chuckled nervously, "You can't be serious." I desperately hoping she was just scaring us, because as much as I want to stay in here and study the mechanics, I needed food and water.

"Nope I'm serious so let's get to work, oh and no worries there are food, water and almost everything you need to survive in here." She said a bit too happy. "Now let's get started shall we?" She walked over to some dresses in the corner. I sighed alongside with Thalia and followed Silena.

After what seems like five hours, Silena finally held up a black dress to Thalia's liking. I looked it over, it was an elegant black dress with a simple wavy feeling at the bottom. A single strap hung over the right shoulder making the dress almost flawless perfectly. The dress does not seem to match with just anyone but I could tell instantly that on Thalia it would be perfect.

"This is the one!" Silena squealed excitedly.

Thalia just studied the dress and replied nonchalantly, but I could tell she likes it, "Ehh… it looks okay."

Silena on the other hand was jumping up and down. "Dressing room down there! Go in and try it on!" She said happily.

Once Thalia finished changing into the dress, she walked out and I stared at her in awed. To be honest I've never seen her in anything girly, much less a dress. The dress fitted her perfectly and seems to show her more hidden girly side. If I had been someone else looking at Thalia, I probably wouldn't be able to recognize her, but this is definitely her, no doubt, she still had the evil spunky aura around her that could never be mistaken for as girly.

Silena let out a sigh, "This is the perfect dress," Silena said looking over at Thalia. "You have to wear this!" Silena told Thalia.

"I guess this is the one then." Thalia replied emotionlessly but I could tell that she liked the dress because her electric blue eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Just wait till Nico sees you in this." I told her smiling.

"Oh he won't" Thalia promised. "I'll make sure to kill him before he can see me in a dress." She said a bit threatening, then smiled sweetly at me, her eyes were mischievously evil. "Now Annie." She said emphasizing the nickname I've come to hate. "Time to pick out a little dress for you." Thalia smirked.

Silena snapped her fingers as if she remembered something, "I've got the perfect dress for you guys!" She squealed.

I looked at Silena in horror, I was not the kind of girl to be dolled with. "No, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I said sarcastically. "I'm perfectly fine, with the dresses I got at home." I told them.

"Annabeth, we came here to find a dress for you, so deal with it." Thalia said a bit too angrily.

"Actually, I think you'll change your mind once you see it." Silena said with glee. "Please just take one look at this dress, it's just perfect for you." She begged me.

"One dress," I told her. "I'm only trying on one." I told her.

Silena smiled widely and rushed to the very end of her closet, rummaging through piles after piles of clothes. The used to be neat and elegant closet was now reduced to piles of designer clothes sprawled everywhere on the floor. Finally after what seems like eternity, Silena came back with a dusty white box. "Here it is!"

I stared blankly at the box, cautiously I made a grab for the lid and propped it open. Inside was a strapless blue dress. This one was much more simpler than Thalia's black one, but it was more to my speed. I have to give it to Silena, having eyes for the perfect dress on the right person. I picked it up from the white box, and the size seems to be made just for me. "I think this is the one." I said softly.

Silena squealed, "TRY IT ON!" It was more like a command, the tone of her voice started me.

'_This girl is serious about her sense of fashion.'_ I remarked, but even I have to admit that I really like this dress. I walked into Silena's oversized dressing room and quickly changed into the beautiful dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. The dress fitted me perfectly, and oddly it didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. The dress was not frilly at all, and definitely to my liking in every way. The simple design was perfect.

I walked out and was about to talk when I heard something from Silena's mouth, "If only Percy could see this." Silena sighed.

I looked over at Thalia who seemed to be holding something back, I decided that I was probably imagining things and walked out.

The two of them heard my footsteps and turned around. "So what do you guys think?" I asked them, walking out feeling a bit exposed in this dress…because believe me… I'm not the kind to wear dresses.

Silena looked at me, her sad expression from earlier seems to dissolve as she saw me in the dress. "OMG! OMG! OMG! THIS IS….. THE DRESS..I MEAN YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT TO THE DANCE!" Silena screeched, making both me and Thalia cringed in fear.

"Silena calm down, I'll wear it to the dance." I assured her, still thinking about how much I'm wishing it was Percy asking me to the dance instead of Luke. I shook my head, _'Stop daydreaming, you blew him off.'_ I scolded myself. "Now can we please get out of this room?" I half begged.

Silena smiled cruelly, "Oh, honey, we are so not done with you guys yet." She stopped and gave me a kind smile, "But… I'll let you go today." Thalia and I sighed in relief, "However!" We held onto out breath as she said the next few words. "You guys have to meet me in front of my house tomorrow right after school." She commanded us.

I was desperate to get out of this place, so I reluctantly agreed and Silena grinned. "You are free to leave." Instead of inputting some crazy code into the lock, she simply yanked it off the exit.

I stared in confusion, "The door was unlock all this time?" I asked disbelievingly. Silena just grinned as I frowned thinking how much of a long day tomorrow was going to be.

**Thalia's POV:**

I literally ran out of Silena's house as soon as the door was open. I swear someday I am going to kill that girl, I don't care how nice she is, I'll kill her. However… I have to admit that dress was actually pretty, not to pink and girly.

I thought about what Annabeth had said when we were finding the 'perfect' dress and couldn't help but grin a bit, _'She definitely wants to go to the dance with Kelp Head. Let's just hope that my cousin doesn't screw up this time.'_ I thought when I heard Annabeth's footstep walking out.

"That was the worst 5 hours of my life…" Annabeth groaned.

"I'm not even going to argue." I agreed. "So when Silena said about you wanting to go with the Kelp Head…" I trailed off already knowing the answer.

Annabeth held her head down, "Tell you the truth… I don't know anymore… " She mumbled. "All this stupid emotion things are so confusing, I'm just going to try to forget it all and try to get through junior year alive."

I was about to reply when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID. I frowned, it was from my traitor of a boyfriend who likes to pretend he's a ninja. "What do you want now Nico." I said rudely, not that I care.

"Wow, what did Silena do to you?" Nico asked and I could hear his laughing on the other side.

"Let's see…" I said sarcastically. "We had a great time discussing how there are no such things as ninjas, and one of the guy would need to start finding a new date to the dance." I glared at the sidewalk.

"WHAT NO NINJA'S ARE REAL! I GOT PROOF!" Nico yelled into the phone and I frowned, he clearly did not get the message that I'm not going to the dance with him.

"Oh, so now ninjas are more important than taking your girlfriend to the dance." I asked him curiously with a bit of anger.

"Wait what?" Nico asked.

"I repeat, you need to find yourself another date." I threatened him.

"WAIT NO! THALS! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! I ALREADY GOT MY TUX PICKED OUT!" Nico said with an edge of panic in his voice. I could've sworn I heard some laughing in the background.

My face cracked into a smile but I made sure my voice sound as mean as ever, "I don't care what you do, you are finding another date to the dance. I am not going with you!" I expertly lied.

Weirdly Nico did the unexpected, "What you're scared of wearing a dress or something?" He teased me, already catching on to my threat.

I cursed under my breath, knowing I fell into his trap. "No, you're scared of feeling rejected."

Nico was silent, "I hate you." Nico mumbled.

"Ditto." I replied grinning.

"How'd it go though? Did you and Annabeth found a dress?" He asked me more seriously this time.

"Lucky for you, we found the perfect one." I told him, glancing over at Annabeth who was looking at me pointing to her watch.

"Did she ask about Percy or anything?" Nico asked me.

"Kinda did, but she doesn't know anything." I said the last part lowly so Annabeth can't hear me. "Did you guys finished with all the parts of Percy's little plan?" I mumbled into my cell.

"Almost, he just needs me and you to blackmail a couple people. You up for it?" He asked me, and I could've sworn I saw him smirking even through the phone.

"Blackmailing? You know I'm better than you." I smirked.

"We'll see my PSGIN" He said chuckling softly.

"PSGIN?" I asked in confusion.

"Partner Slash Girlfriend In Crime." He replied with a laugh.

"I seriously don't know how your brain works." I mumbled. "Come and pick us up in half an hour at my house, then we'll go kicking asses." I grinned.

"See you later babe." Nico said a bit too cheesy.

"Don't call me babe death boy." I threatened him and hung up. I walked back to where Annabeth was waiting. "Traitor boyfriend called." I told her.

Annabeth let out a soft laugh, "What'd he say?"

"He and Per-" I stopped myself. "Preparing for the dance." I managed to catch myself.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me, "Okay…" She said a bit suspiciously.

"Anyways… let's walk, Nico's picking us up, and I need to eat some burgers before I get home." I ordered feeling my stomach rumbled a bit.

**OKAY I SWEAR I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY FOR SCHOOL! This is definitely not one of my good chapters….but what can you expect? I'm not the fashion kind of person, next chapter… I guess not gonna be much action, well… cause it's the boys turn to pick out the dresses right? And as I said before….me= not fashion person… Anyways…..how was this…in your opinion of course :D Good? Bad? Torturously evil? REVIEW! OR SILENA WILL DRESS YOU UP LIKE A BARBIE!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	45. The Preparing of the Dance Part 2

Chapter 43: The Preparing of the Dance Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or Nico Di Angelo **

**DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DURING THE WEEKEND! I SWEAR MY TEACHER WAS TORTURING ME WITH WORK! And yea… there's science project to think about too… and I thought I was done with science fair project in middle school last year….let's just hope I don't have to start writing the speech contest because me… well… overall I hate writing something I'm forced to do.. don't we all though? Anyway… on with the story :D**

**Percy's POV:**

"You see Nico anywhere?" I asked Beckendorf as I drove around for a parking spot.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Beckendorf looking around the mall parking space for anything weird, then his eyes furrowed into a frown. "Nope unless… it's that guy sitting on top of the roof with a ninja costume."

I was so shocked I stepped on the breaks, "Wait…WHAT?" I cracked up laughing. "Seriously man, find Nico." I told him still laughing at the thought of Nico pretending to be a ninja. I mean sure the guy is obsessed with Ninja, but I highly doubt he would do even that.

"Percy… I may be joking about Nico, but not about the ninja guy on the roof." Beckendorf informed me with seriousness in his voice.

"You're kidding me…" I murmured and quickly parked my car. I turned off the engine and walked out with my sunglasses on, staring up at a figure jumping up and down on the roof. Fortunately, the guy wasn't planning on suicide, but did gain many weird looks from the bottom here. Unfortunately, however, the guy on the roof was no doubt, Mr. Di Angelo.

Finally after fifteen minutes of convincing Nico that I was Percy Jackson not some random undercover alien coming to steal his ninja power, Nico finally came down. But this is Nico we're talking about, almost as if he planned the whole thing, he went building jumping from one side of the mall to the other until he finally reached down to where I was. "Looks like we're all here." Nico said grinning as if he just had the time of his life.

"Time to go to Formal r' Us." Nico smiled, "Just grab your car and follow me." Nico told me before rushing off to his black truck.

-pAgEbReAk-

"You were actually serious about a place called Formal R' Us" I mumbled as all three of us walked into the store.

"Did I look like I was kidding?" Nico asked me as he led us into a section filled with formal wears.

"Dude… we never know if you're kidding or not." I murmured.

"Silena would be crazy if she saw all this." Beckendorf remarked looking over the make-up lined up rows after rows. The place was a 'pretty' nightmare, everywhere I walk there was dresses, if not accessories. I looked over at the little girl's section, believe it or not, there was make-up for three year-olds. Since when does little toddlers wear make-up? I shook my head at the disturbing thought, when I heard Nico shuffling beside me as he headed into the tux area.

"Dude, stop thinking about your girlfriend, and let's find us some tux." Nico ordered him.

"What about the girls? You think they're done with SIlena's torture yet?" I asked thinking about Annabeth.

For once Nico didn't have an answer, but Beckendorf scratched his head and answered, "Doubt it, I just made a little hidden closet for her, gonna take 'em decades to go through that."

"Well, while they are going through the torture of their life, why don't we quickly pick out our tux and be gone." Nico said dramatically. "Behold the power of Nico the Fashion Ninja!" He exclaimed.

"Dude… you should like a girl…" I mumbled, but apparently Nico didn't hear me, for he was too busy picking out ties. Who knew Nico can be so obsessed with ties?

"Sit still Percy, we need to find you the perfect tux." He told me expertly. "Let's see… do you like a purple tie or pink tie?" He asked me seriously as Beckendorf cracked a small smile.

"Definitely the pink tie of course." I said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, either Nico doesn't know the definition of sarcasm or he's just trying to annoy me, he pulled out a hot pink tie from the racks. "Up to your standard?" He asked grinning, then shoved the tie into my hand while turning to Beckendorf. "How about you little Becky, I think you should get pur- OUCH!" Nico yelled.

'_Serves him right.'_ I thought looking as Beckendorf smacked Nico on his head.

"I'll take the brown tie." Beckendorf said his mouth twitching into a slight smile as he made a grab for a tie right behind Nico.

"Get serious Nico, I have to finish some business after this." I told him.

"What kind of business?" He asked eagerly.

"You'll see…" I said mysteriously, knowing that Nico will go crazy not knowing.

"Then let's get some ties and tux." He said excitedly. Nico started looking over me and Beckendorf, "You guys… Percy…" He turned and rummage through some colorful ties. "Here," He handed me a sea-green tie. "This has been approved by Mr. Di Angelo." He professionally said. I looked at the tie, it was pretty simple, just a plain old color, but I liked it. Unlike the hot pink he recommended earlier. "And go look for your tux while I work with Becky-" Beckendorf glared at him. "Beckendorf here." Nico cleared his throat.

I walked over, and being me, who was too lazy to look at the tux's color, I settled for a plain old black one.

"Thanks." I paid the cashier, holding up my black tux, with my sea-green tie. I turned to my friends, "You guys done?" I called over to them.

Nico held up his black tie, embedded with skulls and… well death related things, while Beckendorf was over by another check-out station paying for his brown tie he picked earlier with a leather blazer.

"I think we're done." I took a sigh of relief as Nico said that once we stepped out of the store, each of us holding onto our clothes.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the dance or something tomorrow." Beckendorf said throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I have to drop by the Jake's house, he got something to show me."

"Okay, man, we'll see you later than." I told him as he walked off into the other direction. I turned to Nico, "We're done with shopping right?" I asked him.

"Unless you don't have undershirts, I'm pretty sure we're done." Nico replied.

I grinned, "Cool, cause we have some minor details to fix."

-PaGeBrEaK-

After about three hours, I've got almost everything ready. "You can finish the DVD by tomorrow right?" I asked Nico.

"Sure, no problem." Nico said, stopping for a bit before opening his car door. "But seriously… are you really doing this?" Nico asked me, his mouth twitch into an amused smile.

"Positive," I said confidently even though inside I was kind of…kind of… unsure.

Nico gave me a weird look, "You have a weird mind man."

"Said the guy who was dressed up as a ninja on the roof preparing suicide." I said cracking a smile.

Nico frowned, "Dude! I was totally not preparing suicide! Just trying to make sure that you guys will see me!" He denied.

"A simple phone call would've been sufficient." I mumbled.

Apparently Nico didn't hear it and went on asking his questions, "Anyways, what do we need to do now, Mr. Weird Mind?" Nico said sarcastically.

"First you need to call up Thalia, then we go blackmail people that don't cooperate with us." I concluded as Nico pulled out his phone.

After a while of talking to Thalia, I heard Nico suddenly burst out, "WHAT NO NINJA'S ARE REAL! I GOT PROOF!" Then he got a confused look on his face. I walked over to him, when I suddenly jumped back as he yelled, "WAIT NO! THALS! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! I ALREADY GOT MY TUX PICKED OUT!"

At that moment I cracked up, "What happened man?" I tried to say it quietly.

Nico glared at me, and I tried to hold in my laughter. He quickly said something else to Thalia with a frown.

"Dude ask about Annabeth." I begged him not caring whether or not I'm sounding like a lovesick puppy.

Nico sighed and went on asking Thalia about their dresses. Finally he hanged up. "So what did she say?" I asked Nico.

"Annabeth is wondering about you, and time to go blackmail." Nico replied. "You should get there first though, cause I'm picking up both Annabeth and Thalia." He told me.

I nodded and hopped into my car. "Later man. Meet me in front of the school gym." I told him.

He nodded and I quickly drove off.

**Nico's POV**

After I dropped Annabeth off, I sighed in relief, turning on the ignition. "Man… I thought she was going to kill me with questions."

"That would've been great, then I wouldn't have to kill you myself." Thalia told me as she switched the radio station.

'_She wouldn't really kill me… would she?'_ I asked myself. _'Nah, I'm way to ninja for her to kill me.'_ I grinned.

"Aww come on Thals, are you still pissed about Silena's torture?" I teased her. "How about you let me see the dress she forced you in?" I asked.

"You are going to have to wait till tomorrow." She grinned, as I made a turn into the school's student parking lot.

I turned off the engine and turned to face her, "Maybe you'll change your mind. Wait here." I quickly hopped off the car and rushed over to her side, opening the door and escorting her out like a gentlemen. "How's that?" I asked grinning like a madman. _'Nope no girl can resist such a sexy gentleman slash ninja opening the door for her.' _ I smiled.

She simple stared blankly at me, "How's what? Acting like the boyfriend you're suppose to be?"

I frowned, "Come on, that was like a gentlemanly act right there!" I tried to argue.

"No, that's how all gentlemen are suppose to act." She shot back and gracefully stepped out of the car.

I pulled her back, "So do I get a kiss for acting all gentlemanly than?" I asked with my irresistible puppy dog face.

Thalia thought about than leaned in. I grinned confident that she couldn't resist my handsome face. However, her lips only brushed slightly against mines and she pulled away smirking, as she saw my confused face. "If you want more, you're going to have to do better than that." She told me and walked towards the gym.

I was taken out of my little trance. "Hey Thals! Wait up!" I stumbled after her and pulled her into a hug, smirking at her shocked expression. "You know… No ninja, especially the ninja lord likes to be teased." I told her, trying to sound evil and menacing.

She smiled, "And… Mr. Di Angelo… How exactly are you going to punish me." She asked teasingly.

"How about a kiss?" I told her about to close the gap between us when I heard a voice.

"Mr. Di Angelo, Ms Grace, please refrain from eating each other's face off in school." Someone said to my right.

I glared at Percy and pulled away from Thalia who are also glaring at Percy. "Really mature man." I mumbled.

"Don't forget little cuz, that you're asking for our help." Thalia glared at him. I wrapped my arms around Thalia's waist, and gave her a peck on the lip that seemed to ease her up a bit.

"You guys are the one that always try to get Annabeth and me together." Percy glared accusingly at us.

"Not that you didn't enjoy it." Both me and Thalia answered almost instantly.

Before I realized what happened, "JINX!" Thalia yelled nearly destroying my ears.

I frowned, "I hate you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." Thalia grinned. "Now give me fifty bucks."

As Percy stared at us in confusion, I grabbed out my wallet and took out five ten dollar bills. "You know… we should lower the price, cause I'm going to go bankrupt." I mumbled.

Thalia happily accepted the money, "How about we go out for burgers later?" Thalia offered.

I grinned, _'YES! FINALLY SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR HER BURGERS!'_ I thought. "SURE!" I exclaimed.

Thalia smiled mischievously, "Good, you're paying." Before I could answer she turned to Percy, "So what is it you need us to do?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Blackmail a certain DJ, and our planner for the school's dance." Percy ginned evilly at me.

I stared at him, forgetting about how I have to pay for Thalia's burger expenses. "You're kidding me Perce…..She'll kill me…" I looked at him as if he's crazy.

"Please Nico, I'll do anything!" Percy begged.

I thought about it, "Anything?" I grinned.

"Be careful with what you say Percy." Thalia warned but Percy looked at me eagerly and nodded.

I felt sympathy for the poor guy, _'Seriously… this guy is falling heads over heals for Annabeth, he is in for some serious trouble if he ever pisses her off.'_ I thought and turned to Percy. "I'll think of it later, in the mean time… I'll go with your plan. "

"So you'll blackmail your sister?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Who said anything about my sister?" I asked him.

"Wha-" Percy started, but I interrupted him.

"No, when you blackmail someone, the target or Bianca in this case is called the bunnies, and the superior…" I paused. "Me, is called the Ninja Lord!"

Percy stared at me like I've dropped from the sky. "Did he just say bunny?" Percy asked Thalia a bit unsure.

I was about to answer when Thalia cut in rolling her eyes, "Just let it go Percy and let the Ninja." Thalia quoted her fingers in the air. "Do his magic."

"But that's for later, however right now let the ninja show you how to blackmail the DJ." I grinned as Thalia simply rolled her eyes once again.

"What is there a set of rule or something?" Percy joked.

I took a step back dramatically as Thalia sighed, "NO! THERE'S A WHOLE BOOK ABOUT IT!" I exclaimed. _'How could he not know about this?'_ I thought my mind not being able to take hold of someone not knowing the ninja blackmailing rule book. I shook my head, "Percy my friend, there is much you need to learn if you want to be a ninja." I put one arms around his shoulder as if he's a little kid. _'Sometimes Percy acts like such a kid, I wonder if he's younger? Sadly this child-like guy is younger than me.'_ I thought, sighing.

"But-" Percy began.

"No worries man, I'll make you a pro ninja in no time." I assured him. "Now first-" I was cut off as Thalia gave me kiss, straight on the lip. She didn't even try to tease me this time! Sadly she removed her lips from mines.

I stood there dazed from her kiss. "Nico…" She began seductively. I looked at her, my brain still trying to remember what I was talking about.

'_Bunnies? Ninjas? Girlfriend?'_ I wondered.

"Can you please just…." She paused dramatically her voice still having that stupid effect on me.

'_DAMN SHE PLAYS ME SO WELL!'_ I thought in my head as my hand wrapped around her waist, trying pulling her into another kiss.

When suddenly she pulled out of my grasp and yelled into my ear, "SHUT UP!" She gave me a annoying but sexy smile as I tried to save my ears from going deaf.

Percy, a good old buddy he was, stood there laughing his head off. "I thought I was going to have to endure through another of your little make-out session." Percy sighed happily.

I slapped my ear trying to get Thalia's yell out of it, "You know… you could've been nicer to your boyfriend." I frowned at my evil girlfriend.

"Where's the fun in that?" She smirked. "Just be happy you got your kiss for the day Nico."

"I hate you…" I grumbled, then a smile formed on my mouth. "But you know…" I twirled around giving a surprised Thalia a full on kiss, pulling away breathlessly. "Ninja Lords always get what they want."

Thalia simply looked up at me with her electric blue eyes, "You're lucky you're a good kisser, Di Angelo."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I grinned and turned to Percy who was awkwardly standing to the side.

"You guys are trying to make me jealous." Percy complained.

"When you get your girl after this, maybe you won't be so jealous." Thalia smirked.

"How about we really go and blackmail the DJ now?" Percy suggested trying to look sick of our little kissing show, but hey… a guy can't help but feel loved from his girlfriend right?

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Thalia's waist escorting her into the gym.

**Okay… sadly not much Percebeth, but this and the next chapter won't have much Percebeth in there, because one they are blackmailing people in the next chapter, and two…. Nico is threatening me if he doesn't get his own blackmail scene I'll die. So once again sorry for updating a bit late, I've been working on English homework and such, about Holocaust. (and man… the pictures are just plain evil… seriously… ) Okay anyways….. good? Bad? Don't kill me for the lack of Percebeth, once I'm finish writing out the blackmailing we'll be all good with good old Percebeth.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	46. One Big Ball Of Cheesiness

Chapter 44: One Big Ball Of Cheesiness

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it! Nope nope nope! GET THE GUN AWAY FROM MY FACE! OUCH DUDE THAT WAS MY FOOT! FINE! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! THERE HAPPY?**

**Percy's POV**

"Kid…" The guy told me. "This is reality, in this case a dance, not your own little movie fantasy, where the boy sings to the girl. "

I glared at the guy, "Dude, come on, you've been in my case once right? A girl you like and you want to make it her very best day?" I begged the guy.

"Yep been there." The guy said, his hands trying to untangle the wiring in the DJ system. "Begged for a little performance for my girl, the principal said no, begged again, and he said heck no." The guy told me.

I looked at his name tag, Zac, "Look Zac I really need this…." I begged him.

"Sorry kid, no is a no, you want to do something, go to Hollywood and show off your talent." The evil DJ Zac told me going back to working with untangling wires.

I glared at him again, _'Seriously he's really asking for it.'_ I pretended to shrugged it off easily, I took the exit out of the gym, where Nico and Thalia were standing there locking lips. I looked and almost threw up my burger from lunch. "Guys! Please! I want to keep my food in my stomach." I shouted as the emo couple broke apart.

Nico blushed lightly, "I only got one, no two kiss from her today, I think I deserve another one." Nico grinned, his blush fading already. I looked at them in a bit of awed. They were like the most troubled couples I've ever seen yet they always manage to work it out one way or another.

"Don't worry Kelp Head, you'll be crazy over Annabeth in a little bit, now how did your talk go?" Thalia asked me. "Or do you need our help?" Thalia said narrowing her eyes in amusement.

"Second option." I mumbled.

"Time to use my dad's little gift." Nico grinned pulling out his pure black laptop.

I stared at him a bit, "Care to explain?" I asked him.

Nico nodded towards Thalia as he fiddled with the laptop. "He's hacking into the school system." Thalia told me.

"What?" I asked obviously confused, _'Don't they have some kind of firewall for these hackers?'_

"Really Percy." Nico said sarcastically still typing like crazy on his laptop. "How do you think I manage to get out of all the pranks I committed with the Stolls?"

"You pull pranks with the Stolls?" I asked a bit scared that Nico would actually team up with the Stolls for the prank, because even though I might be bad at math, I know that Nico plus Stolls equals trouble.

"That's not really the point right now Percy." Thalia said sighing, handing Nico a mini USB. Nico quickly hooked it into his laptop, and I took a slight glance at the screen to see many random numbers.

After about three minutes he finally looked up from the screen. "How about I'll put you in a slot at around eight?" Nico asked.

"Anytime is fine." I said almost immediately.

"Wow lover boy, aren't you a bit too desperate." Thalia commented as both of them cracked up laughing.

I frowned, "Whatever, like you're little plan asking Thalia out was any better."

"Technically it made me look like a hero." Nico countered.

"Dude… She slapped you, and did a flying kick right into your face." I informed him.

Nico held onto his face as if he could still feel the pain from seven years ago. "Still a real hero doesn't hit girls." He defended himself.

Thalia leaned up and gave her boyfriend a kiss, "Sure whatever you say." She said holding in her laughter.

"Done." Nico informed me looking at the laptop satisfied with his work.

"Tel me why didn't you do this before?" I glared at him. "You could've done it without me asking the stupid DJ any favors."

"Now that would be too easy wouldn't it?" Thalia said smirking. "I'm pretty sure you'll have to try harder than just simply hacking into the system if you want to have a chance with Annabeth." Thalia concluded.

"Plus, you kind of owed me for making me blackmail my own sister." Nico told me as if he really regretted it.

"Come on man… don't tell me you don't want to torture your own sister." I said smiling as Nico gave me a shrug.

"Whatever, let's just go home so I can grab the diaries I have of her." Nico smiled mischievously.

~PAGEBREAK-

I walked into Nico's room, it's not that I've never been in his room, more like… how his room looks like always amazed me. Right when I entered, I noticed he had a new warning sign, 'BEWARE OF THE NINJA', weirdly enough, there was a ninja with a bunch of skeletons behind it. Obviously there were pictures of cartoon ninja's hanging all over his walls, all of them looks deadly despite the childish notation. On every corner of his room, there were green fire that looks real, but Nico assured me that they were fake and there's nothing to worry about. Still… I don't trust him. I walked towards his pure black desk on it was surprisingly a black computer screen, with black keyboards and a skull-like mouse.. Thalia went in and made herself at home lying straight down on his bed relaxing like she probably does every day. Thalia rested her head on Nico's pillow which were covered in skulls and his blankets were covered in skeletons.

Nico started fumbling through the piles of paper on his desk mumbling to himself as he throw each sheet of paper on the floor. "It's somewhere here." Nico said a bit frustrated after five minutes of searching his very messy desk. "AH HA!" Nico held up a little booklet.

I looked at Nico with his evil smile, then at the object her was holding, "Dude is that what I think it is?" I asked him obviously surprised.

"If you're thinking Bianca's diary, then yes." Nico replied waving the diary around and grinning like a mad fool. "Now, this is where the action starts." He started walking out the door then stopped, "But uh… if would help if you guys come and protect me, in case my sister decides to kick my ass." He concluded.

I shook my head laughing and followed him outside, as Thalia smiled and said, "Nah I think I'm good, I do not support you guys stealing diaries, so if Bianca beats you up, you deserve it." She said evilly.

'_And I thought guys were evil.'_ I said silently inside my head.

Nico on the other hand was another story, "Aww come on Thals, you're my girlfriend, you should support my evil schemes." He begged. "Plus, it's for Annabeth, and I highly doubt Percy would be able to protect me from Bianca's rage."

I stared at him, "Dude you just implied I'm wimpy." I accused him.

"No not that." He denied, "Just that you know, Bianca is a girl, so girl and girl are much easier to talk to, and Thalia's a girl right?" He tried to explain but failing badly as Thalia glared at him.

I sighed, _'Seriously, Nico is bad at explaining.'_

"Thalia is a girl? Are you saying it as a question Di Angelo?" Thalia said with an edge of fury as she stepped towards his prized posters. Nico's face was in pure panic as he saw Thalia advancing another step towards his treasures. Even though she was angry at Nico, I knew better than to stick around at an exploding Thalia, I cautiously took a step back.

Luckily Nico and his smart-witted mouth managed to save himself, "I mean, that sometimes you're such like an angel that I wonder if you're human or actually an angel." He said quickly before Thalia could destroy his precious ninja poster with his fake-real fire.

Thalia smiled sweetly at Nico as she put the ninja poster down, "I love you Nico…" Nico's face shot up hopefully, "but nope I'm not helping you." She said casually as she laid back down on Nico's bed.

"You are one cold-hearted girlfriend, letting me get beat up by my sister." Nico frowned.

"Deal with it," Thalia said crossing her legs. "And I doubt Bianca would kill you."

I gave Thalia a look that clearly said '_How could you do that to your boyfriend and your cousin?'_

Thalia smiled mischievously at me, and I'm guessing that she's thinking something like, _'Harsh love my cousin.'_

I frowned and followed Nico as he headed out to blackmail his sister. We walked left towards Bianca's room to find her talking on the phone with various papers on her bed. I took in the surrounding, since I've never actually been in Bianca's room. Her room was plain and normal, or as normal as I think an average girl's room can be. There were occasionally posters of celebrities and as girl's these days call really hot guys, but thankfully it was only about two or three posters and not enough to make me want to run and hide. However, her rooms seems almost like her, secretive and almost hard to read, it seems as if she doesn't even live in her room.

She's always secretive about herself, even though she's pretty popular at school, I would always considered her as one of those quiet kids. She would always listen, and contribute her ideas slightly. I guess that's the reason why they picked her as the dance planners.

"Okay, yep that seems great! Streamers, punches, okay I got the plans, I'll be there in an hour." I heard Bianca said as I was about to walk in. Her black hair was brushed back neatly with her bangs covering her eyes a bit. She wore her usual green cap on her head with a brown long sleeve shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts. Her personality was a bit different from Nico, for one she's less violent then the ninja obsessed guy over there and two she's not as emo. I mean sure she wears black once in a while but she's not like Nico wearing black everyday. Even though she's only a year older than Nico she's much wiser and more mature than Nico. Bianca was never the one to really get mad at anyone. I remembered once I caused a metal pipe to fall on her leg which caused her to miss an all girl's beach party, but sure enough, she didn't even yell at me once, only assuring me it wasn't my fault.

"Hey Bianca," I said after she hung up and Nico rudely nudging my hand.

Bianca finally looked up and put down her phone, "Hey Percy, what are you guys doing here?" She asked suspiciously as her eyes narrowed at Nico's fidgeting form.

I glance at Nico, _'Seriously this is the guy that beat up Luke's gang… he can't even manage to blackmail his sister….'_ I smirked, "Nico has something to say," I quickly said and pushed Nico towards his sister, taking a big step back.

Nico turned around giving me a death glare, I shuddered a bit knowing that Nico will get his revenge later on. "So you're planning the dance right?" Nico said weakly.

Bianca narrowed her eyes, "Yes…" She answered slowly.

"So umm… you know I'm being a good friend… and helping Percy here get his girl?" Nico asked itching to get out of the room. Bianca looked at him waiting for him to continue. "We were wondering if you can help us with something…." Nico trailed off pushing me forward just as I did to him. "Percy will explain!" Nico said quickly as if he's afraid of the look Bianca was giving him.

I glared back at him, "You know… since you're the planner and such…I wanted to add a little thing to the plan…" I said a bit hesitantly, _'What happened to bad boy Percy…?'_ I asked myself. _'I was all good then…now I'm a nervous wreck…'_ I sighed. "So we're asking for your help." I told her.

"So what are you guys asking here?" Bianca asked not really noticing how tense we were.

I look at Nico as if saying, _'You say it!'_

Nico glared back at me and I think he said something like this, _'It's your plan! You say it! My sister would kill me if she found out I took her diary.'_

I narrowed my eyes at him, _'She's your sister!_'

Finally Nico gave in, "So Percy here," He said my name full of anger. "We want to throw in a little video clip… and maybe you could help us convince the DJ guy for Percy to have a little time onstage. I kind of already hacked into the DJ system… I just need you to make sure it stays there." Nico said quickly.

"And if I don't?" Bianca questioned suspiciously, putting down the papers she was holding up.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, _'She probably knew Nico has something up his sleeve.'_ I thought.

"I'll spill out your secret." Nico said quickly ready to bolt as soon as his sister starts to kill him.

"Wait my secret…?" Bianca's eyes went wide as she realized what Nico was saying. "Nico… you give me back my diary now… before you really regret it…" She said her voice dangerously calm.

Nico his eyes were filled with fear and quickly said to me, "Sorry man, my sister is scary." He told me and reached out his hand to give his sister the book. I don't blame him, Bianca was scary, I've actually never seen her this… dangerously evil mad side.

Bianca smiled, "Good kid, now what was it you need?" She asked sweetly.

"N-Nothing! Later sis!" Nico said rushing out, but I pulled him back glaring at him.

"I thought you were the brave ninja." I whispered.

"Yeah, but that's when my life is not a risk." Nico replied.

"Your sister is not going to kill you…" I mumbled.

"Easy for you to say…" Nico glared accusingly at me.

I decided to go to my last resort, "You help me, or else I'll post that little video I got of you screaming in a field of dandelions." I threatened him. Now I didn't really have the video clip anymore, but what Nico doesn't know can't hurt him right?

"You wouldn't…" He glared.

"Try me." I grinned evilly.

"I hate you…"

I smiled a bit more humane this time, "And you said you are the blackmailing ninja..." I laughed.

Nico groaned and involuntary walked towards his sister and with both of us trying not to cower in fear we managed to convince Bianca to help us.

~THEDAYOFTHEDANCE!~

We got out of school early that day and I quickly hurried to Nico and Thalia to make sure everything was all set. "Dude you got the clip." I asked him.

"Yeah, but seriously I think it's too cheesy." Nico replied giving me the disc.

"Just bare with me please." I told him.

Thalia patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Annabeth will go out with you…" She paused, "Assuming you don't screw up again."

"Glad you guys think so highly of me." I mumbled.

"Welcome," Thalia replied smiling. "Anyways, I have to head over to Silena's." Thalia shuddered. "She's decorating my face with pink stuff." Thalia said with a look of distaste.

I let out a laugh, "Good luck with that," I gave her a wave as I turned around, "Later I have to go now, have to make sure I have everything." I started to walk away. "Hey! You coming Nico?" I called out to him.

"Yeah," Nico leaned down to kiss Thalia's forehead, as I stared at them in a bit of envy. "You need my car?" Nico asked Thalia.

"I think I can walk there." Thalia smiled.

"Come on lovebirds!" I called out.

"Okay I'll pick you up at Silena's in a couple hours." Nico told her and hurried towards me and probably saw my expression. "So jealous?" He asked me smirking.

"I won't be after today." I replied confidently and hurried into my car driving home as Nico followed right behind me in his own truck.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice called out to my name as I was on my way towards Silena's house, because she threatened to make my life a living hell if I'm not at her house by two o'clock sharp. I turned around from my fast strode to come face to face with Thalia, "Walking to Silena's?" She asked me as soon as she saw my scowling face.

"She threatened to torture us if we don't get there by two." I mumbled. "Why didn't Nico take you?" I asked her, assuming she's walking to Silena's.

"He's went somewhere with Percy, they went to pick up some flowers-" Thalia stopped as if afraid she had said something important.

I still felt like such a bitch towards Percy, the last time I saw him, I pretty much slapped him. I could still remember how sad and depressed he looked. I finally noticed what Thalia had said, _'Percy buying flowers…? For who?' _

Out of curiosity I asked Thalia, "Flowers? For who?" I could feel my face probably heating up, _'You rejected him!' _ I told myself. _'And now you're jealous?'_ I asked myself. _'How is this even logical!'_

"His mom." Thalia finally replied. I felt my jealously cooling down as she said that.

We walked towards and intersection and crossed the street, I could easily see Silena's house about a mile from here. I decided to ask the question that have been bothering my mind. "Are you sure he's not going to the dance?" I asked. I was actually hoping he was going so I could at least say sorry about how much of a bitch I have been to him.I could've told him at school, but every time I try to talk to him, it seems as if he's always busy. Despite how I was actually not suppose to "like him" I kind of miss his annoying Seaweed Brain logic. I wanted to be mad at Thalia for not telling me, and making me mad at Percy, but I knew it was my fault as well. I just wanted an excuse to not trust Percy because I was sure he was going to let me down just as Luke has.

After a while since Thalia finally answered, "Why you want him to go?" She asked me, her face almost smiling.

"No!" I said a bit too quickly.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"No not really." I admitted. I looked up at my friend, "I'm serious, I don't know what to think now. Every time I try to talk to him, he's always avoiding me." I confessed.

Thalia shot me a reassuring smile, "Come on, it's okay, trust me everything will be okay after today." She told me. For some reason it seems as if she could tell the future, or at least know what was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" I asked once again my curiosity got the best of me.

"I don't know." Thalia said after a while. "Just a feeling." She looked like she was hiding something, but I didn't push her because I knew she was not the type to spill out anything. "Tell me the truth though Annabeth." She said her face filled with seriousness that I didn't think was possible. "If Percy asked you out again…" She paused as if not sure whether or not she should continue. "Would you consider to give him a third chance?" She asked me.

I swear my heart literally stopped a beat as she said that. Even I didn't know the answer to that myself, sure in a romantic novel the girl would say yes, but I have to be honest with myself, this is reality. There's much more things to consider if I went out with him again, or even if he's going to ask me out again. Like am I willing to put my emotions at sake once again, and am I able to bare the pain and hurt if he ever lies to me like that again. I admit, I am insecure. I don't trust people easily and with the way Percy is always lying to me, whether it was an accident or it was to protect me, I couldn't trust him. I like him a lot, that's for sure, but trusting him…

"To be honest," I said softly, "I'm not really sure."

Thalia looked at me her face was unreadable. "I'll tell you this though, every couple goes through a hard time once or twice, and Percy, he's the kind of guy who let's loyalty rule his life. I could tell that he never meant to hurt you." Thalia assured me.

'_But he did.'_ I thought. I looked at Thalia, whose face was filled with care and understanding. I knew what she was trying to say, she wanted me to give Percy another chance, and I'm even betting that she knows I want to give Percy another chance.

"Annabeth, you know… sometimes you have to risk it a bit to enjoy life to the fullest."

Despite the situation, I cracked a smile, "I think those are the cheesiest phrase you've ever said in your entire life." I compliment/teased her.

Thalia smiled at this, suddenly the seriousness was gone. "Trust me, if you just follow your heart there will be one big ball of cheesiness waiting for you at the dance." Thalia said mysteriously.

I didn't take her comment seriously, little did I know she was actually giving me a hint about something soon to happen. "Oh I love cheesiness." I joked.

"Annabeth." Thalia grinned mischievously. "You have no idea how much that will mean to someone."

**So….sorry for not getting out sooner… one I was pissed…. two I punched a wall, and my knuckles bleed a bit, And three… as many of you guys know… December is a time for finals… so I'm trying to study for all these subjects like algebra 2, Spanish, English …, and most of all physics….. (gods… I'm going to fail this…) But hey! A good thing in December! My birthday is coming up! Along with all my sisters b-day! You will find this weird but… all my sisters and me we all have birthday in December and our initials are exactly the same, the only oddball of the family is my little bro XD who's first initial is different from ours and was not born in December.**

**Anyways… GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE? AMAZING? DEPRESSING? EVIL? VICIOUS? **

**Question about the story: So anyone like the really cute and sweet cheese ball in this story? (first you gotta find out who's the cheeseball Annabeth and Thalia was talking about)**

**Question about life: Any of you guys know a good was to get your anger out? (you know… besides punching a wall… ?)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	47. Author's Note please understand!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay… not really what you guys were waiting for, but instead of making you guys wait like crazy (and plotting to kill me, or thinking that I'm done with this story for not updating for so long), I'll just tell you that I probably can't update this week or next week because of finals, and my grades are kinda hanging on the edge right now. **

**So if I can I'll try to update in the weekend, if not then please wait until after December 16****th**** when finals are finally over and I can relax for winter break. Once again I'm sorry for not being able to update, hope you guys understand, but don't worry I intend to finish this story no later than the end of January.**

**Anyone else stressing for finals…..? I know I am… okay operation study time! COFFEE!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	48. Not As Happy

Chapter 45: Not As Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor Annabeth Chase, nor Thalia Grace, nor Nico Di Angelo! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Percy's POV:**

"You're the best Bianca!" I gave her a big bear hug as she managed to assure my little show for Annabeth.

"Nah, it's nothing, plus I think it's so sweet!" Bianca smiled warmly at me returning my hug.

"Don't you guys think that Percy's being a bit too cheesy here?" I turned to glare at Nico as he said this. "I mean seriously… when have you ever been this sappy?"

"You think I actually want to do this?" I glared at him. "Give me another way to get a girl back after I've pretty much played her, and lied to her multiple times."

"Point taken." Nico mumbled.

"I'm just glad you're no longer the jerk you were before." She reached up and messed up my hair as if I'm a little kid.

"See it's not just me who thought you were a jerk Percy." Nico added in as he was mimicking his sister's action of messing up my hair.

I glared at him, "Whatever man, "I mumbled and was tempted to smack my friend.

"Now don't you guys have to put on your tuxedos?" Bianca asked both of us.

"Yep." Nico replied. "It's at Percy's house, but first I have to head over to our house to grab my guitar for Mr. Cheesy head here." Nico cracked up, as I stood there simply glaring at him.

"Seriously, I am really tempted to punch you right now Nico." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well I'm too ninja for- OUCH!" Nico yelled out in pain as he rubbed the back of his head where Bianca have slapped him playfully.

"No worries I can do that for you." Bianca smiled then turned to her whining brother, "Come on, stop pretending, we all know it doesn't hurt."

Nico pouted like a little kid. "It hurts in here." Nico pointed to the right of his chest.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude your heart is on your left side." Nico looked at me, clearly confused. "Never mind, forget I said anything." I mumbled.

"Already gone." Nico grinned as Bianca was pulled away by a mob of student council people trying to decorate the gym. "So you sure you got everything Perce?" Nico asked me.

"Finished and done…" I thought about it then remembered. "We just need to go pick up the flowers!" I told him. "Come on!"

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Nico mumbled.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure a certain video get out to the whole world that Nico Di Angelo is scared of dandelions." I grinned and hurried to my car. "Now come on! We still need to put on our tux!" I yelled back as I hopped into the driver seat.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! NO! NOW SIT DOWN!" Silena yelled at me as I cringed in fear.

"Silena, it's only a dance," I tried reasoning with her.

"EXACTLY!" She shrieked.

"Thalia, help!" I whispered to my so-called friend.

"You're on your own, plus I already went through all this, it's now your turn." Thalia smirked. "Just dress up for the guy that will pick you up." Thalia grinned.

'_Weird she seems to be happy that Luke is picking me up… doesn't she hate Luke? I mean not that I don't want them to get along… it's just suspicious…'_ I thought as I looked over at Thalia, her black dress nicely fitted her with a skull necklace (Silena didn't approve but Thalia has her ways), her hair was left straight down and her bangs were pushed to the side. I have to admit, Silena did do a good job, even while showing a bit of Thalia's style she managed to add in a little bit of her magic, but I wasn't going to let her dress me up like a Barbie.

"I already said no, I am not putting on anymore of whatever things you have in store for me." I said trying to stand my grounds.

Silena glared at me, but I wasn't going to back down. Then all of a sudden she suddenly broke down, I was too shocked to do anything. She started crying, with tears spilling out, destroying her make-up. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get my mind off Charlie breaking up with me." Silena spilled.

I started at her in shock and looked over at Thalia as if saying, _'Who's Charlie?'_

I saw Thalia mouthed ,_'Beckendorf.'_

"I just wanted to help you since, I can't go to the dance." Silena confessed. I glanced at her trying to detect lie, but she seems to either be really crying or she was a really good actress. "Please Annabeth, I just can't bare with thinking that Charlie broke up with me. I just want to get my mind off Charlie." She told me, her sparkling blue eyes begging.

I hated this, I hated how I'm always weak in these situation. My willpower crumpled and I sighed, "Just this one time." I told her as she eagerly nodded, which made me questioned whether or not she was lying.

"This is going to be good! OMG YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS ANNABETH!" Silena said her mood changing completely. I looked over and saw Thalia smirking in the corner.

***A couple minute before the dance officially starts***

"Percy!" I heard my brother's voice.

I took a step back from where I was on top of the stairs, _'Wait… Percy? Percy Jackson? PERCY? Wait what is he doing here? Isn't it Luke who's suppose to pick me up? Why am I panicking! No reason to panic.'_ I took a deep breath to calm myself down, _'Wait why is Percy here?'_ I asked myself.

I heard the door open downstairs, "You're not Percy…" I heard my brother's disappointed voice.

I felt my heart drop, I wasn't sure if it's out of disappointment or relief.

"Umm… no…" I heard a recognizable voice. "Actually I'm Luke, and I'm guessing you must be Matthew?"

"Bobby!" My brother yelled. I could tell he was mad, he hated when people confused him with Matthew. "Why are you here? I thought Percy was picking up Annabeth." Bobby said in such a mature tone that I couldn't help but think he sounded like my dad.

"I'm here to pick up Annabeth for the dance." Luke said matter-of-factly.

I looked down and saw Bobby puffing up his chest as if he's a tough guy. "Matthew!" He called out and I saw Matthew running out and giving Luke a weird look. "He's here to pick up Annabeth."

I sighed, knowing what was coming."Inspection time Matthew." Bobby proclaimed what I was thinking inside my head.

Matthew begin walking around Luke, looking a bit too intimidating for his age. "Luke is it? What's your last name?" Matthew asked.

"Luke Castellan." Luke said his face looked as if he's trying not to smile.

"Let's see, do you have a girlfriend?" Bobby asked as it was his turn to circle around Luke.

"Yes, her name is Samantha." Luke replied casually.

"HA!" Bobby and Matthew exclaimed at the same time. "You're cheating on Annabeth!" They both yelled again.

"I am not, and what are you guys to question me?"

"Where is Percy and what have you done to him?" Bobby asked right away.

"One… I'm just here to pick up Annabeth and two… I didn't do anything to Percy." Luke told my brothers.

"Then why isn't he picking Annabeth up?" Matthew said suspiciously.

I sighed, _'I'm going have to go down and sort this out.'_ I thought.

I was about to walk down when I heard Luke's voice again, "How about I let you guys on a little secret?" Luke said mischievously. I continued to talk down until I heard him said, "About Percy and Annabeth. Something even Annabeth doesn't know."

I stopped waiting for Luke to continue.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"PERCY'S CHEATING ON ANNABETH!" Matthew whispered-yelled.

"Percy wouldn't do that!" Bobby defended Percy.

"Of course he wouldn't" Luke continued, "Just the opposite actually…" Luke trailed off and I saw him leaning in and whispering to Bobby and Matthew. I tried to take a step down to listen to what they are saying when suddenly Luke lifted his head up. "Now you see? Can I past your little inspection yet?" Luke asked.

I accidentally stepped on the next step of the stairs as I was straining my neck to eavesdrop on them. Matthew quickly turned around, "It's Annabeth!" He yelled causing the other two to turn around.

Luke spun around and looked up at me, his mouth was forming an 'O'. "You look beautiful Annabeth." Luke smiled up at me, and weirdly enough my heart didn't jump and I find myself wishing that it was Percy who said that.

Despite the person who said it, I couldn't help but blush. "All the credit goes to Silena." I managed a weak smile. "So shall we go?" I asked him, making my way down the stairs.

Before answering me, Luke turned to my brothers, "So do we have a deal?"

Bobby didn't look to happy about what Luke just told him, but looked at Matthew and they both nodded, "Fine, we'll expect her home by midnight." Matthew said sternly.

"Guys…" I sighed. "You're not dad."

"I can always call daddy you know? He's worst then me and Matthew." Bobby threatened me. I glared at my brothers, who nudged each other like stupid boys.

"Have fun Annabeth, we'll be waiting for you home at midnight." Matthew called out as Luke escorted me out to his car.

"Ugh… sorry about my brothers," I sighed.

"No worries kiddo, I've dealt with you before, I think I could deal with your brothers."

"What did you tell them?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" Luke said, for a moment I was afraid he was going to get mad but then he started chuckling. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll find out soon enough." Luke grinned and patted my head.

"You're treating me like a little kid." I mumbled.

"Aren't you one?" Luke grinned and opened his door.

"Where's your truck?" I asked noticing his car was a silver Mercedes.

"Left it at home, I wouldn't want to take a truck to the dance now would I?" Luke gestured for me to get in.

"Course you wouldn't," I mumbled, still trying to figure out what he said to my brothers. I was about to step into his car when I felt a hand stopping me.

"Just stop thinking for today okay?" Luke told me putting a reassuring arm on my shoulder.

I shook him off and turned to face him, "Any particular reason why?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"No reason." Luke said in his annoying voice and gave me a mischievous smile before closing the door.

I sighed and tugged at my seatbelt, a bit frustrated and curious.

~THEDANCETHEDANCE~

"Annabeth! OMG YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" I heard a familiar voice shriek my name. I twirled around and saw Silena rushing towards me.

"Silena you just saw me this afternoon, and you're the one that dressed me up," I told her unable to hide my smile.

"That just makes you even more beautiful!" Silena smiled as a guy, I recognized right away as Beckendorf, walked up and gave her a kiss.

I stared at Silena, "I thought-"

"It was just a little fight." Silena interrupted me while pulling away from Beckendorf. "Well enjoy the dance Annabeth." She gave me a knowing wink.

"So what was that all about?" Luke asked me as Silena walked away. He crouched down to take a look at my face and started laughing, "You know, you look pretty funny when you're clueless."

"Whatever…" I glared at him, "I don't even know why did I even bother coming here." I mumbled.

"Come on, this is my way of saying sorry to you." Luke countered. "And don't be so glumly, Valentine is a day for miracles." Luke said poetically.

"When did you become a love poet?" I asked smirking.

"Ever since I found love." Luke said dreamily, "You should consider your options too." He grinned. "I'm not going to be here taking you to dances next time."

"If only the stupid Seaweed Brain would get up the courage to ask." I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"What?" Luke said his face filled with bewilderment.

"Nothing, I'm just thirsty." I said trying to change the subject.

Fortunately Luke didn't bother questioning me, "Come on then, let's get some punch." He quickly grabbed my hand and led me over to the drinks.

"Here you go my lady." Luke said as he handed me a small cup. I smiled gratefully up at him and mumbled a thank you.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia walking over to me with Nico's arm around her waist.

"Hey Thalia," I greeted her back as I took a sip out of my cup.

"Looks like you actually did went with the jerk." Thalia commented looking at Luke.

"I'm actually surprised she even went to the dance at all." Nico added.

"Can you guys just let the past go already!" Luke said a bit angry. "I'm helping him here…." Luke mumbled lowly.

'_Helping?'_ I wondered.

"Whatever… it doesn't mean that we have to be nice to you…" Nico mumbled. "Anyways, nice to see that Silena dressed you up nicely Annabeth." Nico smiled.

"Are you kidding me…? She pretty much lied to get me in this mess." I mumbled.

"Hey at least you look pretty right?" Thalia smirked.

I nodded slightly and couldn't help but think that Percy should be here, he should've been here with his friends, he should've been here with me.

"Well, I see Travis over there," Nico said grinning, "We'll talk to you later Annabeth." Nico said as he lead Thalia to the other side.

"You okay? You don't look like you're having fun at all." Luke observed after Nico and Thalia left.

'_Of course, I'm definitely having fun, just without a certain Seaweed Brain.'_ I thought. "Nah, I'm just a bit distracted." I told him.

"What you don't want to be here with me?" Luke joked. I was about to open my mouth to protest when he stopped me and held out his hand, "How about we dance a bit?" Luke offered holding out his hand.

I smiled, "It would be my honor." I said faking an accent.

Luke let out a laugh and lead me to the dance floor as a slow song started to play. "You know it wouldn't hurt to just let go of your troubles once in a while." Luke advised me as we took a step closer to the middle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking up at him. _'I thought I was the wise one… when did Luke started talking in riddles?'_ I thought.

I saw Luke looking down at his watch, "Wait here a bit, don't move, I have to go get something." Luke told me, and before I could protest he hurried off to who-knows-where, leaving me right in the middle of the dance floor.

I was about to walk off the dance floor when I heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys, great day for a dance right?" I heard a chorus of yes. "I want to perform a song for this one girl, I want to ask for another chance," With that said I heard a few music notes being played. I looked up at the stage, and sure enough… it was the one and only Percy Jackson.

**DAMN! I SERIOUSLY MISS THIS STORY! GUESS WHAT? I JUST TURNED 15! DAMN! ANOTHER YEAR CLOSER TO BECOMING A ZOMBIE! Well.. on that thought, finals was surprisingly easy…. Except for my English essay… which… thanks to my grammer… I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail….. BUT HEY! IT'S WINTERBREAK MAN! GOING TO RENO SOON! ANYONE GOING ON VACATION ANYWHERE? **

**Anyways….. how was this chapter then? I may be a bit rusty… since I haven't had any kind of free-writing in like 2 weeks…. But yea.. so how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	49. Third Time's The Charm

Chapter 46: Third Time's The Charm

**Guys… this is it… the last chapter… **

**Thank you for the reminder from Hidden in the flames meSTDSD today is Thalia's birthday! EVERYONE WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson….for now….oh yea… I don't own the song in here too…. For song title read the note in the end :D**

**Annabeth's POV:**

It was him, it was really him, Percy Jackson was standing on that stage ready to make a fool of himself. _'Is he talking about me?'_I wondered. My heart fluttered a bit thinking about the possibility that he still likes me. I shook my head and continued on my way to walk out of the dance floor, _'This is probably just him going back to his old ways.'_ I thought.

I took one step, two steps then I heard the two words that made me stop in my tracks, "Wise Girl," I stopped and tried to will myself to keep on walking but my legs seems as if they had a mind of their own. I turned, just as everyone else did. The only difference, I knew who Wise Girl was, and they don't. All they see is a guy up there confessing his feelings for some girl, but what I see is Percy Jackson, for once in his life being sincere.

He stood up there, wearing a black classic tux with a sea-green tie that matches his eyes. "This one is for you, my Prettiest Friend." His eyes scan the crowd until it rested on me. I saw his mouth twitched into a slight smile

"_This is what I look like today__  
><em>_And I'm trying not to pull out my hair  
>I'm trying hard to grow it but I'm far too shy to show it back there<em>_  
><em>_That is probably why I like wearing hats__  
><em>_There's no denying I'm deferring the facts__  
><em>_Avoiding confrontation__  
><em>_Lacks tact in a situation__  
><em>_Behind every line is a lesson yet to learn___

_But if you asked me__  
><em>_The feeling that I'm feeling is overwhelming__  
><em>_And oh, it goes to show__  
><em>_There's so much to know___

_I wrote this for my prettiest friend__  
><em>_But while trying not to prove that I care__  
><em>_I was trying not to make all my moves in one motion and scare her away__  
><em>_Well she can't see she's making me crazy now__  
><em>_I don't believe she knows she's amazing how__  
><em>_She has me holding my breath__  
><em>_So I'll never guess that I'm a none such unsuitable, suited for her___

_And if you ask me__  
><em>_The feeling that I'm feeling is complimentary__  
><em>_And oh, it goes to show__  
><em>_The moral of the story is boy loves girl__  
><em>_And so on, but the way it unfolds is yet to be told_ ."

I felt myself tense up as Percy walked closer to me, there was a break in the song and he stopped singing. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move at all, I just stood there stupidly as Percy took another step closer to me. Unlike all those movie scenario I should only see him, I was actually aware of the people around me. They were staring with their mouth's open, most of the girls were scolding their dates that they should be sweet like Percy. I could see Nico and Thalia in the corner smiling like crazy as they danced to their own Green Day music. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Luke just leaning casually against the wall as he watched Percy walking towards me with the usual cocky smile on his face.

'_DAMMIT I NEED TO MOVE NOW!'_ I yelled at myself, but my foot remained glued to the ground. _'Okay I'll admit…. This is sweet…but it's not like I'm going to tell him that.'_ I thought.

The music slowly died out, and the one and only Percy Jackson was standing right in front of me, with his hopeful sea-green eyes. Out of nowhere he brought out a bouquet of roses. "Will you care for a dance?" He asked.

I could feel the crowd anticipating my answer. I felt nervous, I felt vulnerable, and worst of all I felt fear. I looked straight into Percy's eyes, they were warm, hopeful, and comforting even. Just at that moment, and exactly like Cinderella I ran out of the gym, except I didn't drop my slipper or anything. I admit, I was scared, my whole body betrayed me, instead of staying and accepting his apology like I had wanted to. I was scared so I simply ran.

I looked back, and noticed that he didn't follow me. I face fell, "That jerk, I knew it… he was just playing me." I mumbled. I stared back at the opened door, almost hoping that he'll run after me, just like in those movies where the guy runs out after the girl. He was willing to make a fool of himself in front of the entire school, but couldn't manage to get off his lazy ass and run after me.

"Liar, coward, jerk, asshole…" I listed off insults after insults as I stared at the empty school.

"You know… you don't need to insult me like that when I'm right here." I heard a familiar voice rang out from behind me as two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

**Percy's POV: **

She ran away from me, she rejected me. Those were the first words in my mind as she looked at me one last time before running out the door. I should've listened to Nico, what even made me think that this cheesy shit would even work. Everyone was looking at me with a pitiful look on their face, everyone except Nico, Thalia, and Luke. I ignored them and went on staring down at the roses in my hand. She rejected me, she really did rejected me. I heard felt like it was torn into two pieces.

"DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nico yelled at me. I didn't answer, I was too sad, she had just rejected me. "THIS IS WHERE YOU RUN AFTER THE GIRL!"

"Nico! You don't get it right? She just rejected me! That's done! She pretty much implied that we're done! She wanted nothing to do with me!" I yelled back at him. Luckily the music was on full blast so no one gave us weird looks.

Luke stepped in close and grabbed my shirt as if he's about to beat me up, "Listen here Jackson, you're gonna run out there and grab her back. She likes you, believe it or not. She's just scared. So why don't you get off your cowardly ass and get her back." Luke spat at me and shoved me towards the exit.

'_She's scared? Annabeth? Scared? Oh sure those two words totally works together.'_ I remarked sarcastically. _'Why would she be scared though?'_ I wondered. Then it hit me like a thousand blocks of weights. _'DAMN I'M STUPID! I hurt her twice already, what's the guarantee that I won't hurt her a third time.'_

I scrambled up to my feet and hurried out the door just in time to hear Thalia say, "Don't screw up Kelp Head!"

~CHEESYCHEESYCHEESYBEWARE~

I found her, her back was turned to me, she looked almost as if she's about to cry. _'Great job Percy, you officially screwed up._' I scolded myself.

"Liar, coward, jerk, asshole…" She called out to no one in particular. I assumed it was me though.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, _'Damn… I'm turning sappy, I seriously miss hugging her.'_ I thought as I hugged her. "You know… you don't need to insult me like that when I'm right here." I smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Her body tensed and she turned around. She glared at me, but her eyes seems to soften a bit.

"Chasing after the girl of my dream." I answered a bit too cheesy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and just then I realized who close we are…not that I really mind. "Oh really…? Where'd you get that line from?"

"The internet?" I replied with a bit of uncertainty. _'Come on! Stop getting nervous!'_ I reminded myself.

She raised an eyebrow, "So who's this girl of your dream then?"

"You." I replied without hesitation. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination but her grey eyes seem to brightened as I said that. "It's always been about you, I'm just asking to be forgiven." I continued.

"You seriously expect me to forgive you just because you sang a cheesy song?" She questioned me.

"Yes…?" I tried, unfortunately Annabeth glared at me. _'Wrong answer._' I told myself. "I- I mean…" I racked my brain for answers, "Umm… There's a chance that you might turn a bit more humane and accept my way of apology right?" I said a bit unsure.

"So you're saying I'm inhumane?" Annabeth asked her eyes narrowing as she released from my grip.

I wanted to punch myself. "No- that's not-" My tongue was twisted the same way my head was twisted with so many cheesy lines that Nico have been trying to hammer in my head."Look I'm just trying to say is I'm sorry and…" I was about to ramble on and on until Annabeth interrupted me.

"Just shut up, Jackson."

I smiled, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked her, putting on my best puppy dog face.

She grabbed the flowers from my hand, "Does that answers your question?" She asked me back as I put a huge grin on my face.

Before she could walk back to the gym I quickly asked, "Then can I ask for one dance with the beautiful lady?" I stood there holding out my hand stupidly as she turned around her face brightening up just a bit more.

She put down the roses and rested her hands on mines. "You know… you're getting a bit sappy Jackson." She said scornfully but I could tell it was a joke.

"You know that you liked it when I said your name up on that stage." I smiled down at her as we swayed to no music in particular. She didn't say anything as we danced in silence for a couple more minutes. "You know that song I sang,..?" I began after a while. She let out a slight nod. "All those words are true, that's exactly what I think of you. My prettiest friend." I confessed.

Her face fell a bit. "Is that what I am? Just your prettiest friend…? Nothing more?" She asked softly. "I get it." She sighed and let go of my hand.

"No you don't get it!" I pulled her back. "That's not just all! You're my prettiest friend that I've been crazy about since we broke up. Every day the only thing on my mind was you. You don't know how much those grey eyes are affecting me, they are beautiful and mesmerizing. " I took a deep breath. "At the beginning of our relationship, I was a jerk and everything was a lie, everything was based on a bet. However, as I got to know you, I was amazed by your stunning beauty and stubborn personality that I learned to love. I still care deeply for you, even if you do not see me as a friend anymore. I promise to always be there for you no matter what. I ask a second chance at us, and I lost your trust, so I will only ask for one more chance to prove that I care. Third times the charm right?" I looked at her straight into the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend…" I paused. "Again?" I kneeled down and held out a box.

Annabeth didn't answer me, her face was emotionless as if in shock. I mentally cursed, _'Damn…. That was too cheesy…'_ I thought. My face fell, _'She's just going to reject me again.'_ I thought dejectedly.

Apparently Annabeth thought so too. "What did you do? Rehearse that whole thing for the past week?"

I was baffled, "Woah, how'd you know?" I frowned. _'Great way to screw everything up…'_ I mentally scolded myself. "Did I screw up?" I asked her. _'Getting off topic here Percy.'_ I reminded myself.

I stood up to meet her eyes, "Annabeth I'm being sincere this time, I really mean it when I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"How do I even know you are telling the truth?" She questioned me. "Every other time it was all on a bet or a lie."

"The bet was just a cover and the lie… I didn't even know that I lied!" I argued. "I was always serious about liking you though!"

Annabeth seemed a bit taken back by my sudden outburst. "Percy-" Annabeth began, but I was on a roll.

"You didn't know I was pretty much like a walking zombie when we broke up! I missed you, it was like my heart's being torn to pieces! Did you know how much I was suffering! I never meant to hurt you, I swear! I was just-" Annabeth's lips smashed into mines. I felt like my brain was melting all over again and I kissed her back. We pulled apart for air. "Does that mean it's a yes?" I asked breathlessly noticing our faces were only centimeters from each other.

She smiled at me, her grey eyes were truly shining with joy, "Yes." She answered finally.

"Can you turn around then?" I asked her.

"Why?"

"Just turn around." I told her.

"I don't have to listen to you." She shot back.

"Take it as I'm begging."

"Fine." She turned around as I took the necklace out of the box.

I grinned calmly but inside I'm pretty sure my heart was doing jumping-jacks or something. "Then Ms. Chase, here's my gift to you." I opened the box and took out the necklace. Carefully I unclasp the back and pulled her blond hair back. "You know I will love you forever and always." I quoted off the necklace.

Annabeth looked at it for a second, her eyes were wide in shock. "It's beautiful." I imagined her saying. Of course Annabeth being Annabeth said, "Seriously Seaweed Brain, can you get anymore cheesier."

"I thought you like cheesiness?" I smirked remembering what Thalia told me earlier.

"Well from you, no thanks." Annabeth said stubbornly.

"Come on Wise Girl," I pleaded.

"Fine."

"Yes?" I urged her on.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Can't hear you!" I said in an annoying voice.

"Thank you." She mumbled only a slight bit louder.

"Huh?" I said obnoxiously.

"You're seriously asking for it Seaweed Brain." She mumbled and lean up and destroyed my eardrums, "THANK YOU!"

"No need to be so mean." I murmured.

"You totally asked for it." She shot back.

I stood there interlocking my hand with hers. "You know… they are waiting for us inside the gym." I reminded her.

"Let them wait, I think I deserve a little lone time with you." She smiled.

"Then I think you still owe me a dance." I grinned and grabbed her other hand. We swayed to the sound of nature as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her relaxed featured. I knew right then without question that I'm in love with her. I was in love with Annabeth Chase. "Annabeth Chase I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." I told her with honesty and oddly enough it was true. I loved how she could make me feel alive by just walking into a room. I loved how she could smile and instantly make my day. Best of all I loved how she could make me feel loved.

For a while she tensed as if surprised, "I love you too Seaweed Brain." She finally replied.

I was finally happy for once in my life, sure it wasn't perfect, heck me and Annabeth was probably not going to have everything completely set and stone, but all I knew at the moment was I loved her, that I'd do anything to have her just next to me. I finally found love, not the happy ending, but just the present ending that I'm perfectly fine with. So instead of saying that we lived happily ever after, I'm just going to say we lived our lives to the fullest possible and I don't think I'll ever regret ever loving her.

**THE END**

**I actually rewrote this chapter so many times before I decided that it was a good enough of an ending. I'll admit it's pretty darn cheesy but I couldn't help myself, I'm all for cheesy endings, it's just me. (Not that I'll ever admit it in real life) Oh yeah, in case some of you were wondering, the song in this story was Prettiest Friend by Jason Mraz, it's a wonderful song so give it a try.**

**I can't believe it… I'm actually finished with my first story, at first I wasn't sure whether or not I'll do good on this story (notice many of my grammar mistakes, and added to the fact that English have never been my strong subject,) but I actually really like this story and pretty sad that it's coming to an end. As I'm writing this I'm kinda having a hard time parting with this story, but it have to be done. Sadly this is officially the end, I'm sad to know that this story is coming to an end, but we all saw it coming right? Damn… never thought I would've written 46 chapters…. I did finish it before the end of the year! Well I hope you all a good Christmas, I'm going to miss all those threats you guys put out for me to update, all those favorites and alerts… man I'm turning into a Percy… Don't worry though I'm planning to start on another story in about a month or two. I actually already have it planned out a long time ago, but I just want to focus on one story at a time so there's less pressure and such, but yeah I'm planning on another one soon. (Just going to take a break :D) **

**Also for my next story… do you guys suggest another Percebeth AU or a little story of Annabeth/Luke/Thalia old days on the run? I already have plans for both so it's cool :D**

**And last of all, I want to personally thank you all of the people that helped me with this:**

**My brother (actually my cousin): I want to thank him for always being there for whatever problem I have and helping me with this fanfic, even though he does get annoying at times, he means well….I think…He had a big contribution in this fanfic and he'll probably pester me for it later but I'll thank him.**

**My sisters: My first readers in all my chapters to make sure that they are good and actually fun to read. The one who actually started me on this, when she started with her Korean idol asian fanfiction, which pretty much got be all fired up in writing this (don't ever tell her this though)**

**My friends: I don't know if you guys ever noticed but most of the characteristics and such I based them on my friends, believe if or not… I have a friend that acts like Silena… always trying to make me wear make-up and dresses….*shudder* and I have a friend with an obsession like Nico, just not with ninjas (but hey I've got not right to talk… I'm obsessed with zombies :D) **

**Reviewers: Most of all…. I thank you all the reviewers, without you guys I wouldn't be able to have the ability to write this whole story nor even have the encouragement to continue writing. You guys probably don't know this but each and every one of your reviews actually made me happy, whether it was constructive criticism or just praises, I was glad for them all. I can't believe I'm saying this but I enjoy all those threats that a few of you always made sure to leave. I remember some of those humorous paragraphs you guys would leave. Those long descriptive reviews, I swear I read them all, and trust me I read them with a smile on my face and a feeling as if I'm about to burst out screaming. **

**Now if you read all of this…. You all deserve a high five and I'll even throw in one of my zombies to protect you guys in case zombies start coming out of their graves. Another little prize, you guys should read through these two quotes, they are worth reading :D**

"There is only one happiness in life, to love and to be loved." –George Sand

" Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, thats her... " – Unknown

**P.S. Yes I can't bear to stop writing/typing yet, but any other questions/suggestions, please message me and I'll reply ASAP**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	50. Epilogue

**Many of you guys asked for an epilogue so here it is… I'm not really sure if I did this correctly, so correct me if I did some sort of mistake :D and for the last time… On with the next and last chapter of Jackson's Chase**

**Disclaimer: NO I'M NOT GOING TO MISS THIS! GOOD BYE DISCLAIMER YOU'RE EVIL! Nah just kidding I'll miss you too even though you never let me take control of Percy Jackson…**

**Epilogue:**

**Percy's POV:**

I looked up at the stars as the grass brushed against my back. My hands were interlocked with another person. I smiled as she laid in my arms, seeming to be sleeping, and was glad that her dad won't yell at her for staying out the whole night. This was the place that I started loving her, "Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" She stirred a bit and shifted her head closer to my chest.

"Nothing, just making sure you were real." I pulled her closer to me.

"What's that suppose to mean Seaweed Brain?" She smacked my head.

"You know… You're still as violent as always." I grinned and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now tell me, what's with you and this little place?" She said pointing to the surroundings around us.

"It's just special, my dad and I actually found it years ago." I told her. "So being the business man my dad was he brought this land, so it's pretty much mines." I gripped her hand. "It's just easier to think up here, and you have to admit it's a pretty beautiful view." I told her pointing up towards the stars.

"That I'll have to agree with you." Annabeth admitted.

"You're actually the second person that I've brought here." I confessed to her as she raised her eyebrow. "The first was Samantha because… well you know."

"Well I'll be the last one you'll ever bring up here Seaweed Brain, don't think otherwise." Annabeth relaxed and laid in my arms.

"I was hoping you would say that." I smiled. "You know when I first saw you, I thought you were an a bit crazy for not falling for my charm." I chuckled.

"You call that charm?" She smiled. "Actually I thought you were rather handsome…" My face brightened up. "If you hadn't been such a jerk to me, then I wouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Well if I hadn't been such a jerk would we have been sitting here today?" I shot back.

"Nah, if you hadn't been a jerk we would've been sitting here ages ago." Annabeth smirked.

"Touché," I laughed. "You know we should play another basketball game, and this time I'll beat you."

"Don't think so Seaweed Brain."

"You've actually gotten better since the last time." I gave her a kiss on her lips.

"You too, the first time we kissed, you could barely kiss." Annabeth smirked.

"I was talking about your basketball skill." I mumbled, "and you were the one that punched my jaws." I laughed remembering the memory.

"And you were the one that pissed me off." She shot back.

"Hmm… then I'm guessing if I hadn't pissed you off you would've kissed me."

"Probably not." She replied. "You're breath was filled with garlic."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I whined. Instead of giving me an answer she planted a soft kiss on my lips. "You know what would be the best thing to do right now?" I mumbled against her lips.

"What would that be?"

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" I grinned.

"You're such a kid." Annabeth mumbled.

"Come on, you know that you really liked going on that little scavenger hunt Nico and Thalia put out for us. Especially the part where we got to kiss." I smirked.

"I wouldn't kiss you if the world was ending." She pulled away. "But since you can't survive without me… I'll make an exception."

After our billionth kiss, I turned to face her, "Now how about that amusement park date?" I asked her. "This time you don't have to be shy about kissing me." I grinned.

"Nico and Thalia coming this time?" Annabeth asked as she snuggled closer to me.

"Only to take care of Bobby and Matthew." I grinned.

"For once you actually plan things." Annabeth complimented me.

"I have a brain you know!" I countered.

"Yes you do, just that it's a brain full of seaweed."I looked over and saw she was holding in her laughter.

"You're cruel as always, insulting my intelligence level." I feign pain and put a hand over my chest.

"Oh save the act Jackson."

"What act?" I asked innocently.

"That act." She said sitting up and pointing at my innocent face.

I sighed and followed her example to stand up, "I was just getting comfortable down there in the grass." I mumbled. "Sun's almost up. We've been here for almost the whole night." I said pointing at the first stroke of sunlight. I stood up and stretched my arms, "I think my arm fell asleep." I yawned.

"It's not my fault that you were too busy staring at my face to notice I was using your arm as a pillow." Annabeth smiled as she walked to the tip of the hill.

"Oh, so that's what I'm here for huh? Just so you could use me as a pillow?" I smirked.

"Yes, that's exactly why you're my boyfriend." Annabeth joked back.

"Aww so you don't love me?" I whined.

"No I don't." Annabeth smiled.

"Admit it, you love this Seaweed Brain." I told her holding out my hand grinning.

"No…no… you wouldn't." Annabeth said backing away.

"Wanna bet?" I grinned, ready to tickle her. I took a step closer to her and put my hand on her waist to tickle her.

"Percy!" She screamed my name as she scrambled away. "Per-" She grabbed me for support just as she was about to fall.

I continued to tickle her, "Admit it," I told her as I was lying on top of her.

"Fine! I love you stupid Seaweed Brain!" She laughed as I released her from the torture.

"You owe me a kiss now." I grinned.

"Who said so?" She shot back, her grey eyes more piercing than ever.

"I said so." I leaned down and gave her a kiss, this one lasting longer than the others.

I gripped her hand tighter as I deepened the kiss. The one girl that I want to spend my whole life with was next to me, the one girl that changed my whole life, the one girl I could never live without. I still couldn't believe that all this started out with a bet, but I wouldn't ask for anything different, because right now, I have the girl I care about, worry about, crazy about, love about in my arm. But the best thing is, I have the girl that loves me back… just the same.

_There is no remedy for love but to love more _–Henry David Thoreau

**So many of you guys have been asking for a sequel, but I don't think that I'll be doing one, because to be honest, I can't think of a good enough original plot for the sequel, **

**Calypso comes back and wants Percy back**

**Annabeth decides to leaves New York and study in California (I know you've guys seen lots of these)**

**They break up… then five years later they meet each other again and starts falling for one another.**

**Rachel and her meddling **

**Percy accidentally cheats on Annabeth, (classic…)**

***Yeah I'm out of ideas for what should happen next.**

**Anyways, if I decide not to do a sequel I want you guys to tell me what kind of story should I write next, I already posted up the little information and preview of the story for each on a blog I just made, so make your pick. The blog URL is on my profile so take a look and please comment on the blog to help me decide and I know I've said this a lot in the last chapter but thanks guys, all your reviews made my day **

**Agent Astro Zombie OUT! :D**


	51. AN: Last Bits of Information

**Information:**

**I honestly don't think I'll be doing a sequel, because I will probably be dragging on the story and such….and with this story already where I wanted it, I really don't want to ruin the ending. But I'll be starting a Percabeth AU later on. So be on the look-out, I'll be keeping everyone updated on my blog (link on profile), also the bit of summary of the Percabeth AU is on there too, so check it out! And I'll probably be working on a one-shot, until I finally got the next Percabeth AU planned out :D (but….knowing me…. I'll probably mess up my schedule…unorganized dammit….) but just for you guys to know I'm planning to start in a month or two. (if I don't then…. Well…. You could start packing your grenades and flame throwers *shudder* )**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


End file.
